La sérendipité est un mystère infini
by C-Translator
Summary: [Traduction] Un jour comme les autres, la vie de Cloud bascule brutalement lorsqu'il rencontre Genesis. Mais cette sérendipité ne leur apportera pas que le bonheur, surtout que le professeur Hojo semble très intéressé par la situation... Paring: GenesisxCloud, mention de Yaoi, fiction original écrite par Dark Hikari Twillight.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur original : **Dark Hikari Twilight

**Titre original :** Serendipity

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (28 chapitres)

**Traducteur : **C-Translator

NdA = Note de l'auteur

NdT = Note du traducteur

* * *

Cloud était en retard. Très en retard. Il avait oublié son livre sur les matérias et savait que s'il se présentait sans, cela aggraverait encore plus sa situation. Pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais compris ce que les enseignants et les autres Cadets avaient contre lui. La seule raison qu'il avait pu trouver, c'était qu'il était un garçon de la campagne. Il n'était pas encore très familier avec les ''manières de la ville.''

Il tourna au coin du couloir aussi vite qu'il put, se sentant presque voler. Soudainement, il se heurta à quelqu'un et tout ce qui se trouvait auparavant dans ses bras vola autour de lui. Il se hâta de commencer à rassembler ses livres et ses feuilles de cours, tout en murmurant des excuses.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en classe, Cadet ? Demanda une voix calme.

Le sang de Cloud se glaça alors qu'il plongeait dans deux yeux Mako encadrés par des mèches couleur cannelle.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur ! s'exclama-t-il en lâchant ses livres qui tombèrent à nouveau sur le sol.

- Je sais que tu es désolé, Cadet. J'ai demandé si tu ne devais pas être en classe, demanda encore une fois l'homme, en le regardant comme s'il était un idiot.

- Je… je… j'ai oublié mon livre de matéria, monsieur, balbutia enfin Cloud.

- Eh bien, on dirait que tu as également oublié autre chose, dit l'homme en se penchant pour ramasser un vieux livre usé.

Cloud voulut désespérément lui demander de le lui rendre afin qu'il puisse se remettre en route, il était déjà horriblement en retard.

Les yeux de Genesis s'agrandirent, montrant sa légère surprise.

- Tu as lu « Loveless », Cadet… ?

Il se tut, laissant sous-entendre que le garçon devait lui fournir son nom.

- Cloud Strife, monsieur, et oui, je sais que ça peut paraître idiot, mais je le lis pour me détendre.

Cloud n'avait qu'une envie tendre la main et reprendre son livre des mains de l'homme

- Je peux dire que tu l'as énormément lu, ce livre est bien usé, poursuivit Genesis alors qu'il considérait l'ouvrage comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus intéressante au monde. J'imagine que tu dois le connaître par cœur.

Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur le livre.  
- Oui, monsieur, balbutia Cloud.

Ça allait vraiment chauffer avec son instructeur...

- Cite-moi quelque chose, alors, Cloud, demanda Genesis.

Cloud le regarda, surpris.

- Comment, monsieur ? demanda-t-il.

- Cite-moi quelque chose, ton passage préféré, un que tu aimes. Ou peut être as-tu menti quand tu as dit que tu le connaissais par cœur ? demanda finalement Genesis en regardant le blond.

- Oh monsieur, non, je ne mentais pas, paniqua Cloud, forçant son cerveau à travailler.

Enfin, il mit le doigt sur une phrase.

- Le don de la déesse est un mystère infini. Pour l'atteindre, nous prenons notre envol. Des rides se dessinent à la surface de l'eau. L'âme errante ne connaît aucun repos, dit-il.

Les mots l'apaisèrent un peu.

- Acte 1, très bon choix, déclara Genesis, s'intéressant un peu plus au jeune homme. Depuis combien de temps fais-tu partie du programme Cadet, Cloud ?

- Six mois, monsieur, se calma un peu Cloud, bien qu'il ne souhaitât qu'une chose : que cet homme lui rende son livre et qu'il le laisse s'en aller.

- Hmm, c'est assez longtemps, je suppose. Viens avec moi, dit Genesis.

Cloud le regarda bouche bée.

- Je n'aime pas me répéter et tu ferais mieux de le retenir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton cours, tu n'apprendras rien d'utile, le pressa Genesis.

Le cœur de Cloud rata un battement. De toute façon, c'était mort pour son cours. Il vérifia qu'il avait toutes ses affaires et se précipita pour suivre l'homme. Il ne savait toujours pas son nom, et il avait encore son livre dans les mains.

L'homme aux cheveux couleur cannelle le conduisit dans l'une des salles d'entraînement, et ôta sa veste en cuir rouge. « Cuir rouge » semblait familier aux oreilles de Cloud bien qu'il ne parvînt pas à savoir pourquoi [NdT : ça sonne moins bien en français mais « Cuir rouge » (« Red Leather ») est le nom du fanclub de Genesis dans le jeu]. Puis le Soldat se tourna vers Cloud, tenant toujours son précieux livre.

- Va prendre une des épées d'entraînement. Je veux voir quel niveau tu as atteint en cours, ordonna Genesis, et l'idée de désobéir ne vint même pas à l'esprit du jeune homme. C'était de loin le plus étrange jour de sa vie, et pourquoi diable l'homme ne daignait-il pas lui rendre son livre ?!

Cloud dégaina l'une des épées d'entraînement et se plaça devant Genesis.

- Montre-moi un peu ce que tu sais faire, dit l'homme.

Cloud se concentra et commença lentement à accomplir ses mouvements. Il pensait que tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Genesis l'arrête.

- Stop. Mais qu'est-ce que ces idiots vous enseignent ? grogna-t-il. Tu n'es pas un énorme béhémoth, que je sache ? J'imagine que tu as des problèmes dès que tu accélères un peu, ai-je raison?

Cloud déglutit difficilement. Comment cet homme pouvait-il le savoir ?

- Très bien, dit Genesis en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je vais te montrer quelques-uns de mes mouvements personnels. Reproduis-les au fur et à mesure.

Cloud se contenta de hocher la tête, pas vraiment sûr de ce qui lui arrivait, tandis que Genesis sortait l'épée la plus incroyable que Cloud ait jamais vue.

Il fit comme on lui avait demandé et copia les mouvements de Genesis. Il les trouva plus gracieux et fluides, moins maladroits et moins compliqués. Puis, il réalisa qu'il pouvait les accomplir beaucoup plus facilement et rapidement que les précédents.

- Très bien, dit Genesis avec un sourire. Comme je m'y attendais, tu te débrouilles beaucoup mieux avec ces mouvements. Tes points forts sont l'agilité et la vitesse, pas la force. Tu possèdes un certain potentiel.

Cloud se permit enfin de sourire un peu à l'homme plus âgé. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'il avait du potentiel depuis qu'il était entré à la Shinra. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cet homme le faisait ?

Genesis brandit un petit cristal bleu.

- Une matéria, monsieur ? reconnut Cloud en voyant la petite pierre qu'il avait vue dans ses livres, et autour du réacteur Mako de Nibelheim. Malheureusement, toutes celles qu'il avait trouvées étaient inutiles.

- Eh bien, le fait que tu la reconnaisses est déjà un plus, déclara Genesis avant de la placer dans les mains de Cloud.

Cloud leva les yeux vers l'homme, et Genesis soupira. Les notions de base qu'on enseignait aux Cadets sur les matérias étaient vraiment inutiles.

- Je veux que tu essaies de lancer un sort sur le mannequin d'entraînement là-bas, indiqua Genesis, montrant l'autre bout de la pièce. Ferme les yeux, concentre-toi aussi fort que tu le peux. C'est une matéria naturelle de type glace niveau maître, alors n'en fais pas trop.

Cloud leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme voulait qu'il utilise une matéria. Les Cadets n'étaient pas censés être formés à la maîtrise des matérias avant d'avoir passé au moins un an au sein du programme. Il décida de simplement essayer. Il ferma les yeux et sentit la présence magique au cœur de la sphère. Quand il réussi à l'atteindre, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller de plus en plus profondément. Il eut peur de ne plus pouvoir en resortir et ouvrit les yeux. Ces derniers brillaient autant que la matéria et l'autre côté de la salle était recouvert de glace. Il vacilla légèrement, se sentant épuisé. Il était terrifié. L'homme lui avait dit de ne pas en faire trop. Il leva les yeux, craignant les réprimandes de l'homme mais, au contraire, le visage de celui-ci s'était fendu d'un sourire encore plus large qu'auparavant.

- Tu es parfait ! Range l'épée et viens avec moi, s'écria Genesis qui se retourna et attrapa son manteau, tenant toujours le livre de Cloud.

Cloud obéit, mais il se sentait fatigué. Quand il revint au niveau de l'homme, ce dernier fouilla dans sa poche et mit quelque chose dans les mains de Cloud.

- Bois, ça va restaurer ton niveau d'énergie. Je suis assez impressionné que tu sois encore debout après ça. Ce devait être un sort de niveau 3, non contrôlé, mais nous pouvons travailler là-dessus, déclara Genesis.

Cloud regarda le flacon. Il était sûr d'une chose, les Cadets n'étaient pas censés toucher à cela, mais il l'avala néanmoins. Il sentit une chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps, et sa fatigue disparut tout à coup.

- Nous, monsieur ? demanda Cloud, plongé dans la confusion.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Genesis. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je ne vais pas te laisser partir !

Cloud le regarda, perplexe tandis que l'homme appuyait sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Lorsque la cabine arriva avec un tintement clair, l'homme s'y précipita, et Cloud le suivit à contrecœur. Il aurait vraiment voulu que l'homme lui dise ce qui se passait. Il ne savait même pas encore son nom, et ne le suivait que parce qu'il détenait toujours son livre. Il ne savait pas qui était cette personne, mais il était sûr d'une chose, c'était que ses instructeurs allaient vraiment lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure s'il manquait d'autres cours. L'homme devant lui se murmurait des paroles imperceptibles à lui-même et semblait pensif. Cloud pensa qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de question pour le moment. De toute manière, il doutait que l'homme lui réponde. Cloud leva les yeux ils étaient au niveau 69. Il n'était, normalement, pas censé dépasser le cinquantième étage. Cet homme réalisait-il qu'il n'était qu'un Cadet ?

Les portes s'ouvrirent. L'homme sortit rapidement, suivit par Cloud. Il espérait que cela prendrait bientôt fin. Il avait définitivement loupé son cours sur les matérias mais s'il se dépêchait d'en finir, il pourrait au moins se rendre à son entraînement à l'épée. L'homme passa précipitamment une carte magnétique à travers une fente, et ouvrit une porte.

- Angeal ! cria-t-il.

Pourquoi Angeal sonnait si familier ?

Un homme grand avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux Mako apparut à l'angle de la pièce.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai donné une carte d'accès que tu ne dois pas te donner la peine de frapper d'abord, dit l'homme.

- Oh tais-toi, ne sois pas impoli devant notre invité, répondit Genesis en désignant Cloud.

- Genesis, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre Cadet ? On dirait que tu l'as frappé avec un sort de confusion, protesta Angeal en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et en lançant un regard sévère à Genesis.

Genesis. Le nom de l'homme était Genesis, son ami se nommait Angeal, et il portait du rouge, et Loveless et « Oh merde ». Cloud laissa échapper sa dernière pensée à haute voix.

- Commandant Rhapsodos, monsieur.

Les yeux de Cloud s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche devint sèche. Que voulait-il de lui?

- Hmm, je me demandais si tu avais une idée. On dirait que je n'ai plus besoin d'éviter les Cadets s'ils ne peuvent même pas me reconnaître, dit Genesis en regardant au-delà de Cloud.

- Genesis, tu n'es pas censé t'approcher des Cadets, tu sais bien que tu leur donnes des crises cardiaques, comme celui-ci ici. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? demanda à nouveau le brun.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'avais trois exigences envers les Cadets, si je devais prendre un apprenti comme tu l'as fait, dit Genesis avec un sourire.

- Apprenti ? lâcha Cloud, choqué.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ? Ah oui, tu ne lui as même pas dit ton nom. Et tu as sérieusement trouvé un Cadet qui aime Loveless ? dit Angeal qui regardait toujours son ami.

- Oh, il a même parfaitement récité un passage, sans le livre et tout, assura Genesis en brandissant le trésor de Cloud.

Angeal se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira.

- Je voulais que tu prennes un apprenti, Genesis, mais sérieusement, ce pauvre garçon est au bord de l'hyperventilation. Calme-toi, obtiens son consentement, et seulement après, je t'aiderais à remplir la paperasse.

- Très bien ! Comme si un Cadet allait refuser d'être pris en charge par un mentor, soupira théâtralement Genesis avant de se tourner vers Cloud.

- Prends place.

Il fit un geste vers le canapé et Cloud hésita un instant avant de s'asseoir. Angeal s'appuya contre le mur et observa.

- Comme tu l'as sûrement compris, je suis le commandant Genesis Rhapsodos. Mon ami, le commandant Angeal Hewley, a lancé un programme de mentorat dans les rangs du SOLDAT pour aider ceux qui pourraient faire de bons Soldats, mais ne rentrent dans les limites du programme régulier de formation. Je lui ai dit que j'étais d'accord si je trouvais quelqu'un que je sentais pouvoir entraîner. Je n'avais que trois exigences, commença Genesis en passant devant Angeal. La première, c'est qu'il devait avoir un style de combat semblable au mien. Je ne peux pas former quelqu'un qui ne combat pas comme moi. Tu m'as montré que tu possédais un excellent potentiel dans la salle d'entraînement. Dans la formation régulière, je ne pense pas que tu aurais fini l'année. Ils sont incapables de former quelqu'un…

Genesis s'arrêta, se souvenant de son ami dans la pièce.

- … qui utilise l'agilité et la vitesse. Ils ne savent utiliser que la force. La seconde, c'est que le Cadet devait avoir un certain potentiel avec les matérias. Je suis un expert en matérias, et ce serait une perte de temps de former quelqu'un qui n'est pas capable de les utiliser correctement, expliqua Genesis. Tu es bien plus doué que j'aurais pu l'espérer, Cloud.

La roux se tourna vers Angeal.

- Il a gelé toute la moitié arrière de la salle d'entraînement ! Et il était toujours debout.

- Vraiment ? dit Angeal, surpris. Il y a un certain nombre de seconde classes qui en sont incapables !

Peut-être que Genesis avait pris une bonne décision après tout.

Genesis se retourna vers Cloud et poursuivit, l'air grave.

- Le dernier point a été le plus dur à trouver.

- Je pensais vraiment que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour ne pas prendre d'apprenti, avoua Angeal.

Cloud releva les yeux, confus.

- Loveless, Cloud, dit finalement Genesis en rendant son livre au dénommé.

Une expression de soulagement pur passa sur le visage pâle du garçon lorsque ses doigts touchèrent la couverture.

- Celui que j'aurais à entraîner devait aimer Loveless, et pas seulement juste comme ça, mais vraiment l'aimer profondément, autant que moi. Tu es la seule personne que j'ai jamais vue qui semble attachée à ce livre autant que moi.

Cloud serra le livre contre lui.

- C'est avec ça que j'ai appris à lire. Et puis c'est la seule chose qui me console quand rien d'autre ne le peut. Ces vers sont si beaux. Comment quelqu'un pourrait les entendre et ne pas les aimer.

- Je te l'ai dit, Angeal, il est parfait, sourit Genesis à son ami.

- Cloud, es-tu d'accord pour que Genesis te forme ? demanda Angeal.

- S'il promet de ne plus jamais me prendre mon livre, dit finalement Cloud.

- Je suis désolé, je devais être sûr que tu me suives, expliqua Genesis.

- Très bien alors, dit Cloud. Si vous avez raison, c'est ma seule chance de devenir Soldat de toute façon.

Il espérait ne pas le regretter.

- Je savais que tu dirais oui, s'exclama Genesis. Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Angeal ?

- Je vais m'occuper des documents administratifs qu'il faut fournir à Lazard, sachant que tu aurais probablement trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire à ta place de toute façon. Tu devrais aller l'aider à déménager ses affaires, dit Angeal.

- Mes affaires ? demanda Cloud.

- En tant que mon apprenti, tu vivras avec moi. Angeal vit avec Zack. Où est ton chiot d'ailleurs ? demanda Genesis.

- Je vais vivre avec vous ? demanda Cloud. Et l'élève d'Angeal est un chiot ?

- Tu as en effet besoin de vivre chez Genesis s'il est ton mentor. Cela rend les choses beaucoup plus facile. Et non, il ne s'agit pas d'un chiot, Genesis et Sephiroth l'appellent simplement comme ça, l'éclaira Angeal.

- Sephiroth ? s'alarma Cloud.

- Ah oui, je suppose tu l'aurais su à un moment ou à un autre.

La voix de Genesis sonnait légèrement amère et amusée en même temps.

- Tu vas te remettre du choc. Angeal, Sephiroth et moi travaillons de manière assez rapprochée. Par conséquent, tu le verras assez souvent.

- Zack tressaille encore parfois, déclara Angeal avec une légère pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Une dernière chose avant que nous allions chercher tes affaires, reprit Genesis, en se rappelant un détail important. Tu dois passer un test de tolérance Mako. Après cela, tu seras un Soldat de troisième classe. Pas d'examen nécessaire puisque le but est d'aider ceux qui ne suivent pas le programme normal.

- Je n'ai qu'à passer un test de tolérance Mako, et je suis un troisième classe et votre élève ? résuma Cloud.

- Ne prends pas le test à la légère. C'est rare, mais certains en sont morts, d'autres tombent dans le coma, et d'autres encore ne sont tout simplement pas passés, souligna Angeal.

- Oh, je sais que la Mako est dangereuse. J'ai grandi dans une des villes où se trouve l'un des plus anciens réacteurs Nibelheim. Je suis tombé dans une cuve de Mako étant enfant, mais je n'ai pas eut d'effet secondaire. Le docteur a dit que je dois avoir une tolérance naturelle pour ça, expliqua Cloud.

- Excellent, allons chercher tes affaires, conclut Genesis en frappant dans ses mains.

A suivre...

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre de La sérendipité est un mystère infini ** En l'absence d'Hollander et malgré les protestations de Genesis, le professeur Hojo insiste pour pratiquer lui même le test de tolérance à la Mako sur le jeune étudiant du Soldat. Suite au bon déroulement de l'injection, Cloud et Genesis rejoignent l'appartement d'Angeal afin de dîner avec ce dernier, Zack et Sephiroth.

Mais tous sentent que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond pourquoi Hojo semble-t-il aussi intéressé par Cloud ?

**Le 9 juillet 2014.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur original : **Dark Hikari Twilight

**Titre original :** Serendipity

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (28 chapitres)

**Traducteur : **C-Translator

NdA = Note de l'auteur

NdT = Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Cloud marchait dans le couloir qui menait aux dortoirs des Cadets. Il n'était pas triste de partir d'ici car il n'y avait strictement personne qui l'appréciait. En fait, il était à peu près sûr qu'il aurait été raillé comme il l'était quotidiennement s'il n'y avait pas eu l'homme derrière lui. A cet instant, personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, du moins, pas directement. Il pouvait bien entendre quelques chuchotements. Tous impliquaient qu'il avait dû être viré de la Shinra. Il ne s'en souciait plus à présent. Il allait devenir Soldat, apprenti de Genesis, et plus de la moitié d'entre eux ne passerait même pas la première phase du programme.

Genesis, cependant, n'avait pas l'intention de tolérer plus longtemps ces messes basses au sujet de son apprenti.

- Vous devriez tous savoir que ne pas respecter un officier supérieur peut engendrer de sévères sanctions. Je vous suggère de tous vous arrêter avant que je ne cède à mon envie d'utiliser mes materias, grogna presque Genesis.

Les bavardages cessèrent aussitôt et ceux qui n'étaient pas complètement horrifiés et gelés sur place se dispersèrent. Cloud leva les yeux vers lui.

- Quoi? Tu es mon élève maintenant et tu seras respecté, dit Genesis alors qu'ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir qui se terminait en forme de T. Bon, laquelle est la tienne?

- Tout à droite, dit Cloud en montrant la porte au fond du T.

Genesis glissa sa carte d'accès à travers la fente. Étant l'un des supérieurs, il avait accès aux dortoirs des Cadets. Cela ne servait qu'en cas d'urgence bien sûr. Genesis entra et fronça les sourcils des vêtements et des livres étaient éparpillés partout.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu ranges tes affaires sinon, il va falloir que j'y remédie, déclara Genesis, une note de désapprobation dans la voix.

- Non, monsieur, soupira Cloud.. Mes camarades de chambre trouvent seulement que c'est amusant de saccager mes affaires. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'emmène ma copie de Loveless partout avec moi.

- Pourquoi feraient-ils cela ? - et arrête avec le Monsieur, tu connais mon nom- , dit Genesis, encore clairement mécontent.

- Je ne sais pas...soupira de nouveau Cloud. La seule hypothèse que j'ai pu trouver, c'est qu'ils n'aiment pas les gens de la campagne.

Genesis se contenta de secouer la tête et sembla réfléchir un instant en regardant Cloud. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers son mentor.

- Quoi?

- Quand je suis arrivé ici, ce n'était pas très différent. Tu as raison, ceux de Midgar et même de Junon n'aime pas beaucoup ceux qui viennent de la campagne. Je les ignorais la plupart du temps et j'avais Angeal, mais ce ne fut pas une expérience agréable, dit Genesis qui donnait l'air de revivre un souvenir particulièrement mauvais. Quoi qu'il en soit, laisse tes manuels scolaires et tes uniformes, tu n'en auras plus besoin. Prends juste tes affaires personnelles, indiqua-t-il ensuite.

Cloud hocha la tête, réfléchissant à ce que Genesis venait de lui dire. Le commandant avait grandit dans un village de campagne, lui aussi? Il secoua la tête et rassembla les quelques affaires personnelles qu'il avait emporté de chez lui. Il les mit dans un petit sac et retourna aux côtés Genesis.

Le Soldat regarda le petit sac et hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce tandis que Cloud jetait un dernier regard à son ancienne vie.

Le roux commença à se diriger vers l'ascenseur, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Je suppose que nous devrions d'abord passer aux laboratoires et passer ton test de tolérance, surtout si tu es aussi certain de l'obtenir.

- Très bien mon-, Cloud se rattrapa, -Genesis. Le Cadet jeta le sac sur son dos.

Il se demanda si Genesis n'était pas bipolaire il avait des sautes d'humeur comme une femme enceinte. Jusqu'à présent du moins, rester calme et parler uniquement quand il lui parlait avait suffit à Cloud pour que l'homme reste sympathique. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver à l'étage du département des sciences. Genesis avait toujours cet air renfrogné sur le visage.

- Tout va bien? eut finalement le courage de demander Cloud.

- Tout va bien, c'est juste que je déteste les scientifiques. Ils traitent les humains comme des cobayes, répondit Genesis en regardant son élève.

Quand ils franchirent les portes coulissantes en verre d'un bureau marqué « Dr Hollander », Cloud vit un homme avec une expression tordue, des cheveux noirs filandreux et des lunettes épaisses. Il comprit soudainement pourquoi Genesis n'aimait pas les scientifiques.

- Hojo, que faites-vous dans le bureau d'Hollander et où est-il? exigea Genesis.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas vraiment, mais si vous tenez à le savoir, il a dû partir en urgence à Junon ce matin. Je suis simplement à la recherche de certains fichiers dont j'ai besoin et qu'il a emprunté. déclara Hojo en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Cloud. Les Cadets ne sont pas censés être ici de toute façon, Genesis.

- Je l'ai amené ici pour un test de tolérance Mako, j'ai l'intention de le prendre comme apprenti, dit Genesis et Cloud nota que son humeur avait encore changé. Je vais attendre qu'il revienne, quand sera-t-il de retour?

- Il sera probablement absent pendant une semaine ou plus. Et je peux effectuer un simple test de tolérance, dit Hojo. Le blond pouvait voir dans les yeux de l'homme, à la façon dont ils erraient sur lui, que Genesis avait raison, Cloud n'était qu'un cobaye pour Hojo. S'il passe, j'imagine que je serai responsable de ses injections de toute façon.

- Je suis sûr que l'un des autres scientifiques pourra s'en occuper, dit Genesis, les dents serrées.

- Ça n'a pas de sens. J'insiste, poursuivit le scientifique, ses yeux lorgnant toujours Cloud.

- Si vous lui faites le moindre mal, Hojo... averti Genesis d'un ton menaçant.

- Pourquoi insinuez-vous que je blesserais un membre de la Shinra? Je ne peux pas croire que vous suggériez une telle chose. répondit Hojo sur un ton de dignité factice. Viens avec moi, mon garçon, ce ne sera pas long.

Cloud leva les yeux vers Genesis. Très franchement, le professeur le terrifiait déjà.

- Vas-y, dit Genesis en détournant son regard d'Hojo.

Le Cadet fit quelques pas en avant. Hojo lui saisit le poignet et l'entraîna dans une salle de laboratoire.

- Assis-toi, dit l'homme en montrant une table de laboratoire.

Genesis les avait suivi et regardait Cloud qui se redressait sur la table. Hojo se tourna vers une armoire et fouilla un peu avant de sortir une grande aiguille hypodermique et un flacon remplit d'un liquide vert. Il se retourna vers Cloud.

- Cela va peut être faire un peu mal. Il avait l'air un peu trop joyeux à cette perspective aux yeux de Cloud tandis que ce dernier tendit son bras.

Il sursauta un peu, mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il n'avait jamais eu à connaître et ça allait une fois que l'aiguille fut rentrée. Hojo termina, retira l'aiguille et regarda le garçon avec un regard presque vertigineux.

- Combien de temps dure le test? Demanda Cloud.

- Tu ne te sens pas étourdi du tout, mon garçon? Rien du tout? demanda Hojo, un peu trop excité par la situation.

Le jeune homme regarda Genesis avant de répondre. Le commandant n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

- Je vais bien, monsieur... dit-il, ne sachant pas si cela était vraiment la réponse que l'homme cherchait à entendre.

- Eh bien, tu es spécial, n'est-ce pas. Généralement, même les meilleurs vomissent à cet instant, dit Hojo en se frottant les mains.

- Hojo, si c'est finit, je voudrais reprendre mon élève avec moi et finir sa paperasse, siffla Genesis. Il voulait éloigner Cloud d'Hojo le plus vite possible. Il n'avait jamais vu le scientifique regarder quelqu'un comme ça, sauf quand il était sur le point de torturer Sephiroth avec de multiples examens.

- Oui, oui, allez-y. Je vais lui fixer un rendez-vous demain afin qu'il reçoive sa première injection. dit Hojo, écrivant quelque chose sur un bloc-notes.

- Je suis sûr que vous devez être trop occupé, insista de nouveau Genesis.

- Oh ça n'a pas de sens ! M'occuper des Soldats fait partie intégrante de mon travail maintenant, n'est-ce pas, répondit Hojo sans lever les yeux de son bloc-notes.

Genesis voulu grogner, mais il savait que lutter contre Hojo, surtout quand Hollander allait être absent pendant au moins une semaine, était inutile. Il lui suffisait de veiller personnellement à ce que le scientifique ne fasse rien et, ensuite, de s'assurer qu'Hollander prendrait Cloud en charge. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Hollander, mais au moins ce dernier faisait l'effort d'essayer de cacher ce qu'il pensait réellement de ses patients.

- Allez, Cloud., dit Genesis.

Le dénommé sauta de la table de laboratoire et suivi Genesis avec qui il sortit de la pièce.

- Angeal! cria Genesis en faisant à nouveau irruption dans l'appartement de l'homme.

Cloud portait toujours son sac.

- Genesis, ne t'ai-je pas demandé de frapper? dit Angeal, en le regardant depuis un bureau où il remplissait les dernière formalités administratives concernant Cloud - du moins ce qu'il pouvait remplir-.

- Angeal, nous avons un problème, dit Genesis.

Angeal leva les yeux vers son ami et remarqua son regard sérieux.

- Qu'est-il arrivé? demanda Angeal.

- Hojo, dit Genesis en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Je suis allé aux laboratoires pour trouver Hollander, afin que nous puissions faire son test de tolérance mako, mais il n'était pas là.

Genesis fronça les sourcils.

- Si tu avais prit la peine de vérifier tes messages, tu aurais dû le savoir. dit Angeal en regardant son ami.

- J'ai fais frire mon PHS la semaine dernière et je n'ai pas encore pris la peine de le remplacer. dit Genesis. Il appréciait son fanclub...sauf quand ils obtenaient son numéro personnel.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Hojo était là et Angeal, il lorgnait Cloud comme il lorgne Sephiroth. Genesis se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Eh bien, tu as évidemment sortis Cloud du laboratoire avant qu'il ne passe son test, alors Hojo ne devrait pas poser trop de problème.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Angeal, Cloud a passé son test, dit Genesis.

- Mais il est-, commença Angeal en regardant le garçon toujours debout près de la porte.

- Je sais qu'il va bien, pourquoi penses-tu qu'Hojo est autant intéressé ! dit Genesis.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda finalement Cloud.

Il était terrifié par Hojo et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était attirer son attention.

- Tu devrais vraiment commencer par expliquer ce qui se passe à cet enfant, Genesis, il a peur, conseilla Angeal.

- Et il a raison, je suis moi-même terrifié. Hojo a insisté pour démarrer ses injections demain, et cela personnellement ! déclara Genesis, puis il regarda Cloud. Je suis désolé, à propos de tout ça. Hojo est le pire des scientifiques de la compagnie. C'est un salaud sadique. Il fait ce qu'il veut avec qui qu'il veut, on suppose qu'il a quelque chose avec le Président. Même Sephiroth doit s'incliner devant lui. Le fait qu'il soit intéressé par toi n'est pas une bonne chose.

Genesis soupira, sa rage l'avait quitté et il avait l'impression d'être rempli avec du plomb.

- Je promets que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te protéger de lui. Je m'arrangerais pour qu'Hollander te prenne en charge quand il rentrera. J'ai bien peur que ta première injection doive être avec Hojo cependant.

- Tu devrais parler à Sephiroth, dit sérieusement Angeal.

- Il ne peut rien faire, et tu le sais, dit Genesis.

- Non, mais il peut offrir des conseils à Cloud sur la meilleur façon de survivre aux consultations, souligna Angeal.

- Je suppose que tu as raison. Peut on le faire ce soir? Je voulais présenter Cloud à Sephiroth et Zack de toute façon...demanda Genesis.

- Bon, je vais les appeler. Tu devrais aller régler les dernières formalités de Cloud. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à finir de remplir les champs personnels des documents. Ensuite, vous pourrez aller voir Lazard. Je l'ai déjà mis au courant en parlant de ça, répondit Angeal.

- Tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami, Angeal, dit Genesis en se levant.

Genesis s'approcha, prit les documents et les tendit à Cloud.

- Allez, laisse-moi te montrer ton « home sweet home, déclara Genesis, d'humeur un semblant plus légère.

Cloud hocha la tête, puis passa la porte en compagnie de l'homme. Au bout du couloir, il glissa une carte magnétique dans une fente et ouvrit la porte. Le blond entra derrière Genesis et ses yeux balayèrent l'appartement. L'appartement d'Angeal semblait être sur le thème du printemps ou de l'été de par son apparence les couleurs étaient lumineuses et dans les tons pastels.. L'appartement de Genesis, en revanche, semblait correspondre à ce dernier. Les murs étaient d'un rouge sang profond, et une grande partie de l'espace sur les murs était occupé par des étagères. Le mobilier était tout en bois, peint en noir et rouge foncé. Il y avait aussi quelques autres décorations. Un lampadaire noir, un arbre sans feuilles dans un coin et le plancher était de bois brut. Cloud se senti chez lui ici, et c'était une sensation agréable.

- Ta chambre est à côté de la mienne, dit Genesis en le conduisant dans un couloir. C'était censé être une chambre d'ami, mais la seule personne que j'aurais pu y faire dormir aurait été Angeal et c'est un peu inutile étant donné qu'il vit au bout du couloir, expliqua-t-il.

Genesis s'arrêta et ouvrit une porte.

- Ici, tu as ta propre salle de bains et ton placard. J'attends de toi qu'il reste rangé, mais à part ça, n'hésite pas à décorer comme bon te semble. Installe toi, prends une douche et change toi, met des vêtements normaux. Après ça, tu pourras terminer la paperasse, et bien que j'aurais aimé aller demander tes nouveaux uniformes, on ne peut pas être en mesure de savoir la bonne taille avant que tu ais reçu tes injections, dit Genesis.

Cloud hocha juste la tête et posa son sac sur le lit. Genesis le laissa seul et l'adolescent regarda autour de lui. La chambre était deux fois plus grande que celle qu'il avait partagé avec ses camardes. Les meubles étaient simples et les murs étaient encore blanc. Sur le côté droit de la chambre se trouvait un bureau et une porte. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un grand lit, et Cloud se demandait pourquoi il aurait besoin d'un tel lit juste pour lui-même.

Sur la gauche, il y avait une grande étagère, une commode et une autre porte. Cloud posa son exemplaire de Loveless sur l'étagère avec précautions. Il alla ensuite ouvrir son sac. Il sorti deux ensembles de vêtements, les seules choses qui lui allait encore depuis son départ de Nibelhiem. Étant encore en pleine croissance, il avait pris un peu de muscle depuis son arrivée. Il se leva de son lit, prit ses vêtements et les plaça dans la commode, puis fit de même avec ses vêtements de nuit. Après cela, il sortit une photo de sa mère, installée dans un cadre au bord cassé, la plaça au sommet de sa commode.

Il devina que la porte à côté de la commode était son placard, donc il traversa la pièce jusqu'à l'autre porte. Il l'ouvrit et constata qu'il avait raison. C'était une belle salle de bains, mieux encore que celle qu'il avait eu chez lui, mais ce n'était pas trop. Un sol en carrelage, une douche, une baignoire avec des jets d'eau, un WC et un lavabo. La baignoire n'était pas surprenante : après certaines missions du Soldat, un bain massant serait bien agréable. Pour le moment, il se dirigea vers la douche. Sur le mur se trouvait une serviette et un gant de toilette, et dans la douche une bouteille de shampoing et un savon.

Il ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau, se déshabilla, en prenant soin de mettre ses vêtements dans le panier, avant d'entrer sous l'eau chaude. C'était un vrai bonheur. L'eau chaude était un luxe à Nibelheim, et dans les douches des Cadets, il avait l'habitude de se doucher le dernier pour éviter les autres.

Il s'attarda aussi longtemps qu'il l'osa, en prenant soin de se laver les cheveux, avant de les essorer et de sortir. Il alla la chambre à coucher et ouvrit son tiroir. Il observa le peu de choix dont il disposait en matière de vêtement. Deux paires de jeans, un débardeur et un t-shirt à manches longues. Il soupira et attrapa les jeans les moins usés et essaya de les enfiler. Bon Dieu, ils étaient serrés et Cloud pria pour qu'ils ne se déchirent pas. Il lutta pour les boutonner et s'assura qu'il pouvait s'asseoir. Ce n'était pas confortable, mais il pouvait le faire. Il regarda ensuite ses hauts, puis soupira avant d'enfiler le débardeur. Il faisait tellement chaud à Midgar. Le vêtement lui allait à peu près aussi bien que le pantalon, mais il ne lui coupait pas la circulation au moins. Pourquoi avait-il écouté Genesis, quand il lui avait dit de laisser tous ses uniformes? Enfin, il remit ses bottes et quitta la pièce.

Genesis s'était assis sur le canapé en attendant que son élève ne revienne. Il leva les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et sa respiration se coupa. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé à quel point Cloud était magnifique. Il nageait dans l'uniforme standard des Cadets, mais habillée comme ça, les cheveux encore légèrement humide, Genesis cru qu'il se trouvait face à la Déesse en chair et en os. Il chassa cependant cette idée. Cloud n'avait que 15 ans et était son élève. Tout propos de ce genre dépassaient les limites.

- J'ai regardé tes documents, mais il semble que je ne puisse pas remplir plus de choses que celles qu'Angeal a déjà remplies, dit-il finalement.

Cloud le regarda.

- Ok, je m'en occupe, dit il en s'asseyant à côté de Genesis.

Il regarda les papiers, et remplit les champs comme sa date de naissance, numéro d'identification personnel, le groupe sanguin, et autres informations personnelles. Enfin, quand il eut terminé, il les rendit à Genesis.

- Très bien, dit Genesis, nous devrions aller voir Lazard. Avec nous deux présents, il va pouvoir valider le tout immédiatement.

- Dois-je y aller comme ça? dit Cloud indiquant ses vêtements.

Genesis réfléchit un moment et décida que non, il ne devrait pas y aller habillé comme ça, de peur que quelqu'un n'essaye de déflorer le blond dans les couloirs. Il trouva une solution.

- Attends un instant. dit-il avant disparaître dans sa chambre à coucher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit avec un manteau bleu foncé, semblable au siens, en omettant les épaulettes.

- Je portais ça, avant d'avoir mon manteau rouge. Tu peux le garder, je ne l'ai pas porté depuis des années. déclara Genesis en offrant le manteau à Cloud.

- Je vous remercie. dit Cloud en regardant le vêtement.

Il était en cuir véritable. Le blond l'enfila. Il nageait un peu dedans mais ce n'était pas grave.

- Il devrait bien t'aller une fois que tu auras reçu tes injections, dit Genesis d'un air approbateur.

Il était maintenant sûr que son élève serait en sécurité dans les couloirs.

La rencontre avec Lazard fut le point le plus facile dans l'ensemble du processus. L'homme s'était contenté de sourire lorsque Genesis lui avait annoncé qu'il avait trouvé un apprenti avant de lui remettre la paperasse. Puis Lazard avait serré la main de Cloud en lui souhaitant la bienvenue en tant que Soldat de troisième classe. Il tapé quelque chose sur son ordinateur, lui demanda sa carte magnétique puis glissa cette dernière dans une machine. Il lui annonça ensuite qu'il avait maintenant accès à toutes les zones nécessaires.

Ils étaient désormais sur le chemin du retour à l'appartement d'Angeal pour le dîner. Cloud était un peu nerveux de rencontrer Sephiroth, mais il avait décidé de traiter ce jour comme un rêve. Très probablement, le matin suivant , il serait de retour dans son dortoir, ou à l'infirmerie.

Il suivi à nouveau Genesis dans l'appartement d'Angeal. Ce dernier n'était nul part en vue, mais tout l'appartement sentait divinement bon et le canapé était actuellement occupé.

- Hey Genesis! Zack se leva d'un bond pour les accueillir. Geal est dans la cuisine en train de nous faire un fantastique dîner, oh, et tu dois être Cloud! dit-il en tournant les yeux vers le jeune homme.

- Couché, le chiot, ordonna Genesis.

- Oh, mais tu ne vas jamais arrêter ? dit Zack en faisant la moue. Je ne suis pas un chiot.

Cloud pensa qu'il ressemblait en effet beaucoup à un chiot avec ses grands yeux et cette moue sur son visage.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis Zack, dit le jeune homme en tendant sa main et Cloud retourna poliment le geste.

- Tu es donc l'apprenti d'Angeal, alors? demanda Cloud en se retenant d'employer le mot Chiot.

- Yep! Le seul et l'unique. Et je suis vraiment intrigué, Angeal disait que Genesis ne prendrait jamais d'apprenti ! déclara Zack en regardant par dessus Cloud.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des conditions que je n'ai pas pris sa demande au sérieux, réfuta Genesis en croisant les bras. Sephiroth, en revanche, a catégoriquement refusé.

- Je dois admettre que je suis curieux de savoir qui a réussi à capter ton attention. dit une voix calme derrière eux.

Cloud n'avait même pas entendu l'homme entrer dans la pièce, mais il savait de qui il s'agissait.

- Sephiroth, merci de te joindre à nous. dit Genesis avec un sourire. Cloud, Sephiroth, Sephiroth Cloud, les présenta-t-il ensuite.

Cloud déglutit difficilement en faisant face à l'homme rayonnant de puissance.

- Monsieur, Cloud Strife, dit Cloud en tendant sa main.

- Eh bien au moins, il est poli, déclara Sephiroth en acceptant sa main.

- Hey ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ? se fâcha Zack en croisant les bras.

- Cela veut dire, cher Zackary, qu'il n'y a pas ne serait-ce qu'une once de mœurs dans votre petite tête, répondit Genesis, puis il se tourna vers Sephiroth.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un qui réponde à tes critères, déclara le général en se dirigeant vers le salon d'Angeal avant de s'asseoir sur un siège tandis que les autres faisaient de même. Cloud s'assit tranquillement pendant que Genesis expliquait la situation à Sephiroth.

- Je suis littéralement tombé sur lui dans les couloirs, il a laissé tomber toutes ses affaires, y compris une ancienne copie de Loveless, raconta Genesis avec une lueur dans les yeux. J'ai pris le livre en otage et tu aurais dû voir son visage. Je savais qu'il y tenait, mais je me demandais à quel point. Il a pu le citer parfaitement, alors je devais savoir si il correspondait aux autres critères, poursuivit il, visiblement excité.

J'ai été un peu déçu par ses capacités à l'épée dans un premier temps, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'on lui avait seulement mal enseigné. On ne lui a juste pas enseigné le bon style de combat pour son type de corps. Je lui ai montré quelques-unes de mes manœuvres personnelles et ses performances étaient bien meilleures ! Genesis parlait comme c'était l'histoire la plus intéressante du monde. Pour sa part, Sephiroth écoutait attentivement.

- La dernière partie était la meilleure, bien que Loveless soit le meilleur moment, mais quand même, dit Genesis agitant les mains. Je lui ai donné ma materia glace niveau maître, et par Minerva, ce garçon a un don ! Il a gelé la moitié arrière de la salle avec un sort de niveau 3 il tenait encore debout!

Cloud ne se rendait pas compte en quoi cela était très impressionnant, mais Sephiroth, qui était resté stoïque jusqu'à présent, laissait paraître un peu de curiosité.

- Eh bien, il doit encore passer le test de tolérance Mako, déclara Sephiroth.

L'attitude heureuse de Genesis se ternie un peu, et Sephiroth l'interpréta de façon erronée.

- Ne me dit as que tu as oublié cette partie, Genesis, dit-il en regardant son ami.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit Genesis. Il a passée son test.

- Alors, comment se fait il qu'il soit assis ici et pas à l'infirmerie? interrogeât Sephiroth.

- Le test ne lui a rien fait du tout, commença Genesis.

- Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose, c'est rare, mais il semble qu'il ait quelque chose qui te perturbe, déclara Sephiroth.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste...J'ignorais qu'Hollander était hors de la ville. Je me suis retrouvé devant Hojo, et il a insisté pour s'occuper du test lui même, dit Genesis, sa colère refaisant surface. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un à qui on avait donné un putain de cadeau de noël. Puis il a insisté pour s'occuper des injections de Cloud demain.

Cloud était toujours assis tranquillement et regardait les autres. Parler d'Hojo le rendait nerveux. Zack le regardait avec un mélange de sympathie et de malaise. Et Sephiroth...avait l'air fou de rage.

- Je me suis retrouvé coincé avec Hojo une fois, cet homme ... la voix de Zack s'estompa.

- Pourquoi tu l'as tu laissé faire , Genesis? cassa Sephiroth.

- Tu dois savoir que je n'ai pas eut le moindre putain de choix. Pas plus que TU n'as le choix. répliqua Genesis sèchement.

Sephiroth détourna les yeux.

- Je sais, et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

- Je le sais. dit Genesis, en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Peut-être que tu pourrais lui donner quelques conseils...

Sephiroth réfléchit pendant un moment, puis se tourna vers Cloud.

- Quoi que qu'il fasse, ne lui montre pas ta peur ou ta douleur. C'est un sadique. Espérons que ce sera rapide et que Genesis obtienne le droit de te transférer aux soins d'Hollander.

- Je vous remercie, monsieur, fut tout ce que Cloud pu répondre. Ce que Sephiroth lui avait dit à propos d'Hojo le travaillait, mais Angeal apparu.

- J'ai bien une idée de ce dont vous parliez, mais laissons, dit-il avec un soupir.

Il sembla dissiper l'atmosphère lourde de la pièce, et tous se dirigèrent vers la table de la salle à manger d'Angeal.

Cloud n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir quoi penser des quatre avec qui il était en train de dîner. Ils faisaient tous partie de l'élite de la Shinra, et il était là, alors que ce matin même, il n'était qu'un Cadet, n'allant nulle part, et maintenant il était un soldat 3e classe, en train de faire connaissance avec ces gens, et l'élève de Genesis. Même avec cette histoire avec Hojo, cela avait été une bonne journée.

A suivre...

* * *

**Dans le prochain épisode de La sérendipité est un mystère infini ** il est temps pour Cloud de recevoir sa première injection de Mako avec Hojo. Le scientifique insiste cependant pour rester seul avec le jeune Soldat, mettant Genesis à la porte. Mais pourquoi diable cela dure-t-il aussi longtemps ?

_Le moniteur affichait au dessus de lui, _**_MAKO 10%_**_._

_« _**_Dix putain de pour-cents ?!_**_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?! hurla Genesis à travers la pièce._

**Le 12 juillet 2014**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur original : **Dark Hikari Twilight

**Titre original :** Serendipity

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (28 chapitres)

**Traducteur : **C-Translator

NdA = Note de l'auteur

NdT = Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Cloud se blottit un peu plus dans les couvertures de son lit. C'était merveilleux le lit était moelleux, et la couverture si douce et - Cloud se redressa et faillit tomber de son lit. Tandis qu'il reprenait ses esprits, il finit par réaliser où il était et les souvenirs de la veille affluèrent.

Il était dans l'appartement du commandant Rhapsodos, qui avait insisté pour qu'il l'appelle Genesis. L'homme l'avait pris en tant qu'apprenti, apparemment en raison de Loveless. Il était officiellement un Soldat de 3e classe et recevrait ses premières injections de Mako aujourd'hui.

Il avait apparemment aussi attiré l'attention d'un scientifique fou du nom d'Hojo, un homme que même Sephiroth craignait. Puis, il avait dîné avec ce dernier et les autres premières classes. Oh, il espérait désespérément qu'il n'était pas passé pour un idiot, il ne connaissait pas du tout les coutumes de Midgar.

Il se sentait absolument mortifié. Il était presque certain qu'il avait pris un coup sur la tête et qu'il était en train de faire un rêve bizarre, plongé dans un coma artificiel. Et si tout cela n'était qu'une blague cruelle ? Il était bien connu que Genesis ne pouvait pas supporter les Cadets. Cloud commença à paniquer à nouveau et bondit hors du lit, attrapant sa copie de Loveless et en l'ouvrant au hasard.

- « Il n'y a aucune haine, seulement de la joie, car tu es aimé de la déesse. Héros de l'aurore, Guérisseur des mondes. Des rêves de lendemain hante l'âme brisée. Tout honneur est perdu. Les ailes sont arrachées. La fin est proche», récita Cloud, ce qui calma très légèrement ses nerfs.

Genesis aimait Loveless, tout comme Cloud, Genesis venait de la campagne, comme lui. Il devait lui faire confiance, il n'avait pas le choix.

Peu de temps après, il fut calmé et il y eut un petit coup frappé à la porte.

- Cloud, tu es réveillé? appela Genesis.

- Oui, M-, commença Cloud avant de se corriger. Genesis.

Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Genesis ouvrit la porte pour voir son élève seulement vêtu d'une chemise de nuit, recroquevillé sur le sol avec son précieux livre. Genesis dû s'empêcher une fois de plus de s'élancer sur le garçon, de le serrer dans ses bras et de l'amener jusque dans sa propre chambre, oubliant ce stupide rendez-vous. Il chassa la pensée de sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas avoir Cloud, pas maintenant.

Sa voix s'adoucit un peu.

- J'ai reçu par message que ton rendez-vous était dans une demi-heure. Je te recommande de ne pas manger avant, à moins que tu n'en ais absolument besoin.

Cloud leva les yeux vers Genesis.

- Combien de temps dure le processus? Demanda-t-il

- Cela dépend. Avec ton niveau de tolérance, ça ne prendra probablement que quelques heures. Pour certains Soldats, ça peut prendre toute la journée, parfois plus longtemps. expliqua le première classe.

Cloud eut l'air pensif et se leva, avant d'aller chercher ses vêtements. A force de vivre dans les dortoirs, il avait prit l'habitude de se changer en présence d'autres personnes, donc avoir Genesis debout à côté de lui ne l'interpella pas. Tandis qu'il enlevait sa chemise, il vit son mentor se diriger rapidement hors de la pièce. Il haussa juste les épaules et fini de s'habiller.

Genesis était au bord de l'hyperventilation. Il avait vu Cloud commencer à se déshabiller et il lui avait fallu un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il a vu la peau blanche et crémeuse du blond, son ventre plat et ce fut seulement à la vue de la naissance d'une poitrine tonique qu'il avait comprit ce que Cloud faisait. Comment allait-il survivre à cela, s'il avait tout le temps envie de faire des choses horribles à son cadet ? Il se sentait un peu comme un vieil homme sale. Le jeune homme avait confiance en lui et la seul chose que Genesis pouvait faire était d'admirer à quel point le garçon était magnifique.

Et l'autre question était pourquoi est-ce que Cloud lui faisait un tel effet? Il savait qu'il était attiré par les hommes, il avait finit par s'adapter à la vie dans la ville de Midgar, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti cette perte de contrôle. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais eut de désir sexuel envers les trois hommes avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps. Angeal était son meilleur ami, presque son frère. Son élève était infernal et il doutait de pouvoir supporter d'être autour de lui assez longtemps. En plus, il ressemblait assez à Angeal pour lui faire oublier ce genre de pensées. Et Sephiroth...était Sephiroth. il était son rival et était particulièrement froid. De plus, Genesis trouvait que le général avait l'air un peu trop l'air d'une fille avec son abondante chevelure.

Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais travaillé avec d'autres hommes. Dans le domaine où il travaillait, il en avait vu nus plus d'une fois et n'avait pas été le moindrement intéressé. Et à cet instant, il se retrouvait incapable de contrôler ses hormones.

Genesis était un peu romantique dans l'âme. Il trouvait que le garçon n'était pas seulement physiquement attrayant, mais aussi qu'il était quelqu'un à qui il pourrait se confier. Il était réservé, mais intelligent quand on pouvait le faire parler. Quand le garçon s'était finalement détendu au dîner, il avait montré un peu plus de ses capacités intellectuelles. Genesis avait alors décidé d'essayer de faire ressortir ce côté là chez son élève plus souvent.

Et ce qui frappait Genesis, c'est qu'il n'était pas seulement physiquement attiré par le blond. Il était maintenant attiré par lui d'une autre manière. Il était complètement déboussolé. Le roux passa une main dans ses cheveux et se redressa. Il lui faudrait trouver une façon d'enterrer ses sentiments pour le moment. C'était difficile pour lui, et il n'y avait personne avec qui il pourrait aborder ce sujet. Angeal l'accuserait de ne prendre Cloud comme apprenti que pour des raisons «déshonorables», Sephiroth...n'était qu'un paumé et la simple idée de lui demander des conseils concernant les affaires de cœur était risible et concernant Zack, c'était tout aussi ridicule que de demander à Sephiroth.

Peut-être qu'il réagissait de manière disproportionnée il ne connaissait Cloud que depuis...moins d'une journée et, avec le peu qu'il avait vu de ce garçon durant ce temps, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui. Aussi romantique qu'il puisse être, il savait qu'il fallait plus de temps que cela. Il voulait être un héros, mais qu'était un héros sans quelqu'un à protéger? Il prenait probablement sa connexion avec le garçon et son attirance physique envers lui pour quelque chose qui n'était pas ce qu'il pensait.

Il réfléchit jusqu'à ce que Cloud sorte de sa chambre. Il portait une paire de vieux jeans qui affichaient quelques déchirures ainsi que le manteau que Genesis lui avait donné.

- Tu es prêt? demanda Genesis.

Il ressentit une douleur dans la poitrine en pensant au fait qu'il allait devoir laisser son apprenti à Hojo aujourd'hui. Il sentait que quelque chose allait mal se passer et il n'y avait pas la moindre fichue chose qu'il pouvait faire à ce sujet. Le fait que Hojo ait pris de son temps ce matin pour lui, alors qu'il savait que l'homme devait être submergé de travail depuis le départ d'Hollander, et le fait de savoir qu'il était normal pour un nouveau Soldat d'avoir à attendre deux ou trois semaines pour les injections le rendait encore plus septique.

- Je suppose, je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre...répondit honnêtement Cloud .

Il était un peu plus timide et réservé qu'à l'habitude, ce matin, nota. Genesis

- Après les injections, je te ramènerais ici. Je ne sais pas de combien de temps tu auras besoin pour récupérer, la moyenne est de un à deux jours, mais une semaine reste toujours dans la fourchette normale, même si je doute que cela prenne autant de temps pour toi, reconnu Genesis.

Cloud hocha la tête.

- D'accord.

- Comme je l'ai dit hier soir, lorsque la procédure sera terminée, je vais devoir prendre tes mesures et aller chercher tes nouveaux uniformes. Après quoi, nous pourrons aller te chercher quelques nouveaux vêtements de ville, poursuivit Genesis.

Cloud sembla se détendre un peu à l'entendre parler de choses habituelles. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela ne soit pas une session normale. Hojo ne pouvait pas mêler Cloud à une expérience sans qu'il y ait quelques répercussions.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement puis se dirigèrent vers le département des sciences. Dans l'ascenseur, Genesis donna quelques explications supplémentaires.

- Je vais voir si je peux arranger quelque chose pour que tu ais une épée légèrement différente aussi. Malheureusement, la Shinra tient à l'uniformité dans les rangs de ses Soldats jusqu'à ce que qu'ils atteignent la première classe, mais étant donné que tu n'es pas un Soldat normal, je devrais être en mesure d'obtenir qu'ils fassent une exception, dit Genesis, en essayant d'apaiser l'esprit de Cloud autant que le sien.

Le blond écouta le roux. L'homme semblait tellement sincère. Il se demandait si les rumeurs au sujet du caractère de son nouveau mentor n'étaient pas plus qu'exagérées . Il ne semblait pas être prêt à transformer les Cadets en friture à tout moment. Il avait l'air passionné. Ses émotions semblaient les entourer de toutes parts et Cloud n'avait pas peur de les ressentir. C'était très différent de tout ce qu'il avait ressentit durant la courte période qu'il avait passé à la Shinra.

Peu de temps après, ils se tenaient devant la porte du laboratoire. Une grimace reprit place sur le visage de Genesis, et Cloud voulait que cette dernière disparaisse il semblait tellement hors de lui avec cette expression. Genesis prit une grande respiration et conduisit Cloud dans la pièce.

- Ah très bien, tu es ponctuel, c'est une bonne qualité dans le SOLDAT, dit Hojo quand ils entrèrent. Il était de très bonne humeur...de trop bonne humeur même.

-Viens, mon garçon, nous allons te préparer. Genesis, dehors, vous connaissez les règles. Déclara Hojo en levant son regard vers l'homme.

L'air renfrogné de Genesis se fit plus intense.

- Si vous pensez une seconde que je vais le laisser seul avec vous, grogna-t-il presque.

- Vous recommencez à insinuer que je pourrais nuire à un membre de la Shinra ? Le garçon est parfaitement en sécurité. Maintenant, partez, si vous ne voulez pas que je signal votre comportement, répliqua Hojo.

Genesis regarda l'homme.

- Je vais sortir, mais vous feriez mieux de savoir que je n'irais pas plus loin que la porte, claqua Genesis en regardant vers Cloud.

Le garçon semblait terrifié et le cœur de Genesis se serra. C'était de sa faute, s'il était là, s'il n'avait pas su pour Hollander, s'il n'avait pas vérifié ses messages. Il aurait pu préserver Cloud des griffes de Hojo. Il était trop tard cependant, et Genesis se hâta hors de la salle.

- Maintenant, déshabille toi, nous avons besoin de désinfecter ton corps. » dit Hojo, sans même regarder Cloud tandis qu'il se tournait vers ses étagères pour récupérer des flacons, et les poser à côté du reste de l'équipement.

Cloud frissonna, mais fit ce qu'on lui dit. Il se tenait là, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Hojo se retourna et jaugeât le garçon. Cloud se sentait comme s'il était à la tête d'une file d'agneaux que l'on conduisait l'abattoir tandis que les yeux Hojo le brûlaient presque.

-Va dans la douche, indiqua Hojo à travers la pièce.

Cloud fit de nouveau ce qu'on lui disait, appliquant les termes de Sephiroth à la lettre _ne lui montre pas ta peur_. Il entra et les portes se refermèrent avant que la douche ne se mette à l'asperger. Quel que soit le désinfectant, il lui brûla les yeux, mais il serra les dents et ferma les paupières. _Ne lui montre pas ta douleur_. La pulvérisation s'arrêta et les portes se rouvrirent.

Cloud sortit, clignant des yeux pour chasser ses larmes, nu comme le jour où il était né.

- Allez, couche toi sur la table, je vais prendre soin du reste, dit Hojo , encore beaucoup trop gai.

Cloud obéit et les sangles de la table se refermèrent automatiquement sur ses bras et ses jambes. Il fut un peu surpris, mais fit de son mieux pour ne laisser paraître aucune crainte.

- Je vais t'endormir, maintenant, tu me remercieras pour cela plus tard. dit Hojo tout en glissant un masque à gaz sur le visage du garçon.

Cloud paniqua un peu, mais ne pu résister et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut sourire tordu de Hojo.

Genesis était assis devant la porte de la salle depuis maintenant quatre heures. Il aurait souhaité avoir un PHS sous la main, car il avait désespérément besoin de parler à Angeal, mais il n'avait pas envie de partir. Il savait que l'injection de Cloud n'aurait pas dû être aussi longue.Y avait il quelque chose qui n'allait pas? Il était certain que Hojo ne serait pas venu le lui dire si quelque chose s'était produit.

Il allait et venait et grognait. Il n'y avait pas d'infirmières ou d'internes à qui il pourrait poser des questions à propos de Cloud. Le couloir était dépourvu de vie, encore une chose qui n'était pas un bon présage selon Genesis. Il y aurait dû y avoir une autre personne dans la pièce.

Genesis s'arma de courage, sa décision étant prise. Il allait savoir ce qui se passait, et, si nécessaire, sortirait Cloud de là. Il ouvrit les portes, et avança dans la pièce. Hojo paru surpris pendant une seconde, laissant tomber quelques papiers lorsque le roux le dépassa. Cela donna à Genesis une chance de voir ce qui se passait. Cloud était pâle sur la table, les fils et les tuyaux toujours accrochés à lui. Le moniteur affichait au dessus de lui, **MAKO 10%**.

- **Dix putain de pour-cents ?!** Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?! hurla Genesis à travers la pièce, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour décrocher Cloud sans lui faire de mal.

- Dix pour-cent ? Vous avez sûrement mal lu, dit Hojo, feignant l'innocence. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici de toutes façons, je vous ai ordonné de sortir.

- Je sais très bien lire et c'est une très bonne chose que je sois rentré ! **Vous allez le tuer !** Les troisièmes classes ne sont pas censés être à plus de **un pour-cent** de concentration mako dans leur sang. Même la plupart des **premières classes** n'ont pas **dix pour-cent** et ceux qui l'ont l'atteignent au **fil du temps**, et non pas en **une seule dose**! fulmina Genesis.

- J'ai peut-être mal calculé, dit Hojo en levant les yeux vers le moniteur. Mais votre ami a une tolérance beaucoup plus élevé pour la Mako qu'une personne normale. Si vous saviez vraiment lire, vous verriez qu'il est stable. Maintenant, sortez. Le processus est terminé de toute façon, vous pouvez le ramener dans sa chambre. S'il montre des effets secondaires indésirables, ramenez le ici, dit Hojo avant d'ajouter Vous avez de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur, vous devriez être sanctionné pour votre insubordination.

Genesis fronça les sourcils et quitta la pièce. Il voulait briser tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée et pleurer en même temps. Il savait que Hojo préparait quelque chose. Il allait et venait à nouveau. A quoi diable le scientifique pensait il ? Seul Angeal et lui avait une concentration de 15% de Mako dans leur sang, acquise au fil du temps. Il savait que Sephiroth était quelque part autour de 20%, mais elle avait été obtenue tout au long de sa vie. Il croisa les bras et essaya de se calmer. A cet instant, il voulait s'assurer que Cloud irait bien et qu'il ne serait plus jamais aussi près de Hojo.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et Hojo le laisser revenir à l'intérieur.

- Étant donné que sa procédure était irrégulière, je tiens à garder un œil sur lui. Je vais l'attribuer officiellement à mes soins, dit Hojo tandis que Genesis prenait le garçon dans ses bras ignorant le fauteuil roulant à côté de la table.

Hojo lui avait remit ses boxeurs, mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de lui remettre autre chose.

- Je doute que ce soit nécessaire, dit Genesis. Je suis sûr que Hollander pourra s'occuper de lui quand il reviendra.

Mais le roux se savait déjà vaincu.

- Non, je crains que non, et comme c'est mon erreur qui a causé ce désagrément, je vais en prendre la responsabilité. J'aimerais le voir dans une semaine pour m'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas d'effets secondaires imprévus, dit Hojo en repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Genesis grogna juste:

- Comme vous voudrez, monsieur.

Et sur ce, il jeta le manteau bleu sur le corps de Cloud et sortit de la pièce.

Il couru presque tout le chemin depuis les laboratoires jusqu'à l'appartement. Il aurait souhaité que l'ascenseur aille plus vite. Il voulait que Cloud soit loin de ce fou aussi vite que possible. Il baissa les yeux sur son élève il avait toujours l'air pâle, mais Genesis devait admettre qu'il avait l'aird'aller mieux que beaucoup de Soldats qui venaient de recevoir leurs premières injections.

Il pénétra dans son appartement et installa Cloud dans son lit. Il craqua finalement et se mit à pleurer. Il se serait jamais un héros s'il ne pouvait même pas protéger son élève d'un savant fou. Il se reprit Cloud n'avait pas besoin d'une épave émotionnelle, il avait besoin de lui pour être fort. Il se releva, certain que le blond serait inconscient pendant au moins quelques heures et quitta l'appartement.

Il fit le court trajet qui le séparait de l'appartement de Angeal et prit le temps de frapper. Il entendit des bruits de l'autre côté de la porte avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre.

- Genesis? lâcha Angeal, surpris. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as vraiment une sale tête. Est-ce que Cloud va bien? poursuivit Angeal en laissant son ami entrer.

- Cloud est dans sa chambre, dit Genesis avec un regard. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il passa sa main des ses cheveux. Hojo, je savais qu'il allait faire quelque chose, le maudit Genesis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? s'inquiéta Angeal.

- Il a affirmé que c'était une erreur, mais Hojo ne serait jamais aussi heureux s'il avait fait une _erreur,_ dit Genesis, les yeux baissé vers le sol.

L'air défait du roux inquiéta encore plus Angeal.

- Je suis resté en dehors du laboratoire pendant environ quatre heures, je savais que la procédure de Cloud n'aurait pas dû prendre autant de temps, s'il était si tolérant à la Mako et les couloirs étaient si calmes, aucun assistant n'est entré, pas d'infirmières, rien. Je savais que quelque chose clochait , alors je suis retourné à l'intérieur pour voir Cloud.

Angeal posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami tandis qu'il poursuivait.

- Merde Angeal ! Il a bourré cet enfant de Mako, je ne sais pas comment il peut encore être vivant. Selon le moniteur, il a atteint **10%**.

- Mais Cloud va bien? raisonna Angeal, étant donné que Cloud était dans sa chambre et non à l'infirmerie.

- Il semble aller bien. Mais je ne sais pas, dit Genesis. Il est si pâle.

- Eh bien, s'il va bien... Sachant de quoi Hojo est capable, le fait qu'il ait augmenté le dosage de Cloud, juste pour voir s'il pouvait le supporter, n'est pas surprenant. Il aurait pu faire bien pire. tenta Angeal pour calmer son ami.

Genesis grogna.

- Si c'était juste ça, je pourrais probablement passer l'éponge, mais il a dit qu'il soumettrait une demande officielle pour que Cloud soit son patient. Il a dit qu'il se sentait responsable de l'« _acciden_t » et veut le revoir dans une semaine.

Le visage d'Angeal se décomposa.

- Tu ne penses pas... ? il se tut.

- Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je me sens responsable. J'obtiendrais un nouveau téléphone dès que je le pourrais. C'est ma faute, Hojo ne savait même pas qu'il existait, reconnu Genesis.

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur toi, Genesis. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si cet homme est fou, dit Angeal.

Genesis hocha la tête.

- Penses-tu que tu pourrais m'aider à prendre ses mesures? J'ai besoin de commander ses nouveaux uniformes, j'ai promis de les avoir quand il sera réveillé.

Angeal hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr. Et ils se rendirent à l'appartement de Genesis.

Cloud dormi et dormi. Angeal avait laissé Genesis et son élève seuls. Il revint vers l'heure du dîner, après avoir commandé les uniformes de Cloud, avec des plats à emporter ainsi que deux nouveaux téléphones.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé et que vous aurez tous les deux besoin de ça, déclara Angeal en posant ses achats sur le comptoir. Comment va-t-il?

- Je te remercie, dit Genesis en prenant l'une des boîtes à emporter. Il va mieux, les sueurs ont cessé et il a reprit des couleurs.

- C'est bon alors, il va bientôt se réveiller, commenta Angeal.

- Oui, je n'arrive pas y croire, j'aurais pensé qu'il serait comme ça toute la semaine, reconnu Genesis.

- Sephiroth a posé des questions sur lui, dit Angeal à son ami.

- Il était inquiet? dit Genesis un peu surpris.

- Oui, apparemment Cloud a fait bonne impression sur lui et il savait que tu étais inquiet. De plus, je pense qu'il s'inquiète aussi à cause du fait qu'il ait attiré l'attention de Hojo, dit Angeal en mangeant sa nourriture.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? demanda Genesis.

- On aurait dit qu'il voulait réduire l'intégralité du bâtiment en cendre, raconta Angeal. Il a ensuite dit qu'il serait dans la salle de simulation pour le reste de la journée.

- Je ne le blâme pas, j'ai été très tenté de démolir le département des sciences, reconnu Genesis.

- Genesis, il faut avoir foi en Cloud. Tu l'as choisis comme apprenti et tu as vu du potentiel en lui. C'est juste un autre défi qu'il va lui falloir surmonter, dit Angeal à son ami.

- Tu as raison, il a bien réussit jusqu'à présent. Espérons que l'intérêt de Hojo va s'estomper rapidement, sinon Cloud va devoir apprendre de Sephiroth sur la façon de traiter avec lui, la voix de Genesis laissait transparaître qu'il se sentait un peu mieux.

- Comment ça va avec Zack? demanda Genesis.

Angeal réalisa qu'il essayait de penser à autre chose que le blond endormi dans son lit. Genesis n'avait jamais demandé de nouvelles à propos de Zack.

- Il progresse plutôt bien. J'avais raison, il est beaucoup plus attentif qu'il ne l'était dans une salle de classe. Il est effectivement capable se concentrer. Je pense le recommander pour la seconde classe bientôt, mais je ne lui dirais pas encore, dit Angeal avec un sourire qui laissait transparaître sa fierté envers son élève.

- Le chiot qui passe seconde classe...c'est effrayant, dit Genesis avec un sourire narquois.

Ils restèrent ainsi à parler jusque tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Genesis s'endorme finalement dans son fauteuil. Angeal le recouvrit d'une couverture avant de s'endormir sur le canapé.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre de La Sérendipité est un mystère infini ** Cloud étant réveillé et en bonne santé, il est temps pour lui et Genesis de commencer l'entraînement.

_- Maintenant, je veux que tu essaies de m'attaquer, indiqua Genesis._

_- Quoi ?! fut surpris le blond._

Les résultats sont plus que satisfaisants mais Cloud se doute que quelque chose est arrivé dans le laboratoire.

_- Hojo a fait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas? dit Cloud en enroulant ses bras autour de lui même. J'ai vu ce...cette expression dans ses yeux quand il m'a endormi._

**Le 16 juillet 2014**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur original : **Dark Hikari Twilight

**Titre original :** Serendipity

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (28 chapitres)

**Traducteur : **C-Translator

NdA = Note de l'auteur

NdT = Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Genesis était assis dans sa cuisine, buvant une tasse de café. Angeal l'avait quitté un peu plus tôt dans la matinée et les nouveaux uniformes de Cloud avait été livrés il y a une heure. Genesis les avait mit dans la chambre du blond et en avait profité pour vérifier l'état de son élève. Ce dernier avait l'air paisible, toujours endormi, et le processus d'amélioration semblait avoir fonctionné comme prévu. Le corps de Cloud commençait déjà prendre de l'ampleur et, après un peu d'entraînement, ce serait terminé. Il lui faudrait néanmoins apprendre à contrôler sa vitesse et sa nouvelle force.

Genesis décida qu'il était temps de préparer le repas. Il savait que Cloud en aurait bien besoin quand il se réveillerait. Le processus prenait sur les réserves du corps et exigeait beaucoup d'énergie. Manger avant l'injection était fortement déconseillé étant donné que tout le système de fonctionnement du corps était ralentis jusqu'à un rythme presque proche de la mort, et la présence de nourriture pouvait entraîner des complications. La seule solution était de faire un grand repas après.  
Spaghetti, boulettes de viande, bâtonnets de fromage et pain à l'ail étaient en train de cuir. Sur la table se trouvait une bouteille de liqueur de pomme-sottes et un grand gâteau au chocolat, que Genesis avait acheté à la boulangerie. Il y avait assez de nourriture pour nourrir douze personnes normales.

Il se penchait et sortait le pain du four quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il posa rapidement ce qu'il tenait et sortit de la cuisine pour voir Cloud qui se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre portant son nouvel uniforme de troisième classe. Genesis dû admettre que cela lui allait bien.

- Comment te sens tu? demanda-t-il.

- Comme si j'avais été frappé par un camion, enveloppé dans un nuage, et que je n'ai pas mangé depuis dix ans, répondit honnêtement Cloud.

- C'est plutôt normale, allez, j'ai fait le déjeuner, dit Genesis conduisant le blond vers la salle à manger.

Il était soulagé de constater qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir d'effets secondaires autre que la faim.

Cloud s'assit et Genesis disparu dans la cuisine, avant de revenir avec les pâtes, la sauce et le pain, puis retourna dans la cuisine pour les bâtonnets de fromage et les boulettes de viande.

- Allez, sers toi, je sais que tu dois être affamé, dit le roux en montrant la nourriture.

La mère de Cloud lui avait toujours enseigné la politesse, mais il avait simplement trop faim.. Genesis le regarda un instant, alors que son élève mordait dans une boulette de viande, complètement affamé, et prit un peu de nourriture pour lui-même.

Ensuite, quarante bonnes minutes de dégustation s'écoulèrent. Cloud ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il savait juste qu'il avait faim. Quand il eut finalement terminé, il se leva et remercia son mentor puis commença à réunir les plats et à les emmener dans la cuisine.

Genesis le suivi et le vit se diriger vers l'évier.

- J'ai un lave-vaisselle, l'informa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la dite machine.

- Un quoi? le regarda Cloud, confus.

Il n'y avait probablement jamais eut de lave-vaisselle dans tout Nibelhiem. Il n'y en avait eut qu'un seul à Banora et c'était dans la maison de Genesis.

- C'est une machine qui lave la vaisselle il suffit de la mettre dedans avec un peu de savon, tu appuis sur un bouton et la machine fait le reste, expliqua Genesis en ouvrant le lave-vaisselle pour que Cloud puisse voir.

- Oh... lâcha le blond, ayant la très clair impression de passer pour un imbécile.

- Tout va bien, je suis content que tu ais prit l'initiative de le faire sans que je te le demande. Je vais te montrer cette fois, et à partir de maintenant, lorsque l'un de nous aura fait le repas, l'autre sera chargé de nettoyer, dit Genesis à Cloud en lui montrant comment fonctionnait la machine.

La situation semblait tellement comique que le commandant dû se mordre la lèvre pour réprimer un éclat de rire. Qui sur Gaia aurait cru un jour que lui, Genesis Rhapsodos, se retrouverait à prendre le temps d'enseigner à quelqu'un comment faire fonctionner un lave-vaisselle, après qu'il lui ait fait le repas ?

- Nous allons aller un peu à la salle d'entraînement aujourd'hui. Quand nous aurons fini, nous irons faire un peu de shopping, dit Genesis dit appuyant sur le bouton pour faire démarrer le lave-vaisselle.

Cloud hocha la tête et s'étira un peu. Maintenant que son esprit n'était plus embué par la faim, il pouvait sentir la force nouvelle au bout de ses doigts.

- Je pense qu'apprendre à utiliser mon nouveau mon corps sera une bonne chose. Cependant Mons-Genesis, vous ne m'avez jamais dit pourquoi vous m'aviez prit comme élève. Je veux dire, je sais que je correspondais à votre truc de liste d'exigences, mais il y avait certainement quelqu'un d'autre de mieux adapté.

- Cloud, il faut que tu arrêtes de douter de toi-même à présent. Tu étais le choix parfait. Tu pataugeais dans le programme de formation régulière, en dépit de tes compétences évidentes. Ils n'auraient jamais prit la peine de te faire toucher un morceau de materia, ce qui aurait été plutôt comique en passant, si tu n'avais pas passé leur stupide examen à l'épée. Je peux comprendre que tu ais l'impression que tu n'en vailles pas la peine vu la façon dont ils te critiquaient, mais parfois, les personnes les plus dangereuses et meurtrières ne sont pas ceux qui possèdent la force brute, mais ceux possèdent la vitesse et l'agilité. Regardes les ninjas du Wutaï pourquoi penses-tu que cette guerre se traîne depuis si longtemps? expliqua. Genesis. Allons-y.

Cloud nota à leur arrivée dans la pièce que c'était la même salle où il avait été « traîné » le jour où il avait rencontré Genesis la première fois. Seulement deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis, mais cela lui semblait être une éternité.

Genesis se dirigea vers le côté de la salle:

- J'ai prévu un programme d'entraînement qui, je pense, te fera le plus grand bien. Chaque séance commencera par un entraînement physique qui tirera le meilleur parti de tes améliorations : course, pompes, saut à la corde et cetera, commença Genesis. Vas-y et fait moi cinquante tours, tu peux écouter pendant que tu cours.

Cloud hocha la tête et décolla. Il trébucha un peu, pas tout à fait habitué à son nouveau corps, mais il courrait plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru et il se sentait bien.

- Après ton entraînement physique, nous allons passer au travail de l'épée, puis nous terminerons la journée avec un entraînement sur les materias, termina Genesis tout en regardant Cloud qui poursuivait sa course.

Le garçon était déjà rapide, mais avec la Mako supplémentaire dans son système, il était au sommet de ses capacités...jusqu'à ce que l'un ses pieds décide de ne pas écouter l'autre et que le blond aille s'écraser au sol.

Genesis eut du mal à retenir son rire.

- Je sais que tes nouvelles capacités ne demandent qu'à être utilisées, mais je te recommande de terminer le reste de tes tours à un rythme plus lent, du moins jusqu'à ce que tu t'ajustes mieux.

C'était la chose la plus proche d'une réprimande qu'il eut jamais fait à son élève. Cloud reprit sa course à un rythme plus contrôlé. Il termina rapidement, même avec ce rythme plus lent, et il se sentait comme s'il n'avait fait qu'une simple promenade du dimanche.

- Maintenant, fais moi des pompes, dit Genesis et Cloud commença sans la moindre plainte.

Le roux nota combien son élève était différent de l'apprenti de son ami. Zack était bruyant, infernale et se plaignait de tout. Il avait même réussi à épuiser la patience de son mentor. Le jeune homme avait gagné un peu en maturité sous la tutelle d'Angeal, mais il était encore...un chiot.

Cloud, en revanche, faisait exactement ce qu'on lui demandait. Il était calme, intelligent et ne se plaignait pas. Pour tout dire, le garçon parlait à peine. Les questions qu'il posait étaient directes et précises. Et dire qu'il n'aurait pas survécu deux mois de plus dans le programme des Cadets.

Cloud termina ses pompes et se leva. Il commençait à sentir légèrement la brûlure de l'effort mais c'était un bon sentiment.

Genesis trouvait plus facile de réprimer ses sentiments pour le blond quand il l'entraînait. C'était une très bonne chose puisque le travail épée exigeait d'être très proches.

Le blond se sentait très bien il n'avait pas encore vraiment commencé à transpirer, et son niveau d'énergie semblait rester stable. Avant, il n'aurait jamais pu arriver à bout des cinquante tours de course. Il trébucha un peu sur la corde, mais il réussi à ne pas tomber comme il l'avait fait alors qu'il courrait. Il commençait à trouver son nouveau centre d'équilibre.

Tandis que son apprenti travaillait à la corde à sauter, Genesis alla vers l'armoire et en sortit plusieurs cônes oranges qu'il plaça pour former une ligne en zigzag sur le sol.

Quand Cloud eut fini, il leva les yeux vers Genesis attendant les instructions suivantes.

- Tu vas commencer à l'autre bout, et tourner à côté de chaque cône. Tu fais dix fois le parcoure complet, aller et retour. A chaque fois que tu tomberas, j'ajouterais dix secondes à ton temps. Si tu touches un cône, j'en ajouterais quinze.

- C'est assez simple, dit Cloud en se plaçant.

Genesis sorti un chronomètre et cria : « Go! ».

Cloud décolla en sprint. Il fit tomber un cône au retour mais ne s'y attarda pas. Genesis le regarda, un peu impressionné. Au cinquième passage, il avait seulement touché trois cônes. Cependant, il prit le virage un peu trop large en essayant d'éviter le cône et glissa. Il dérapa et réussi à éviter la chute. Genesis réalisa que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait lui même l'habitude de faire. Dans l'ensemble, à la fin, il avait frappé cinq cônes et avait faillit chuter une fois. Genesis appuya sur le chronomètre.

- Trois minutes cinq secondes. dit Genesis. Avec les cônes et la chute, ton temps est de cinq minutes. Ton but sera de le faire en moins d'une minute.

La respiration de Cloud était un peu lourde. Ses poumons ne pouvaient pas faire face à la demande d'oxygène qu'imposait son nouveau corps.

- Tu vas t'y habituer, déclara le roux après avoir vu le garçon haletant. Le cœur s'adapte généralement bien, mais les poumons ne peuvent pas apporter autant d'air. Ton corps s'adaptera une fois qu'il se sera rendu compte qu'il n'a pas besoin d'autant d'oxygène qu'avant pour effectuer le même travail, expliqua-t-il. Prend une bouteille d'eau et assis toi un instant pendant que je vais voir l'armoire des armes. Tu ne recevras pas ton équipement officiel avant la semaine prochaine.

Genesis laissa glisser son regard sur la sélection épées d'entraînement standard et secoua la tête. Ils pourraient travailler avec une épée normal, mais il préférait ne pas le faire. Cloud avait un avantage et Genesis n'allait pas le laisser y renoncer.

Il déplaça quelques-unes des épées pour les mettre hors de l'armoire en espérant trouver quelque chose, quoi que ce soit d'autre. Enfin sa main se posa sur la poignée d'un Katana. Il était plus proche de l'arme de Sephiroth que de la sienne, mais il pourrait convenir au style de combat de Cloud. Genesis inspecta l'épée elle avait l'air d'être de haute qualité et il se rendit compte qu'elle avait probablement fini dans l'armoire de la salle de formation par erreur, prise à un guerrier mort du Wutai, placée ici par quelqu'un qui ne savait pas ce que c'était. Le rouquin se dit alors qu'il lui faudrait parler avec son ami de l'extension du programme de mentorat. Combien de bons combattants avait perdu la Shinra à cause de leur étroitesse d'esprit?

Enfin il revint vers Cloud et lui tendit l'arme.

Le blond la regarda et toucha la lame. Le katana était beaucoup plus léger que toutes les épées qu'il avait eut l'occasion d'utiliser jusque là, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses améliorations makos.

- Garde-la quand nous aurons fini. Je doute que qui que ce soit sache qu'il était là ou même s'en soucie. Maintenant, dit Genesis en ôtant son manteau de cuir et dégainant son épée. Je tiens à commencer avec les manœuvres pratiques que je t'ai montré. Puis nous pourrons alors passer à quelque chose de plus difficile.

Cloud se mit en position et il travailla avec son mentor qui lui montrait les mouvements.

- Magne ton épée comme une extension de toi-même, dit Genesis, en regardant son élève pendant qu'il travaillait.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son apprenti, mais n'importe qui aurait été en mesure de voir à quel point Cloud était gracieux. Il n'était pas parfait en ce qui concernait la maîtrise de son épée, mais son attention était grande et il semblait comprendre les choses rapidement.

Après l'avoir laissé un peu faire, Genesis se déplaça derrière le blond. Le garçon ne fut même pas surpris quand Genesis bougea un peu ses épaules et redressa ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas mal mais avec une épée comme un Katana, tu n'as pas besoin de tant d'efforts. Comme je l'ai dit, traite le comme une extension de toi même. Essaies à nouveau.

Genesis recula et regarda Cloud qui s'était amélioré avec cette simple indication.

- D'accord, dit le roux. Maintenant, met toi devant moi.

Le jeune homme suivi les instructions, comme il l'avait fait avec toutes les autres, tenant son épée à côté de lui.

- Maintenant, je veux que essaye de m'attaquer, indiqua le première classe.

- Quoi ?! fut surpris le blond.

- Attaque-moi, je vais seulement me défendre, je veux juste voir comment tu t'approches d'un adversaire, expliqua Genesis.

Cloud déglutit difficilement, mais il prit une position offensive. Il porta un coup sur le côté gauche de son mentor qui le bloqua facilement, mais fut un peu surpris quand il constata que l'épée de son élève n'était pas là, et encore plus surpris quand la lame entailla son bras droit. Genesis laissa tomber son épée et s'attrapa le bras, couvrant la plaie.

- Oh Minerva non, je suis désolé! plaida Cloud en laissant tomber le Katana, cachant son visage derrière ses bras dans une position défensive.

Genesis commençait à soupçonner que le blond avait été harcelé avec bien plus que des mots. Il n'était pas rare à la Shinra, en particulier dans le programme des Cadets, que les plus _forts_ prouvent leur _supériorité_ en _apprenant_ aux autres Cadets où se trouvait leur _place_.

- Je vais bien Cloud, tu m'as juste pris au dépourvu, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu utilises une telle manœuvre et donc je ne m'étais pas préparé pour cela. Tu m'as juste fait une entaille et elle est déjà guérie, dit Genesis en montrant son bras à son élève.

Cloud jeta un regard de derrière ses mains, surpris de ne pas avoir été victime de représailles, et constata que son mentor disait vrai il y avait encore un peu de sang, mais la plaie avait disparu.

- En fait, c'est assez impressionnant et montre que tu as bon instinct. Je serai mieux préparé maintenant, alors prends ton épée et essaie à nouveau, dit Genesis en se penchant pour récupérer sa propre épée.

- Encore une fois? Cloud le regarda comme s'il était fou.

- Qu'ai-je dis à propos de me répéter, Cloud? répondit Genesis en regardant le dénommé.

Ce dernier se pencha pour ramasser son épée. Il se jeta de nouveau sur son adversaire et cette fois Genesis réussi à le bloquer. Chacun de ses mouvements avait un but précis. Ils allèrent et vinrent ainsi pendant un certain temps. Cloud était concentré et vif. Il était encore loin du niveau de son mentor, mais le potentiel que celui-ci avait vu briller en lui était clairement visible maintenant. Genesis s'amusait mais d'une manière bien différente de celle d'avec Angeal et Sephiroth.

C'était de sa faute cependant s'il ne faisait ces sessions d'entraînement que pour défier Sephiroth. Il en avait oublié le plaisir. La prochaine fois qu'il s'entraînerait avec ses amis, il se promit d'être moins agressif.

- Ce sera assez pour aujourd'hui, Cloud, dit Genesis, en voyant que son élève commençait à fatiguer un peu.

Ce dernier baissa son épée et s'essuya le front. Il n'avait pas réussi à atteindre son adversaire une nouvelle fois, mais il y avait cependant un sourire sur son visage.

- Allez, repose-toi encore un moment et nous allons commencer la pratique des materias.

Genesis se tourna vers lui. Il pouvait dire les améliorations makos avaient clairement affecté le garçon, mais c'était d'une manière très positive. Mais ensuite, il soupira et repensa à la question qui lui avait tourné dans la tête toute la journée. Quand à dire à Cloud sur qu'Hojo avait fait ?

Il jeta un regard au blond qui inspectait l'épée qu'il avait reçu. Il ne voulait pas alarmer Cloud mais il avait besoin de savoir si tout allait bien.

- Cloud, je ne voulais pas t'alarmer quand tu t'es réveillé, mais comme tu as l'air d'aller bien maintenant...

- Hojo a fait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas? dit Cloud enroulant ses bras autour de lui même. J'ai vu ce...cette expression dans ses yeux comme il m'a endormi.

- Il a fait monter la dose initiale de Mako à 10%.

Cloud cligna des yeux avant de se souvenir que c'était beaucoup plus élevé que ce que les Soldats de troisième classe recevaient normalement.

- Pourquoi aurait il fais cela? demanda Cloud confus.

- Uniquement parce qu'il le pouvait, j'imagine, dit Genesis en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que maintenant, il a presque exigé que tu sois son patient afin qu'il puisse garder un œil sur toi à cause de « l'accident ». Il veut te revoir dans une semaine.

Cloud regarda Genesis, laissant ses mots le transpercer. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se retrouver à nouveau dans la même pièce que l'homme et encore moins le laisser le toucher. Le blond frissonna involontairement à cette pensée.

- Si Sephiroth n'a pas le choix, j'imagine que je ne l'ai pas non plus.

- Malheureusement non. Nous pouvons seulement espérer qu'il ne s'intéresse à toi que parce que tu possèdes une tolérance élevée. Si c'est le cas, son intérêt pour toi va probablement diminuer. Si non, alors je veux que tu discutes avec Sephiroth sur la façon de lui faire face de la meilleure manière possible, expliqua Genesis.

Cloud regarda la bouteille d'eau et la serra contre lui comme si elle lui était chère.

- Y a-t-il un moyen de s'assurer qu'il n'a rien fait d'autre?

- Hollander sera de retour la semaine prochaine. Je peux lui demander de faire quelques tests même si j'imagine qu'il le ferait principalement pour agacer l'autre, reconnu Genesis.

- Au moins, nous serions bien sûr, pas vrai? dit Cloud en essayant de se calmer à nouveau.

- Oui, mais il ne faut pas s'attarder là-dessus pour le moment, nous avons encore un peu d'entraînement à faire, puis nous irons dîner et faire un peu de shopping, dit Genesis en se levant.

- D'accord, nous passons donc à la matéria? demanda Cloud.

Genesis hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son manteau, tirant deux materias de sa poche.

- Tu vas recevoir une materia manufacturée avec le reste de ton équipement. Personnellement, je ne peux pas supporter ces trucs étant donné j'ai déjà maîtrisé leurs « parents ». Celles-ci sont un Soin de bas niveau et une Glace, comme celle que je t'ai fait utiliser au cours de notre première session. Je ne m'en sers pas, mais je ne pouvais pas les jeter, dit Genesis en les plaçant dans les mains de Cloud. Elles sont à toi maintenant.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Cloud en regardant son mentor.

Genesis ravala difficilement son envie de se pencher et de l'embrasser.

- En avoir deux est un bon moyen de t'apprendre à te concentrer, commença Genesis. Maintenant, lances une attaque Glace sur le mannequin. Seulement, cette fois, essaies de concentrer toute l'attaque uniquement sur lui.

Cloud prit la materia dans sa main mais le roux l'arrêta.

- J'allais presque oublier. Laisse-moi voir ton épée.

Le blond le regarda, confus et la lui remit.

Son mentor regarda la poignée, puis lui montra

- Tu vois ces trous? Ce sont des emplacements à materias. Cette épée n'en possède que deux mais c'est déjà bien pour le moment. Tu pourras toujours porter un bracelet quand tu auras plus de materia. Mets les dans les fentes et tu pourras utiliser l'épée pour t'aider à canaliser le sort.

Cloud hocha la tête, glissant sa materia Glace et la materia Soin dans les emplacements.

- Maintenant, essaies à nouveau, encouragea Genesis.

Cloud tint son épée et essaya de se sentir la materia. Il la sentit un peu différemment qu'avant au travers de son épée, puis il la sentit dans sa main. Il se concentra, en s'assurant il avait pris la bonne et essaya d'amadouer le sort pour le faire sortir. Il ne sentait pas la profondeur comme avec la materia niveau maître qu'il avait utilisé la première fois mais essaya de faire de son mieux pour se concentrer sur le sort et le mannequin en même temps. Le sort partit et un immense pic de glace se planta solidement dans le centre de la poitrine du mannequin.

Genesis émit un sifflement admiratif.

- Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un faire ça avant. Tu as dû te concentrer très fort sur le mannequin.

- Je ne voulais pas envoyer de la glace partout à nouveau. expliqua Cloud.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, dit Genesis. Tu es plein de surprises aujourd'hui. Il se frotta distraitement le bras. Essaies à nouveau, mais cette fois, relâche toi un peu.

Cloud hocha la tête et braqua son épée sur le mannequin. Il pu faire la différence entre le Soin et la Glace plus facilement cette fois et lança le sort de Glace à nouveau. Cette fois, il se concentra moins sur le mannequin et plus sur la zone qui l'entourait. Le mannequin fut enfermé dans un bloc de glace qui se brisa ensuite en une volée de flocons de neige.

- Voilà qui ressemble plus à un sort de Glace de niveau un, dit Genesis en souriant à son élève. Fais cela jusqu'à ce que tu commences à sentir ton niveau d'énergie baisser et nous aurons finit pour la journée.

Cloud réussit à lancer au moins dix sort supplémentaires avant que sa main ne se mette à trembler et qu'il ne baisse son épée.

- Excellent, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu doutes de toi même. Crois-moi, ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui était facile, mais maintenant que je sais ce dont tu es capable, je vais essayer de pousser plus fort. Je vais te faire devenir l'un des meilleurs, crois moi, déclara Genesis avec un sourire.

Cloud offrit seulement un petit sourire à son mentor en retour. Il se sentait mieux aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Plus confiant et plus axée. Même s'il avait apprit qu'il devrait voir Hojo plus souvent, il ne pouvait vraiment pas se plaindre.

Et pour sa part, Genesis se rendit compte que son apprenti souriait de plus en plus et qu'il était magnifique avec cette expression sur le visage.

A suivre...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre de **La sérendipité est un mystère infini :**

Cloud et Genesis se rendent dans le secteur cinq pour aller faire des achats dans un boutique tenue par une amie du roux. Cependant, lorsque le blond sort du magasin après maints essayages et achats, il se retrouve confronté à certaines personnes qu'il n'aurait voulu rencontrer pour rien au monde dans cette situation.

**Le 19 juillet 2014**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur original : **Dark Hikari Twilight

**Titre original :** Serendipity

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (28 chapitres)

**Traducteur : **C-Translator

NdA = Note de l'auteur

NdT = Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Cloud soupira de bien être lorsque l'eau chaude détendit ses muscles. Il s'attarda un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dû et ses pensées dérivèrent vers son mentor. La vision du monde de Cloud avait été plus bouleversée pendant les deux derniers jours avec Genesis que durant les six mois passés dans le programme des Cadets.

La vie en temps que Cadet avait été un peu comme celle qu'il avait mené chez lui, à Nibelheim. Les deux seules choses qui faisaient de son village natal une meilleure option étaient sa mère - bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vraiment bien compris, mais elle l'aimait quand même - et la petite voisine, Tifa, qui n'avait jamais été méchante avec lui.

A présent, il se sentait fort et confiant d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. En peu de temps, Genesis lui avait montré le potentiel sommeillant à l'intérieur de lui-même. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête avec Genesis, quand il avait prétendu à l'homme qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi ses camardes s'acharnaient ainsi sur lui.

C'était son secret le plus intime et il avait l'intention de le garder pour lui seul. Bien qu'il n'ait eut cesse d'essayer, Cloud n'était pas attiré par les filles. Il n'avait jamais pu en parler à Nibelheim. Puis il était venu à Midgar et il lui avait semblé que les gens d'ici n'étaient pas aussi étroit d'esprit que dans son village natal. Il avait remarqué plusieurs couples et cela l'avait mit à l'aise . Suffisamment pour qu'il fasse part à son colocataire du fait qu'il n'était pas attiré par la gente féminine. Son compagnon de chambre l'avait dit à ses ami et depuis, ils avaient fait de sa vie un enfer. Ils n'avaient jamais été trop loin et ne lui avaient jamais rien infligé qui n'aurait pu passer pour des blessures faites à l'entraînement. Ils avaient menacé de révéler son secret s'il venait à les dénoncer.

Il ne savait rien de l'opinion de Genesis à ce sujet mais, sachant que ce dernier venait d'un petit village, il se promit de ne jamais lui dire. Il était sûr que Genesis ne voudrait pas de _quelqu'un comme lui_ pour apprenti.

Il soupira en fermant le robinet. En enfilant un de ses nouveaux uniformes, il jeta un regard à la photographie de sa mère en se promettant de lui écrire le lendemain, pour lui faire savoir qu'il avait finalement réussi à entrer dans le SOLDAT.

De son côté, Genesis s'habillait également. Il tira une paire de pantalons noirs de son placard et une chemise rouge. Sans son manteau et ses accessoires de Soldat, il était bien moins reconnaissable. Même les membres de son fanclub ne le remarqueraient pas. Enfin il mit un chapeau de feutre noir. C'était rare qu'il porte un chapeau mais quand cela arrivait, le chapeau en question devait avoir un certain style. Un collier en argent concluait l'ensemble.

Il sortit de sa chambre pour trouver Cloud examinant sa bibliothèque.

- Vous possédez dix-sept exemplaires de Loveless? dit Cloud étonné.

- La plupart sont des cadeaux et des traductions, expliqua Genesis en s'approchant de Cloud. Celui-là est en vieux Wutaien. C'est le plus ancien, il a au moins 500 ans, et il est un peu difficile à lire. Et celui là, ici, fut ma première copie, dit il, en tirant un livre sur l'étagère.

Cloud le regarda et remarqua qu'il n'était pas très différent du sien, peut être un peu plus vieux et usé.

- Je ne le lis plus beaucoup parce qu'il est en train de tomber en morceau, admit le roux.

Cloud tourna finalement les yeux vers son mentor et eut presque le souffle coupé. S'il l'avait trouvé beau avant, il lui semblait absolument parfait maintenant. C'était officiel, Minerva le haïssait. Il était même sûr que très bientôt, Genesis se retrouverait au dessus de lui au cours de rêves humides.

- Si tu veux, nous pouvons faire une halte pour t'acheter quelques vêtements de ville avant d'aller manger, dit Genesis.

Cloud réfléchit un instant.

- Vous n'avez pas faim?

- Je ne suis pas celui qui a dépensé beaucoup d'énergie aujourd'hui, dit Genesis avec un sourire.

- Eh bien, si c'est bon alors ça ne me dérangerait pas d'aller acheter quelques petites choses.

Le programme des Cadets de la Shinra ne payait pas très bien, car la formation était considérée comme une partie du paiement. Il envoyait toujours la plus grande partie de son salaire à sa mère mais il avait cependant un peu économisé.

- Bon alors, allons-y, dit Genesis avec un sourire.

Il avait espéré que Cloud serait heureux de faire du shopping car Sephiroth et Angeal le traitaient de femme quand il voulait aller faire les magasins. C'était un peu frustrant, pour le moins dire.

Cloud traversa le secteur 5 aux côtés de Genesis. Tout ici avait l'air plutôt cher et le blond commença à s'inquiéter.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux me permettre quoi que ce soit qui se trouve dans les magasins du coin, dit il en regardant par les vitrines.

- Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. Je suis bien payé et je n'ai jamais rien à dépenser. Mon appartement et la nourriture sont aux frais de la Shinra et moi-même je ne peux pas refaire la décoration tant que ça. Économise ton argent . J'imagine que tu n'étais pas prêt à acheter une nouvelle garde-robe et il faudra probablement attendre quelques semaines avant que ton salaire de troisième classe ne tombe, répondit Genesis.

- Je ne peux pas accepter ça, pas après tout le reste, l'arrêta Cloud.

- On dirait Angeal, dit Genesis en secouant la tête. Si tu veux, prends ça comme un cadeau. Maintenant, nous allons rentrer dans ce magasin et je te jure que si je vois que tu regardes les prix, je te lance un sort Feu, menaça le roux et Cloud cru voir l'homme que craignait tant les cadets.

Ne sachant que dire, il lâcha un faible

- Je vous rembourserais...

- Si tu tiens à me rembourser, travaille aussi dure que tu le peux, dit Genesis en poussant le blond dans une boutique.

Cloud hocha la tête, renoncer à discuter avec l'homme. Quand il passa la porte, la première chose qui le frappa fut l'odeur du coton. Le coton n'était pas un tissu avec lequel il était particulièrement familier. Presque tout à Nibelheim était fait de laine ou de lin.

- Genesis, ça fait trop longtemps! Une petite femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu foncé sortit de derrière le comptoir pour le saluer.

- Bonjour Rosalynda, l'accueilli Genesis avec un sourire.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi en cette belle soirée? dit Rosalynda.

- Pas autant que pour mon ami ici présent, Cloud, dit Genesis en se déplaçant pour qu'elle puisse voir le garçon. Je l'ai pris comme apprenti et comme il vient de recevoir ses premières injections, ses anciens vêtements ne lui vont plus.

- Oh Genesis, tu sais vraiment bien les choisir, il est tellement mignon avec ces cheveux blonds, rayonna-t-elle tout en tenant un ruban à mesurer.

- Euh, merci? hésita Cloud, ne sachant pas comment réagir à la situation.

- Oh, ce qu'il est adorable...Elle poussa un cri aigu avant de se jeter sur lui en brandissant le ruban à mesurer qui était autour de son cou.

Cloud était à court de mots en remarquant que la femme semblait mesurer _chaque_ partie de son corps. Il n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'elle se précipitait déjà pour écrire les mesures.

- Genesis, sois un amour et montre lui les cabines. Je sais exactement ce qu'il faut lui faire essayer en premier.

Elle rayonnait et Cloud se sentait comme quand il avait rencontré Genesis pour la première fois.

- Allez, elle est juste excitée, elle aime bien les beaux hommes. N'y prête pas attention, elle est dans une relation assez sérieuse, dit Genesis avec un sourire, en le poussant vers l'arrière du magasin. Oh, quel est ta couleur préférée?

- Euh...Bleu? tenta Cloud.

- D'accord, le bleu te va bien, je vais lui faire savoir, dit Genesis avant de le laisser debout dans une cabine d'essayage ouverte.

Dix minutes plus tard Rosalynda revint, traînant derrière elle un Genesis avec les bras chargés de vêtements. Elle lança une chemise et un pantalon au jeune garçon, avant de fermer la porte avec un sourire.

Cloud regarda les articles qu'il tenait à la main les pantalons étaient semblables à ceux de Genesis, peut-être avec une coupe légèrement différente, et la chemise était de soie bleue. Et la soie était chère. Il soupira et retira son uniforme. Peut-être que s'il prétendait ne pas l'aimer, Genesis ne l'achèterait pas.

Il enfila le pantalon d'abord, puis glissa la chemise bleue par dessus et attacha les boutons d'argent sur le devant. Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver un miroir et se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir sortir avec ces vêtements pour en trouver un. Il déverrouilla la porte et sortit.

Genesis le regarda fixement, bien que Cloud ne sache pas très bien pourquoi. Il regarda autour de lui en quête d'un miroir.

- Par ici, mon chérie, lui dit la vendeuse en lui montrant un miroir à trois faces.

Cloud s'approcha et dû admettre que les vêtements lui allaient bien.

- Nous allons les prendre, dit Genesis. Cloud se retourna pour protester, mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge quand il croisa les yeux du première classe.

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient finit. Genesis lui demanda d'attendre à l'extérieur le temps qu'il paye. Cloud se tenait donc devant le magasin, portant sur lui les premiers vêtements qu'il avait essayé, son uniforme ayant été empaqueté avec le reste. Rosalynda avait promis de tout livrer dans la soiré.

- Oh, regardez ce que nous avons ici, les gars, lâcha une voix familière.

Les yeux de Coud s'écarquillèrent quand il vit son ancien colocataire et ses quatre amis. Il paniqua. Si ils voyaient Genesis, ils risquaient de dévoiler son secret à l'homme.

- On dirait qu'il s'est fait virer de la Shinra et s'est trouvé un emploi de prostitué, sinon comment serait-il en mesure de se payer ces vêtements, dit l'un des garçons pendant que les autres riaient.

- Allez vous en, dit Cloud en secouant la tête. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de discuter avec vous maintenant.

- Nous devrions te faire un cadeau d'adieu, poursuivit un autre, levant sa main.

Ils étaient évidemment trop stupides pour remarquer la lueur Mako dans ses yeux.

A ce moment, la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Genesis. Il pu sentir la tension dans l'air.

- Des amis à toi, Cloud? demanda-t-il.

- Non, et ils étaient sur le point de partir, dit Cloud, en regardant les autres garçons.

- Ooh, c'est ton client? Nous pouvons très bien partager notre cadeau tu sais. Nous ne sommes pas avare, sourit son ancien colocataire.

- Je suggère que vous cinq vous arrêtiez là et partiez dès maintenant, dit Genesis en les regardant fixement.

Il était évident qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui il était.

- Oh, tu n'as pas à protéger ce petit pédé, il n'en vaut pas la peine, se moqua l'un des garçon.

Les yeux de Cloud s'écarquillèrent. Son visage vira au blanc, et il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait, sans se soucier d'où il allait.

Genesis arracha son chapeau et regarda les garçons.

- Vous n'avez visiblement aucune idée d'à qui vous vous adressez, alors laissez-moi vous éclairer, grogna Genesis. Je suis le commandant Genesis Rhapsodos et j'ai pris Cloud comme apprenti. Il a plus de talent que beaucoup d'entre vous combinés et si vous n'êtes pas partis de la Shinra et hors de ce continent demain, je vous traquerais et mettrais fin à vos misérables vies. Maintenant, fichez le camps et estimez vous heureux que je n'ai ni épée, ni materias sur moi.

Les garçons se figèrent avant de s'enfuir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Le roux voulait les rattraper et mettre sa menace à exécution, mais il devait retrouver Cloud. Il savait, à en juger par la réaction du blond, que ce que les garçons avaient dit était vrai. Cela expliquait bien des choses si Cloud avait dit à ses camardes qu'il était gay, le fait qu'ils fassent de sa vie un enfer n'était pas étonnant.

Il chercha un peu partout, puis commença à paniquer. Ses recherches le menèrent dans la ville du dessous, dans les bidonvilles. Ce ne fut que par hasard qu'il trouva finalement son élève. Son chapeau avait quitté sa tête alors qu'un train passait et avait volé dans une ruelle où il avait entendu pleurer. Il trouva Cloud recroquevillé sur lui même, le dos contre un mur de briques en ruine, en larmes.

- Cloud? dit-il doucement en s'approchant du blond.

- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi ici, ne me faites juste pas de mal s'il vous plaît, je vous promets que vous ne me reverrez plus, je te le promets, gémit Cloud, assurément bouleversé.

Le cœur de Genesis se brisa. Comment pouvait il imaginer de telles choses ?

- Cloud, je ne te ferais jamais de mal, dit il en se rapprochant attentivement du garçon effrayé. Et je serais terriblement déçu si je ne te revoyais plus jamais.

Le blond leva les yeux vers Genesis, ses yeux rougis exprimant sa surprise.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous voudriez avoir quoique ce soit à voir avec _quelqu'un comme moi_. Je pourrais vous infecter, lâcha-t-il amèrement.

Le roux s'agenouilla à côté de son jeune élève. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il avait envie de faire rôtir les Cadets.

- Cloud, je me fiche de ce que ces garçons ont dit. Que tu sois gay ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Cela ne change pas le fait que tu sois mon élève et mon ami. Être gay n'est pas une maladie, ça ne peux ni se transmettre ni se guérir. C'est juste la façon dont quelqu'un est.

Cloud fut incapable de se retenir alors qu'il s'accrochait à son mentor. L'homme ne le rejetait pas, il ne se souciait pas qu'il soit gay. C'était comme si un poids avait été enlevé de sa poitrine. Genesis connaissait son secret, et ne s'en souciait pas. Le plus âgé serra Cloud contre lui alors que les sanglots de son élève reprenaient.

Enfin, il se calma et s'essuya les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il finalement.

- Ne le sois pas. Je peux imaginer ce que tu as traversé depuis ton arrivée ici, surtout si ces garçons étaient tes camardes de chambre, dit Genesis.

Maintenant plus que jamais, il avait envie d'embrasser Cloud, lui montrer que ce n'était pas un crime d'être ainsi, qu'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe n'était pas mal, mais il se retint. De plus, le blond était si vulnérable en ce moment. En revanche, il devait lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul.

- C'est encore une chose que nous avons en commun, admit finalement Genesis.

- Vous êtes gay, vous aussi? demanda Cloud surpris.

- Oui, c'était une des choses que mes parents désapprouvaient sur une longue liste. La vie dans Midgard est un peu plus facile, mais tu auras toujours des crétins comme ça, dit Genesis. Si tu es toujours partant, je voudrais t'emmener dans un endroit agréable. Cependant, si tu préfères retourner à l'appartement et qu'on se fasse livrer, je comprendrais.

Cloud réfléchit un instant, époussetant son pantalon. Il se sentait un peu coupable de l'avoir salis alors que Genesis venait de l'acheter.

- Je pense ça me fera du bien d'aller dîner. Les garçons, ils ne me dérange pas vraiment, je pouvais les ignorer, mais c'est plus le fait que vous me rejetiez, dit Cloud en passant ses bras autour de lui. Je n'aurais pas pu le supporter.

Genesis lui offrit un petit sourire.

- Tu es coincé avec moi. Maintenant, allons-y, il y a un très bel endroit près d'ici où on sert les meilleurs steaks de Midgard.

Cloud souri et le suivit.

Genesis était assis en face de Cloud dans un restaurant haut de gamme faiblement éclairée, une chandelle posée entre eux. Le blond remarqua que les prix n'étaient pas inscrits sur le menu qu'on lui avait remit. Il se mordit la lèvre il détestait que son mentor dépense autant d'argent pour lui sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Après que le serveur ait pris sa commande, il n'y avait plus de menu derrière lequel se cacher. Cloud nota que Genesis avait l'air particulièrement attirant dans la lueur des bougies.

- Tu sais, les autres ne s'en soucient pas non plus. Ils savent tous pour moi, lâcha Genesis.

- Quoi? demanda Cloud alors que l'homme le coupait dans ses pensées.

- Les autre Angeal, Zack, Sephiroth. Ils ne s'en soucient pas. Angeal est aussi coincé qu'un conseil d'administration, Zack...est Zack, et Sephiroth, eh bien, je ne pense même pas que l'idée du sexe lui ait déjà traversé l'esprit, expliqua Genesis. Mais ils ne te jugeront pas.

- Oh... cela soulagea légèrement la conscience de Cloud. Est-ce que quelqu'un s'en préoccupe? demanda-t-il honnêtement.

- Pas vraiment, pas dans les rangs du SOLDAT en tout cas. Tu serais surpris de savoir combien d'entre eux sont homosexuels. J'ai aussi entendu une rumeur comme quoi le gosse de Shinra le serait, mais je n'ai jamais eus le désir d'en avoir la confirmation. Quoi qu'il en soit, la société se fout royalement d'avec qui ses Soldats couchent du moment qu'ils font leur boulot.

- Et bien ça me soulage, dit Cloud. J'avais vraiment peur de devoir me cacher pour le reste de ma vie, poursuivit il gravement.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir et t'avouer que certaines choses ne sont pas toujours faciles, dit Genesis un peu amèrement.

- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un d'autre qui était comme moi jusqu'à ce que deux hommes, qui étaient de passage sur le chemin de Rocket Town, viennent au village. Dès que les habitants ont découvert qu'ils étaient _ensembles_, ils ont été lynchés. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que le faire savoir aux gens était dangereux, admit Cloud.

Genesis fronça les sourcils.

- Non, personne n'était assez fou pour se révéler à Banora. Quand j'avais environ douze ans, j'ai avoué à mes parents que je n'étais pas intéressé par les filles et ils ont essayé de me faire suivre une « thérapie », cracha Genesis. Le thérapeute a essayé de me faire changer et je lui ai finalement dit ce qu'il voulait entendre deux ans plus tard. Je l'ai également fait croire à mes parents. Angeal l'a découvert cependant.

Cloud frissonna.

- Ma mère, elle le sait. Mais elle parle encore de ce qu'elle fera avec ses petits enfants alors je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle comprenne vraiment, Cloud détourna les yeux.

- Nous devrions parler de choses plus positives, dit Genesis alors que la serveuse apportait leur nourriture. Je voulais te parler au sujet du pic de glace que tu as généré.

- Dans la salle d'entraînement? demanda Cloud.

- Tu en as déjà fait d'autres? le taquina Genesis.

- Non, les épaules Cloud s'affaissèrent, mais il sourit un peu tout de même. Que voulez-vous savoir?

- C'est juste, qu'est ce que tu fais différemment? Si je peux comprendre comment tu as fait, tu pourrais être en mesure de le reproduire ou de l'appliquer à d'autres materia. Un sors de Soin localisé pourrait être très utile car même un Soin de bas niveau, s'il était centré sur la plaie, pourrait être plus puissant que s'il vise tout le corps du receveur, expliqua Genesis.

- Eh bien, je l'ai fait se concentrer assez intensément à l'endroit où la pointe s'est fixée. J'ai juste essayé de se concentrer tout ce que je pouvais à cet endroit, dit Cloud.

- Hmm, il va falloir davantage expérimenter cela à l'entraînement de demain, pensa Genesis

Le reste du repas se passa dans un silence confortable et Cloud dû admettre que c'était l'un des meilleurs steaks qu'il ait jamais mangé.

A suivre...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre de **La sérendipité est un mystère infini **; Malgré lui, Genesis est sujet à un rêve où lui et Cloud se trouvent en situation...compromettante et cela perturbe le première classe plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Après l'entraînement avec Cloud, il décide qu'il est temps d'en parler à Angeal. De son côté, le jeune Soldat de troisième classe reçoit un visiteur inattendu.

**Le 23 juillet 2014.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur original : **Dark Hikari Twilight

**Titre original :** Serendipity

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (28 chapitres)

**Traducteur : **C-Translator

NdA = Note de l'auteur

NdT = Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Cloud gémit alors que Genesis embrassait doucement son cou. Son corps se mouvait contre sa volonté, coincé entre son mentor et le mur. Le roux déboutonna lentement la chemise du blond et commença à l'enlever. Il embrassa la clavicule du plus jeune tandis que sa main effleurait un de ses mamelon et Cloud miaula en guise réponse. Il laissa sa langue courir sur sa poitrine et les yeux voilé du blond se baissèrent vers lui. Son regard brillait de désir et la bosse qui déformait son pantalon ne faisant que confirmer ses impressions. Très lentement, il descendit ses mains jusqu'au pantalon de Cloud, touchant chaque centimètre de peau à sa portée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Genesis se réveilla et se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Ses pensées étaient encore floues, mais ensuite, il réalisa ce qui s'était passé. Il avait découvert la veille au soir que Cloud était intéressé par les hommes et cette révélation avait détruit le peu de résolution qui restait dans son esprit. Il avait rêvé de séduire le blond. Il était sûr qu'il allait finir par craquer et merde, il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise en ce moment. Il rejeta les couvertures et se dirigea vers la douche. Ça allait être une longue journée.

Cloud était dans la cuisine en train de tenter de faire le petit déjeuner. Il ne savait pas que c'était aussi compliqué de faire des œufs au plat, du pain et de cuire quelques saucisses qu'il avait trouvé dans le frigo.

- Ça sent bon, entendit-il une voix forte derrière lui et il sursauta un peu.

- J'espère que **c'est** bon. Je n'ai jamais cuisiné que quand maman était malade, admit Cloud.

- Tu ferais mieux de retourner les saucisses avant qu'elles ne brûlent... dit Genesis avec un sourire.

- Ah! s'exclama Cloud. J'avais presque oublié.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Peu de temps après, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'entraînement.

Genesis regardait son élève courir et ses pensées errèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il repense à son rêve du matin même. Il voulait savoir si la peau de Cloud était aussi délicieuse qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il restait encore deux mois avant que le blond n'ait seize ans, et probablement quelques années avant qu'il ne devienne première classe et n'ai plus besoin de mentor. Il était sûr que, pendant ce temps, Cloud trouverait quelqu'un d'autre pour lui voler son cœur. Genesis avait désespérément besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand Cloud vint s'arrêter à côté de lui. Il avait l'air un peu rouge, mais il n'avait toujours pas commencé à transpirer ou respirer fortement.

- D'accord, pompes, demanda Genesis, et le blond s'abaissa simplement au le sol.

L'esprit du roux se remit en marche alors qu'il imaginait son élève descendre au sol pour une autre raison.

Au moment où ils passèrent à l'épée, Genesis faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rester connecté. Il se haïssait pour perdre son self-control comme ça. Tout ce qu'il avait découvert à propos du blond l'attirait de plus en plus.

Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il faillit ne pas remarquer que Cloud faiblissait. Il recula son épée et s'arrêta brusquement alors que le plus jeune tombait sur le sol. Il jura mentalement contre lui même. Puis il remarqua la respiration haletante de Cloud et la brillance de la sueur sur sa peau. Le roux se rendit compte qu'il avait été tellement pris par ses pensées qu'il s'en était presque oublié lui-même et avait commencé à laisser ses compétences prendre le dessus, à se battre de la même manière dont il se battait quand il s'entraînait avec Sephiroth et Angeal. C'était un miracle que le troisième classe ait réussi à le repousser pendant aussi longtemps.

- Je suis désolé, Cloud, Genesis tendit la main vers lui. Je me suis un peu perdu.

Il se sentait malade. Que faire s'il repartait dans sa rêverie et finissait par vraiment lui faire du mal? Sa décision était prise, il allait trouver quelqu'un à qui parler. La meilleure option semblait d'aller voir Angeal, même si son ami le prendrait pour un monstre.

- Tout va bien, dit Cloud, haletant un peu.

Le garçon était si confiant.

- Je vais bien et ce n'était pas trop mal. Je suis devenu assez doué pour me défendre au fil des ans.

Genesis tressaillit presque en pensant à ce que Cloud avait pu vivre à cause de ses anciens camarades.

- Passons à la pratique materia, dit Genesis en posant son épée.

Cloud attrapa une bouteille d'eau tout en écoutant son mentor

- A ce stade, ta capacité à utiliser les materias est excellente. Tu as vraiment un don, il n'est pas utile de t'apprendre à les utiliser. Ce que nous devons faire à présent, c'est travailler ton endurance et tes réserves magiques, dit Genesis. Malheureusement, le seul moyen de s'améliorer dans ce domaine, c'est l'expérience. Les monstres réels sont préférables aux mannequins d'entraînement à ce niveau là, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois tout à fait prêt pour les simulations ou une mission réelle. Il faut encore que tu t'adapte à ton corps. Peut-être la semaine prochaine. Jusque-là, tu vas devoir te contenter de transformer le mannequin en esquimau glacé, sourit Genesis.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Genesis soupira alors qu'il parcourait la courte distance qui séparait son appartement de celui d'Angeal. Il savait que l'homme allait le sermonner pour ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais c'était passablement mieux que de ne rien faire. Cloud était retourné dans leur appartement. Genesis se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir prétendu à son élève qu'il avait une réunion à laquelle il devait assister, mais il ne pouvait lui dire exactement la raison pour laquelle il allait parler à Angeal.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte et hésita. Il avait tout simplement envie de se retourner et courir, trouver quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler. Genesis chassa la pensée de sa tête. Il n'y avait personne d'autre à qui parler. Il commençait à se haïr, haïr le fait que, malgré tout, il était juste en dessous de Sephiroth sur l'échelle de la maladresse social. Se préparant psychologiquement, il frappa à la porte.

Quand elle s'ouvrit, Angeal se tenait là, un peu perplexe.

- Deux fois en une semaine ? Il se mit à rire. Qu'avez-vous fait à mon ami ?

- J'avais l'impression que tu préférais que je frappe mais si tu veux, je peux très bien recommencer à entrer directement sans prévenir. Je serais heureux de revenir à mes bonnes vieilles habitudes...ironisa Genesis.

- Non, c'est très bien. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu finirais par m'écouter vu que tu ne m'écoutes jamais, dit Angeal avec un sourire en coin en laissant le rouquin rentrer. Zack est sorti avec d'autres Soldats de seconde classe.

- Bien, dit Genesis, en s'asseyant sur le divan d'Angeal.

- Allez, ce n'est pas un méchant garçon, répondit Angeal en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Comment ça se passe avec Cloud sinon ?

- La Mako supplémentaire de ses injections ne semble pas l'affecter négativement pour l'instant, dit Genesis en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il a encore quelques difficultés à s'adapter à son nouveau corps, mais une fois que ce sera fait, il fera un excellent Soldat.

Angeal leva un sourcil. Il pouvait dire que son ami lui cachait quelque chose et ce bien qu'il n'ait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait être.

- Vas-y, crache le morceau, je sais bien que quelque chose te tracasse, déclara finalement Angeal.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, tu vas me détester, lâcha le roux en se passant la main sur le visage

- Tu es vraiment une drama queen, Genesis. Je doute vraiment de pouvoir un jour te détester. Il arrive que je me fâche avec toi mais te détester est un mot bien trop fort, expliqua le brun.

- Je suis un monstre.

Il ne savait pas comment le dire à Angeal mais il n'avait plus aucun moyen de faire marche arrière.

- Je ne vois pas d'écailles ou d'aileron de monstre, et tu ne crache pas de feu ou d'acide, alors je devrais dire le contraire, intervint son ami.

- Oh, je suis de la pire espèce. Le loup déguisé en mouton pour ainsi dire.

- Genesis, cesse d'être dramatique et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Est ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Cloud? demanda Angeal à nouveau.

- Et bien, ça a tout à voir avec lui, admit Genesis.

- Genesis, tu ne peux pas l'abandonner maintenant, il faut aller jusqu'au bout, dit Angeal en supposant que Genesis avait finalement réalisé ce qu'il avait effectivement accepté en tant que mentor et ce que cela impliquait.

- Oh, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner. Il a tellement de potentiel brut que ce serait une honte, dit Genesis en regardant son ami.

- Alors où est le problème, Genesis ? demanda Angeal.

- Il a quinze ans, Angeal, commença Genesis.

- Et alors? Il y a beaucoup de Cadets de quinze ans. Bien sûr, la plupart d'entre eux ne deviennent pas Soldat avant d'avoir seize ans, mais Cloud va bientôt atteindre cet âge alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, dit Angeal perplexe.

- Laisse-moi finir il a quinze ans, il est mon élève, et je crois que je suis amoureux de lui, lâcha enfin Genesis.

Il n'avait pas voulu employer le mot « amoureux », mais son esprit était mit à rude épreuve et le mot s'était simplement glissé sur ses lèvres.

- Amoureux comme A-M-O-U-R-E-U-X, amoureux de lui? dit Angeal. Genesis, tu le connais seulement depuis trois jours.

- Je sais, dit Genesis, frappant la table. Mais je n'y peux rien, avec tout ce que je sais à propos de lui. Il est tout simplement parfait. Genesis soupira. Je n'ai encore rien fait, mais je crains de déraper. J'ai découvert hier soir qu'il était gay lui aussi. C'est une longue histoire, mais nous avons fini par parler- juste parler-! Mais oh mon dieu, et ce rêve...Genesis enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Genesis, dit Angeal avec un soupir. Je sais à quel point les choses sont compliquées avec toi. Honnêtement, j'ai vraiment été surpris que tu te rapproches aussi vite de quelqu'un. Mais...

- Je me suis rapproché de lui à cause de Loveless . Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre qui l'ait lu de cette façon. Ensuite, il a partagé avec moi des histoires au sujet sa ville natale. Il a une intelligence qu'il a peur de montrer et se sous-estime tellement alors qu'il est si fort. Je me vois en lui, et de plus, il est ce que je veux être, c'est comme une paire.

- Genesis, soupira Angeal. Tu sais que tu ne peux rien faire avec lui tant qu'il est dans le programme de mentorat.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis ici, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Genesis avait envie de hurler.

- Reste amical et professionnel. S'il a le potentiel que tu penses qu'il a, j'imagine qu'il va foncer au travers du programme de mentorat. Si tu aimes vraiment Cloud de la façon dont tu le dis, trois jours ou trois mois ou trois ans ne seront rien. Genesis, si c'est vraiment de l'amour, ça vaut la peine d'attendre. Angeal posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, dit Genesis. Je pensais vraiment que tu allais brandir ton épée pour me couper en deux.

- En vérité, ça ne m'a pas surpris, admit Angeal. Les qualités que tu cherchais pour un apprenti sont les mêmes qui te conviendrait pour un amant. J'avais un peu peur que cela arrive. Je n'étais pas certain, mais j'avais mes doutes.

- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides? Il leva les yeux vers son ami.

- Parce que tu as besoin de gens de confiance. Toi et moi nous connaissons depuis un certain temps, puis est venu Sephiroth. Je suis heureux d'être avec toi, Sephiroth et Zack maintenant. Tu as besoin de contact social et tu en as peur en même temps. Entraîner Cloud sera une bonne chose pour toi, même s'il s'avère que ton amour pour lui n'est que passager.

- Et s'il ne l'est pas? demanda Genesis.

- Alors je serai le premier à venir à ton mariage, dit Angeal avec un sourire.

- Je devrais vraiment faire quelque chose pour toi en retour, dit Genesis en regardant son ami.

- Eh bien, maintenant que tu le dis, je voulais te le demander plus tard, mais puisque tu l'offres si gentiment ... la voix d'Angeal s'estompa.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux? Genesis plissa les yeux.

- Je dois aller effectuer une mission dans quelques jours et je ne peux pas emmener Zack. Je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas t'en occuper pour moi. Peut-être lui donner quelques conseils concernant les matérias. Tu es plus doué que moi dans ce domaine et peut être que tu arriveras mieux que moi à lui expliquer, poursuivit Angeal, en regardant son ami.

- Tu es un démon, tu le sais, non? dit Genesis avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Mais bon, je suppose que je te dois bien ça.

- Merveilleux, dit Angeal. Maintenant, vas chercher ton étudiant et je vais aller chercher le mien, il est grand temps que nous mangions.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud était assis sur le canapé, lisant silencieusement son propre exemplaire de Loveless. Il entendit frapper à la porte et posa le livre. Il savait que c'était aussi chez lui, mais devait il répondre à la porte? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que l'on frappait à nouveau.

En ouvrant la porte, il se retrouva face à une poitrine tonique et sa bouche devint sèche.

- Ah, Strife, non? Je cherchais Genesis.

Cloud retrouva sa voix et leva les yeux vers le visage de Sephiroth.

- Il a dit qu'il devait assister à une réunion, l'informa Cloud en se déplaçant sur le côté au cas où l'homme voudrait entrer

- Curieux. Je ne suis pas au courant qu'il y ait une réunion en cours en ce moment, dit il en se déplaçant dans l'appartement, le balayant du regard. Et avec Hollander hors de la ville, je ne vois à quelle réunion il pourrait assister sans que j'y soit convié.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur, je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, il ne me l'a pas dit, expliqua Cloud.

- Appelle-moi Sephiroth, je reçois assez de « monsieur » des autres personnes et étant donné que tu es l'étudiant de Genesis, nous allons nous voir assez souvent. Tu es doué avec les matérias, n'est ce pas? dit Sephiroth, en regardant le troisième classe.

- Euh, Monsi-Sephiroth, c'est ce que dit Genesis du moins, tenta Cloud, n'osant pas parler de ses propres compétences devant Sephiroth.

- Eh bien, il a sûrement raison. Viens avec moi, alors, dit Sephiroth, faisant signe au blond de le suivre.

Cloud paniqua un peu, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à désobéir à Sephiroth. En passant, il saisit son épée avec ses materias pour faire bonne mesure et se dirigea vers la porte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Genesis rentra dans son appartement, se sentant un peu mieux après avoir parlé avec Angeal. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas résolu grand-chose concernant ses sentiments pour Cloud, mais au moins, il savait que Angeal n'allait pas le maudire jusqu'au septième cercle de l'enfer pour avoir des sentiments pour son élève.

- Cloud, appela Genesis, ne voyant pas le blond.

L'appartement était calme. La porte de sa chambre était ouverte et Cloud n'était nulle part en vue. Quand il se retourna, il remarqua la copie de Loveless de son apprenti posée sur la table ainsi que son PHS. Il ne pensait pas Cloud aurait laissé son livre en plan ou serait sorti sans son téléphone. Puis il réalisa que le katana qu'il lui avait donné dans la salle de formation avait également disparu et jura. Qu'est-ce qui se passait?

Il ouvrit la porte et regarda dans le couloir, cherchant Cloud, mais repéra seulement Zack.

- Zackary, tu as vu Cloud? demanda Genesis.

- Tu as finalement réussi à assez terroriser le gamin pour qu'il s'enfuit ? plaisanta Zack.

Lui-même était terrifié par Sephiroth, mais c'était amusant de taquiner Genesis, juste pour savoir si Angeal le protégerait si le rouquin allait trop loin.

- Zackary, je suis sérieux. Je suis allé parler avec Angeal, laissant Cloud ici, et quand je suis revenu, il avait disparu. Il a laissé sa copie de Loveless posée sur la table et son épée et ses matérias ont disparus aussi, stressa Genesis.

- Oh non, il a laissé un **livre****,** se moqua un peu Zack . Mais plus sérieusement, je ne l'ai pas vu. S'il a prit son épée peut-être qu'il est allé s'entraîner de son propre chef ?

- Il me l'aurait dit, réfuta catégoriquement Genesis.

- Alors quoi, tu penses que quelqu'un est venu et a enlevé ton Chocobo? demanda Zack en le regardant.

- Comment ça, Chocobo? Tu n'es donc pas capable d'être sérieux? cassa Genesis.

- Chocobo. Tu as sûrement remarqué. Angeal l'appelle comme ça, il a dit que c'était normal vu que tu passes ton temps à m'appeler « le chiot ». Je pense que c'est ce qui lui va le mieux aussi, dit Zack, croisant les bras. Et bien sûr que je suis capable d'être sérieux, mais être sérieux, c'est pas drôle.

- Le fait demeure que Cloud est porté disparu et que je n'ai aucune idée d'où il se trouve. Dis à Angeal que je vais être en retard pour le dîner, je dois le trouver, dit Genesis, poussant Zack et fermant la porte.

- Tu n'es pas sa nounou, il est probablement juste allé voir certains de ses amis du programme des Cadets. Ils se demandent probablement où il est passé maintenant, proposa Zack.

- Il n'avait pas d'amis dans le programme des Cadets, Zackary, cassa Genesis qui en avait assez de cette conversation.

- C'est impossible, il devait au moins avoir un ami... dit Zack en secouant la tête.

Ne pas avoir d'amis serait un cauchemar.

- Non, il vient de la campagne et même ta petite tête épaisse sait ce que cela signifie. Tu es bien le seul d'entre nous qui ait réussi à s'adapter aussi bien à la ville.

- D'accord, d'accord, je comprends, je comprends, dit Zack avec un soupir. Je suis toujours sûr qu'il va bien cependant, Genesis. Tu réagis avec excès.

Les mots transpercèrent Genesis plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû. Il avait réagis avec excès pour beaucoup de choses concernant Cloud récemment.

- Contente toi de dire à Angeal que je serais en retard. Il attend Cloud pour le dîner lui aussi, et il serait impoli de ma part de ne pas au moins essayer de le trouver et de lui faire part de l'invitation.

- Bon, je vais lui dire, répondit Zack, avant de se tourner et de repartir dans le couloir.

A suivre...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre de **La sérendipité est un mystère infinis** : Sephiroth demande à Cloud d'invoquer une créature afin de l'aider à s'entraîner. Cependant, ce n'est pas tout à fait de goût de Genesis. Après quoi, ils se retrouvent à nouveau tous ensemble pour dîner chez Angeal.

Le jour suivant, il est temps pour Zack de suivre l'entraînement avec Cloud et Genesis et ce dernier n'est pas prêt à lui faire de fleurs.

**Le 26 juillet 2014**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur original : **Dark Hikari Twilight

**Titre original :** Serendipity

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (28 chapitres)

**Traducteur : **C-Translator

NdA = Note de l'auteur

NdT = Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Cloud suivit silencieusement Sephiroth. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir où l'homme le conduisait, mais c'était quelque part en dehors du bâtiment principal de la Shinra. Cloud aurait voulu demander leur destination exacte, mais les mots ne trouvèrent pas la sortie. Il pensa, après cinq minutes, qu'il devrait envoyer un message à Genesis et lui faire savoir où il était, mais se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé son PHS à l'appartement.

Enfin, Sephiroth s'arrêta au milieu d'une cour vide. Il jeta une materia à Cloud.

- Invoque-la, s'il te plaît, demanda Sephiroth.

- Euh...monsieur-er Sephiroth? Cloud leva les yeux, l'homme ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

- Invoque-la pour moi. Normalement, je demande à Genesis de le faire, mais tu devrais en être capable toi aussi. Elle ne me combattra pas, si je le fais moi même, expliqua Sephiroth.

Sephiroth voulait combattre une invocation? Intentionnellement? La bouche de Cloud devint sèche, mais il essaya de faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Il ne prit la peine de placer la materia dans son épée et ferma sa main autour de l'orbe, essayant de trouver le sort pour invoquer la créature.

Pour Cloud, ce fut comme la première fois qu'il avait lancé le sort de Glace dans la salle d'entraînement et il manqua de s'effondrer sous le coup de la perte soudaine d'énergie lorsqu'un grand dragon prit forme devant lui. Cependant, il fit de son mieux pour cacher son malaise à Sephiroth.

Cloud regarda avec crainte la bataille qui s'engageait C'était donc ainsi que Sephiroth s'entraînait? Est ce que Genesis faisait de même? Il regarda Sephiroth combattre la bête devant lui, chaque mouvement étant plein de grâce et d'élégance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Genesis parcouru les couloirs du bâtiment Shinra à la recherche de Cloud. La plupart de ceux présents dans les couloirs étaient assez intelligents pour rester hors de son chemin. C'est par hasard qu'il regarda par la fenêtre et vit un Bahamut combattre Sephiroth. Puis il regarda vers le coin et repéra une tignasse blonde, dont il était certain qu'elle appartenait à Cloud. Sephiroth avait demandé à Cloud de lui invoquer Bahamut? Cet homme était il fou?

Genesis vola presque à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la cour. Cloud se retourna et vit son mentor s'approcher de lui.

- Est-ce que ça va Cloud? demanda Genesis, en plaçant une main sur son épaule, tandis que Sephiroth continuait se battre.

- Je vais bien, dit Cloud, en regardant Genesis un peu confus.

Il pouvait déjà sentir son énergie revenir.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici avec lui? demanda Genesis.

- Je ne savais pas que cela vous mettrait en colère...Il est venu à l'appartement pour vous voir, et quand je lui ai dit que vous étiez en réunion. Il m'a demandé de le suivre. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait de moi avons que l'on arrive ici.

- Je ne suis pas en colère, du moins pas contre toi. Sephiroth aurait dû me mettre au courant, dit Genesis, en regardant en direction du combat. Sinon, invoquer Bahamut n'est pas une tâche facile. Même si je ne suis pas du tout surpris que tu puisses le faire, dit Genesis en regardant l'invocation au loin.

- Il m'a fallu à peu près autant d'énergie que pour le sort de glace en fait, reconnu Cloud.

- J'imagine qu'il en a fallu plus, dit Genesis. Les traitements Mako ont augmenté ton niveau d'énergie. Si tu ressens la même chose, alors j'imagine qu'il a fallu entre trois et cinq fois plus d'énergie. Et je ne pense pas que c'est un Bahamut standard que tu as invoqué là...

- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a différents niveaux d'invocations? Je n'ai rien senti, à part celui-là, dit Cloud surpris.

- Les invocations fonctionnent un peu différemment. Il n'y a qu'un seul sort, l'invocation. Plus tu maîtrise la materia, plus il devient plus puissant. De plus, Bahamut est particulier il y a quelques variantes de son invocation, expliqua Genesis.

Peu de temps après qu'il ait terminé ses explications Sephiroth planta son épée dans la tête du Bahamut et l'invocation se dissolue.

- Genesis, dit Sephiroth, reconnaissant l'homme. Cloud a dit que tu étais en réunion.

- Angeal et moi avons discuté de quelques petites choses concernant le programme de mentorat, dit Genesis, ce qui était assez proche de la vérité. J'ai remarqué que mon élève avait disparu et je le retrouve ici à invoquer des créatures pour toi, Genesis croisa les bras.

- Tu n'étais pas là et que tu as dit qu'il avait du talent avec les materias. Il a fait un excellent travail, c'était une invocation très stable, répondit Sephiroth.

- La prochaine fois qu'il te prend l'envie de m'emprunter mon apprenti, fais le moi savoir, dit Genesis, presque à la manière d'une mère qui parle à un enfant.

Cloud se sentit un peu gêné d'écouter la conversation.

- Si j'avais su où tu étais, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de son aide, répondit Sephiroth.

Cloud était d'accord avec lui.

- De toute façon, dit Genesis en décroisant ses bras, Angeal a fait le dîner et comme toujours, je suis sûr qu'il y en a assez pour toi.

- Je vais prendre une douche et et j'arrive, dit Sephiroth en rengainant Masamune Merci pour ton aide, Cloud. Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il s'éloigna.

- Nous devrions y aller, dit Genesis et il se retourna pour partir, Cloud le suivant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud se retrouva donc pour la deuxième fois de la semaine assis autour de la table avec l'élite de la Shinra.

- Alors, Cloud. Genesis a dit que tu venais de la campagne ? demanda Zack qui s'était assis à côté du blond.

- Oui, je suis de Nibelheim, répondit il en regardant le troisième classe.

Zack se contenta de rire un peu. Cloud et Genesis lui envoyèrent un regard noir. Angeal lança à son élève un regard de reproche et Sephiroth se contenta d'un regard curieux.

- Oh, désolé, c'est tellement un nom de trou pommé, dit Zack.

- Comme si Gongaga sonnait meilleur, cassa Genesis.

- Ou Banora, dit Zack avec une petite voix. On est un tas de ploucs de la campagne, hein? Sauf peut-être Sephiroth.

- Tu es de la campagne aussi ? demanda Cloud à Zack, trouvant que ce dernier n'agissait pas comme quelqu'un de la campagne.

- Un pur et dur ! dit Zack en faisant claquer son poing sur sa poitrine.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on pourrait dire pour moi, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une ville natale, admit Sephiroth.

- Tout le monde doit avoir une ville natale, dit Zack surpris. Où es-tu né? C'est ta ville natale.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Sephiroth.

S'il était gêné par la question personnelle, il ne le montrait pas.

- Je ne me souviens plus vraiment et Hojo ne m'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet.

- Vous avez passé votre enfance avec ce fou? Cloud ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser la question. L'idée lui retournait l'estomac.

- Oui, commença Sephiroth. Ce que je peux m'en rappeler n'était pas si mal cependant...

- Oui, Sephiroth, penser que je t'attaquais quand j'ai essayé de te serrer la main, se qualifie comme « pas si mal » dit Genesis en regardant vers l'homme.

- Tu ne laisseras donc jamais tomber avec ça? dit Sephiroth avec un soupir.

- Je laisserai tomber quand je n'aurais plus de cicatrice, dit Genesis en retirant légèrement son gant pour montrer une cicatrice argenté. Hollander a pensé que j'avais tenté de me suicider. Moi? Peux-tu seulement l'imaginer?

- Genesis... dit Angeal avec un soupir. Calme toi, ce n'était pas sa faute, il ne savait pas.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne lui en veux pas. Mais le fait que je le pardonne ne veux pas dire que je dois l'oublier, dit Genesis en prenant une bouchée de son repas.

- Je n'ai pas de cicatrice, ajouta Sephiroth, sans se rendre compte qu'il jetait de l'huile sur le feu.

- Non, tu avais déjà tes améliorations makos, dit Genesis, oubliant presque le deuxième et le troisième classe présent dans la pièce. Il me restait une semaine avant de recevoir ma première injection.

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, souligna Sephiroth. Tu es bien la seule personne à qui j'ai jamais dit ça !

- Pourrions-nous, s'il vous plaît, ne pas ressortir ce sujet pour la, combien? La cinquantième fois, dit Angeal. D'ailleurs, vous oubliez Cloud et Zack, nous les avons complètement perdu.

- Tout va bien, monsieur, dit Cloud.

Voir Sephiroth se conduire comme un humain était presque surréaliste pour Cloud, surtout après son combat avec l'invocation.

- Je ne vais pas accepter le « Monsieur », pas plus que les deux autres, dit Angeal.

- Hé, je dois encore appeler Genesis « monsieur » ! Zack fit la moue.

- C'est parce qu'il s'agit de l'unique once de politesse que je peux obtenir de toi, dit Genesis Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui pousse Angeal à te garder...

- Parce qu'il m'aime, dit Zack.

Genesis faillit s'étouffer avec sa nourriture.

- Zack, ça suffit, dit Angeal, en regardant son élève.

Zack fit un peu la moue, pas sûr de ce qu'il avait dit mal.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, déclara Zack pour se détourner de Genesis, se tournant vers Cloud. Quand tu auras du temps libre, tu devrais te joindre à Kunsel, moi et quelques autres. Genesis ne peut pas t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Cloud, jetant un regard à Genesis ce dernier semblait avoir été plutôt contrarié qu'il soit sorti avec Sephiroth.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu empoisonnes mon parfait élève, Zackary, intervint Genesis.

- Oh, allez. Il ne peut pas passer tout son temps enfermé dans votre appartement ou une salle de formation, ce n'est pas sain, dit Zack.

- Tu pourrais passer un peu plus de temps dans la salle de formation, lâcha Angeal en regardant Zack, puis il se retourna vers Genesis. Mais laisser Zack emmener Cloud n'est pas une mauvaise idée, ce serait une bonne façon pour lui de rencontrer les autres troisième classe et certain des deuxième. Je pense que Zack connaît tout le monde dans le bâtiment.

- Pas tout le monde, réfuta Zack.

- Je suppose que te socialiser te fera un peu de bien, accepta Genesis à contrecœur. Il suffit de ne rien faire de ce que Zack ferait.

- Hey! cria Zack avec indignation.

- Si vous êtes sûr, dit Cloud, toujours pas convaincu.

- Moi, toi et Kunsel seront meilleurs potes en un rien de temps, dit Zack en donnant une accolade au blond.

Cloud lui rendit un sourire nerveux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques jours passèrent et Cloud commençait à s'habituer à la routine. Il se réveillait et soit il essayait de faire le petit déjeuner, soit il mangeait ce que Genesis avait préparé. Puis ils se rendaient dans la salle de formation et Cloud commençait son entraînement physique. Il en était actuellement à un peu moins de quatre minutes avec les cônes, mais ne parvenait pas encore à ne pas en frapper au moins un. Après cela, ils déjeunaient et Cloud se battait un peu avec Genesis . Ce dernier affirmait que c'était la meilleure façon pour lui de déterminer les failles dans son style de combat et d'acquérir une certaine expérience.

Après le travail de l'épée venait celui avec les materias. Et comme Genesis l'avait prédit, c'était incroyablement ennuyeux. Cloud ne pouvait que lancer continuellement le même sort encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit épuisé. Il notait cependant qu'il pouvait lancer quatre à cinq fois plus de sorts qu'au début de son entraînement.

C'est pourquoi, près d'une semaine après qu'il ait rencontré Genesis, il fut surpris de retrouver Zack debout dans la salle de formation qu'il utilisait habituellement avec Genesis.

- Zack, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? dit Cloud, surpris.

- Genesis ne te l'a pas dit? dit-il avec un soupir. Apparemment, puisque Angeal est hors de la ville, il s'est mis d'accord avec Genesis pour qu'il m'aide avec les materias. Je suis vraiment un cas désespéré sans ce domaine...

- Oh, dit Cloud surpris.

- C'est vrai, et d'ailleurs, j'ai décidé que tu allais suivre la routine normale de Cloud. Il peut t'expliquer pendant que vous courez, dit Genesis en regardant Zack.

- Courir? Sérieusement? dit Zack, croisant les bras.

- Allez, Zack, ce n'est pas si dur que ça, c'est juste cent tours, dit Cloud.

- Pas si dur que ça! C'est plutôt un châtiment cruel et inhabituel, cet endroit est énorme, dit Zack.

- Zackary, Angeal t'a laissé à ma charge, cela signifie que tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Cloud fait ça tous les jours. Une petite course ne peut pas te faire de mal, dit Genesis en regardant l'élève de son ami.

Cloud commença à courir. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps à discuter avec Zack.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, dit Zack avec un soupir en commençant à suivre Cloud.

Cloud ralenti pour permettre à Zack d'être à sa hauteur.

- Genesis m'a demandé de te faire connaître les détails de ce que nous faisons après 125 pompes, puis 125 sauts à la corde, expliqua Cloud.

- Je savais qu'il était fou, dit Zack. Je te sauverai, je le jure.

Il avait l'air si sérieux que Cloud ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- Eh bien, au moins je sais que tu es un être humain, dit Zack avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas si dur que ça et ça m'a vraiment beaucoup aidé, reconnu Cloud. Qu'est-ce que Angeal te fait faire?

- Je fais un peu de travail avec des poids, dit Zack avec un sourire. En dehors de cela, c'est simulations et quelques missions réelles. J'ai mes propres missions en dehors de l'entraînement, des trucs de troisième classe, tu sais. Tu en auras sûrement bientôt toi aussi.

- Je n'avais pas encore pensé à faire mes propres missions, reconnu Cloud.

C'était idiot, il était troisième classe, après tout.

- Elles ne sont généralement pas bien dures, ça se réduit souvent à s'occuper des monstres dans les bidonvilles et dans Midgar. Ils ne t'envoient pas en dehors de la ville avant que tu ne sois en deuxième classe, expliqua Zack.

- Eh bien, tant qu'il n'y a pas de dragons dans les bidonvilles, ça ira, dit Cloud.

- Il y avait des dragons là où tu vivais ? dit Zack les yeux écarquillés.

- Les Dragons de Nibel, plutôt méchants. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de venir près de la ville mais dès que tu vas un peu trop loin dans les montagnes, ils ne se gênent pas, expliqua Cloud. Près de la ville, les loups sont notre plus grand problème.

- Et bien mec...déclara Zack en secouant la tête. Les pires monstres de Gongaga étaient peut-être un ou deux Gagighandi. Je me souviens encore quand je suis rentré à la maison transformé en crapaud et que ma mère n'a pu s'empêcher de rire.

- Les monstres te transforment en crapaud et ta mère se met à rire ? demanda Cloud. Je suppose qu'ils ne doivent pas être si dangereux que ça.

- Cela disparaît après un certain temps, admit Zack. Je suppose que c'est mieux que de finir en pâtée pour loup ou dragon...

- C'est vrai, dit Cloud. Mais j'avoue que le manoir était le plus effrayant dans tout ça.

- Le manoir? demanda Zack, honnêtement curieux.

- Il y a un vieux manoir au bord de la ville. Tout le monde dit qu'il est hanté. On peut entendre des cris en sortir certains soirs. Je ne suis jamais allé là-bas, dit Cloud en frissonnant.

- On dirait que Nibelhiem est beaucoup plus intéressant que Gongaga, dit Zack. Il faudra que tu viennes si j'ai une mission là bas.

- La ville n'est pas vraiment fanatique de la Shinra. Les habitants pensent que le réacteur rend les monstres de la zone plus agressifs et la Shinra ne semble pas prête à faire quoi que ce soit, admit Cloud.

- Je ne crois pas que cela ait eu un effet notable sur ceux autour de Gongaga, nota Zack. Mais si ta ville est tellement anti-Shinra, comment es-tu arrivé ici?

- Ils ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup non plus, admit Cloud.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si honnête avec l'homme qui courait à côté de lui. Il semblait qu'il y ait quelque chose émanant de Zack qui le traînait hors de sa coquille. Il remarqua que Genesis était appuyé contre le mur, mais il semblait que l'homme avait tout entendu. Non pas qu'ils tentaient d'être discrets, après tout.

- Mais...tu veux dire que tu n'avais pas d'amis chez toi non plus? dit Zack surpris.

- Pas vraiment. Il y avait Tifa, la petite voisine. Nous n'étions pas proches, mais elle ne s'acharnait pas sur moi comme les autres enfants. Elle était aussi la seule qui me soutenait pour rejoindre le SOLDAT.

- Eh bien! s'exclama Zack. Tu as un ami maintenant! il sourit à Cloud.

Cloud n'était toujours pas sûr de savoir comment s'y prendre avec l'homme aux cheveux sombres, Zack semblait être ami avec tout le monde. Ces gens-là, en général, n'étaient pas trop fiables mais il décida de laisser aller. Angeal et Genesis étaient amis et, bien que Genesis ne semblait vraiment pas aimer Zack, il ne semblait pas si mal à Cloud.

- Très bien, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

- Ce soir, moi, toi et Kunsel, nous allons aller en ville, boire quelque chose et nous amuser, sourit Zack.

- Zack, je n'ai que 15 ans, dit Cloud.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas l'âge légal pour boire, même si ces histoires d' « âge légal » étaient loin d'être pertinente à Nibelheim.

- Tu es dans le SOLDAT, tu es assez vieux pour aller à la guerre, tu es assez vieux pour boire un verre. Aucun des bars ne te mettra dehors, dit Zack.

- Je ne pense pas que l'alcool ait vraiment d'effet sur les Soldats de toutes façons, admit Cloud

- Oui, la Mako dilue un peu l'effet, cela signifie seulement que tu dois boire d'avantage, dit Zack avec un sourire.

Cloud ralenti et s'arrêta étant donné qu'ils avaient terminé leurs tours. Zack semblait un peu fatigué, mais Cloud allait bien.

- Ne soûl pas Cloud, Zack, avertit Genesis. Ils peuvent fermer les yeux au bar, mais si Cloud finit avec une intoxication alcoolique, ils ne fermeront pas les yeux à l'infirmerie. Par ailleurs, être ivre n'est pas un comportement digne d'un Soldat.

- Dit celui qui s'est tellement bourré la figure à la dernière fête d'entreprise de la Shinra qu'il a demandé à Scarlet de but en blanc si elle couchait avec le président Shinra, se moqua Zack en parlant de Genesis.

- Eh bien, Cloud peut prendre exemple là dessus, cassa Genesis. Ce n'est pas ma faute si on s'ennuyait à en mourir il n'y avait rien à faire à part boire. Par ailleurs, c'est impossible que cette femme ait obtenue sa position par son seul cerveau elle n'en a pas.

Cloud n'arrivait pas à dresser une image mentale de Genesis ivre. L'homme semblait trop sérieux.

- Tout va bien. Quand je bois, je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire beaucoup, admit Cloud. Je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, admit Genesis. Je n'ai plus rebut de vin depuis l'incident que Mr. Fair a eu la gentillesse de nous remémorer. Étant donné que Fair est avec nous, nous n'allons pas travailler avec les cônes aujourd'hui, poursuivit Genesis. Mais encore une fois, étant donné que Fair est ici, je voudrais que te battes avec lui. Vos niveaux devraient être assez proches donc ce sera bénéfique pour vous deux.

Genesis voulait honnêtement voir où Cloud en était par rapport à Zack.

Cloud était un peu excité même si se battre avec Genesis était amusant, il était heureux d'avoir un combat qu'il avait une chance de gagner. Il ramassa son katana tandis que Zack récupérait son épée.

- Jolie lame. Où l'as tu eus ? dit Zack, considérant l'épée.

- Genesis l'a trouvée pour moi.

Sur ces mots, ils se mirent en position.

Zack, le chiot toujours impatient, fut le premier à s'élancer. Cloud esquiva et mit un peu d'espace entre eux deux. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un certain temps, Cloud continuant d'effectuer des mouvements simples visant uniquement à sortir de la trajectoire de l'épée de Zack. Il ne ripostait jamais et Genesis était sur le point d'être frustré envers son élève avant qu'il ne réalise ce que le jeune blond faisait..

Après environ trois douzaines de coups, Zack commença à s'épuiser. Il supposa qu'il pouvait se relâcher, Cloud ayant été défensif tout le temps, après tout. Ses attaques devinrent plus lentes. Sa respiration était plus lourd, trop lourde. De son côté, Cloud semblait toujours aussi en forme. Il épuisait Zack. Genesis sourit avec fierté.

Enfin Cloud décida de passer à l'action et, quand Zack laissa une ouverture, Cloud glissa sous sa lame oscillante et porta la sienne bien droite, s'arrêtant juste devant la partie inférieure de la mâchoire de Zack. L'homme fut tellement surpris de la tournure des événements qu'il laissa tomber son épée et tomba en arrière.

- Cloud, sérieux? souffla-t-il.

- Il t'a battu, dit Genesis avec fierté.

- Mais il battait en retraite! Il a juste eu de la chance, dit Zack sur un ton de défi.

- Je ne battais pas en retraite, dit Cloud. Je savais que tu étais déjà partiellement épuisé par les exercices d'entraînement. J'ai donc décidé d'y aller doucement avant de porter un grand coup. Si j'avais essayé de t'attaquer lorsque nous avons commencé, nos positions se seraient inversées.

- Je vois. Il faudra que je dise à Angeal que tu as besoin de cours de rattrapage dans les tactiques de combat, dit Genesis, croisant les bras.

- Ouais ouais ouais... déclara Zack en se levant et récupérant son épée. Je suis ici pour les materias de toute façon.

- Angeal m'a demandé en partant de superviser ta formation et de t'aider avec les materias. J'ai trouvé un endroit où tu as des lacunes et il sera heureux de le savoir, j'en suis sûr, dit Genesis. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais laisser Cloud t'expliquer pour la materia.

- Moi? Cloud eut l'air surpris. Pourquoi moi?

- Parce que, même si tu es très habile avec elles, tu es encore en apprentissage et donc moins susceptible d'utiliser des termes techniques pour décrire les choses. J'imagine juste que tu comprendras mieux, expliqua Genesis.

- Angeal utilise tous les termes techniques. Une approche différente serait bien, dit Zack

- Eh bien, dit Cloud, en prenant sa bouteille d'eau habituelle. Je suppose que si je dois le décrire, la materia se sent comme une petite boule d'énergie. Tu as juste besoin de l'amadouer pour la faire sortir.

- C'est un peu comme se faire des amis? demanda Zack curieux.

- Un peu, dit Cloud. Bien que devenir ami avec une materia ne soit pas la même chose. Tu dois l'atteindre à l'intérieur, l'aider à sortir et la laisser couler à travers toi. Du moins, c'est ce que je ressens pour moi.

- Ce sont plutôt des termes de base, mais oui, c'est ça, reconnu Genesis.

- Eh bien, je suis assez doué pour me faire des amis, dit Zack avec un sourire en saisissant sa matéria feu.

- Amis, dit il encore, en fermant les yeux.

Il essaya de s'introduire dans la Materia, mais il se rappela que forcer les chose n'était pas une bonne façon de se faire des amis.

- Je peux le faire! Je peux sentir le sort ! déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Puis il essaya de suivre le reste des conseils de Cloud. L'amadouer pour le faire sortir. Il essaya de d'entraîner le sort, mais constata que ce dernier ne voulait pas y aller. Pour devenir ami avec quelqu'un de têtu comme cette materia, il suffisait souvent de s'intéresser à ce que la personne aimait. Zack décida de suivre le sort là où ce dernier voulait aller. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en jetant un sort de feu.

- Eh bien, dit Genesis avec un sourire en regardant Cloud. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que tu as réellement réussi apprendre à Zackary comment utiliser une Materia. C'est un exploit que je croyais impossible. Félicitations.

A suivre...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre de **La sérendipité est un mystère infini: **

Genesis se retrouve de nouveau avec Angeal et Sephiroth dans la salle de simulation. C'est l'occasion pour les trois première classe de discuter des changements survenus ces derniers temps. Cependant, Sephiroth semble un peu trop intéressé par Cloud...

Cloud est entraîné par Zack et Kunsel dans un bar. Cependant, malgré lui, le jeune blond va se laisser entraîner et la soirée va rapidement prendre une autre tournure.

**Le 30 juillet 2014**


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur original : **Dark Hikari Twilight

**Titre original :** Serendipity

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (28 chapitres)

**Traducteur : **C-Translator

NdA = Note de l'auteur

NdT = Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Cloud avait l'intention de se désister de la sortie proposée par Zack. Il n'était jamais vraiment allé en ville et même si Genesis lui avait dit que Zack n'était pas du genre à juger, il était sûr que sortir en ville consistait à essayer d'attirer l'attention des femmes et cette situation se révélerait plutôt gênante pour lui.

Il semblait cependant que Zack avait pressentit les attentions de Cloud et avait réussi à se doucher, s'habiller et retourner à l'appartement de Genesis avant même que Cloud ne soit sorti de la douche.

- Tu as un chiot hyperactif qui t'attends, dit Genesis, debout devant la porte de Cloud.

Ce dernier gémit et termina de se sécher avant de s'habiller. Il sortit et Zack laissa échapper un sifflement.

- Peut-être que je devrais te laisser ici, aucune fille ne me regardera avec toi habillé comme ça.

Cloud baissa les yeux sur son pantalon noir et sa chemise bleue foncée. Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda Genesis, qui fixait Zack. S'il le disait à Zack maintenant, cela rendrait les choses moins gênantes. Il voudrait peut être même annuler leur sortie.

- Tu n'as pas à te soucier de cela, choisi finalement de dire Cloud .

Genesis le regarda avec une expression concernée.

- Oh, ne soit pas modeste, mec, tu es magnifique sans ton uniforme, dit Zack avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que... dit Cloud en secouant la tête. Je ne suis pas intéressé.

Cloud attendait. Il savait que Genesis lui avait dit que Zack ne s'en souciait pas, mais quand même.

- Oh! le visage de Zack s'éclaira. Eh bien, alors toutes les demoiselles sont miennes, dit Zack avec un sourire.

Cloud soupira de soulagement et Genesis pour une fois, ne regardait pas Zack comme s'il était un morceau de quelque chose collé à sa chaussure.

- Nous devrions y aller, dit Zack, Kunsel nous attend.

Le cœur un peu plus léger, Cloud se dirigea vers la porte.

- Cloud, appela Genesis.

Le blond se tourna vers lui.

- Fait juste attention. Je serai avec Angeal et Sephiroth, mais si tu as besoin, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler.

- Tout va bien, il est avec moi, après tout! proclama Zack.

- C'est exactement pour ça que je suis inquiet. dit Genesis

- Allez, Cloud, nous devrions sortir d'ici, dit Zack en lui prenant la main et en me tirant avec lui hors de l'appartement.

L'air frais de la nuit frappa Cloud et il se détendit un peu.

- Alors, où est ton ami ? demanda Cloud à Zack.

- Oh, il est à la gare, il nous a acheté des billets, dit Zack.

- Où allons-nous? demanda Cloud avec curiosité.

- Un petit bar au Wall Market . La seule chose dont ils se préoccupent, c'est de tes Gils, l'informa Zack.

- Ça a l'air un peu louche, murmura Cloud.

- Mais non, d'ailleurs, il n'y a personne là-bas qui chercherait des noises à trois Soldats de troisième classe, dit Zack.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la gare et Zack se dirigeât vers un homme qui portait encore son uniforme de troisième classe.

- Hey Kunsel, appela Zack.

- Hey Zack. C'est le gars dont tu m'as parlé? Celui pour qui le commandant Rhapsodos s'est soudainement prit d'interêt? demanda Kunsel.

- Yep, c'est Cloud, Cloud, voici Kunsel. Je pense que son casque est attaché à sa tête, plaisanta Zack.

- Hey, c'est seulement parce que je n'ai pas de super cheveux comme vous, dit le jeune homme et Cloud pu presque sentir les éclairs que Kunsel envoyait vers Zack, même s'il ne pouvait pas les voir.

- Je te jure, ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça, dit Zack.

- Je deviens chauve Zack, chauve à dix sept ans, pas moins! stressa l'homme.

- Tu pourrais tout simplement raser comme l'autre Turk, souligna Zack.

- Ce serait encore pire. se lamenta Kunsel.

- Bon, bon, oublions ça, dit Zack en agitant les bras. J'ai une bonne nouvelle quand même!

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Kunsel tandis que Cloud se tenait là timidement.

- Cloud est gay! proclama Zack.

- Zack! cracha Cloud.

Ne savait-il pas que ce n'était pas acceptable aux yeux de tout le monde ?

- Tu l'es? dit Kunsel en regardant dans sa direction, comme s'il le remarquait vraiment pour la première fois.

C'était effrayant avec ce casque. Cloud ne sut quoi dire, alors il hocha juste la tête. Kunsel semblait presque choqué par la nouvelle et d'après les expériences passées de Cloud, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

- Peut-être que vous deux pourriez faire une sortie ensemble ou quelque chose! dit Zack.

- Oh non, Zack Fair. Tu n'essaieras plus jamais de me caser avec quelqu'un, dit Kunsel en s'éloignant.

- Non, non, non, déclara Zack en secouant la tête. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était gay avant notre départ de la tour.

- Attends, tu es gay aussi ? demanda Cloud, en regardant Kunsel.

- Ouais, et Zack a essayé de me caser avec tout le monde et n'importe qui. Sincèrement, je te plains. Ne suis jamais ses conseils de rendez-vous, souligna Kunsel en regardant vers Cloud.

- Qu'est-il arrivé? demanda Cloud, honnêtement curieux.

- La dernière fois, nous avons presque été arrêtés pour prostitution, dit Kunsel en regardant Zack et croisant les bras.

- Hey ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il interpréterait ça comme ça ! s'écria Zack, levant les mains en l'air.

Cloud se dit que, peut-être que faire une sortie avec Zack avait été une mauvaise idée après tout. Mais si Kunsel continuait d'en faire avec l'homme après cela, ça ne pouvait pas être trop terrible.

- Nous devrions y aller, le train part dans cinq minutes, dit Kunsel en regardant sa montre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Genesis était assis sur une pile de boîtes virtuelles, posées sur un quai virtuel qui donnait sur un environnement virtuel de Costa Del Sol. Loveless était posé à côté de lui, mais pour le moment, le Soldat se contentait tout simplement de profiter de la vue et du soleil virtuel.

- Alors, comment s'est passé la mission? demanda Sephiroth à Angeal.

L'épéiste argenté avait enlevé son manteau et s'était assis au bord de l'eau.

- Encore des merdes pour Hojo, dit Angeal, appuyé contre les boîtes sur lesquelles Genesis était perché. Il avait une liste d'échantillons de monstre qu'il voulait. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui il y a de si « top-secret » avec du venin de Marlboro.

- Qui sait avec lui, dit Sephiroth, en secouant la tête.

- Comment se sont passées les choses avec Zack ? J'ai constaté qu'il était encore vivant et très excité de faire une sortie avec Cloud, dit Angeal à son ami avec un sourire.

- Il ne t'as rien dit? dit Genesis, en regardant son ami.

- Non, si ce n'est tous les lieux qu'il voulait montrer à Cloud pour lui enseigner « la vie en ville », dit Angeal en secouant la tête.

- Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, dit Genesis. Que dis-je, c'est le chiot, je devrais aller chercher Cloud. dit Genesis en se levant.

- Genesis, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit...dit Angeal en regardant vers l'homme.

- Je plaisante, dit Genesis avec un sourire. Je suis vraiment très heureux de Zackary pour le moment.

- L'entraînement s'est bien passé? demanda Angeal, surpris.

- Eh bien, quand il a cessé de se plaindre que je le fasse courir, ça n'a pas été trop mal. Cloud le bat effectivement en combat régulier, tu as besoin de lui ré-enseigner les tactiques de combat. De plus, il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était fatigué, dit Genesis avec un sourire en coin. Mais non, je vais t'avouer que c'était amusant.

- Je vais devoir m'occuper de ça, dit Angeal en secouant la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui a réellement réussi à te faire plaisir avec mon élève?

- C'est quand il est venu chercher Cloud, dit Genesis.

Son ton avait changé et il était un peu plus sérieux.

- Il a commencé à dire que toutes les filles allaient regarder Cloud. commença Genesis. Puis Cloud lui a dit pourquoi ce ne serait pas un problème.

- Il a dit à Zack qu'il était gay? dit Angeal surpris.

- Attendez, Cloud est gay? déclara Sephiroth en les regardant curieusement.

- Oui, il est gay et oui, il l'a dit Zack. Et Zack a réagit comme si c'était la meilleure fichue chose dans le monde, dit Genesis.

- Eh bien, Zack a toujours été très ouvert d'esprit à propos de tout. Il y a un gamin, Kunsel je crois que c'est son nom, Zack a découvert qu'il était gay il y a quelque temps, dit Angeal. Il a ses défauts, je serai le premier à l'admettre, mais Zack a un bon cœur. Tu as été un peu trop rude avec lui.

- Peut-être bien, admit Genesis.

Si Zack pouvait faire sourire Cloud comme ça, il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais que ça.

- D'ailleurs, il a réussi à lancer un sort Feu assez satisfaisant.

- Tu as réussi à lui faire faire ça ? dit Angeal encore plus étonné.

- En fait, c'est surtout grâce à Cloud, dit Genesis, un sourire de retour sur son visage.

- Vraiment? dit Angeal avec surprise. Comment a-t-il fait ?

- Il lui a dit de faire ami-ami avec la matéria, dit Genesis en riant.

- Il lui a dit quoi? dit Angeal en lançant un regard confus.

- De faire ami-ami avec elle. En fait, c'était plutôt intéressant d'entendre Cloud le décrire. C'est exactement ça quand tu y penses. Et ça semblait convenir à ton élève, expliqua Genesis.

- Il faudra que je remercie Cloud, dit Angeal se penchant en arrière contre les caisses.

Tandis que Genesis et Angeal parlait, Sephiroth resta assis au bord de l'eau en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pourquoi est-ce que l'idée que Cloud soit gay lui semblait-elle aussi plaisante ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud avait envie de se couvrir le nez l'odeur dans les bidonvilles était tout simplement horrible et avoir des sens plus aiguisés que la normale ne l'aidait pas. Il n'avait pas été dans les bidonvilles depuis qu'il était arrivé à Midgar, sauf la nuit où il était parti en courant après que Genesis ait découvert à propos de son orientation sexuelle.

Ce fut un choc pour lui. Il vit des gens qui vivaient dans des abris de fortune et des enfants qui jouaient autour des débris dans les rues. La plupart des femmes qu'il vit ne portaient presque rien, soit parce qu'elles ne possédaient rien de mieux ou soit parce qu'elles essayaient de se faire «remarquer», Cloud n'était pas sûr. Tout ce qui l'entourait le dégoûtait. Kunsel et Zack n'avait même pas l'air de remarquer ce qui les entourait.

- Alors, devine qui a apprit à utiliser une Materia aujourd'hui, dit Zack avec un sourire sur le visage.

- Angeal a vraiment réussit à te faire faire ça ? dit Kunsel en regardant vers Zack.

- Non, c'était Spiky ici présent. dit Zack en faisant signe à Cloud.

- Spiky? demanda Cloud.

- C'est mieux que Chocobo. Par ailleurs, tu as vu tes cheveux? demanda Zack.

- Tu as vu les tiens? Qui est vraiment « piquant » ? [NdT : « Spiky » signifie « piquant » en anglais.] dit Cloud, en regardant Zack comme s'il était fou.

- J'ai plus un regard « piquant », tu ne crois pas? dit Zack en riant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te dois un verre.

- Alors, qu'est ce que ça fait de vivre avec le Fléau des Cadets? demanda Kunsel à Cloud alors qu'ils s'approchaient du bar.

- Genesis? Ce n'est pas mal, c'est même assez agréable, dit Cloud en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

- Agréable? Cloud, tu ne t'es pas prit un coup sur la tête pendant l'entraînement ?! C'est de l'esclavagisme, moi je dis, dit Zack, en lui tapotant le dos.

- Pas vraiment, dit Cloud en secouant la tête. Il veut juste me faire atteindre mon potentiel maximal. Je ne peux pas le faire si il ne me pousse pas.

- Avoir quelqu'un qui t'aide à repousser tes limites pour t'enseigner, ce doit être incroyable. J'aimerais faire partie du programme de mentorat, dit Kunsel en secouant la tête.

- C'est assez cool, je dois l'admettre, dit Zack en souriant à une femme à moitié habillée qui venait verre eux. Je vais prendre un Drowned Sailor, dit il en essayant de la charmer tandis qu'elle sortait son bloc notes.

- Je prendrais juste une bière, dit Kunsel, poli, mais désintéressé.

- Auriez vous du Whiskey de Nibelheim? demanda Cloud avec hésitation.

- Je pense que nous devrions en avoir en réserve, dit-elle en le regardant avec un sourire.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger, dit-il en secouant la tête.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, chéri. Elle sourit encore plus avant de repartir.

- Je te l'avais dit que toutes les filles seraient sur toi, dit Zack avec un sourire. Dommage qu'elle ait pris le mauvais.

- C'était de la drague? dit Cloud, en secouant la tête.

- Il faut vraiment que tu sortes plus souvent si tu n'es même plus capable de remarquer quand quelqu'un flash sur toi... dit Kunsel. Tu as peut être raté des occasions. La plupart des gars ne vont pas venir et te dire qu'ils sont intéressés. Ils vont faire des allusions, expliqua Kunsel.

- Je n'y ai jamais pensé avant, dit Cloud. C'est logique...

- On va t'apprendre ! Je te l'ai dit que Genesis ne peut pas t'enseigner tout ce que tu dois savoir, dit Zack avec un sourire tandis que la serveuse s'approchait avec leurs boissons.

Elle posa un grand verre rempli d'un liquide bleu foncé avec une ombrelle en face de Zack, une bouteille de bière en face de Kunsel et pour Cloud, elle se pencha autant qu'elle pu en posant un verre à liqueur et une petite bouteille de whisky en face de lui. Cloud pensa qu'elle ressemblait à sa voisine à Nibelheim...mais avec moins de vêtements.

- Merci, dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna au bar.

- Cloud, déclara Zack en secouant la tête. Si tu n'es pas intéressé par les femmes, il faut que tu arrêtes de leur envoyer des signaux.

- Quoi? s'étonna Cloud en se servant un verre. J'essayais juste d'être poli.

- Il y a « merci pour la boisson », dit Zack. Et il y a « merci pour la boisson, je vais vous ramener chez moi plus tard. » Ce sourire que tu lui as fais hurlait clairement : « je vais vous ramener chez moi. ».

Cloud gémit et posa sa tête sur la table.

- Je déteste la ville.

- Tu vas apprendre, dit Kunsel avec bienveillance. J'ai apprit à Zack, après tout. Et tu sembles beaucoup plus intelligent que lui.

- Hé, pas toi aussi! dit Zack.

- Tu es de la ville, alors? demanda Cloud.

- Junon, l'informa Kunsel en hochant la tête. Les gens de Midgar ne nous aiment pas mais ils nous considèrent déjà mieux que les « gens de la campagne. »

- Cette fille te regarde, je ne sais pas comment tu vas t'en sortir, Spiky, dit Zack en riant.

- Je ne veux pas blesser ses sentiments, dit Cloud, heureux d'avoir demandé du Whiskey, il en avait vraiment besoin à cet instant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas comme si elle t'aimait vraiment toi. Elle aime tes yeux Makos. Elle sait ce que cela signifie, dit Kunsel, en secouant la tête.

- Tu parles comme si toutes les femmes n'en veulent qu'à ton argent, dit Zack, en secouant la tête.

- Pas toutes, mais une femme qui s'habille comme ça, qui travaille dans un bar et flirte sans vergogne avec un homme qui fait visiblement partie du SOLDAT et qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré? Que penses-tu qui l'intéresse ? dit Kunsel un peu amèrement. Je te l'ai dit, Zack, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour rencontrer une femme.

- Eh bien, comment penses-tu que je vais rencontrer une fille? Toutes les femmes qui travaillent à la Shinra ont un circuit un peu grillé qui les rend obsédées par ce que Sephiroth a dans le pantalon, alors qu'il ne sait même pas ce qu'est le sexe. S'il dit qu'il veut te prendre avec son épée, c'est qu'il va t'enfoncer ce truc géant à travers ta poitrine, se moqua Zack. Ce n'est pas comme si une fille mignonne allait juste me tomber sur les genoux...

- Tu pourrais bien tomber sur les leurs, dit Kunsel, en prenant une gorgée de bière.

- Ha, ha, ha, fit Zack, se tournant vers Cloud. Comment penses-tu que je devrais aborder une femme, Cloud?

- Je ne pense pas que je sois celui à qui tu devrais le demander, dit il, en essayant de rester à l'écart de la conversation.

- Nan, tu es parfait, dit Zack avec un sourire.

Cloud n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il y avait dans la boisson de Zack, mais ça devait être fort.

- Je ne sais pas, trouver celle que tu aimes, et parler de ce que vous aimez ? proposa-t-il timidement.

- C'est une excellente idée! s'exclama Zack

Cloud ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux, ce qui attira l'attention de la serveuse. Elle ferma les yeux et lui fit signe et Cloud eut un sourire timide en retour.

- Arrête ça, déclara Zack en mettant un coup de pied dans la jambe de Cloud. Si tu ne fais pas attention, embrasser Kunsel va être le seul moyen de lui faire comprendre que tu n'es pas intéressé.

Cloud rougit, mais Kunsel prit une autre gorgée de sa bière et se tourna vers Cloud.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Au moins, elle saurait qu'elle perd son temps.

- Q-q-quoi? Tu es d'accord avec lui! grinça Cloud.

- Oh, je ne suis pas sans attrait. Et c'est pas comme si nous étions réellement intéressé l'un par l'autre, dit Kunsel. D'ailleurs, si tu ne fais rien, elle va te suivre jusqu'à la tour...

Cloud avala un autre verre. Habituellement, il aurait arrêté il y a deux ou trois verres mais avec la Mako dans son organisme, il pouvait à peine sentir les effets.

- Oh, allez, ça pourrait être pire, il pourrait être Genesis, plaisanta Zack.

Cloud rougit, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il aurait préféré embrasser son mentor. Heureusement, cela passa inaperçu aux yeux de Kunsel et Zack. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'expliquer sur ce point.

- Tu as jusqu'à notre départ pour faire ton choix, dit Kunsel.

Cloud soupira et avala un autre coup. Il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'être un minimum ivre pour avoir le courage de faire ce qui devait être fait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sephiroth leva les yeux vers Genesis après qu'un certain temps se soit écoulé. L'homme s'était installé sur les caisses, lisant son Loveless. Angeal, quant à lui, progressait sur les quais en pratiquant différents Katas.

- Je dois admettre que je suis un peu surpris, commença Sephiroth. D'habitude, tu m'aurais déjà sauté dessus pour engager un combat.

Genesis releva doucement la tête de son livre et regarda son ami.

- J'ai finit par comprendre que je ne profitais pas assez de certaines choses. Nos combats en font partie.

- Ça ne t'amusait pas ? demanda Sephiroth avec un regard curieux.

- Au début si, mais je suis devenu tellement obsédé par le fait d'être le meilleur, que j'ai perdu de vue un certain nombre de choses. Devenir le mentor de Cloud me les a rappelé, dit honnêtement Genesis.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que l'enseignement avait aussi un impact sur l'enseignant, dit Sephiroth en secouant la tête.

- L'étudiant n'est pas toujours celui qui apprend quelque chose, reconnu Genesis. Tu n'aurais peut être pas dû rejeter la demande d'Angeal de faire partie du programme de mentorat.

- Je n'aurais jamais été capable de trouver un élève approprié, dit Sephiroth, en reportant son regard sur l'eau.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela? dit Genesis en sautant du haut de la pile de caisses.

- Je ne pourrais jamais trouver quelqu'un qui n'est pas obsédé par moi. Tu vois bien comment réagissent les Cadets quand je rentre dans une pièce, le ton de Sephiroth sonnait presque déçu.

- Oui, parce que la vie de chaque élève tourne autour de toi, dit Genesis, en secouant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? dit Sephiroth, l'air légèrement indigné.

- Cela signifie que je pense que tu as peur. dit Genesis en s'asseyant à côté de Sephiroth.

- Je n'ai pas peur de quoi que ce soit, dit Sephiroth avec un ricanement.

- Tu as peur des autres personnes. C'est tout juste si tu te laisses approcher par moi et Angeal, souligna Genesis.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas la compagnie des autres personnes que j'ai peur des gens, lâcha Sephiroth.

Genesis lui lança un regard signifiant clairement « Tu es sûr ? ».

- Par exemple, je trouve ton étudiant très acceptable. Il est calme, intelligent et ne semble pas prêt à s'évanouir en ma présence, expliqua Sephiroth.

« _Et c'est aussi le mien_. » eut envie de dire Genesis.

- Je ne dis pas que tu devrais commencer à assister à de grands événements ou ce genre de choses. Je dis juste que tu devrais être un peu plus ouvert.

- Peut-être, dit Sephiroth. Mais pour l'instant, qu'est ce que tu dirais d'un petite bataille amicale ?

- Ça marche pour moi, dit Genesis en se levant. J'ai quelques petites choses que j'ai eu envie d'essayer.

Sephiroth se leva également.

- Faut-il en informer Angeal? demanda-t-il.

- Non, s'attend probablement à une attaque depuis la dernière demi-heure au moins, dit Genesis avec un sourire avant de foncer sur l'argenté, l'épée levée pour engager le combat.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud regarda sa bouteille, essayant de calculer combien il avait bu. Il regarda les autres et vit que Kunsel avait descendu au moins trois autres bières, et que Zack avait bu une autre de ces boissons bleue. Il savait aussi qu'il était à la limite de l'ivresse.

- Zack, ce n'est pas ma faute si ma mère m'a appris les bonnes manières, dit-il.

- Tu vas devoir faire quelque chose avec Kunsel... dit Zack avec un sourire.

- Je ne fais pas n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui! dit Cloud un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Heureusement, la partie du bar dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était actuellement déserte.

- Eh bien, tu vas devoir faire quelque chose rapidement parce que le bar ferme dans dix minutes et elle va te suivre, souligna Zack.

- Très bien, putain, dit il en claquant son verre sur la table.

Ce fut un miracle qu'il ne vole pas en éclats.

- Alors, tu vas m'embrasser? dit Kunsel avec un sourire.

Il ne pouvait pas être ivre avec ses quatre bières, mais il semblait un peu trop heureux à l'idée.

- Je, oh misère, dit il en baissant la tête tandis que la serveuse revenait vers la table.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? dit elle d'une voix sensuelle, en regardant Cloud.

Zack en eu assez et soupira d'exaspération.

- Madame, écoutez, je suis désolé, mais vous avez mal compris. Mon ami ici essayait juste d'être poli.

- Oh, je suis sûr qu'il sait comment traiter les dames. Elle sourit à nouveau Cloud.

- En fait, il sait surtout bien traiter les hommes, dit Kunsel, fatigué de la situation et tirant Cloud dans un baiser passionné.

- Oh! dit elle, l'air un peu embarrassé. Je ne savais pas, ils sont généralement ceux qui sont les plus gentils aussi, dit-elle avec un soupir.

- C'est bon, son petit ami est un peu du genre jaloux de toute façon, dit Zack, remarquant que Kunsel n'avait pas encore lâché Cloud. Apportez la note.

Elle lui remit la note et s'éloigna un peu dégonflée.

- Vous pouvez arrêter maintenant, elle est partie, dit Zack en les regardant.

Il se fichait que ses amis soient gays mais il n'aimait pas être ignoré.

Cloud lâcha juste. « Wow ».

- Tu vois, m'embrasser n'était pas une mauvaise chose, dit Kunsel. Mais nous verrons ça quand tu seras sobre.

- Ce serait génial si vous deux finissiez ensemble. Bien sûr, il faudrait vraiment que je me trouve une petite amie afin que nous puissions faire des choses tous ensembles, dit Zack en tirant quelques gils de sa poche.

Il en laissa tomber 100 sur la table pour couvrir la note et laissa un pourboire à la pauvre femme.

- Eh bien, euh, Cloud n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait dire.

Entre l'alcool et son premier baiser, son esprit était flou.

- Je l'ai laissé sans voix, sourit Kunsel.

- Tu vas le ramener chez lui alors. Peut-être que tu obtiendras un baiser de bonne nuit, dit Zack en riant.

- Il vit juste à côté de chez toi, dit Kunsel avec un soupir.

- Oui mais je ne suis pas celui à qui il donnerait un baiser de bonne nuit, dit Zack en riant toujours.

- Tu es vraiment impossible, tu le sais, non? dit Kunsel, en secouant la tête.

- Genesis me tuerait si je lui rapportais Cloud bourré comme ça. J'ai oublié de l'avertir que la Mako retardait aussi l'effet de l'alcool. Il a probablement pensé qu'il allait encore bien et a continué à boire, dit Zack un peu plus sérieux.

- Oh, donc tu veux que ce soit moi qui me fasses rôtir par le commandant ? dit Kunsel, aidant Cloud à se tenir debout.

- Il ne te ferait aucun de mal, dit Zack, les yeux suppliants.

-Très bien, peu importe, dit Kunsel. Aides moi au moins à le ramener au quartier général, soupira Kunsel, Zack allant soutenir Cloud.

- Je ne suis pas ivre. lâcha finalement le blond . Je n'ai même pas fini la bouteille.

- Cloud, tu as bu une bouteille entière, puis la serveuse t'en a apporté une nouvelle, expliqua Zack.

- Oh, je suis bourré, alors? dit Cloud.

- Oui, complètement bourré, déclara Kunsel.

- Ok, dit-il et il laissa les autres l'aider à sortir. Ne le dites pas à Genesis.

Zack dû admettre qu'un Cloud ivre était un Cloud drôle. Tandis qu'il parcourait le chemin du retour en soutenant Cloud, Zack se promit de ne pas oublier de dire au blond de s'arrêter plus tôt la prochaine fois. Il n'était pas en danger d' intoxication alcoolique. La seule chose qu'il risquait était de faire des choses stupides dues à l'ivresse.

Zack aida son ami tout le long du chemin du retour jusqu'à leur étage. Il se glissa à l'intérieur de son propre appartement, laissant Kunsel ramener Cloud chez lui.

- Tu as ta carte d'accès? demanda Kunsel au blond.

- Euh, non, c'est dans mon portefeuille, expliqua Cloud en s'appuyant sur Kunsel, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour l'attraper.

Kunsel soupira et décala le poids Cloud pour qu'il puisse s'en saisir.

- Hé, si tu le fais, alors je veux un autre baiser, exigeât presque Cloud en plaquant ses lèvres contre celles de Kunsel, faisant claquer le dos de ce dernier contre la porte de l'appartement. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller plus loin avec Cloud vu l'état dans lequel il était. Mais quelques baisers ne seraient pas un mal, n'est ce pas?

Oh, combien il avait tort.

La porte contre laquelle ils étaient appuyés s'ouvrit et Kunsel alla s'écraser sur le sol, un Cloud ivre au-dessus de lui. Quand il leva les yeux, il pu distinguer des flammes dans les yeux du commandant Rhapsodos.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais? grogna Genesis.

- Euh, je ramène Cloud chez lui? dit il timidement.

- Et cela consiste à le violer devant ma porte? Genesis semblait prêt à incendier Kunsel et le Soldat maudit silencieusement le nom de Zack. Il n'eut pas eu le courage de dire que Cloud était celui qui avait demandé à être embrassé.

- Je-hum, il déglutit tandis que Genesis ramassait Cloud.

- Juste dégage, dit Genesis.

Kunsel se remit sur ses pieds et partit en courant tandis que Genesis claquait la porte.

A suivre...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre de **La sérendipité est un mystère infini :**

Suite aux événements de la veille, Zack n'ose même plus sortir de sa chambre. De son côté, Cloud ne se souvient plus de la fin de la soirée mais vu la façon dont Genesis se comporte avec lui, il sait qu'il a fait quelque chose de stupide. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il semblerait qu'Hojo ait bien des projets concernant Cloud...

**Le 02 Août 2014**


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur original : **Dark Hikari Twilight

**Titre original :** Serendipity

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (28 chapitres)

**Traducteur : **C-Translator

NdA = Note de l'auteur

NdT = Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Genesis était assis sur son canapé, la tête dans les mains, perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait que quelque chose comme ça devait arriver, cependant, il n'était tout simplement pas prêt à ce que cela arrive aussi vite. Malgré tout, vu la surprise visible de l'autre homme et l'état d'ébriété avancé dans lequel se trouvait Cloud, Genesis ne pouvait déterminer si l'autre Soldat avait profité de son élève ou non.

- Zack, pensa Genesis, je vais te trouver et avec ou sans Angeal je vais te le faire payer.

Zack était censé garantir la sécurité de Cloud et lui enseigner les manières de la ville, pas l'abandonner à un homme-prostitué.

Mais que faire si Cloud avait été consentant? Avait il des sentiments pour l'homme qu'il embrassait? Il avait marmonné quelque chose d'incohérent lorsque Genesis l'avait mis au lit. Est-ce qu'il demandait à l'homme de revenir? Il n'aurait pas de réponse avant le lendemain matin, et encore, il faudrait que Cloud se souvienne de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et pour couronner le tout, il devrait conduire son apprenti dans les laboratoires d'Hojo dans la même journée pour un contrôle.

Genesis gémit ; il redoutait le lendemain.

Cloud fut réveillé par l'odeur du café. Sa bouche était sèche, il se sentait comme dans du coton et il avait envie d'uriner comme jamais auparavant. Il se leva et fila à la salle de bain, se rendant compte au passage qu'il avait vraiment une sale tête en passant devant le miroir.

Alors qu'il se tenait là, les souvenirs de la soirée précédente commencèrent à lui revenir à l'esprit. Il avait rencontré Kunsel, un ami de Zack qui s'était aussi avéré être gay. Le bar, la serveuse, l'alcool-Oh sainte déesse. L'alcool, combien en avait-il bu? Il alla au lavabo et se lava les mains, puis essaya de se nettoyer un peu. En se regardant dans le miroir, il se souvint ; il avait embrassé Kunsel. Ou plutôt l'inverse. Cela avait été son premier baiser et il avait aimé ça. C'était à cause de cette foutue serveuse. Cloud détestait vraiment la ville.

Il essaya de rassembler ses pensées. Aimait-il Kunsel? Kunsel l'aimait-il? Il ne savait pas. De toute façon, bien qu'il s'était avéré qu'il craquait pour son mentor, ce dernier lui était complètement inaccessible, et Kunsel n'irait pas en prison pour avoir embrassé Cloud.

Sa décision fut prise ; il faudrait qu'il parle à Kunsel, pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Mais les mots « Peut-être que nous pourrions continuer quand tu seras sobre. » firent échos dans sa tête. Kunsel devait au moins légèrement s'intéresser à lui. Pourquoi lui semblait-il qu'il essayait de se persuader qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée? Était-ce vraiment une bonne chose pour Cloud de poursuivre une relation avec Kunsel, alors que la raison principale de cette relation serait d'oublier ses sentiments pour Genesis ?

- Non, ce n'en est pas une, pensa Cloud.

Il lui faudrait tout de même parler avec l'homme, lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas intéressé par lui de cette façon. Il devait cependant admettre que cette soirée avec la serveuse dragueuse avait été l'une de ses soirées les plus amusantes depuis longtemps.

Genesis était épuisé. Il n'avait pas dormi du tout. Chaque fois qu'il essayait, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, la vision de Cloud sur le sol avec l'autre homme l'assaillait. Il avait déjà décidé de prendre une journée de repos. Le rendez-vous de Cloud avec Hojo serait déjà assez à supporter.

Il avait pris une décision: il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière sauf si Cloud soulevait la question. Il avait déjà réagit avec excès face à trop de choses et Zack avait raison, il n'était pas la nounou de Cloud. Tant qu'il était en mesure d'exercer ses fonctions et d'assister à sa formation, Genesis ne pouvait pas vraiment l'empêcher de voir qui que ce soit. Cela ne serait pas juste vis-à-vis de Cloud de toute façon. Qu'est-ce que Genesis avait à offrir? L'idée d'une relation qui ne pourrait même pas commencer avant deux ans?

Il se versa une tasse de café et s'assit sur le canapé.

- Mon ami, tu prends ton envol à présent? Vers un monde qui nous rejette, toi et moi? cita Genesis pour lui-même.

- Tout ce qui t'attend est un sombre lendemain. Peu importe où les vents souffleront. Cloud termina la citation, après s'être glissé hors de sa chambre. Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Cloud.

Genesis regarda en direction de Cloud, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il se retourna vers son café pendant un moment avant de finalement dire

- J'ai eu du mal à dormir la nuit dernière, c'est tout.

Cloud pouvait dire quelque chose dérangeait Genesis... Était-ce quelque chose que Cloud avait fait la nuit dernière? Il se mordit les lèvres et alla chercher sa tasse de café.

Quand il sortit de la cuisine, Genesis parla.

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de faire une pause. Tout le monde a besoin de se reposer un peu. Par ailleurs, ton rendez-vous avec Hojo est cet après-midi.

- Un peu de repos... dit Cloud, assis sur le canapé à côté de Genesis.

- S'il donne son feu vert, je tiens à t'emmener faire une mission d'essai demain, dit Genesis en sirotant son café.

Cloud se ragaillardi un peu à cela.

- Savoir ça devrait rendre l'examen de Hojo un peu plus facile à supporter.

- Je pensais bien que tu aimerais l'idée, dit Genesis, en offrant à Cloud un faible sourire.

Son cœur n'y était tout simplement pas.

Angeal commençait à perdre son calme avec son élève.

- Zack, je te jure que si tu n'es pas debout et habillé dans cinq minutes, je vais briser cette porte.

- Je ne peux pas me montrer, du moins pas avant une semaine, glapit Zack de sa chambre.

- Zack, sors d'ici, demanda Angeal à nouveau.

Zack abusait de sa patience des fois.

- Genesis va m'incendier si je quitte ma chambre, gémit Zack.

- Sors et dis moi ce qui s'est passé. Est ce que Cloud va bien? cria Angeal à travers la porte.

- Je suppose que maintenant oui, dit Zack, d'un ton un peu plus optimiste que ce qu'il ressentait.

- Tu suppose? Zack, dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé! exigea Angeal, en frappant contre la porte de Zack à nouveau.

- J'ai un peu oublié de lui dire que la Mako ralentissait l'effet de l'alcool et Cloud a finit vraiment bourré... grinça Zack.

- Cloud a finit bourré, répéta Angeal, bien que ce ne soit pas le pire des scénarios. J'imagine que Genesis sera un peu mécontent, mais il ne va pas t'agresser avec un sort Feu.

- J'ai reçu un message de Kunsel, Genesis était debout quand il a ramené Cloud. Kunsel se cache aussi actuellement. Je crois qu'il est parti pour Kalm, je ne suis pas sûr, dit Zack toujours caché derrière sa porte.

- Cloud était ivre et tu ne t'es même pas assuré qu'il rentre chez lui? dit Angeal, la déception clairement audible dans sa voix.

- J'ai aidé Kunsel à le ramener à l'étage! Ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils ont décidé de commencer à faire des choses devant la porte de l'appartement de Genesis! Kunsel a dit que Genesis semblait prêt à l'incinérer quand il a ouvert la porte. Je suis sûr que je suis sur la liste, plaida Zack envers son mentor. Je ne peux pas sortir.

- Cloud et Kunsel ont finis ensemble hier soir? demanda Angeal.

Ce n'était pas étonnant que Genesis se soit mis dans un tel état.

- Eh bien en quelque sorte, ils se sont seulement embrassé une fois quand nous avons quitté le bar. Kunsel a dit qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'où il en était avec Cloud, mais que Genesis l'avait terrifié, dit Zack, se calmant un peu.

Il ne ressenti pas le besoin d'expliquer pourquoi ils s'étaient embrassés.

- Viens, je vais m'assurer que Genesis ne te fasses pas de mal, dit Angeal.

Il était toujours déçu par son élève, mais il était encore plus déçu par son ami. Genesis ne devait pas chasser quiconque était intéressé par Cloud. Cloud avait le droit de ne pas retourner les sentiments de l'homme et d'avoir des sentiments pour d'autres personnes.

- Tu me le promets? dit Zack faiblement.

- Je te le promets, pas de Zack flambé. Maintenant, sors d'ici ou je vais te faire courir des tours, j'ai entendu à quel point tu avais adoré ça, dit Angeal avec un sourire narquois.

- Ok, c'est probablement pire que se faire brûler par Genesis, dit Zack en riant moitié, ouvrant sa porte.

Cloud ne savait pas comment rompre le silence gêné entre lui et Genesis. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir exactement de ce qu'il avait fait après avoir quitté le bar. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé en rentrant chez lui? Avait-il embrassé Genesis ou fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide? Il s'était attendu à quelques questions sur la façon dont sa soirée avec Zack s'était passé, mais jusqu'à présent, Genesis était resté silencieux. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne boirait plus jamais d'alcool.

- Nous devrions aller à ton rendez-vous, dit Genesis, en le regardant depuis une pile de paperasse sur son bureau.

Cloud n'avait encore jamais vu l'homme faire de la paperasserie avant aujourd'hui.

Cloud se leva au ralenti.

- Très bien, dit-il en empoignant son PHS, laissant son épée près de la porte.

Il n'en aurait pas besoin pour un examen médical. Cloud aurait juste souhaité que Genesis se mette à lui crier dessus ou quelque chose. N'importe quoi aurait été mieux que cette indifférence morose.

Cloud se mordit la lèvre regardant Genesis ; l'homme semblait dans un état second. Cloud n'en pouvait plus.

- Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas et je pense que c'est quelque chose que j'ai fait. S'il-vous-plaît, parlez-moi. Je ne me souviens pas ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. Ai-je dit quelque chose, ai-je fait quelque chose? Je promets que je ne boirai plus jamais si vous me le dites, plaida Cloud alors qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien? dit Genesis un peu surprit, mais il se rappela que Cloud avait été ivre.

- J'ai donc fait quelque chose de stupide, dit Cloud couvrant son visage.

- J'imagine que c'est plus de la faute de Zack que de la tienne. Surtout si tu n'arrive pas à te souvenir, dit Genesis, blâmant le chiot d'Angeal.

- Je suis celui qui a bu, je déteste la ville et je déteste cette foutue serveuse, maudit Cloud.

- Quelle serveuse? demanda Genesis.

- C'est cette serveuse au bar hier soir. Je pensais juste être gentil, mais Zack a dit que je flirtais avec elle, dit Cloud, en secouant la tête. Ils m'ont dit que si je ne faisais pas attention, elle allait essayer de me suivre jusqu'à la tour. Ensuite, ils ont insisté sur le fait que si je n'en avais pas envie, je devais lui montrer que je n'étais pas intéressé. J'étais tellement énervé que j'ai bu encore plus. Je suis désolé, je ne me souviens pas beaucoup de la suite.

Cloud rougit au souvenir du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Kunsel.

Genesis était furieux ; ils avaient donc bien profité de Cloud après tout.

- Écoute, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, dit Genesis, en secouant la tête. J'aurais dû savoir que c'était la pire idée qui soit de te lasser seul avec Zack, grogna Genesis.

Il était furieux et soulagé à la fois.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé quand je suis rentré? demanda Cloud, se battant mentalement avec ses souvenirs.

- Un homme que je n'avais jamais vu avant t'avait pressé contre la porte, essayant de profiter de toi. Honnêtement, je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si je n'avais pas ouvert la porte, admit finalement Genesis à Cloud.

Cloud se sentait malade ; Zack et Kunsel ne l'auraient pas abandonné ivre, n'est ce pas? Et Kunsel, il n'aurait pas profité de lui, n'est ce pas? Avait-il envoyé à l'homme le mauvais signal? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était heureux que Genesis ait été là pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il aurait pu regretter.

Genesis remarqua l'expression qui passa sur le visage de Cloud.

- Je vais avoir une conversation avec Angeal. Zack doit être plus responsable, non pas que ce soit nouveau.

Avant que Cloud ait pu répondre, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur l'étage scientifique. Genesis mit une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Cloud. Au moins, l'homme avait cessé de l'ignorer à moitié. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait géré son rendez-vous avec Hojo s'il avait gardé en tête que Genesis était en colère contre lui.

- Ah, vous êtes là, dit Hojo quand Cloud passa la porte, Genesis derrière lui. Assieds-toi, nous allons commencer dans un instant. Genesis, dois-je vous le rappeler? Dehors.

- C'est seulement pour les injections. Je ne connais aucune règle disant que je ne peux pas être là pour son examen, dit Genesis, le mépris clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

- C'est simple la confidentialité du patient, commandant Rhapsodos. Vous n'êtes pas au courant de toutes ses informations médicales. Il y a peut-être quelque chose qu'il ne souhaite pas que vous sachiez.

La voix de l'homme était froide tandis qu'il préparait les documents pour l'examen de Cloud.

- Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose pour vous amuser, allez voir cet imbécile d'Hollander qui est rentré ce matin. Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait faire quelques vérifications à votre sujet, sourit Hojo.

- Je vais bien et ça ne dérange absolument pas Cloud que je reste ici, insista Genesis à nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, professeur, je préfère, déclara Cloud, ayant toujours du mal à parler.

- Il ne pourra pas te tenir la main pour toujours, mon garçon. Maintenant, DEHORS, exigeât Hojo.

Genesis regarda fixement le scientifique, ne voulant pas laisser Cloud à nouveau. Cependant, il savait que Hojo gagnerait de toutes manières. Il quitta donc la salle en claquant la porte. Peut-être qu'il pourrait au moins aller parler à Hollander au sujet de faire des prises de sang à Cloud afin de voir si Hojo faisait quelque chose d'inapproprié.

- Bon, maintenant qu'il est parti, nous pouvons commencer l'examen.

Hojo repoussa ses lunettes et dirigeât une aiguille vers Cloud.

- J'ai besoin de prendre un échantillon de sang pour voir comment la Mako réagi, dit Hojo, piquant Cloud avec l'aiguille sans avertissement.

Cloud grimaça mais ravala la douleur, refusant de lui montrer quoique ce soit.

- Alors, as-tu remarqué certains effets indésirables que la Mako aurait pu provoquer? lui demanda Hojo.

- Eh bien, commença Cloud tandis que Hojo remplissait le tube de sang, je n'ai pas remarqué quoique ce soit de négatif et, étant donné que c'est la première fois que je reçois de la Mako, je ne peux pas dire si le reste est normal ou non.

- Je suppose que nous n'y pouvons rien, Hojo paraissait un peu déçu. Les résultats seront dans le test sanguin de toute façon, acheva-t-il avec mépris.

Il tira l'aiguille et se dirigea immédiatement vers une machine pour l'analyser.

- Je vais prendre quelques mesures physiques de base, expliqua Hojo.

Il prit la taille de Cloud, qui avait augmenté de dix centimètres, et son poids, qui avait augmenté de quatre kilos et demi, tout de la masse musculaire. Hojo semblait heureux.

- Pas de maux de tête ou d'étourdissements inexpliqués? demanda Hojo, griffonnant quelque chose.

- Non, répondit Cloud.

Hojo posa ses feuilles et alla à son ordinateur où le sang finissait d'être analysé.

- Eh bien, voilà qui est intéressant...bien, bien, commenta Hojo, en regardant les résultats. Je m'en doutais, dit-il encore à lui-même.

Il sourit et il rampa vers Cloud.

- Tu fais partie des meilleurs Soldats que nous ayons, dit Hojo avec un sourire, en prenant une autre seringue et la remplissant avec une solution claire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Cloud en regardant le scientifique avec suspicion.

- Vraiment, le temps que tu passes avec Genesis ne t'est pas bénéfique. Il s'agit d'un simple stimulant. Ton corps a presque parfaitement assimilé la Mako. Cela permettra seulement de finir le travail. Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à ne pas douter de moi. Je suis ton médecin, après tout, expliqua Hojo avant de piquer Cloud avec l'aiguille.

Quoi que ce liquide ait été, cela brûla Cloud. C'était encore pire que la Mako. Cloud ne pu retenir un sifflement de douleur. Hojo garda son sourire effrayant.

- Je veux que tu reviennes ici une fois par semaine pendant au moins les six prochaines semaines pour une dose de rappel. Je te ferais un autre examen complet à ce moment pour voir si nous avons besoin de continuer. Il est très inhabituel pour quelqu'un de recevoir une aussi forte dose de Mako dès le début. Cela nécessite donc un soin particulier, expliqua Hojo à nouveau.

- Très bien, dit Cloud, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas défier l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Il sauta de la table et sortit de la salle aussi vite que possible. Une fois devant la porte, il essaya de trouver Genesis. Où était il donc parti ?

Cloud était sur le point de partir en exploration quand Genesis sortit avec énervement de la salle au bout du couloir.

- Allons-y, lâcha Genesis un peu plus durement qu'il ne le voulait.

Cloud resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'ascenseur.

- Qu'est-il arrivé? demanda-t-il, en se frottant le bras où Hojo lui avait injecté le liquide.

- Il a accepté de lancer les tests, dit Genesis, essayant de se calmer.

Cloud savait que ce n'était pas la cause de l'énervement de son mentor mais il décida de ne pas chercher plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hojo?

- Il a juste fait une prise de sang, m'a posé quelques questions, a pris ma tension artérielle, ma taille, mon poids et m'a injecté un genre de stimulant, expliqua Cloud.

- Quel genre de stimulant? Les yeux de Genesis se plissèrent.

- Je ne sais pas, il a dit que c'était quelque chose pour aider la Mako à se stabiliser dans mon organisme. Selon lui, c'est parce que j'ai reçu une dose supérieur à la moyenne et il veut que je revienne une fois par semaine pendant les six semaines à venir pour recevoir une injection. Après cela, il a dit qu'il ferait un examen pour voir si nous avions besoin de continuer.

- Je n'aime pas ça, dit Genesis, presque à lui-même. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose auparavant, peut-être que je devrais demander à Sephiroth.

- Vous croyez qu'il m'a injecté quelque chose de louche? Ça m'a vraiment brûlé, dit Cloud, toujours en se frottant le bras.

- Je n'avancerais rien. Espérons que les tests d'Hollander révéleront quelque chose. Je te prendrais un tube de sang moi-même et je lui amènerais à mon prochain rendez-vous, expliqua Genesis en montrant la seringue à Cloud.

- Il n'a rien dit de spécial concernant les missions, dit Cloud à son mentor.

- Bon, je vais aller au bureau de Lazard et lui demander de nous confier une mission pour demain matin, dit Genesis. Ton équipement devrait être disponible maintenant. Pas que tu en ais réellement besoin.

- Je vais donc être obligé d'utiliser une épée?demanda Cloud.

Il ne voulait pas renoncer à son katana.

- Non, j'ai parlé à Lazard. Il a convenu qu'il serait préférable que tu continues avec l'arme avec laquelle tu as de bons résultats, expliqua Genesis.

Cloud soupira de soulagement.

- Ils vont te proposer une matéria manufacturée. Étant donné que tu as déjà une matéria offensive et une materia curative, je te recommande une matéria défensive. Barrière s'ils le proposent, expliqua Genesis.

Cloud hocha la tête. Quelques instants plus tard, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

- Je veux que tu parles plus avec Sephiroth, car il semble que tu auras à supporter l'attention de Hojo un peu plus longtemps. Je vais aussi lui poser des questions sur ce que Hojo t'a injecté, commença Genesis. Tu pourrais m'accompagner à son appartement?

Cloud se gela presque sur place. Il avait commencé à s'habituer à l'idée de voir Sephiroth, mais de là à aller dans les quartiers personnels de l'homme?

- Si vous pensez que c'est bon, je sais qu'il est privé. Je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait de moi là-bas.

- Il t'apprécie, tu sais, dit Genesis avec un sourire. Contente toi de le regarder dans les yeux et parles lui comme tout le monde.

- Très bien, acquiesça Cloud.

Il leva les yeux vers Genesis et se rendit soudain compte qu'il s'était mis à admirer son mentor comme il admirait le Général.

Sephiroth habitait au même étage que Genesis et Angeal. Cloud n'avait jamais remarqué l'angle que faisait le couloir après la porte de l'appartement d'Angeal. Genesis frappa simplement.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Sephiroth qui portait seulement son pantalon en cuir noir.

- Genesis, je ne t'attendais pas. Tu ne t'occupes pas de l'entraînement de ton élève ?

- Il a eu son examen avec Hojo aujourd'hui, je lui laisse la journée. expliqua Genesis.

Cloud resta tranquillement derrière son mentor.

- Il est toujours avec toi à ce que je vois, dit Sephiroth en regardant Cloud.

- Je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner. J'ai quelques questions au sujet de son examen et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut être être en mesure d'aider, expliqua Genesis

- Ce n'était pas un examen normal ? interrogeât Sephiroth en plissant les yeux.

Il laissa les deux Soldats entrer avant de fermer la porte.

Cloud regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il s'attendait concernant l'appartement de Sephiroth, mais ce n'était pas à ça. Les murs étaient de couleur bleu pâle et le mobilier était principalement brun. Le canapé avait l'air usé et accueillant. Il y avait plusieurs étagères de livres, mais la plupart concernaient des tactiques militaires. Cependant, Cloud remarqua quelques livres de cuisine et un ou deux romans fantastiques.

Genesis secoua la tête pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers le canapé et Cloud le suivi. Sephiroth s'installa dans un grand fauteuil. A côté de lui se trouvait une tasse de thé encore fumante

- Il a injecté quelque chose à Cloud et je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Sephiroth eut l'air pensif pendant un moment.

- Comment était-ce? demanda-t-il à Cloud.

- C'était une sorte de liquide clair qui brûle, plus que la Mako. Il a parlé d'un rappel et a dit que j'en aurais besoin au moins une fois par semaine pendant six semaines, relaya Cloud en rassemblant toutes les informations qu'il avait.

Les yeux de Sephiroth se plissèrent un peu.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est pour sûr, il ne me l'a jamais dit, mais je sais que j'en ai reçu au moins une fois par mois depuis que je suis enfant, si c'est ce que je pense. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un d'autre ayant reçu cette même injection cependant. Même si je ne parles pas beaucoup avec les autres Soldats.

- Eh bien, dit Genesis. Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'il injecte une substance inconnue à Cloud, mais si tu en reçois depuis l'enfance, ça ne peut pas être quelque chose de trop terrible.

- On peut espérer, dit Sephiroth.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord? demanda Genesis.

- Avec Hojo, rien n'est jamais aussi simple que cela. Son intérêt pour Cloud est assez perturbant, poursuivit Sephiroth.

A ce moment, le PHS de Genesis sonna. Il jeta un coup d'œil au numéro et décrocha, s'éloignant des autres.

- Angeal, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Genesis assez rudement.

Il détestait être interrompu. Il se tut un instant.

- Non, je n'ai pas menacé de tuer ton étudiant ou un de ses amis. Non, Angeal, eh bien oui, mais, dit Genesis en essayant de ne pas élever la voix. C'était lui? Je vais l'incendier. Non- merde Angeal- bien, je serai là dans une minute, dit Genesis en raccrochant.

Il revint vers les autres.

- Apparemment, Angeal doit faire face à une crise du chiot. Il semble penser que j'en suis responsable, alors que je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la journée. Ça te dérange si je te laisse Cloud? demanda Genesis.

- S'il accepte d'invoquer pour moi, dit Sephiroth en sirotant son thé. J'ai bien besoin d'une autre session d'entraînement.

- Je serais honoré, dit Cloud essayant de ne pas avoir l'air idiot.

- Très bien, dit Genesis. Au moins, je saurais où vous trouver, dit-il avant de quitter l'appartement.

Sephiroth et Cloud se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'appartement. Sephiroth examina le garçon ; il se sentait de plus en plus intrigué par le mystère qu'était Cloud Strife. Qu'est-ce qui avait suscité tant d'intérêt chez Hojo? Et pourquoi était-il lui-même tellement attiré par lui ? Il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel sentiment pour une personne auparavant. A l'extérieur, il était toujours aussi froid, mais depuis qu'il avait découvert que Cloud préférait la compagnie des hommes, il se sentait heureux.

Maintenant, il se trouvait assis ici, seul avec le blond. Il aimait l'idée de l'avoir à lui seul pour l'après-midi, si bien qu'un rare sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

- Allons-y, dit-il en se levant. Nous pourrons parler un peu plus sur le chemin.

- Dois-je aller récupérer mon épée? demanda Cloud.

- Ce ne serait probablement pas une mauvaise idée, reconnu Sephiroth.

Sur ce, ils quittèrent l'appartement.

A suivre...

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre de La sérendipité est un mystère infini :**

Angeal tente de servir de médiateur entre Zack et Genesis mais ce dernier ne simplifie pas les choses. Une fois ce problème réglé, il est temps pour Cloud et son mentor d'aller chercher l'équipement du plus jeune et de partir pour la première mission du jeune Soldat. Et ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises...

**Le 6 août 2014**


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur original : **Dark Hikari Twilight

**Titre original :** Serendipity

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (28 chapitres)

**Traducteur : **C-Translator

NdA = Note de l'auteur

NdT = Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Genesis traversa le complexe Shinra pour se rendre à la zone d'entraînement. Il passa par la porte ouverte de l'une des salles les plus petites et Angeal se tourna vers lui. Ses bras étaient croisés et il se tenait en face d'une armoire d'alimentation.

- Je suppose donc que le chiot est dans le placard ? dit Genesis avec véhémence.

- Tu l'as appelé! Angeal, je te faisais confiance! retentit la voix de Zack qui sonnait presque comme un gémissement.

- Dis lui que tu ne vas pas le tuer, lui ou son ami, lâcha Angeal en regardant en direction de Genesis.

- Je ne sais pas Angeal, je n'ai pas bien pris qu'un étranger moleste mon élève. Je pensais que tu penserais la même chose. Genesis mit ses mains sur ses hanches, regardant le placard.

- Genesis! protesta Angeal alors que Zack laissait échapper un autre gémissement.

Genesis se contenta de regarder Angeal sans ciller.

- Je le laisse jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un nouveau message de son ami, dit finalement Angeal.

- Je ne veux pas mourir et je ne veux pas que Kunsel meure. Nous sommes trop jeunes! gémit Zack à nouveau.

- Et bien tu aurais dû y penser avant de laisser Cloud se saouler et de l'abandonner devant ma porte avec ton ami, qui a essayé de le molester, cassa Genesis.

- Ce n'était pas ma faute! gémit Zack. Ok, peut-être que l'ivresse l'est, mais il y avait la serveuse et j'ai vraiment pensé que Kunsel et Cloud seraient mignons tous les deux et ils semblaient bien s'entendre alors s'il-te-plaît, ne me tue pas, poursuivit-il à toute vitesse.

- Je ne te promets rien, dit Genesis.

- Genesis, tu es censé m'aider à le faire sortir du placard, pas le garder enfermé là-dedans pour toujours, soupira Angeal, exaspéré par son ami.

- Très bien, je ne le tuerais pas pour cette fois. Mais ils doivent tous deux être punis correctement, dit Genesis avec un regard calculateur.

- Je m'en occupe, déclara Angeal, en jetant un coup d'œil au placard. Zack est sous ma responsabilité et Kunsel est son ami.

- Mais ce n'est pas drôle si on fait comme ça ! Genesis fit presque la moue.

- Zack, sors d'ici maintenant, s'il te plaît, soupira Angeal, clairement exaspéré par son élève. Et dis à Kunsel qu'il n'a plus rien à craindre. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a envoyé d'ailleurs avant que tu ne cours t'enfermer dans le placard ? Tu ne me l'as toujours pas dit.

Zack entrouvrit la porte et manqua de la refermer quand il vit que Genesis se tenait toujours là, mais l'homme n'avait pas sa matéria Feu équipée. Zack se glissa alors hors de l'armoire.

- Euh, il a trouvé un rapport qui disait que cinq élèves ont abandonné le programme la semaine dernière, citant tous Genesis, Cloud et des menaces de mort comme raisons de leur départ.

Genesis fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, les cinq doivent être en route pour le continent Nord, s'ils savent ce qui est bon pour eux.

- Genesis, peux-tu me dire pourquoi est-ce que tu as terrorisé ces Cadets? dit Angeal en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Ils étaient les anciens colocataires de Cloud, ou au moins l'un d'entre eux l'était, et crois-moi quand je dis qu'ils ont eus ce qu'ils méritaient, grogna Genesis.

Angeal regarda son ami et décida de ne pas pousser le sujet. Surtout en présence de son élève.

- Maintenant, je te remercie et je vais m'assurer qu'ils soient tous les deux bien punis pour leurs erreurs de jugement.

- Très bien, je m'en vais alors. J'ai laissé Cloud aux soins de Sephiroth. Il est temps que j'aille récupérer mon élève, dit Genesis avant de quitter la salle.

Zack soupira de soulagement quand l'homme eut disparu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud regarda Sephiroth combattre l'invocation, une autre forme de Bahamut. Il devait admettre qu'il était impressionné. Sephiroth avait quitté son manteau quelque temps auparavant et semblait commencer à ressentir les effets de l'effort. Le blond était assit nonchalamment sur le côté, buvant une bouteille d'eau.

Le dragon rugit en balançant sa queue massive en direction de Sephiroth. Le général, pour sa part, sauta en se balançant à son tour et atterri fermement sur la queue du monstre. Il brandit ensuite son épée et l'enfonça profondément dans la queue de la créature avant d'engager un élan de vitesse et de trancher le dragon sur toute la longueur. La créature cria de douleur et commença à se dissoudre. Sephiroth plia les genoux et sauta avec élégance avant d'atterrir sur le terrain, près de Cloud.

- Merci encore Cloud, c'était une très bonne invocation, dit Sephiroth, ramassant une serviette et une bouteille d'eau avant de s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de Cloud.

Il était vraiment difficile pour Cloud d'arrêter d'utiliser le mot Monsieur:

- C'était un plaisir, réussit-il finalement à dire.

- Je vois pourquoi Genesis t'apprécie tellement, dit l'homme avec un sourire.

- Que voulez-vous dire Mons-Sephiroth ? Cloud le regarda surpris.

- La plupart des Cadets et des Soldats de classes inférieures essaient soit de faire de leur mieux pour nous impressionner, soit ils nous regardent avec crainte, dit Sephiroth à Cloud

Angeal lui avait toujours dit qu'il était important d'être honnête.

- Toi, au contraire, tu sembles avoir une quantité raisonnable de respect mais continue de nous traiter comme des êtres humains.

Ce genre de remarque surprit un peu Cloud.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils- Il chercha un peu ses mots. Mais vous êtes un être humain, lâcha-t-il finalement.

- Ça fait du bien de t'entendre dire cela, reconnu Sephiroth. Tu dois bien faire partie des rares personnes dans la société à croire cela.

Cloud sentit son estomac se retourner. Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis étaient certes très impressionnants, il n'y avait rien qu'ils ne pouvaient vaincre, mais le fait qu'ils soient forts ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Cloud secoua la tête.

- C'est juste...Cloud secoua la tête. Quoi d'autre ...? Il leva les yeux vers Sephiroth.

- Des armes, des expériences, des monstres, des dieux... énuméra Sephiroth, ne semblant pas perturbé par les mots. N'importe quoi d'autre que des hommes. Tu l'as bien vu par toi même, n'est ce pas? Genesis m'a parlé de la façon dont Hojo te regardait.

Cloud se sentit frissonner à la mention du scientifique.

- Je pense que c'est lui qui est un monstre.

Il commença à distraitement se frotter le bras.

- Tu as sûrement raison, admit Sephiroth. Comment ça se passe avec Hojo ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas d'élément de comparaison. Je n'ai jamais eu à fréquenter quelqu'un comme lui. Il semble si froid et calculateur. J'ai peur pour ma vie chaque fois que je vais là-bas.

Cloud pâli lorsque les mots glissèrent de sa bouche. Il avait presque oublié avec qui il était; il parlait trop. Sephiroth pour sa part reprit la parole.

- Tu as de bons instincts alors. Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui entourent cet homme, surtout à propos de disparitions. Le fait qu'il insiste sur le fait que Genesis ne peut pas être présent lors de tes examens signifie qu'il est certainement en train de préparer quelque chose.

Le sang de Cloud se glaça. Cela ne venait même pas à l'idée de Sephiroth de peser ses mots concernant le scientifique. Genesis avait sûrement tus certaines de ses préoccupations concernant son apprenti afin de ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage.

- Que veut-il de moi? demanda Cloud, espérant que Sephiroth aurait une réponse.

- Je ne sais pas. Il serait probablement plus heureux s'il pouvait te disséquer et en finir, mais étant donné que tu es l'étudiant de Genesis, il ne peut pas prendre ce risque. Il y a certaines choses que même cet homme ne peut dissimuler. Espérons que ta tolérance à la Mako soit la seule chose qui l'intéresse. S'il a autre chose en tête, le mieux que tu puisses faire est de travailler aussi dur que tu le peux et gravir les échelons dans le SOLDAT rapidement. Avec Genesis qui t'entraîne, cela ne devrait pas être un problème. Tu es plus travailleur et plus intelligent que l'étudiant d'Angeal, donc je suppose que tu progresseras plus rapidement. Dès que tu atteindras la première classe, il ne sera plus en mesure de requérir ta présence aussi souvent, et il n'aura plus aucune raison de t'injecter de la Mako. Sephiroth termina son explication.

Cloud détourna les yeux, Sephiroth avait manifestement l'air honnête au sujet de la situation dans laquelle le blond se trouvait, si bien que cela en était presque réconfortant.

- Je vous remercie de me le dire.

- C'est juste la vérité de la situation. Je voudrais te dire que cet homme perdra rapidement intérêt, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il est très assidu et très concentré. Cela ne servirait à rien de te faire nourrir des espoirs inutiles, lui dit Sephiroth.

- Comment pouvez-vous vivre avec ça? demanda Cloud.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié. Sephiroth fixa ses yeux sur Cloud. Hojo peut être insupportable parfois, mais j'ai mes amis.

- Je ne voulais pas que cela sonne comme de la pitié, plus comme de la sympathie? Je peux seulement imaginer ce que ce serait d'avoir été sous le microscope de cet homme toute ma vie, dit Cloud en essayant de s'excuser.

- Désolé, je ne suis pas le meilleur pour comprendre certaines choses. Un autre effet secondaire de grandir avec Hojo, je suppose. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas l'habitude de me socialiser avec d'autres personnes que Genesis et Angeal, admit Sephiroth.

Cloud se retourna vers Sephiroth.

- Tout va bien. J'aurais pu tout aussi bien mal comprendre quelque chose. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis à Nibelheim, et il me semble que chaque coutume sociale est unique. Le peu de savoir vivre que j'avais appris est obsolète, ici à Midgar.

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. Ils restèrent assis quelques instants supplémentaires, profitant simplement de la compagnie l'un de l'autre, lorsque les portes de la cour s'ouvrirent.

- Bonjour Genesis, dit Sephiroth en regardant vers l'homme.

- Tu as finis avec _mon_ élève?

Genesis sentait la nécessité de mettre l'accent sur la dernière partie. Sephiroth semblait s'attacher à Cloud et se conduire avec lui comme il se conduisait avec Angeal et lui même.

- J'ai terminé de m'entraîner il y a quelques minutes et je crois que nous venons de terminer notre discussion sur Hojo, donc je suppose que pour le moment, j'ai fini, l'informa Sephiroth. Comment ça s'est passé avec Angeal et Zack? »

Genesis fronça les sourcils.

- Apparemment, il était convaincu que j'allais le tuer à cause de quelque chose qui s'est passé la _semaine dernière_. Il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. J'ai promis de ne pas le tuer, s'ils étaient bien punis.

- Puni? demanda Cloud, surpris.

- Oui, Cloud, ce qu'ils ont fait était complètement irresponsable.

Les pires scénarios s'étaient enchaîné dans sa tête toute la journée.

- Un bon nombre de choses auraient pu arriver. Je doute que tu veuilles perdre ta virginité à cause d'un homme que tu venais de rencontrer et de plus pendant que tous les deux étiez ivres.

Cloud resta assis en silence pendant un moment.

- Non, je ne veux plus jamais avoir à vivre ça, mais c'était tout autant ma faute pour avoir bu.

- Tu ne connaissais pas tes limites concernant les effets de l'alcool et Zackary avait dit qu'il t'expliquerait ces choses mais ne l'a pas fait. C'est beaucoup plus sa faute, grogna Genesis.

- Tu aurais pu lui expliquer toi même. Tu sais à quel point Zack est irresponsable, tu aurais dû t'y attendre, ne pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer Sephiroth.

Genesis tourna ses yeux vers Sephiroth:

- Ne crois-tu pas que je m'en rends compte ?! explosa-t-il. J'ai décidé de faire confiance à ce gamin pour une fois, et c'est tout ce que j'obtiens !

Sephiroth et Cloud furent tous les deux pris au dépourvu.

- Genesis? demanda doucement Cloud.

L'homme tremblait encore.

- Je suis désolé, dit il, mais ses mots étaient vides. Je-c'est juste que...allons-y, Cloud. Nous devons rentrer.

- Très bien. Il hocha la tête, toujours un peu méfiant à cause de l'attitude de son mentor. Au revoir, dit Cloud en regardant Sephiroth.

- Au revoir, Cloud, j'ai hâte de m'entraîner de nouveau avec toi, dit Sephiroth avec un clin d'œil.

Cloud se retourna et suivit Genesis hors de la cour, ignorant les poings serrés de l'homme.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, Genesis se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

- Genesis... dit doucement Cloud. Je suis désolé. Je-

Genesis le coupa.

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolé, dit-il amèrement. Je ne suis qu'une épave émotionnelle et tu te retrouves à le subir.

La moitié de son esprit lui criait d'embrasser Cloud avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, l'autre moitié protestait contre l'immoralité de ce geste. Cloud ne fit pas un geste, regardant silencieusement son mentor.

- Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un qui comptait pour moi avant. Genesis ferma les yeux, décidant de laisser sortir un peu de la vérité avant de devenir fou. Tu signifies beaucoup pour moi, Cloud, et je ne veux pas que tu échoues, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. Parfois, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

Cloud s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Genesis et posa une main sur son bras.

- Vous en avez fait plus pour moi en un peu plus d'une semaine que quiconque, en dehors de ma mère, n'a fait pour moi durant toute ma vie, commença finalement Cloud. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans vous.

Genesis leva les yeux et son cœur se gonfla un peu à l'entente de ces mots. Il voulu désespérément se pencher et embrasser les lèvres du blond. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il devait changer de sujet s'il voulait survivre à cette soirée.

- J'ai parlé avec Lazard de ce qui allait suivre, dit Genesis. Je t'ai fait assigner à ta première mission. Nous descendrons vers les bidonvilles dans la matinée. Une activité anormale de monstres dans les égouts a été rapportée.

- Je dois admettre que je suis un peu nerveux, avoua Cloud. Je pensais que j'allais commencer dans la salle de réalité virtuelle.

- J'ai réfléchi à ce sujet, mais c'est une bonne chose de commencer avec une mission réelle. Si quelque chose se passe mal, je peux intervenir et nous pourrons poursuivre un entraînement dans la salle de réalité virtuelle jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à aller sur le terrain mais je suis presque sûr que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, expliqua Genesis.

- Je comprends alors, dit Cloud en hochant la tête. A quelle heure partons-nous?

- Eh bien, compte tenu de la mission, nous pouvons partir n'importe quand, mais nous devrions probablement partir vers huit heure pour aller chercher ton équipement.

- Eh bien, je suppose que la seule question qu'il me reste à poser est ''qu'est-ce que vous voulez pour le dîner?'' dit Cloud, regardant l'homme.

- Je pensais à commander Wutaien. Tu aimes ? demanda Genesis

- Je n'ai jamais essayé, répondit honnêtement Cloud .

Le visage de Genesis se tordit en une moue d'indignation feinte.

- Alors, toi, mon ami, tu t'es refusé l'un des plus grands plaisirs de la vie.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, tout semblait comme d'habitude. Genesis s'était levé un peu plus tôt que Cloud et avait préparé le petit déjeuner des crêpes, du bacon, des pommes de terre rissolées et des œufs[NdT : L'auteure est américaine]. Cloud avait comme l'étrange impression que son mentor essayait de se faire pardonner quelque chose... mais quoi ?

- Cloud, j'ai eu une autre conversation avec Angeal hier soir, après que tu te sois couché, commença-t-il presque sombrement. Si tu as envie de revoir Kunsel plus tard, sans être ivre, il ne faut pas que tu ais peur de le faire. Angeal a parlé avec lui et Zack et apparemment il ne voulait rien faire de mal. C'est un homme bien.

Les mots lui étaient presque douloureux à prononcer. Cloud eut l'air pensif pendant un moment. Genesis se préparait mentalement à la réponse quand son élève répondit finalement.

- Je ne pense pas que j'aurais l'esprit à aller traîner avec lui. J'admets que jusqu'à ce que je sois trop ivre pour rester debout, je me suis beaucoup amusé, mais il n'est pas vraiment mon genre. Je veux dire, je sais que je donne l'air d'être pointilleux, mais il est juste...je ne sais pas, il y a trop de la ville en lui.

Cloud ne pouvait pas dire que la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas intéressé par Kunsel était qu'il avait des sentiments non partagés pour l'homme en face de lui. Genesis sentir le poids sur ses épaules se dissiper.

- Bon, je te promets que je ne lui tournerais pas autour si vous veniez à devenir de meilleurs amis, mais promets moi juste que tu ne boiras plus d'alcool avec lui et Zack, au moins pas avant un certain temps.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de cela, dit Cloud, en posant sa tête sur la table, en attendant que la nourriture finisse de cuire. La table était déjà mise.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le petit déjeuner fut rapidement terminé et quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Cloud se tenait en face de Lazard.

- Je suppose que Genesis t'a informé de la mission, mais je vais tout de même te la ré-expliquer. Il y a eu des rapports concernant la présence de monstres dans le réseau d'égout du secteur 4. J'ai besoin que vous enquêtiez, éliminiez les créatures et rapportiez un échantillon pour le département des sciences.

- Oui, monsieur, dit Cloud avec un hochement de tête respectueux.

- En ce qui concerne ton équipement, j'ai parlé à Genesis et à Sephiroth, commença Lazard.

Genesis et Cloud eurent tous les deux l'air surpris d'entendre le nom du général.

- Et j'ai décidé de te proposer deux materias une régulière et une invocation.

Lazard tendit une petite orbe bleue.

- Il s'agit de Shiva. Nous allions la mettre en réserve pour l'instant, puisque très peu de personnel serait capables de la gérer mais Sephiroth m'a informé que tu te débrouillais admirablement bien.

- Je vous remercie, monsieur, dit Cloud, en acceptant l'orbe.

Même Genesis avait l'air un peu impressionné.

- Quant à ton autre materia, tu auras le choix entre Feu, Soin et Acuité, dit Lazard. Je suppose que tu les connais toutes ?

- Toutes sauf Acuité mais je suppose qu'elle permet d'avoir des informations sur les ennemis? supposa Cloud en regardant Genesis.

- Bien deviné, dit Genesis. Cela te permet de trouver des informations précieuses sur un ennemi que tu n'as jamais rencontré avant. Quelle est sa puissance, s'il est en bonne santé et s'il a des atouts majeurs ou des faiblesses, expliqua Genesis.

- Je vais prendre celle là alors.

- Bon, eh bien prends ceci, et je crois que nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas de faire un rapport en revenant de la mission, dit Lazard en remettant l'orbe jaune à Cloud, avec un brassard mithril.

- Je vous remercie, monsieur, dit Cloud avant de sortir du bureau en compagnie de Genesis.

- Shiva, hein? dit Genesis en regardant la materia que Cloud plaçait à son brassard.

- C'est ce qu'il a dit. Vous la connaissez? demanda Cloud, curieux d'en savoir plus au sujet de son invocation.

- Je l'ai dans ma collection, même si je ne l''utilise pas souvent, admit Genesis.

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Cloud, se demandant s'il y avait un inconvénient à l'utilisation de cette invocation.

- J'ai beaucoup plus une personnalité Feu. Je préfère Bahamut et Ifrit. Shiva est basée sur la glace, expliqua Genesis.

- Oh.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as l'air d'avoir un très bon feeling avec la glace. Je suis sûr que tu pourras t'en servir mieux que personne ! dit Genesis avec un sourire encourageant.

Ce fut au tour de Cloud de ravaler le besoin d'embrasser son mentor. Heureusement, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et apaisèrent sa tentation.

- Nous allons prendre le train jusque dans les bidonvilles avant d'aller ensuite vers le secteur 4.

Cloud allait répondre quand ses pensées furent interrompu par un flash. Cloud dû couvrir ses yeux, résistant à l'envie de tirer son épée.

- Qu'est ce que... ?! cria-t-il

- Je peux vous aider? demanda Genesis, clairement agacé.

- Je ne peux pas le croire ! clama la voix d'une jeune fille. J'ai réussi à obtenir la première image de lui!

Les yeux de Cloud purent voir une jeune fille mince d'environ quatorze ans, vêtue de chaussures de tennis, d'un short en jeans et un débardeur rouge, avec des cheveux bruns tirés en tresses et un appareil photo autour du cou.

- J'en suis ravi pour vous, mais nous avons une mission en cours, si cela ne vous dérange pas, dit Genesis.

Il appréciait vraiment son fanclub... sauf quand ses membres trouvaient le moyen de lui tomber dessus à l'improviste.

- Oh, je suis désolé, monsieur! elle couina et s'enfuit.

Cloud aurait juré qu'elle était déjà en train d'envoyer la photo qu'elle avait prise à la newsletter du club alors qu'elle disparaissait au loin.

- Sont-ils toujours comme ça? demanda Cloud qui avait eu un peu peur de la jeune fille.

- Malheureusement oui. Ils ont leurs qualités, mais ils n'ont pas le sens des limites personnelles. L'un des partisans les plus fanatiques de Sephiroth a réussi à atterrir dans sa salle de bain une fois, lâcha Genesis avec un froncement de sourcils.

Cloud se souvint de sa conversation de la veille avec Sephiroth ''Des armes, des expériences, des monstres, des dieux. Tout, sauf des hommes."

- Tu finiras probablement par en avoir un, j'imagine. Ou du moins, par être comprit dans le mien, commenta Genesis en marchant vers la gare.

En regardant autour, le blond pu apercevoir les gens qui les observaient en les pointant du doigt. Était-ce vraiment ce que la vie était pour eux?

- J'ai entendu que son nom est Loud. C'est un nom bizarre, non ?

- Il doit y avoir quelque chose pour que le commandant s'intéresse à lui. J'ai entendu dire que l'homme mangeait des Cadets pour le déjeuner. Le gamin doit avoir des nerfs d'acier!

- Il suffit de les ignorer, dit Genesis en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de son élève.

Bien sûr, les gens autour ne s'apercevaient pas que les deux Soldats entendaient et comprenaient tout ce qu'on disait sur leur passage grâce à leur audition améliorée. Ce fut ainsi tout le long du chemin vers la gare et tout le chemin vers le secteur 4. Les commentaires allaient de l'inoffensive curiosité au sujet de l'identité de Cloud, aux remarques qui disaient que Genesis était vicieux et cruel, en passant par ceux qui parlaient de lui comme s'il était une sorte de dieu.

Cloud essaya de suivre le conseil de son mentor, mais il lui était vraiment difficile de ne pas sauter sur la défensive. Ces gens ne comprenaient ils vraiment pas qu'ils parlaient d'un être humain ? D'autant plus qu'il pouvait entendre tout ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Cloud ne fut jamais aussi heureux qu'au moment où ils descendirent du train.

- Je n'ai qu'une envie les mettre en feu ou les encastrer dans la glace... grogna Cloud lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

Genesis pour sa part le regarda d'un air songeur.

- Tu apprendras à faire la sourdre oreille. Ils sont juste ignorant.

- Mais ils disent du mal de vous alors qu'ils ne vous connaissent même pas !

- Eh bien, peut-être que tu comprends un peu mieux pourquoi je suis tellement en colère quand des gens te font du mal. Genesis sourit à Cloud.

La réaction du blond lui donnait de l'espoir quand au fait que son élève partageait les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Cloud pensa pendant une minute.

- Je suppose...

A suivre...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre de **La sérendipité est un mystère infini**

La première mission de Cloud se révélera tumultueuse et ne manquera pas d'élever de nouveaux soupçons concernant un certain scientifique. Mais ce n'est certainement pas ce qui perturbera le plus la vie de Genesis et Cloud ce soir là car un événement pourrait bien mettre fin à leur entente actuel.

**Le 9 août 2014**


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur original : **Dark Hikari Twilight

**Titre original :** Serendipity

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (28 chapitres)

**Traducteur : **C-Translator

NdA = Note de l'auteur

NdT = Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Cloud marchait derrière Genesis quand ils arrivèrent à l'entré des égouts.

- Une fois que nous sommes à l'intérieur, c'est à toi, déclara Genesis en déplaçant une grande grille.

- Oui, monsieur, répondit Cloud en se glissant dans l'ouverture.

Si Cloud avait trouvé que l'odeur des bidonvilles était infecte l'autre soir, elle n'avait rien à envier à celle des égouts en ce moment. Il se couvrit le nez avec une main, tenant son épée dans l'autre alors qu'il entrait dans le tunnel humide. Plus ils avançaient, plus le tunnel devenait sombre, mais avec ses améliorations Mako qui rendaient sa vision accrue, ce n'était pas réellement un problème.

Il resta autant en alerte que possible, tandis que ses yeux surveillaient l'eau. Jusqu'ici, tout ce qu'il avait pu voir était des rats normaux.

Alors qu'il tournait au détour d'un coin, une grande masse noire bondit sur lui. Cloud brandit son katana et décrivit un large arc, réussissant à couper une entaille profonde dans l'épaule de la chose. Il était tellement concentré qu'il failli ne pas remarquer la forme derrière lui. La créature bondit sur lui par derrière et le blond se retourna juste à temps pour frapper la créature en plein dans la tête avec un sort Glacier. Tandis que le jeune homme essayait de trouver un plan, deux monstres supplémentaires sortirent de l'ombre.

Genesis pour sa part luttait contre l'envie de s'impliquer, mais jusqu'ici, Cloud avait été capable de gérer le combat et son élève n'arriverait jamais à rien si Genesis faisait tout à sa place. Il avait un sort de Soin prêt à être lancé au cas où.

Les quatre créatures avaient toutes de longs poils noirs emmêlés, des yeux jaunes et des crocs pointus. Elles rappelèrent à Cloud les faibles loups de Nibel. Il pouvait le faire. Il lança un nouveau sort Glacier sur la créature qu'il venait de frapper. La chose cria de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol.

Les trois autres rugirent et l'attaquèrent. Cloud réussi à détourner les deux premiers assauts, mais la troisième créature parvint à lui entailler le bras. Le jeune homme recula et évalua les dégâts. Il saignait un peu, mais ce n'était pas grave. Le blond frappa à nouveau dans le tas et réussi à abattre un autre de ses ennemis. Les deux autres se regardèrent, semblant posséder plus d'intelligence que les créatures sauvages n'en avaient en général.

Cloud n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question que ses adversaires se jetaient à nouveau sur lui. Il réussi à lever son épée et à l'enfoncer dans le ventre de la chose, la tuant presque instantanément, mais la seconde lui mordit la jambe et il manqua de tomber.

Décidant de ne pas perdre plus de temps, Cloud jeta un sort de glace sur la créature qui s'effondra sur le sol.

Il prit un moment pour reprendre son souffle puis il se tourna vers Genesis.

- Très bien, reconnu son mentor. Maintenant, nous devons nous assurer qu'il n'y en a plus d'autre.

- Oui, monsieur. Cloud hocha la tête.

Cloud déplaça les cadavres sur le côté avant d'aller à la suite de son mentor au travers des égouts du secteur quatre. Ils pensaient en avoir fini lorsqu'un grognement sourd se fit entendre derrière eux.

Cloud se retourna et vit une autre de ces créatures, mais celle-ci faisait au moins trois fois la taille des deux autres. Elle sauta sur lui et le plaqua au sol. Il a essaya de la pousser, mais cela était difficile, même avec sa force accrue. Pas étonnant que les gens dans les bidonvilles aient peur de ces créatures.

Il parvint à envoyer un sort Glacier en plein visage de la créature qui bondit plus loin, libérant le jeune homme. Genesis avait tiré son épée, mais pour le moment, il laissait Cloud gérer la créature.

Cloud bondit en l'air en plaçant son épée au-dessus de la tête de la chose et réussi à la frapper juste au-dessus de l'œil. Son épée s'enfonça en profondeur, mais ne la tua pas. La créature se mit à s'agiter et ballotta Cloud comme une poupée de chiffon. Ce dernier essaya de lancer un autre sort à travers son épée, mais la créature le prit au dépourvu. Elle fit un puissant mouvement de la tête qui projeta Cloud et son épée contre le mur avant que le jeune homme ne retombe sur le sol.

Genesis fut immédiatement à ses côtés, lançant un sort de guérison sur son élève. La bête rugit et Cloud décida d'utiliser sa materia Acuité. Il eut presque le souffle coupé.

- Genesis, cette chose n'est même pas à moitié morte! s'exclama-t-il.

- Qu'est ce que tu lis ? demanda Genesis.

- Il est au moins quatre fois plus fort que je ne le suis, ne semble pas avoir de faiblesses et est immunisé contre la foudre et le poison, énuméra Cloud tandis que Genesis l'aidait à se relever.

- Bon, je vais m'occuper de ça, répondit Genesis, jetant un sort Brasier Tertiaire sur la créature

Elle hurla de douleur quand les flammes l'engloutirent, mais elle n'était pas morte. En guise de représailles, elle chargeât son attaquant.

Genesis esquiva avec peine et réussi à sauter sur le mur en faisant une pirouette avant de planter son épée dans la créature.

Cloud décida que c'était le bon moment pour essayer sa nouvelle invocation et se concentra difficilement.

Genesis bondit hors du champ d'attaque lorsqu'une belle femme bleu apparut devant eux, vêtu de soies fines et de bijoux en or. Elle tendit la main d'une manière séduisante et un instant plus tard, la créature était enfermée dans la glace. Elle serra la main et la glace se brisa, causant de graves dommages à la créature. La chose hurla puis finit par s'écrouler avant que son regard ne devienne vide.

- Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû vous impliquer, lâcha Cloud, un peu gêné.

- Ne le soit pas un troisième classe n'aurait jamais dû être confronté à cette chose seul, répondit Genesis en poussant la créature pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien morte. La première question est ''comment cette chose a-t-elle pu arriver en ville'' ?

- Ce n'est pas normal, je suppose? demanda Cloud en regardant la bête.

- Non, les monstres qu'on trouve habituellement dans les limites de la ville sont des créatures de bas niveaux, à l'exception d'une Maison de l'Enfer ou deux. C'est assez pour que les citoyens s'effraient, mais pour les Soldats, ce n'est rien, expliqua Genesis.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était? interrogea Cloud.

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai quelques idées et elles se rapportent toutes à ton professeur préféré, dit Genesis en secouant la tête.

- Que voulez-vous que je dise à Lazard ? ? questionna Cloud.

- Ne t'inquiète pas au sujet du rapport de la mission, je vais le déposer. Sortons d'ici.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois le rapport de mission déposé, les deux Soldats se retrouvèrent dans la salle de formation.

- Nous passerons l'exercice physique pour l'instant. Je suis plutôt content avec ce que j'ai pu voir aujourd'hui, sauf ta première réaction face aux créatures, débuta Genesis. La première réaction immédiate peut parfois faire la différence entre la vie et la mort, la sienne ou celle d'un camarade. Tu t'es recroquevillé dans un premier temps, comme si tu avais peur de te blesser. Une fois la situation réglée, ça allait mais si tu avais eu cette réaction face à la grande créature, tu serais certainement à l'infirmerie en ce moment même.

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas, j'ai comme paniqué, dit Cloud, gêné.

- C'est bien d'avoir des défauts, ça nous donne quelque chose à construire, quelque chose à travailler. Ne te méprend pas, je suis heureux de la façon dont tu as géré les combats aujourd'hui sur l'ensemble. Nous avons juste besoin de comprendre pourquoi tu as réagi de cette façon et comment y remédier. Genesis regardait Cloud droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il parlait.

- Je ne sais pas, je suppose, comme je l'ai dit, c'était ma première fois sur une vraie mission et j'ai paniqué un moment, expliqua Cloud.

En un instant, sans prévenir, l'épée de Genesis lui fonça sur le visage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et Cloud leva sa propre épée pour bloquer l'attaque.

Il recula avant que Genesis ne parle.

- J'ai essayé de tester ta réaction face à la surprise. C'était plus approprié, dit-il en baissant son épée.

Cloud se détendit un peu, mais lui lança un regard étrange.

- Il semble que ce que tu dis est vrai et que c'est une réaction lié au fait d'être en mission. Il semble que la seule solution sera de te donner plus d'expérience. Je demanderai à Lazard de nous affecter à d'autres missions.

Cloud hocha la tête,

- Très bien, dit Genesis, prenant une pose. Battons nous un peu avant d'aller nous changer, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi.

Genesis se contenta de sourire face à Cloud. Pour sa part Cloud leva son épée, prêt à recevoir l'assaut de Genesis.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud devait admettre qu'il était plutôt curieux de savoir quelle surprise lui réservait Genesis. Tout ce que son mentor lui avait dit, c'était qu'il devait mettre des vêtements de ville avant de le pousser dans sa chambre.

Cloud sortit de la douche, se sécha et tenta de passer une brosse dans ses cheveux. Il entra dans sa chambre et jeta la serviette sur son lit alors qu'il sortait des vêtements propres. Il enfila la chemise de soie que Genesis avait insisté d'acheter et le pantalon noir. Autour de son cou, il mit le collier en argent que Genesis lui avait donné. Il passa sa main sur le bijou ; Genesis lui avait donné tant de choses, et ce qui signifiait le plus pour lui, c'était la confiance et le soutien que l'homme lui accordait. Il devait trouver un moyen de lui rendre la pareille. Il pourrait peut être poser la question à Angeal afin de trouver quelque chose qui ferait plaisir à son mentor ?

Quand il sortit de sa chambre, il vit Genesis qui se tenait là ; il portait son manteau rouge habituel, mais en dessous, il avait une paire de pantalon serrés noir et une chemise de soie rouge. Il tendit son manteau à Cloud.

- Alors, où allons-nous? demanda Cloud.

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est une surprise. Genesis sourit.

- Vous n'allez pas me bander les yeux, n'est ce pas ? osa Cloud.

- Seulement si tu aimes ce genre de chose, lâcha Genesis sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Cloud pour sa part rougit ce qui arracha un sourire à son mentor. Il prit la main de Cloud et le conduisit à la porte.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et la rougeur de Cloud ne partit jamais vraiment. Cependant, lorsqu'ils sortirent du bâtiment Shinra, l'air froid de la nuit sembla l'aider à se calmer. Genesis était heureux de l'effet qu'il avait eut sur son élève.

- Je ne peux pas te bander les yeux, mais ferme-les, chuchota Genesis à son oreille.

- Quoi ? Cloud sursauta presque.

- Ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise, dit Genesis sérieusement.

Cloud se sentit un peu idiot, mais il fit comme son mentor lui demandait.

- Viens maintenant, dit il en prenant Cloud par la main.

Ils marchèrent pendant au moins cinq minutes, avant d'entendre quelqu'un parler.

- Bonsoir commandant Rhapsodos. Cloud entendit une voix d'homme dire et une porte s'ouvrit.

Cloud se tendit un peu.

- Allons, fais-moi confiance, dit Genesis à son oreille et Cloud se détendit un peu tandis que son mentor l'entraînait à travers une série d'escaliers.

Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent et Genesis plaça les mains de Cloud sur une rambarde.

- Ok. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Cloud obéit et eut presque le souffle coupé. Ils étaient dans un grand théâtre, c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu. La scène était directement en face d'eux et il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans un box de théâtre privé.

- Genesis? murmura-t-il faiblement.

- C'est mon box privé. Normalement je viens seul étant donné qu'Angeal et Sephiroth n'apprécient pas le théâtre, et ce soir c'est la soirée d'ouverture de leur nouvelle production de « Loveless » et j'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir de venir, expliqua Genesis avec un sourire.

- Je...Cloud était presque sans voix. J'ai toujours...Il secoua la tête. Merci...

- Ce n'est rien, vraiment, répondit Genesis en conduisant Cloud à un siège avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ça me fait plaisir.

Cloud fut aussitôt captivé quand le premier acte commença.

La femme jouant la déesse s'avança sur scène, récitant le poème dans son intégralité.

« Lorsque la guerre des bêtes mènera le monde à sa perte, la déesse descendra des cieux.  
Des ailes de lumière et d'ombre se déploieront au loin.

Elle nous guidera vers le bonheur, de son don éternel.

Le don de la déesse est un mystère infini.

Pour l'atteindre, nous prenons notre envol.

Des rides se dessinent à la surface de l'eau, l'âme errante ne connaît aucun repos.

Il n'y a aucune haine, seulement de la joie, car la déesse te protège.

Héro de l'aurore, guérisseur des mondes.

Des rêves de lendemain hantent l'âme blessé, tout honneur est perdu.

Les ailes sont arrachées, la fin est proche

Mon ami, tu prends ton envol à présent ? Vers un monde qui nous rejette, toi et moi ?

Tout ce qui t'attend est un sombre lendemain, peu importe ou les vents souffleront.

Mon ami, ton désir est ce qui apporte la vie, le don de la déesse.

Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses, rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour.

Mon ami, le destin est cruel. Il n'existe ni rêve ni honneur. La flèche a quitté l'arc de la déesse.

Mon âme, empoisonnée par le désir de vengeance, a vécu dans la tourmente-mais s'éteindra avec mon salut et ton sommeil éternel

La légende parlera de sacrifice à la fin du monde.

Le vent navigue sur la surface de l'eau, lentement mais sûrement.

Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses, rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour »

Les lumières s'éteignirent mais la voix de la femme s'entendait toujours.

- Notre histoire commence, avec nos trois amis qui s'apprêtent à débuter leur voyage.

Quand les lumières revinrent, trois hommes étaient assis sur la scène.

Alors que la soirée avançait, les yeux de Cloud ne quittèrent jamais la scène ; il buvait littéralement chaque mot. Genesis, de son côté, se disait que ce n'était pas la meilleur interprétation qu'il ait vu mais il regardait Cloud autant que ce dernier regardait la scène. Son élève fut presque surpris quand l'entracte arriva et qu'on leur apporta le dîner.

- Voici pour vous, commandant, ainsi qu'une assiette supplémentaire, comme vous l'avez demandé, dit une jeune femme en les servant avant de s'incliner et de sortir de la pièce en poussant son chariot.

- Qu'en penses-tu jusqu'ici, Cloud? demanda Genesis, impatient d'entendre la réponse.

- C'est merveilleux, je n'ai jamais pensé que l'interprétation pouvait être tournée comme ça. L'idée qu'ils pourraient changer de rôle tout au long de l'histoire. Le héro devient le prisonnier et le prisonnier l'amant, déclara Cloud en regardant Genesis.

- Je pense que la pièce cherche à montrer que nous pouvons tous prendre des rôles différents dans nos vies, commenta Genesis, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler de ce genre de chose.

- Et bien, j'imagine que l'amant deviendra le héros, ils doivent se retrouver tous les trois à la fin, non ? supposa Cloud.

- Tu as sans doute raison, bien que la représentation soit agréable, parfois, elle peut être prévisible, commenta Genesis.

- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas tuer sa femme, dit Cloud, en regardant de nouveau la scène.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Genesis, curieux.

- J'imagine que perdre la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde serait incroyablement douloureux. J'aime bien le personnage, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre comme ça, expliqua Cloud, portant la main à son cœur.

- Ce qui est malheureusement la raison pour laquelle elle mourra probablement, dit Genesis, les yeux toujours tournés vers Cloud.

- J'espère que non, dit Cloud en secouant la tête. Mais vous avez probablement raison. Cloud se retourna vers son mentor.

Puis Genesis ne sut pas ce qu'il lui prit ; l'éclairage, l'ambiance, la tristesse sur le visage de Cloud. Mais juste à ce moment-là, le reste du monde s'éclipsa. Cloud n'était plus son élève de quinze ans. Il était un ami avec qui il aimait partager des choses. C'est pourquoi il se pencha et embrassa doucement Cloud sur les lèvres.

Cloud fut en état de choc pendant un moment, avant que son esprit ne lui hurle « Genesis t'embrasse! » et que le blond ne retourne le baiser du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était tellement mieux que le baiser qu'il avait partagé en état d'ébriété avec Kunsel et Genesis semblait littéralement mettre son sang en feu.

Dès qu'il commença à retourner le baiser, Genesis se retira. Il recula, un sentiment de douleur ancré sur son visage puis il saisit son manteau et s'enfuit, laissant derrière lui un Cloud étourdi dans une loge de théâtre vide.

Les lumières s'éteignirent.

Et la seconde moitié de la pièce commença.

A suivre...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre de **La Sérendipité est un mystère infini **;

Angeal retrouve Genesis en train de se saouler dans un bar. Mais qu'est il arrivé ?

De son côté, Sephiroth retrouve Cloud au fond d'une ruelle. Et ce que le jeune homme va lui apprendre semble le réjouir un peu trop...

[NdT : Je crois que mes résumés sont de plus en plus pourris...]

**Le 13 août 2014**


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur original : **Dark Hikari Twilight

**Titre original :** Serendipity

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (28 chapitres)

**Traducteur : **C-Translator

NdA = Note de l'auteur

NdT = Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Cloud se recroquevilla tandis que les mots des acteurs flottaient dans le théâtre. Il commença à pleurer, sachant qu'il avait dû faire quelque chose de mal pour que Genesis le regarde comme il l'avait fait. Quand leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, Cloud s'était sentit comme s'il était au paradis, mais au moment où son mentor s'était arraché à l'étreinte et enfuit, Cloud avait sombré en enfer.

Il n'eut pas le courage de rester jusqu'à la fin de la pièce et attrapa son manteau, faisant de son mieux pour sortir du théâtre. Il découvrit que le box de Genesis conduisait à un long couloir, puis à une porte qui donnait sur la plaque. Gaia, il n'avait même pas idée du secteur dans lequel il se trouvait et ses larmes menaçaient de geler sur son visage quand il commença à marcher dans les rues. Enfin, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le secteur 8. Cela rendait les choses un peu plus faciles. Mais où irait-il? Il était évident, d'après l'expression sur le visage de Genesis, qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu à l'appartement. Il pouvait se trouver un hôtel, mais cela ne résoudrait les choses que temporairement.

Il erra simplement dans les rues, sans but, avant de s'effondrer dans une ruelle, se demandant pour la énième fois de sa vie pourquoi il était aussi inutile. Il ne remarqua même pas la silhouette sombre qui le regardait fixement à l'entré de la ruelle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Genesis avait senti la colère l'envahir et avait pris la fuite, sans se soucier d'où ses pas l'emmenaient, du moment qu'il s'éloignait de Cloud. Il s'était laissé aller, avait fait l'impensable et embrassé Cloud. Le toucher des lèvres de Cloud était merveilleux, mieux encore qu'il ne l'avait rêvé, et le pire, c'est que Cloud lui avait retourné le baiser. Oh Minerva, comment était-il censé résoudre ce problème ?

D'une façon ou d'une autre, le roux atterrit dans un endroit isolé et laissa sa tête tomber sur le comptoir du bar tandis qu'il commandait une boisson. Peu lui importait ce qu'il buvait du moment que cela effaçait les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait fait, la sensation des lèvres de Cloud sur les siennes, le regard dans ses yeux quand Genesis s'était enfuit. Cela allait être une longue nuit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Genesis...

Il entendit une voix qu'il pensa qu'il devrait reconnaître malgré son état d'ébriété, mais n'eut pas envie de la reconnaître alors qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler un autre verre en espérant que cela finirait par chasser la sensation des lèvres de Cloud. Toutefois, le liquide n'atteignit jamais ses lèvre. Quelque chose entra en collision avec sa main, envoyant dans le même mouvement son verre exploser contre le mur.

- Genesis, reprends-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il entendit à nouveau la voix lui parler d'un ton qui laissant sentir la colère.

- Oh... dit-il en regardant l'homme aux cheveux de jais. Pourquoi es-tu là? parvint-il à prononcer.

- J'ai reçu un appel du barman qui m'a dit que tu étais en train d'essayer de noyer tes soucis dans l'alcool. Laisse-moi te sortir d'ici et ensuite, peut-être que tu seras en mesure de me dire ce qui se passe.

Genesis sentit quelqu'un le tirer de sur son siège, bien que ce soit contre son gré. Il pouvait encore se rappeler ses lèvres, ses yeux...

L'air froid de la nuit ne fit rien pour le dégriser.

- Qu'est-ce que Cloud va dire quand tu vas revenir bourré comme un âne, surtout après la façon dont tu l'as sermonné? D'ailleurs, tu lui as fais promettre de ne pas s'enivrer à nouveau. Pas que je m'attendais vraiment à ce que tu prennes cette promesse pour toi-même, lâcha Angeal avec une pointe d'agacement.

- Cloud... gémit Genesis.

- Oui, Cloud, ton élève, tu sais? répondit Angeal, déçu par son ami

Il était tard, et, heureusement, la plupart des rues étaient vides, c'est pourquoi Angeal décida finalement de simplement porter son ami.

- Tues-moi, Angeal...dit Genesis, enfouissant sa tête dans la poitrine de l'homme.

- Genesis, quelque chose s'est passé avec Cloud? C'est pour ça que tu es comme ça? demanda Angeal à son ami.

Genesis demeura silencieux et Angeal supposa que Cloud avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Angeal savait que Genesis était un homme passionné et ses réactions étaient souvent excessives, mais il se sentait vraiment désolé pour le roux à cet instant. Si Cloud provoquait une réaction d'une telle intensité chez Genesis, cela signifiait que le rouquin devait avoir des sentiments très profonds pour son élève, même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un temps si court.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent au quartier général, Genesis s'était endormi. Angeal lui retira son manteau et ses bottes avant de l'installer dans son lit. Angeal soupira. Genesis avait l'air absolument misérable. Après un dernier regard, il se glissa hors de l'appartement et retourna chez lui pour prendre un repos bien mérité.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sephiroth se sentait agité. Il n'était pas un habitué des promenades nocturnes mais cette nuit là, il en avait envie. Midgar n'était jamais vraiment endormie mais à cette heure tardive, la plupart des habitants dormait.

Il laissa ses pas l'emmener au hasard des rues et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à parcourir le secteur six. Ses pensées étaient occupées par un certain Soldat à la chevelure blonde. Sephiroth n'était pas une personne ouverte, loin de là. En fait, c'était tout le contraire, mais pour il ne savait quelle raison, il se sentait attiré par le jeune homme. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Les relations amoureuses étaient quelque chose qu'il avait seulement lu dans les quelques contes de fées que Genesis lui avait donné. Elles semblaient inutiles, pourquoi voudrait-on autant s'investir pour quelqu'un d'autre? Dans de nombreux cas, quelqu'un que l'on connaissait à peine? Il n'avait jamais compris mais il pensait que si une personne lui permettrait de comprendre, ce serait Cloud.

Son monologue intérieur fut coupé quand il entendit quelqu'un se trouvant visiblement en détresse. En temps normal, il ne se serait pas impliqué mais avec la recrudescence de monstres, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas vérifier. Il entra dans la ruelle et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Cloud? dit-il en se déplaçant rapidement à côté du jeune homme.

Un visage déchiré de larmes le regarda avec étonnement.

- Se-Sephiro-roth? bégaya Cloud.

- Qu'est-il arrivé? demanda Sephiroth avec plus d'amitié dans la voix qu'il ne voulait en exprimer.

- Genesis me hait, renifla Cloud. Vous devriez partir, il va probablement être contrarié si vous me parlez.

Sephiroth sentit son sang bouillir. Genesis avait il vraiment tourné le dos à Cloud?

- Tu parles comme si j'avais besoin de sa permission pour faire les choses. Viens maintenant, même avec tes améliorations, tu vas mourir de froid si tu restes ici toute la nuit.

Cloud se leva silencieusement. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être seul à cet instant. Il prit la main de Sephiroth et l'homme l'emmena vers le quartier général.

- Je ne peux pas revenir à l'appartement, pas maintenant, dit Cloud en secouant la tête.

- Tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit, lui assura Sephiroth.

Cela sonnait déjà mieux qu'un hôtel.

- D'accord.

Le reste du chemin se déroula dans le silence et Cloud sentit son corps se crisper en passant devant la porte de Genesis, la douleur dans son cœur se ravivant. Sephiroth ne le laissa pas traîner et avant que Cloud ne s'en rende compte, il se trouvait assis sur le canapé du général.

- Bois ça, lui intima Sephiroth en lui tendant une tasse de thé fumante. Tu devrais te réchauffer un peu, puis te se reposer. J'en parlerai avec Genesis dans la matinée et essayerais de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Non, s'il vous plaît, cria presque Cloud. Il me déteste assez comme ça...

- Tu pourras m'en dire plus demain matin si tu veux mais pour le moment, repose toi. Nous mettrons les choses au clair plus tard. Si ce que tu dis à propos des sentiments de Genesis est vrai, je m'occuperais de toi moi même.

La tristesse sur le visage de Cloud fut remplacée par une expression de choc.

- Pourquoi vous...

- N'ai pas l'air aussi surpris, dit Sephiroth. Tu as beaucoup de talent, Cloud. Je ne le laisserai pas être gaspillé parce que Genesis est un idiot. Maintenant repose toi, conclu-t-il, avant de se tourner et de se retirer dans sa chambre.

Au fond Sephiroth espérait que tout était vrai, mais il doutait que Genesis ait effectivement abandonné Cloud.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sephiroth fut levé bien avant Cloud. Il ne dormait jamais beaucoup et n'avait pas envie de réveiller le jeune Soldat. Cependant, il voulait des réponses et la colère qu'il éprouvait envers Genesis ne s'était toujours pas dissipée. Quand il l'avait vu la dernière fois, Genesis semblait si protecteur envers son élève...Alors, qu'est ce qui avait changé ?

Il se glissa silencieusement hors de son appartement, et en se dirigeant vers la porte Genesis, il faillit se heurter à Angeal qui sortait de chez lui.

- Que fais-tu déjà levé, Sephiroth? On dirait presque que tu es en mission, lui demanda doucement Angeal.

- Je vais parler avec _ton_ ami, dit calmement Sephiroth, mais Angeal comprit immédiatement qu'il en avait après Genesis vu la façon dont il l'avait désigné.

- Vas-y doucement avec lui, il a eut une nuit difficile... averti Angeal en se rappelant de l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé le rouquin.

- **Il a eut une nuit difficile**. Sa voix était calme, mais ses mots eurent le même effet que s'il avait crié. J'ai retrouvé Cloud la nuit dernière, recroquevillé dans une ruelle dans le secteur 6, pleurant et jurant que Genesis le détestait. Il a dormit sur mon canapé durant la nuit dernière.

- Quoi? dit Angeal un peu confus. Que s'est il passé?

- J'allais justement le savoir, si tu veux te joindre à moi, poursuivit Sephiroth.

- J'ai moi-même quelques questions, répondit Angeal.

Plusieurs scénarios avaient tourné dans sa tête, mais celui qui lui semblait le plus probable était que Cloud avait trouvé quelqu'un et que Genesis s'en était prit à lui.

Sephiroth frappa à la porte de Genesis. Aucune réponse ne vint, Angeal essaya.

- Genesis, c'est moi et Sephiroth. Je sais que tu es là.

- Allez-vous en, leur répondit la voix déchirée de Genesis.

- Je ne pense pas, répliqua Sephiroth. Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi ton étudiant est actuellement endormi sur mon canapé.

Genesis ouvrit la porte. Il était en piteux état ; les cheveux ébouriffés, toujours dans les vêtements qu'il portait hier soir, les yeux injectés de sang.

- C'est probablement mieux si il y reste, chuchota Genesis.

Les yeux de Sephiroth s'étrécirent tandis qu'il poussait l'homme hors du cadre de la porte.

- Sephiroth, arrête s'il te plaît, dit Angeal, saisissant le bras de l'homme alors qu'il était sur le point de frapper Genesis.

Pour sa part, Genesis n'essaya même pas de se défendre. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Pourquoi ? Il a balancé Cloud comme un déchet et il se permet de me critiquer, grogna presque Sephiroth.

- Genesis, tu ferais mieux de t'expliquer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux continuer de te défendre.

- Je le mérite, lâcha le rouquin en regardant ailleurs. Je l'ai trahi, j'ai trahi sa confiance, je ne devrais pas être son mentor, je ne devrais pas être quoi que ce soit pour qui que ce soit.

- Genesis, tu as tendance à dramatiser un peu. Dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Angeal.

- Hier soir, je l'ai emmené voir la nouvelle production de Loveless, je voulais fêter la réussite de sa première mission, commença Genesis d'une voix rauque, secouant la tête. Et puis, je ne sais pas. Nous parlions de la pièce et je me suis laissé aller. Il ferma les yeux. Et je l'ai embrassé, acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

- Oh Genesis... soupira Angeal, comprenant enfin. Je devrais te faire la morale mais je comprends, vu ta réaction, que tu as conscience de ce que tu as fait.

Sephiroth se figeât l'idée que Genesis ait embrassé Cloud lui fit l'effet d'avoir de la glace dans les veines et il eut à nouveau envie de frapper Genesis. C'était un sentiment étranger pour lui, il ne comprenait pas d'où il venait. C'est pourquoi il se retint.

- Je l'ai laissé là, seul, dit Genesis. Je-je suis un lâche, je ne pouvais pas lui faire face, pas après cela. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire.

- Tu as besoin de lui parler, dit Angeal. Il pense que tu le hais.

- Je ne pourrais jamais le haïr, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire et je n'ai pas confiance en moi en ce moment. Angeal, il m'a retourné le baiser, qu'est ce que je lui ai fait ? plaida le rouquin.

- Genesis, ce n'est pas bien mais tu n'as pas bien compris. Cloud a quinze ans, pas cinq. Il a ses propres sentiments, expliqua Angeal en secouant la tête.

- Il ne devrait pas rester avec moi, pas pour l'instant. Je vais lui parler, je pense qu'il serait encore plus douloureux de ne jamais le revoir, mais pas maintenant. Genesis commençait à se calmer.

Sephiroth pour sa part était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent. Il ne comprenait même pas ses propres sentiments.

- Il peut rester avec moi pour l'instant.

Angeal regarda l'homme, puis hocha la tête.

- Calme-toi, débarbouille-toi un peu et nous pourrons mettre les choses au clair.

- J'ai une question cependant...

Sephiroth avait besoin de demander, parce que, vraiment, il ne lui semblait pas comprendre le problème. Bien qu'il n'aime pas l'idée de que Genesis et Cloud soient ensemble, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait un problème avec leur relation.

- Je suppose que je ne comprends juste pas le problème.

Angeal le regarda.

- Cloud a quinze ans et il est l'étudiant de Genesis, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Et pourquoi est-ce un problème? Comme tu l'as dit, il a quinze ans, pas cinq, Genesis a tout juste neuf ans de plus que lui. De plus, si Cloud à l'âge de rejoindre l'armée, il a l'âge de décider de s'il veut d'une relation amoureuse ou autre...

- L'âge légal du consentement est de seize ans à Midgar. Angeal essaya d'aider son ami à comprendre.

- Et Genesis l'a embrassé, il n'a pas eu de rapports sexuels avec lui. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas l'anniversaire du garçon bientôt?

Sephiroth se rappelait avoir lu son dossier, il y a un peu plus d'un mois.

- Bien que tout cela soit vrai, il est encore l'étudiant de Genesis. C'est un poste de confiance.

Le brun essayait de ne pas s'énerver contre Sephiroth, sachant que ce dernier ne comprenait pas encore grand chose aux relations.

- Je ne vois toujours pas le problème si Cloud est d'accord.

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas croire qu'il essayait de défendre Genesis.

- Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que vous le pensez. Je sais que beaucoup d'hommes ont des relations avec leurs officiers. Il n'y a pas de règle contre ça, donc je n'ai jamais vu une raison de faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Autant que je sache, il n'existe aucune règle contre ce type de relation.

- Ce n'est pas bien... tenta Angeal.

- Pourquoi ? insista à nouveau Sephiroth.

A cet instant, il prit conscience qu'il ne plaidait pas pour Genesis, mais pour lui même. Genesis répondit finalement.

- Parce que j'ai trahi la confiance qu'il avait en moi.

- Tu n'as pas trahi sa confiance en l'embrassant, tu l'as trahi quand tu l'as laissé seul, alors qu'il ne savait ni où il était ni où il allait aller. Quand tu as décidé que, même s'il était assez grand pour aller à la guerre et mourir , il n'était pas assez grand pour décider de ce qu'il faisait et de s'il voulait d'une relation. Et si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait trouvé dans cette ruelle ? Dans l'état où il était, il pouvait difficilement se défendre. Et si l'un des hommes de Hojo l'avait trouvé? Tu sais ce qu'on raconte, et avec l'intérêt que cet homme a montré, Cloud aurait finit enfoui au plus profond des laboratoires et nous ne l'aurions jamais revu, fulmina Sephiroth.

- Sephiroth, dit Angeal, essayant de paraître sévère.

- Angeal, mon ami, parfois je pense que tu laisses ton sens de l'honneur passer devant ton bon sens. Tant qu'ils sont capables d'accomplir leurs tâches de façon professionnelle, peut importe ce qu'il font de leur temps libre aussi longtemps qu'ils sont tous les deux consentants. Est-ce que l'un de vous a seulement pensé à lui demander ce qu'il voulait au lieu de décider immédiatement de ce qui était bon pour lui ? poursuivit Sephiroth, bien que les mots lui semblaient amers.

- C'est quand même fou ; je suis en train de me faire conseiller par Sephiroth en matière de relation, lâcha Genesis en riant, puis il se calma un peu. Mais tu as raison. Je devrais aller lui parler et lui demander son avis. J'étais tellement inquiet par le fait de le pousser à faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que je ne me suis même pas demandé si il pourrait en fait le vouloir.

- Ça ne me plaît toujours pas... dit Angeal en croisant les bras.

- Sephiroth a raison, c'est seulement ton honneur qui te dérange. Je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec lui, pas avant un certain temps, et ce sera seulement s'il le veut. Si mes options sont de commencer une relation avec lui ou de le perdre pour toujours, je sais ce que je vais choisir. Genesis semblait commencer à se reprendre.

- Qu'en est-il de la formation? demanda Angeal, visiblement toujours contrarié, bien qu'il semblait se radoucir.

- J'ai très bien réussi jusqu'ici. Ce n'est pas à cause d'un accident de parcours que je vais abandonner. Je suis un professionnel, après tout. S'il veut toujours de moi comme mentor, alors je continuerais à l'être.

- Tu as besoin de lui parler avant tout, insista Sephiroth.

Une partie de lui espérait encore que Cloud rejette Genesis, mais il commençait à en douter.

- Je vais me débarbouiller, puis je viendrai et je parlerais avec lui, accepta Genesis.

- Je vais lui amener des vêtements, j'imagine qu'il voudrait faire la même chose, dit Sephiroth.

- Je refuse d'être mêlé à cela, conclu Angeal en quittant l'appartement.

- Angeal ! l'appela Genesis tandis que l'homme partait.

Il avait mit Angeal en colère et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en remettra, il s'en remet toujours, dit Sephiroth tandis que Genesis se retournait vers lui.

- J'espère que tu as raison. Genesis secoua la tête, avant d'aller récupérer quelques-uns des vêtements de Cloud.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud commençait à peine à se réveiller quand Sephiroth rentra dans l'appartement.

- Je t'ai apporté des vêtements, dit Sephiroth en les déposant sur la table basse. Et j'ai parlé un peu avec Genesis.

Cloud se tendit un peu au nom de l'homme, mais se redressa et regarda Sephiroth.

- Merci pour les vêtements.

- Il ne te déteste pas, Cloud, lâcha finalement Sephiroth.

Durant un instant, il avait pensé mentir au sujet de Genesis et prétendre le contraire, mais s'il voulait avoir une chance avec le blond, il ne pouvait se permettre un tel comportement.

- Il ne me déteste pas ? demanda Cloud, se souvenant du regard de Genesis lorsqu'il s'était enfui.

- Non, et il veut te parler dès que tu seras prêt.

Cloud eut l'air pensif durant un moment et Sephiroth espéra qu'il allait rejeter Genesis.

- Je vais...commença-t-il. J'ai besoin de me changer et de réfléchir. Mais je serais ravi de discuter avec lui s'il le veut.

- Je vais nous commander le petit déjeuner, dit Sephiroth en décrochant le téléphone.

Il n'avait jamais appris à cuisiner.

- La salle de bain est par là, si tu veux te changer, indiqua Sephiroth en montrant une porte au bout du couloir.

- Merci, dit Cloud, rassemblant ses affaires.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Cloud n'osa pas prendre une douche, mais il prit un moment pour se nettoyer le visage et arranger ses cheveux, bien qu'il lui était comme toujours impossible de les discipliner. Il se changeât rapidement et jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir. Il repensa à ce baiser que Genesis lui avait donné et se demanda ; « Pourquoi, s'il ne me déteste pas, s'est il enfuit avec tant de haine dans le regard ? »

Il sorti de la salle de bain pour trouver un plateau avec du café, du jus de fruit et du lait posé sur la table basse de Sephiroth. À côté se trouvait un plateau garni de muffins, bagels et autres pâtisseries.

- Je ne savais pas ce que tu mangeais alors j'ai commandé un assortiment, annonça Sephiroth, assis dans son fauteuil, buvant une tasse de café.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit Cloud.

Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le dîner de la veille et la faim l'avait rattrapé.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment tandis qu'ils mangeaient, quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Cloud se tendit tandis que Sephiroth allait ouvrir.

Genesis entra et posa silencieusement ses yeux sur Cloud.

- Je vais vous laisser seuls tout les deux, déclara Sephiroth en fermant la porte et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- Je suis désolé, Cloud, fut la première chose que dit Genesis.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit calmement Cloud.

- Non, ce n'est pas rien. Genesis prit son courage à deux mains et se rapprocha. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser comme ça, j'avais juste honte de moi.

- Je comprends, chuchota Cloud.

- Je me suis mal exprimé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...reprit Genesis en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de Cloud. Il n'y avait rien de honteux à t'embrasser. C'est juste que tu es mon élève, je devrais te protéger contre les autres, pas t'embrasser. J'ai essayé Cloud, mais hier soir, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Cloud leva des yeux plein d'espoir. Genesis ne le haïssait donc pas.

- C'est juste que, je pensais avoir fait quelque chose de mal. J'ai pensé que j'avais peut-être mal compris. Je suis doué pour ça.

- Cloud... dit Genesis, trouvant finalement le courage de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Si... si tu acceptes de t'impliquer avec quelqu'un comme moi...

Genesis ferma les yeux et fut littéralement prit de court quand il sentit les lèvres de Cloud se poser sur les siennes. Il avait l'impression de manquer d'air quand Cloud se retira.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, c'était si merveilleux quand vous m'avez embrassé. Je sais que tout le monde ne l'acceptera pas mais ce sera toujours le cas, peut importe avec qui je me retrouve. Vous n'étiez pas le seul à essayer de cacher vos sentiments, c'est ce que je voulais dire quand je vous ai avoué que je ne savais pas ce que je ferais sans vous, lâcha Cloud très sérieusement.

Genesis se sentit franchement stupide de ne pas en avoir parlé à Cloud avant. Il était beaucoup plus mature que la plupart des jeunes de quinze ans. Il l'était même sûrement plus que Genesis.

- Rentrons à la maison, Cloud, dit Genesis avec un sourire

- J'en serais très heureux...Cloud lui rendit un sourire incertain.

En fin de compte, Genesis voulait bien de lui.

A suivre...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre de **La sérendipité est un mystère infini **;

Une nouvelle mission est confiée à Cloud et Genesis. Ce qu'ils découvriront ne fera qu'augmenter leurs soupçons envers un certain scientifique.

De son côté, Angeal est bien décidé à parler à Cloud.

**Le 16 août 2014**


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur original : **Dark Hikari Twilight

**Titre original :** Serendipity

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (28 chapitres)

**Traducteur : **C-Translator

NdA = Note de l'auteur

NdT = Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Genesis avait sur son visage un sourire dont il ne pouvait se défaire. Cloud était là, dans ses bras. Genesis avait l'impression d'être plus léger que l'air alors ils étaient assis ensemble, regardant par la fenêtre de leur appartement. Après les événements de la nuit dernière, ils avaient pris leur matinée. Ils avaient une autre mission à remplir sous l'ordre de Lazard, mais elle se déroulait encore en ville et à partir du moment où elle était achevée à la fin de la journée, ça irait.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et Cloud pencha la tête avec curiosité. Genesis lui fit un sourire et lui vola un autre baiser, que Cloud retourna facilement. Genesis avait eut de nombreuse relations, mais la plupart d'entre elles étaient nées de la nécessité de se soulager du stress. Après la première, plus rien ne semblait lui importer, jusqu'à ce qu'Angeal le tire de son cycle d'autodestruction deux ans auparavant.

Apparemment, avoir des parents qui ne vous portent aucun amour avait le dont de vous griller le cerveau et Angeal l'avait aidé à se rendre compte que ce qu'il cherchait dans les bras de tous ces personnes était l'amour de sa mère. Il n'avait jamais eut autant de sentiments pour une personne jusqu'à ce qu'un Cadet blond ne vienne s'écraser dans sa vie.

Avec Cloud, c'était différent. Il pensait que s'il pouvait rester assis ici avec Cloud et regarder le monde passer, il serait heureux pour l'éternité. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être quelqu'un de spécial, il pouvait juste être Genesis. Il sentait qu'il pouvait partager ses craintes, ses espoirs, ses rêves et Cloud comprendrait. Il en avait déjà entendu tellement sur lui. Loveless avait été le pont et maintenant, il avait une raison de plus de chérir sa pièce favorite. Elle lui avait apporté Cloud.

Il y avait encore une petite douleur au fond de lui à cause de la façon dont Angeal l'avait quitté Il savait que son ami était très tolérant et il se sentait un peu coupable. Angeal avait le droit d'être en colère contre Genesis à propos de Cloud il avait promis de rester loin de lui jusqu'à ce que sa formation soit terminée et cela comprenait les implications morales. C'est pourquoi il avait tant lutté contre ses propres sentiments. Les mots de Sephiroth avait rompu le peu de volonté qu'il avait.

Ses intentions concernant Cloud étaient de construire une relation durable. Cloud n'était pas l'une de ses rapides affaires dont Angeal l'avait sauvé, alors pourquoi avait il tant de mal à poser les bases de sa relation? Il ne regrettait pas son choix et ne le ferait pas uniquement pour l'amour d'Angeal. Il espérait juste que Sephiroth avait raison et que l'homme lui pardonnerait. Il savait qu'il faisait passer Cloud avant Angeal, mais il ne voulait pas avoir à faire ce choix.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sephiroth était assis, seul dans sa chambre. En dehors de ses rapports avec Hojo, il n'avait pas l'habitude de pour ne pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas qu'il était un peu enfant gâté, loin de là en fait. C'était juste qu'il avait si peu de vrais désirs dans la vie, combiné à son poste, qu'il n'avait jamais été laissé à désirer. Jusqu'à présent du moins. Il ne pouvait toujours pas expliquer son étrange attirance pour le jeune Soldat de troisième classe. Il ressentait une profonde possessivité et il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas normal que Cloud soit avec Genesis, que ce soit en tant qu'étudiant ou en tant qu'amant.

D'autre part, il avait également acquit la valeur de la patience. Genesis n'était pas connu pour sa capacité à s'engager dans quoi que ce soit. Il finirait par se lasser de Cloud, Sephiroth en était certain. Il avait pensé à avertir le blond, lui épargnant ainsi la douleur inévitable, mais avait décidé de laisser aller. Il attendrait, laisserait Genesis s'amuser mais il finirait par réclamer que qu'il savait être à lui.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Alors, qu'est-ce que nous sommes censés faire aujourd'hui? demanda Cloud en regardant Genesis.

Ils avaient quitté l'appartement et se dirigeaient vers le secteur 3.

- Il y a un entrepôt de la Shinra qui semble avoir eut quelques problèmes avec la recrudescence de monstre. Lazard était vraiment très heureux que je demande une autre mission pour toi. La difficulté ne devrait pas être supérieur à celle qu'un troisième classe pourrait gérer, mais il y a de grandes parties de l'entrepôt qui sont classées top secret. Il avait du mal à trouver quelqu'un de confiance qui accepterait la mission, expliqua Genesis.

- J'ai sa confiance ? Et pourquoi pas Zack? demanda Cloud un peu surpris.

- Oui, eh bien, tant que tu es avec moi, tu l'as. Lazard est un peu plus disposé à te faire confiance que Zack. Ce garçon ne sait pas comment garder sa bouche fermée.

Genesis était un peu surpris d'à quel point il était facile de retomber dans son rôle de mentor.

- Savez-vous ce que nous combattons? Cloud regarda Genesis.

- Officiellement, non, dit Genesis, secouant la tête. Mais j'ai eut une longue conversation avec Lazard hier, avant le spectacle. Il pense que nos préoccupations sont justifiées, officieusement bien sûr.

- Vous pensez que nous risquons de tomber sur d'autres monstres comme ceux des égouts ?

L'expression de Cloud était un mélange de choc et de surprise.

- Oui. Il ne peut classer une simple mission d'extermination de monstre au dessus de troisième classe. S'il nous envoi, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de suspect. Je ne peux pas en dire beaucoup plus maintenant et sans preuve, il n'y a pas beaucoup plus à dire, mais si nous continuons à trouver des« preuves », j'imagine que nous faudra dîner avec Lazard dans les prochaines semaines. Il a finit par s'intéresser au théâtre, après tout, déclara Genesis avec désinvolture.

Cloud, pour sa part, pensa avoir compris. Ils rassemblaient des preuves contre Hojo, qui était un homme dangereux. Ils devaient être discrets.

- Il a l'air sympa, dîner avec lui serait bien.

Cloud se sentit légèrement stupide, mais il essayait de faire comprendre à Genesis qu'il comprenait. Genesis le regarda et hocha la tête.

- Il y a une raison pour laquelle Lazard te favorise par rapport à Zack.

Le reste de la route se déroula dans un silence confortable. Les rues étaient assez calmes cet après-midi, car c'était un jour plutôt gris. Le ciel était un peu triste et Cloud s'attendait à de la neige. Une partie de lui aurait aimé pouvoir porter le manteau que Genesis lui avait donné, mais il ne faisait pas encore aussi froid qu'à Nibelheim, par conséquent, Cloud ne fut pas trop dérouté.

- Nous y voici, dit Genesis, marchant jusqu'à un grand bâtiment blanc qui n'avait pas de fenêtre.

Genesis sortit sa carte-clé et ouvrit la porte.

- Il n'y a personne ici, fut la première chose que remarqua Cloud, regardant autour de lui.

- Il n'y a pas toujours du personnel, expliqua Genesis. Beaucoup de choses stockées ici sont considérés comme trop précieuses pour être détruites et mais ils ne veulent pas qu'elles tombent dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Avec la recrudescence actuelle de monstre, l'endroit est inoccupé.

- S'il n'y a pas de gens ici, alors comment font-ils s'assurer que personne ne vol un de ces trucs? demanda Cloud tandis qu'il vérifiait les matérias sur son brassard et son épée.

- Toutes les mesures de sécurité sont automatisées, expliqua Genesis.

- Donc, des robots, bien, soupira Cloud.

L'idée ne lui semblait pas excellente. Que faire si quelqu'un corrompait les robots?

- Je comprends ton inquiétude et nous pourrons en parler plus tard, dit Genesis en sortant quelques flacons qu'il remit à Cloud. Prends ceci, juste au cas où. Le rouge te guérira à la manière d'un sort de Soin, ça s'appelle une potion. Le bleu restaurera tes niveaux d'énergie si tu utilise trop de magie, ça s'appelle un éther. Avec ce que je sais maintenant, je préfère plutôt prévenir que guérir.

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur, dit Cloud en prenant les flacons.

Cloud se concentra, marchant lentement à travers le grand entrepôt, essayant d'entendre n'importe quel signe des monstres. Il tourna à un angle et trouva un tas de métal tordu.

- L'un des robots? Il semble qu'il n'ait pas été capable de gérer les créatures qui se trouvent ici, quelles qu'elles soient, dit Cloud, tant pour lui-même que pour Genesis.

Il prit un moment pour étudier la machine au sol. Elle avait littéralement été déchirée, des marques de griffes géantes zébrant la surface. Cloud sortit son épée de son fourreau et passa à côté du robot.

Là, il l'entendait. Clic, clic, clic, clic, clic, clic, pause, clic, clic, clic, clic. Quelque chose courait près de lui. Ou peut-être vers lui. Cloud prit un peu de recul et établi une position défensive. Quelques secondes plus tard une forme floue et noire fonçait vers lui, claquant dans son épée et manquant de le renverser

La créature grogna et bondit en arrière. Cloud pu enfin distinguer la chose. Elle n'était pas identique à la créature des égouts, mais partageait plusieurs caractéristiques. La plus grande différence était sa construction tandis que les créatures des égouts étaient plus maigre et agile, cette créature était trapu et plus compact.

Ce fut tout ce que Cloud eut le temps de constater avant que la créature ne grogne et ne l'attaque de nouveau. Cloud décocha un sort de glace, qui parvint à arrêter la charge de la créature mais ne sembla pas causer de dégât. Cloud attaqua rapidement avec son épée et réussi à l'enfoncer dans son épaule droite.

La blessure sembla à peine saigner et Cloud se dit qu'il était temps d'utiliser sa matéria Acuié. Il se dissimula partiellement derrière une caisse en guise de couverture et lança le sort.

- Oh merde! jura Cloud.

La créature, bien que plus proche en taille des petites qu'il avait rencontré dans les égouts, était à égalité avec la plus grande concernant tout le reste.

- Genesis, il est entièrement immunisé contre les attaques physiques et les sorts de Glace !

– Tiens, attrape ! dit Genesis, jetant une materia à Cloud.

Cloud l'attrapa et soupira de soulagement en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de la materia Brasier de Genesis. Cloud ne s'embêta pas à l'équiper et se tourna vers la créature qui avait commencé à charger de nouveau. Cloud ne réfléchit même pas et ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au plus profond de la materia, oubliant qu'elle était probablement niveau maître.

Un hurlement de douleur lui fit ouvrir les yeux juste à temps pour voir la créature se faire engloutir par les flammes. Il se sentait un peu fatigué mais ce n'était pas aussi dure que le jour où il avait lancé son premier sort de Glace. Avec un dernier hurlement la créature s'effondra sur le sol.

- Il était presque aussi fort que l'autre créature, comment un simple sort de Feu a-t-il pu le vaincre ? demanda Cloud avec confusion alors qu'il inspectait le cadavre.

- L'Acuité ne te dit pas toujours tout de la créature, en particulier aux niveaux inférieurs. Le fait qu'il soit résistant contre la glace laissait supposer qu'il était faible contre le feu, expliqua Genesis. La foudre et la Terre ont une corrélation similaire, mais pas aussi forte.

- Tenez, dit Cloud en remettant à Genesis sa materia Brasier bien-aimée. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le faire à nouveau.

- Cette seule créature est suffisante pour notre rapport, dit Genesis en évaluant la créature, mais nous devons nous assurer qu'il n'y a en a pas d'autre. Cela n'aurait jamais dû être classé comme une mission de troisième classe mais ça, nous le savions déjà

- Très bien, dit Cloud en prenant l'éther que Genesis lui avait donné.

Il se sentit plus à l'aise une fois ses niveaux d'énergie rééquilibrés.

Genesis se relâcha pour le moment, mais Cloud resta en alerte. Il était tout à fait possible que l'une de ces créatures leur bondisse dessus par derrière.

Il les entendirent de nouveau avant de les voir, leurs griffes grattant le sol dans leur course. Puis ils entendirent un bruit sourd et levèrent les yeux. Il y en avait une au-dessus des caisses. Elles étaient quatre au total derrière eux et deux devant Genesis.

- Reste prêt de moi, chuchota Genesis tandis que sa main s'illuminait de la puissance de sa matéria Brasier.

En un éclair, plusieurs orbes de feu volèrent hors de sa main et engloutirent les deux premiers monstres. Les deux autres ne se laissèrent pas ignorer l'un sauta du sommet des caisses dans la direction de Cloud tandis que l'autre chargeait. Il réussi à arrêter la première attaque avec son épée, attendant le second impacte.

- Ah! cria Genesis et Cloud se retourna pour constater que la créature avait attaqué Genesis et non lui, enfonçant ses dents dans l'épaule du roux.

- Genesis! Cria Cloud.

Il avait sentit que la créature l'attaquait, alors pourquoi Genesis était il blessé ?

- Ça ira, dit Genesis saisissant son épaule et lançant un sort. Attention quand même, apparemment ces créatures peuvent empoisonner.

Cloud hocha la tête, repoussant celui qui l'avait attaqué plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas le blesser, mais il pouvait le distraire assez longtemps pour que Genesis s'en occupe.

Genesis se débarrassa rapidement des deux autres, puis se détendit un peu, serrant de nouveau son épaule. Elle s'illumina d'une douce lumière verte. Mais un sentiment d'inquiétude prit place sur son visage quand il retira sa main et constata que l'entaille était toujours présente.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda Cloud.

- Elle ne se guéri pas correctement. Je me demande s'il n'y a pas quelque chose au sujet de ces créatures, s'interrogeât Genesis.

- Avec Hojo, qui sait ? dit Cloud en secouant la tête. Peut-être que je peux essayer?

Genesis voulu dire à Cloud que s'il ne pouvait guérir la blessure lui même, Cloud ne pourrait pas non plus. Mais en même temps, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que le monstre lui avait infligé.

- Tiens, utilise la mienne, elle est niveau maître, dit Genesis en remettant une matéria à Cloud. Tu ne perds rien à essayer. Sinon, je serais réduit à aller demander de l'aide à Hollander.

Cloud hocha la tête, se rappelant de la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Genesis au sujet du pique de glace. S'il n'avait jamais essayé de lancer un sort de guérison ciblée, il supposa que le moment était venu. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, centralisant tout son pouvoir sur une zone réduite sur l'épaule de Genesis, avant d'appeler le pouvoir au plus profond de la materia Soin de Genesis.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit la peau sous le manteau de Genesis se refermer.

- Eh bien, ces merveilles ne cesseront jamais, dit Genesis, impressionné par Cloud.

- J'ai juste pensé que si je me concentrais comme nous en avions parlé, le sort serait plus puissant, dit Cloud, appuyé contre le mur.

L'éther n'avait pas entièrement restauré ses niveaux d'énergie et le dernier sort, de part la concentration qu'il avait nécessité, l'avait épuisé.

- Je m'y suis essayé, quand j'étais avec Sephiroth et Angeal et cela n'a mené à rien. Je me suis alors dit que cela avait été un coup de chance puisque tu ne lançais jamais tes sorts comme ça, dit Genesis en secouant la tête, la blessure guérie oublié.

- Je n'avais jamais eut l'occasion d'essayer, dit Cloud, heureux d'avoir pu aider son mentor.

- Eh bien, c'est une chose sur laquelle nous pourrons travailler plus tard. Prenons nos échantillons et sortons d'ici, déclara Genesis en rangeant son épée.

Cloud hocha la tête, s'éloignant de la paroi. Il vacilla quelque peu tandis qu'un bâillement s'échappait de ses lèvres. Genesis le souleva alors comme une mariée. Cloud commença à protester, mais Genesis le fit taire.

- Tu es complètement épuisé et tu peux à peine marcher. Je n'ai pas d'autre éther sur moi. Disons simplement que nous rentrons à la maison afin que tu puisses te reposer.

Genesis résista à l'envie de l'embrasser. Il s'était promis d'être professionnel quand il agissait en temps que mentor de Cloud. Savoir qu'une fois qu'ils seraient de retour chez eux, les titres de mentor et élève ne vaudraient plus rien et qu'il pourrait embrasser Cloud autant qu'il le voulait rendait les choses plus faciles à supporter.

Cloud hocha doucement la tête et l'appuya contre la poitrine de Genesis. Si utiliser sa capacité pour les matérias l'épuisait à ce point, Genesis aurait à le dissuader de l'utiliser à nouveau en cours de mission. C'était quelque chose qu'ils pourraient travailler durant leur temps libre, essayer d'améliorer l'endurance de Cloud.

Le chemin du retour se déroula tranquillement ils reçurent quelques regards et entendirent quelques chuchotements, mais le froid qui persistait encore dans l'air gardaient la plupart des habitants chez eux. Il avait en effet commencé à neiger et une légère couche de poudre blanche s'installait. Genesis ne pu s'empêcher de sourire quand quelques flocons furent capturés dans les cheveux de Cloud.

- Je me sens stupide, murmura Cloud, luttant pour rester éveillé.

-Hey!

Genesis s'arrêta. C'était bien la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin à l'instant. Il se tourna cependant tandis que Zack courrait vers eux.

- Est-ce que Cloud va bien ?

- Je vais bien, je suis simplement fatigué, marmonna Cloud.

- Les monstres qu'il a affronté étaient immunisés aux attaques physiques et il a épuisé son énergie magique pendant le combat, expliqua Genesis, se rendant compte que Zack n'avait probablement aucune idée de ce qu'était un épuisement magique.

- Immunisé aux attaques physiques, bon sang ! Zack frissonna presque. Je suis content de n'être jamais tombé là-dessus.

- Zack! cria la voix d'Angeal tandis que ce dernier les rejoignait.

L'homme regarda Genesis avec une expression indéchiffrable, puis Zack.

- Désolé mec, j'ai vu Genesis avec Cloud et je voulais juste voir si Cloud allait bien, s'excusa Zack en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? dit Angeal, un peu de rigueur dans la voix.

- Épuisement magique, c'est ce que m'a dit Genesis, expliqua Zack, complètement inconscient de la tension dans l'air.

- Cloud s'est épuisé en utilisant une materia. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, il a besoin de se reposer et j'ai un rapport à déposer, dit Genesis, regardant Angeal dans les yeux.

- Nous en parlerons plus tard, dit Angeal, posant une main sur l'épaule de Zack.

- Tant que ce n'est pas la même chanson, mon ami. J'ai fait mon choix. Genesis resserra instinctivement sa prise sur Cloud.

- Quel choix? demanda Zack, en regardant confusément les deux hommes.

- Pas maintenant, Zack, cassa presque Angeal.

A présent, Zack semblait complètement confus.

- Et comme je l'ai dit, nous allons en parler.

Sur ceux, il partit en emmenant Zack et Genesis poursuivit sa route vers l'appartement.

Genesis déposa Cloud sur le canapé avant de se glisser dans sa chambre. Cloud s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil en attendant que Genesis ne revienne.

- Tiens, dit Genesis, tendant un autre flacon à Cloud.

- Merci, dit Cloud.

C'était agréable d'avoir de l'énergie à nouveau.

- Je dois te remercier, dit Genesis, enlevant son manteau, qu'il aurait d'ailleurs à faire réparer.

- Je ne comprends quand même pas pourquoi il vous a attaqué, je savais qu'il me visait, dit Cloud en secouant la tête.

- Couverture, dit Genesis en enlevant une materia jaune de son brassard. Je l'ai lancé quand j'ai compris de quel type de mission il allait s'agir.

- Oh... Cloud regarda au loin, une légère rougeur sur ses joues.

- Ne soit pas embarrassé, dit Genesis en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Cloud. Je crois en tes compétences, je ne voulais pas te voir te blesser. Je peux encaisser un peu plus que tu ne le peux.

- Mon héros, hein? dit Cloud, un petit sourire sur son visage.

- Chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi, dit Genesis en lui rendant son sourire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Genesis quitta l'appartement pour rendre le rapport officiel de la mission et parler avec Lazard. Cloud était assis tranquillement et lisait l'un des plus anciens exemplaires de Loveless appartenant à Genesis tandis qu'il était absent. On frappa à la porte alors qu'il arrivait au troisième acte.

- Angeal? dit Cloud, en regardant le grand homme. Genesis n'est pas ici, il est allé à déposer le rapport à Lazard.

- C'est bien, je suis heureux de voir que tu te sente mieux, dit Angeal, son expression s'adoucissant un peu quand il constata que Cloud était la personne qui avait ouvert. J'ai besoin de parler avec lui, mais je tiens aussi à te parler.

- Très bien, dit Cloud en s'écartant pour laisser l'homme entrer avant de se diriger vers le canapé.

- Cloud, Genesis ne...dit Angeal hésitant un peu. Il ne te pousse pas à faire quoique ce soit ? lâcha-t-il finalement.

- Quoi? Cloud le regarda avec confusion, avant de réaliser qu'Angeal était au courant. Oh! Non, non, dit Cloud en rougissant. La seule chose qu'il ait fait est de m'embrasser et cela semble être la seule chose qu'il veuille faire pour le moment.

Angeal sembla se détendre un peu.

- Je vais t'avouer que je n'aime pas ça, c'est ton mentor, Cloud.

- Je sais et il est la seule personne en dehors de ma mère qui ait réellement prouvé qu'il se souciait de moi. Je sais que c'est mon mentor, je sais que je ne le connais que depuis un peu moins de deux semaines, je sais tout cela, professa Cloud.

- Tu n'as également que quinze ans, et même s'il n'y a aucune règle ou loi empêchant votre relation au sein du programme de mentorat, si quelqu'un a une fausse impression de vous deux, il pourrait bien vous causer des ennuis. Angeal voulait s'assurer que Cloud comprenait tous les risques.

Cloud eut l'air confus.

- Quinze? J'en aurait bientôt seize et d'ailleurs, à Nibelheim, j'aurais pu être marié depuis un an, dit Cloud avec un rire.

Angeal eut l'air légèrement choqué.

- L'âge légal est de quatorze ans à Nibelhiem?

- Je pensais que c'était comme ça partout. La vie dans les montagnes est difficile et il arrive qu'on ne vive pas aussi longtemps là-bas qu'ici, donc je suppose que nous commençons un peu plus tôt, proposa Cloud en guise d'explication. Non pas que notre relation en soit à ce point. Nous en sommes encore à apprendre à vraiment nous connaître. Nous savons que nous voulons être ensemble, tout le reste peut attendre.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Cloud, que veux tu pour le dîner? J'ai pensé te laisser choisir, tant que ce n'est pas de la pizza, dit Genesis, sans même regarder le canapé et posant son manteau. Je pensais peut êtr-

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Cloud et Angeal.

-Oh, tu es là...

Angeal se dit qu'il avait peut être été un peu rude avec Genesis. Il n'y avait pas eut grand chose dans la vie de l'homme qui l'ai vraiment rendu heureux. S'il se souciait vraiment de Cloud et que Cloud le rendait heureux, peut-être qu'Angeal pourrait passer au-delà de son honneur juste pour cette fois.

- Je suis désolé, dit seulement Angeal, mais l'effet sur Genesis fut immédiat.

- Je savais que tu viendrais. Genesis sourit à son ami.

- Cloud m'a aidé à comprendre, dit Angeal, en plaçant une main sur la tête de Cloud. Seulement, soyez prudents. Lorsque je t'ai vu avec lui aujourd'hui, tes sentiments étaient un peu flagrants et il y a encore beaucoup de personnes qui pourraient vous causer des problèmes dans la compagnie.

- Je vais essayer, je te le promets. J'étais juste inquiet pour lui. N'est-ce pas normal? dit Genesis en regardant son ami.

- Je suppose, mais je te connais et tu as tendance à parler à cœur ouvert. Si cela marche vraiment, tu ne peux pas le montrer à quelqu'un qui pourrait mal l'interpréter. Peux tu imaginer ce que Hojo ferait de cette information? souligna Angeal.

- La pensée m'a traversé l'esprit, mais ce salaud peut pourrir en enfer pour tout ce qui m'importe. S'il pose une main sur Cloud, je lui donnerai un aller simple, et au diable la compagnie, dit Genesis avec une flamme dans le regard.

- Bien, bien, je veux juste que tu sois plus prudent, c'est tout, dit Angeal en secouant la tête. Je n'ai encore rien dit à Zack non plus, mais il le devinera bien assez tôt, je pense.

- Eh, si tu le dis à Zack, alors_ tout le monde_ le saura, dit Genesis en secouant la tête.

- Je vais lui expliquer la situation. Pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à nous pour le dîner, je t'ai entendu lorsque tu es arrivé, donc je sais que vous n'avez rien d'autre de prévu. Tu pourras m'aider lui faire comprendre l'importance d'être discret à ce sujet, proposa Angeal.

- Qu'en penses tu Cloud ? demanda Genesis.

- Ça me semble une bonne idée, sourit Cloud.

- Très bien, alors, nous serons là, dit Genesis en se tournant vers Angeal.

- Je veux quand même te parler un peu plus tard, Genesis. Je suis content pour l'instant, cependant.

- Nous pourrons parler après le dîner, reconnu Genesis.

Angeal hocha la tête, regardant Genesis

- Donnez-moi une heure pour faire le dîner.

Puis il partit. Genesis se retourna vers Cloud, lui donnant un autre baiser. Pour le moment, tout allait bien.

A suivre...

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre de La sérendipité est un mystère infini **

Un mois s'est écoulé et la recrudescence de monstres semblent empirer. Il en est de même avec Hojo qui semble très intéressé par les liens d'amitié qui unissent Sephiroth et Cloud. De son côté, Genesis prépare quelque chose avec Lazard.

Les engrenages se mettent en mouvement mais nul ne sait encore où ils conduiront nos protagonistes.

**Le 20 août 2014**


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur original : **Dark Hikari Twilight

**Titre original :** Serendipity

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (28 chapitres)

**Traducteur : **C-Translator

NdA = Note de l'auteur

NdT = Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Plus d'un mois s'écoula et la routine commença à s'installer. Cloud partait en mission au moins trois-quatre fois par semaine, sous les ordres de Lazard. Généralement, cela concernait des spécimens échappés. Il arrivait de mieux en mieux à les gérer par lui même. Les deux-trois autres jours, il s'entraînait dans la salle de formation ou dans la salle de réalité virtuelle. Il avait encore ses injections hebdomadaires avec Hojo, mais elles avaient commencé à être plus supportable. Aujourd'hui, afin de briser la routine, ils avaient décidé de faire une pause.

Genesis avait amené son échantillon de sang à Hollander et l'homme lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien sortant de l'ordinaire dans le sang de Cloud. Cela leur avait fait pousser un soupir de soulagement à tous les deux rien que de savoir cela.

Sephiroth venait les voir de plus en plus souvent, et Cloud devait admettre qu'il appréciait la compagnie de l'homme. Une fois que l'on était passé au delà de ce qu'il affichait à l'extérieur, il était un ami très fidèle. Cloud invoquait souvent pour Sephiroth, surtout parce que Genesis n'avait pas besoin d'entraînement dans ce domaine là. A la grande excitation de Cloud, ses matérias Glacier et Soin avait évoluées à leurs second niveau. Il pensait que Shiva s'en rapprochait également ainsi que son Acuité.

Il parlait aussi de plus en plus à Zack, surtout lorsque les cinq d'entre eux se réunissaient pour les repas. A la grande stupéfaction de Genesis, Zack avait su garder sa bouche fermée sur leur relation et semblait le prendre comme il prenait tout dans la vie avec un sourire sur le visage. Même son ami Kunsel ne savait pas que Cloud sortait avec Genesis. Heureusement, les quelques fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois depuis l'incident, Kunsel s'était contenté d'être amical et l'alcool n'avait jamais été impliqué.

En tout et pour tout, Cloud appréciait sa vie de troisième classe du SOLDAT.

- Ça empire.

Cloud fut tiré de ses pensées par Genesis claquant ses mains sur son bureau.

- Qu'est ce qui empire ? demanda Cloud, se déplaçant aux côtés de son mentor.

- Les monstres? Tu n'as pas encore remarqué? Quoi que prépare Hojo, c'est de taille, dit Genesis, passant au crible les pages. Lazard a même dû se résoudre à envoyer quelques autres unités sur les missions de sorte que cela ne semble pas suspect.

- Non, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'ils devenaient plus forts...dit Cloud en secouant la tête.

- Très probablement parce que tu deviens plus fort toi même, dit Genesis, un peu de fierté dans la voix. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Lazard aimerait dîner avec nous ce soir.

- Tu crois que nous avons assez de preuves pour lui en parler? questionna Cloud.

- Pas assez pour faire tomber Hojo, mais assez pour renforcer notre enquête, oui, dit Genesis en refermant son dossier.

- Pourquoi n'en as tu pas parlé à Angeal ou Sephiroth? Ils nous auraient sûrement aidé, demanda Cloud.

- En ce qui concerne Sephiroth, il est trop connecté à Hojo. Je lui fais confiance, mais si les choses tournent mal et qu'il est impliqué, ça le mettrait dans une position très dangereuse. Angeal est un peu trop directe. Si je lui parlais de ce qui se passe, il descendrait immédiatement et exigerait des réponses d'Hojo en ce moment. Et ça finirait mal, expliqua Genesis.

- Je suppose que ça a du sens, dit Cloud en se penchant sur le bureau.

Genesis se leva et posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Cloud. Le cœur de Cloud flottait encore à chaque fois que Genesis lui montrait de l'affection.

- Ce sera une bonne journée de toute façon, c'est ta dernière injection, n'est-ce pas? demanda Genesis.

- J'espère bien, sauf qu'Hojo a dit qu'il allait pratiquer un autre examen physique, donc je n'ai pas trop d'espoir, dit Cloud.

- Tu passes trop de temps avec Sephiroth, dit Genesis en secouant la tête.

- Je n'aime pas le fait qu'Hojo relâche des monstres fous qui rampent partout dans la ville et qu' il ait cet intérêt pour moi, avoua Cloud.

- Hollander a dit que ton sang n'avait rien d'anormal, souligna Genesis.

- Je suppose que tu as raison, dit Cloud, se détendant un peu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud vint donc pour sa dernière injection. Genesis avait depuis longtemps cessé de se battre contre l'insistance d'Hojo concernant le fait qu'il ne pouvait rester dans la pièce, surtout après qu'Hollander lui ait assuré que rien d'anormal ne se passait. Maintenant, il n'attendait plus que l'examen d'Hojo ne commence.

- Ah Sephiroth, je suis content que tu ais pu venir, dit Hojo en regardant l'homme.

Cloud fut confus. Sephiroth entra et regarda l'homme, puis Cloud.

- Que préparez-vous ? demanda Sephiroth à l'homme.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des questions, cassa Hojo à l'adresse de Sephiroth, qui baissa la tête. Ton esprit faible ne peut pas comprendre mon travail. Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps.

- Oui, monsieur, dit Sephiroth.

Cloud se sentit un peu énervé. Il savait que même Sephiroth craignait Hojo, mais à ce point là? Cloud n'osait même pas poser ses propres questions.

- C'est mieux. Maintenant, enlève ta veste et va t'asseoir à côté de Strife, ordonna Hojo.

Sephiroth fit simplement ce qu'on lui avait ordonné.

- Je vais avoir besoin d'échantillons de sang de chacun de vous. Tu es le seul qui ait reçu autant de mako que Strife en une seule fois, tu seras donc la référence parfaite, dit Hojo en prenant le sang.

- Pendant que tu es là, je pratiquerais ton examen physique tri-mensuel, Sephiroth, déclara Hojo.

Sephiroth ne broncha pas quand Hojo prit le sang. Cloud avait déjà vu Sephiroth sans son manteau avant, mais jamais d'aussi près. Aussi remarqua-t-il une multitude de cicatrices blanches sur le bras de l'homme. Il fut encore plus quand il se rappela le commentaire de Sephiroth quand il avait expliqué que les blessures ne laissaient plus de cicatrices après qu'on ait reçu une injection de mako. Il fit de son mieux pour contenir le frisson qui traversait sa colonne vertébrale.

Hojo vaquait à ses affaires, prenant leur poids et leur taille. Cependant, il ne cessait de regarder la machine qui analysait les échantillons de sang. Cloud se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Sephiroth restait simplement assis là, stoïquement, tandis que Hojo le touchait et l'observait.

- Très bien, Strife. Vas sur le tapis roulant et nous allons voir comment va ton cœur, dit Hojo en se dirigeant vers une machine dans un coin de la pièce.

Cloud sauta de la table d'examen et se dirigea là où Hojo l'attendait.

- Court pendant 10 minutes d'affilée, aussi vite que tu le peux, dit Hojo avant de mettre la machine en marche.

Sur ce, il s'en alla, prenant une seringue et alla injecter son contenue à Sephiroth. Il sembla que son hypothèse soit juste; cela ressemblait exactement à ce que l'homme avait injecté à Cloud.

Après cela, il retourna vers sa machine, analysant les échantillons de sang. Cloud ne le voyait pas depuis sa position sur le tapis roulant, mais il pouvait voir Sephiroth. Il se sentait si mal au fond de lui de voir l'homme à ce point sans vie après avoir appris à le connaître. Cloud pria pour qu'ils puissent découvrir suffisamment de preuves pour faire payer Hojo et cela rapidement.

- Eh bien Strife, j'ai quelques mauvaises nouvelles, je suppose, dit Hojo, mais il semblait un peu trop heureux. Tu auras besoin de la même injection mensuelle que Sephiroth.

En quelque sorte, Cloud ne fut pas surpris. Il savait cependant que cela ne plairait pas à Genesis.

En revanche, ce qui le surpris, c'était que cette annonce fut la première chose à susciter une réaction chez Sephiroth. Il releva la tête pour fixer Hojo, une expression de choc et de rage à peine contenue peinte sur ses traits. Hojo, qui lui tournait le dos, ne le remarqua cependant pas.

- Oui, monsieur, dit seulement Cloud avant que la minuterie du tapis ne s'arrête et qu'il en descende.

- Eh bien, il semble que ton cœur va bien. Après l'examen d'aujourd'hui, je vais te mettre en place un calendrier similaire à Sephiroth. Une fois par mois pour les injections et une fois tous les trois mois pour un examen physique, dit Hojo en remontant ses lunettes, regardant toujours le rapport comme s'il le fascinait.

- Tu peux y aller, Strife. Sephiroth, à ton tour sur le tapis roulant, Hojo se retourna.

- Oui, monsieur, dit Cloud

Il était réticent à laisser Sephiroth derrière, mais ne voulant pas inspirer la colère de l'homme, Cloud partit.

Quand la porte fut fermée et que Cloud fut hors de la salle, Hojo se tourna vers Sephiroth.

- Depuis combien de temps as-tu des sentiments pour ce garçon? lui demanda Hojo.

Sephiroth fixa le professeur, en état de choc. Hojo laissa échapper un rire, satisfait d'avoir finalement réussi à obtenir une réaction de l'homme en face de lui. Il semblait que Cloud Strife avait de nombreuses utilisations.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps entre le rendez vous de Cloud et l'heure à laquelle ils devaient rencontrer Lazard. Cloud se promis de parler de son rendez-vous à Genesis plus tard.

La production de LOVELESS qu'ils avaient été voir le soir d'ouverture se jouait encore. Cette fois, alors qu'ils marchaient dans le secteur huit, Cloud fut en mesure d'apprécier le voyage et la beauté du quartier du théâtre. Il sentit son cœur se serrer un peu en se remémorant la nuit, mais il serra la main de Genesis. Il avait juste besoin de se rappeler qu'à la fin, ils avaient été réunis.

- Bonsoir, directeur, dit Genesis en reconnaissant Lazard qui les attendait à l'entrée du théâtre.

- Bonsoir à vous aussi commandant, je suis plutôt impatient de voir le spectacle de ce soir, dit Lazard en s'approchant d'eux.

- Mon box privé est par ici. Vous connaissez mon élève, n'est ce pas? Il est aussi fan de théâtre, dit Genesis en y allant.

- Strife, n'est ce pas? Lazard le regarda.

Ils ne s'étaient que peu revu depuis son passage dans le SOLDAT.

- Oui, monsieur, je suis heureux que vous puissiez vous joindre à nous, dit Cloud avec un léger salut.

- Sois à l'aise, ce n'est pas une soirée officielle après tout, dit Lazard en se retournant pour suivre Genesis.

Cloud les suivis simplement jusqu'au box.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls et que les lumières se mirent à faiblir, ils passèrent aux choses sérieuses.

- Donc, Lazard, je suppose que vous avez enfin trouvé ce que vous alliez faire avec toutes ces informations que nous vous avons récolté, dit Genesis en regardant l'homme.

- Toi et moi savons que, en son cœur même, cette société est en grande partie pourrie de l'intérieur, dit Lazard, ses yeux ne quittant pas la scène.

- Que voulez-vous faire à ce sujet? demanda Genesis tandis que, sur scène, la femme terminait de réciter le poème.

Lazard jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Cloud. La question était claire « Peut-on vraiment lui faire confiance? »

- Cloud en sait autant que vous sur ce que je fais en ce moment. Je lui fais confiance et vous devriez faire de même, dit Genesis.

- Je vais faire simple alors. J'ai besoin de promouvoir Cloud seconde classe si nous continuons sur cette voie, commença Lazard. Je ne peux pas continuer de vous envoyer sur ces missions. J'ai déjà reçu assez de commentaires d'autres personnes sur ce point, je dois les passer au niveau seconde classe de toute manière. Il y a aussi quelques choses sur lesquelles je voudrais que vous enquêtiez, et c'est en dehors de la ville, donc cela rentre dans la catégorie des missions attribuées aux secondes classe, dit Lazard.

- Monsieur, je n'ai été dans le SOLDAT que pendant environ un mois et demi. Je n''ai été dans le programme des Cadets que pendant six moi. Je n'aurais même seize ans que la semaine prochaine, dit Cloud à l'homme.

- Tu as également déjà effectué des missions de niveau seconde classe depuis ton entrée dans le SOLDAT, souligna Genesis.

- Tu as toujours été là, cependant, dit Cloud, regardant vers son mentor.

- Et je serai toujours là, dit Genesis, plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Cloud.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait sans précédent le général Sephiroth, le commandant Rhapsodos et le commandant Helwey sont tous devenus première classes dans l'année de leur entrée dans le programme. Cela attirera un peu l'attention, mais cela pourra être expliqué ensuite, étant donné que tu es l'étudiant de Genesis. Et comme ton mentor l'a mentionné avant, tu as déjà le niveau requis, fit remarquer Lazard.

- Si vous pensez tous les deux que c'est pour le mieux, céda Cloud.

- Nous faisons un travail très important, la vie de gens est en jeu ici, Cloud. Tu vas peut-être passer ton examen un peu plus tôt à cause de ça, mais je ne doute pas que tu aurais finis par passer l'examen de seconde classe dans les mois à venir, dit Lazard en ajustant ses lunettes sur son visage.

- Quand voulez-vous le promouvoir? demanda Genesis à Lazard.

- J'ai déjà le test d'amélioration des performances de M. Fair. Le commandant Helwey l'a recommandé à la mi du mois dernier. Ce ne sera pas un problème pour inclure M. Strife. La promotion aura lieu dans deux semaines à partir d'aujourd'hui, expliqua Lazard.

Genesis hocha la tête.

- Autre chose que nous devrions savoir ?

- Officiellement non, mais cette soirée n'est pas officielle, dit Lazard en se penchant en avant. Je dirais que vous devriez ajouter une matéria Éclair à la collection de votre étudiant.

- Noté, dit Genesis en hochant la tête.

Cloud pensa que tout cela sonnait un peu comme de la tricherie, mais dire à Cloud d'apporter des matérias semblait un peu vague, donc il n'allait pas protester. Les deux redevinrent silencieux tandis que la pièce se poursuivait.

L'esprit de Cloud commença à errer vers son examen avec Hojo. Il voulait réellement se concentrer sur la pièce mais n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il voulait parler à Genesis de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais cela lui semblait privé et il ne se sentait pas de le dire devant Lazard. Il voulait aussi aller voir Sephiroth et s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Enfin, les lumières se rallumèrent et l'entracte débuta. Le dîner était bien et comme Cloud n'avait pas encore vu la seconde moitié de la pièce, il tenta de se concentrer dessus.

Genesis fit quelques commentaires sur la pièce et Cloud y répondit, mais son esprit divaguait encore vers les laboratoires et son examen de seconde classe à venir.

Genesis réfléchissait alors que la soirée avançait et Lazard resta assis, regardant silencieusement les événements se jouant sur la scène.

- Non ! cria Cloud quand la femme de l'amant mourut.

- Tu savais que ça allait arriver, commenta Genesis.

- Ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles, dit Cloud.

- Je suppose que non, reconnu Genesis.

La pièce se poursuivit et quand elle arriva à sa conclusion, Cloud détourna les yeux.

- Ils étaient tellement stupides.

- C'est facile de dire ça lorsque tu es spectateur, je suppose, lui répondit Genesis. Même si je dois admettre que j'en suis venu à apprécier de moins en moins les fins tragiques.

- Eh bien, c'était une expérience enrichissante, déclara Lazard en se levant. Je suppose que je vous verrai demain alors.

Genesis hocha la tête et Lazard sortit du box de théâtre, Genesis et Cloud le suivant de près.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Je peux dire que quelque chose ne va pas, ton esprit était ailleurs. Si tu es inquiet au sujet de l'examen de Seconde Classe, ne le soit pas, tu es vraiment prêt, dit Genesis, frottant le dos de Cloud.

C'était la marque d'affection la plus forte qu'il pouvait montrer en publique.

- Ça a plus à voir avec mon examen avec Hojo, admis Cloud.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Genesis, inquiet.

- Sephiroth était là pour une raison. Hojo a dit que c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de comparer nos échantillons de sang, étant donné que Sephiroth était le seul à avoir reçu la même quantité de Mako que moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait grand chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Sephiroth agissait bizarrement, mais je suppose que c'était à cause de Hojo. A la fin, il a dit que je devais commencer à suivre le même régime que Sephiroth. Une injection une fois par mois et un examen physique une fois tous les trois mois, expliqua Cloud.

Genesis plissa les yeux.

- Les examens des Soldats standards sont tous les six mois.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant que Sephiroth avait l'air tellement en colère, commenta Cloud tandis que son estomac se remplissait de plomb.

- Sephiroth a réellement montré sa colère? demanda Genesis avec surprise.

- Seulement durant un instant et Hojo ne pouvait pas voir, insista Cloud tandis qu'ils approchaient du bâtiment Shinra.

- C'est toujours quelque chose. Tu devrais lui parler de Hojo, dit Genesis ouvrant la porte à Cloud.

- Tu ne veux pas lui parler ? demanda Cloud peu surpris.

Genesis avait toujours été celui qui initiait les conversations avec Sephiroth sur Hojo.

- Tu es assez proche de lui. Parfois, je pense qu'il préfère ta compagnie à la mienne et celle Angeal.

Genesis sourit à Cloud, montrant qu'il n'était vraiment pas en colère à propos de ce fait. Ils avaient tous besoin de plus d'amis, Sephiroth en particulier.

- Je suppose que oui, dit Cloud, marchant jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient, Genesis se pencha et embrassa Cloud, le tirant dans une étreinte.

- J'en ai eut envie toute la soirée.

Cloud lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Je suis fier de toi. Les raisons sont peut être un peu non-orthodoxes, mais Lazard te ne ferait pas passer seconde classe si tu n'en étais pas capable, dit Genesis, tenant toujours Cloud.

- Il faudra que j'écrive à ma mère quand ce sera officiel.

Il se détendit un peu dans les bras de Genesis.

- Je suis sûr que tu vas être la star de ta ville natale.

Genesis appréciait infiniment les moments où il pouvait agir avec lui de cette manière. Une partie de lui avait sauté de joie quand Lazard avait mentionné la promotion de Cloud. C'était juste un pas de plus sur le chemin de la première classe et d'une relation ouverte avec le blond.

- Oh, je suis sûr que je suis au même niveau que le chat de Mme Fenton, renifla Cloud.

- Le fait que l'un des plus jeunes Soldats dans l'histoire du programme provienne de leur ville doit signifier quelque chose pour eux, dit Gensis un peu surpris.

Ses parents n'avaient pas vraiment été fier de lui, mais les gens du village, au moins, semblait admirer Angeal et lui-même.

- Je me doute que je ne serai jamais beaucoup plus que « ce monstre bâtard » pour la plupart des gens du village, dit Cloud en secouant la tête.

- Tu pourrais être surpris, dit Genesis, essayant de consoler le blond.

Cloud était sur le point de répondre, mais quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Sephiroth était debout devant leur porte.

- J'étais sur le point d'abandonner, dit l'homme en guise de salutation.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? demanda Genesis.

- Environ deux heures, j'ai besoin de parler à Cloud, où étiez-vous? demanda Sephiroth d'un ton qui laissé sentir à Genesis que quelque chose le tourmentait.

- Nous étions au théâtre, expliqua Cloud.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit Sephiroth en secouant la tête.

- De quoi avez vous besoin de parler avec moi? demanda Cloud, encore surpris que Sephiroth ait attendu devant sa porte pendant deux heures.

- Je pense que tu le sais, répondit Sephiroth. Nous pouvons en parler dans votre appartement, ou le mien, mais pas dans le couloir.

- Entrez, dit Genesis en ouvrant sa porte.

Maintenant, il était vraiment inquiet.

Genesis ferma la porte et Sephiroth se retourna face à lui et Cloud.

- Je dois m'excuser, j'ai fait une grave erreur., dit Sephiroth en posant sa main sur le côté de sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda Cloud, faisant un pas en avant.

- Hojo a découvert que nous étions amis, admis Sephiroth.

C'était assez proche de la vérité, il n'était pas prêt de reconnaître ses véritables sentiments pour le blond pour le moment.

Cloud eut l'air confus, mais les yeux de Genesis s'étrécirent.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? demanda finalement Cloud.

- Cela signifie que son intérêt pour toi a plus que triplé, dit Sephiroth, le ton un peu coupable. Les seules autres personnes que je côtoie sont Angeal et Genesis, qui sont aux soins d'Hollander. Et maintenant qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un que je côtoie et qu'il peut atteindre, ce ne sera bon pour aucun de nous deux.

- Où veux tu en venir ?

Genesis était presque furieux contre son ami pour avoir mit Cloud en danger.

- Je pourrais dire, de part la façon dont il a parlé, qu'il a l'intention de nous utiliser l'un contre l'autre. Il prévoit de planifier nos séances ensemble, expliqua Sephiroth. J'ai essayé de le nier, mais il n'est pas stupide. Et abandonner notre amitié n'aidera en rien non plus.

Cloud frissonna un peu aux paroles de Sephiroth.

- Que faisons-nous?

- Il n'y a pas grand chose que nous puissions faire, dit Sephiroth sur un ton de défaite.

- Tu dis ça si souvent que j'ai l'impression que cet homme t'as lavé le cerveaux, Genesis cassa le Soldat.

- As-tu une quelconque brillante idée? Tu sais de quoi cet homme est capable! Si nous ne faisons pas attention, Cloud pourrait tout simplement disparaître! répondit sèchement Sephiroth.

- Il ne peux pas simplement faire disparaître mon élève, dit Genesis en plissant les yeux.

- Oh non? Penses tu que tu vas être affecté avec lui aux missions pour toujours? Tu sais que cet homme a plusieurs cordes à son arc. Cloud va en mission seul, un « accident » se produit et il est disparu.

Sephiroth commençait à perdre son sang-froid, une chose que Cloud n'avait jamais vu venant de lui.

- Je vais réfléchir à quelque chose, je suis un stratège, après tout, dit Genesis.

Sa voix semblait plus calme mais des flammes brûlaient encore dans son regard.

- J'espère pour lui que tu vas y réfléchir, dit Sephiroth avant de se retourner et de s'en aller.

- Qu'allons-nous faire? dit Cloud, regardant Genesis.

- Nous allons accélérer la mise en place du petit plan de Lazard, voilà ce que nous allons faire, dit Gensis en croisant les bras.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

La semaine suivante s'écoula rapidement. Étant donné que la plupart des missions étaient reléguées aux secondes classes, Cloud passa plus de temps dans la salle de formation virtuelle. Aujourd'hui cependant, il était un peu ennuyé. C'était son anniversaire après tout.

- Joyeux anniversaire, dit Genesis, jetant une matéria à Cloud avec un sourire

- Merci, dit Cloud, l'inspectant. Éclair, au moins à demi-maîtrisé? demanda Cloud.

- Oui, c'est pour ton petit examen la semaine prochaine. Aujourd'hui, je voudrais voir comment tu l'utilises. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras le reste de tes cadeaux ce soir au dîner, sourit Genesis.

Cloud eu la bonne idée de rougir et de détourner le regard. Il savait que, depuis aujourd'hui, il avait atteint l'âge légal à Midgar. Il savait aussi que Genesis n'avait pas l'intention d'explorer son nouveau statut juridique, du moins pas encore, mais l'idée que Genesis serait sa première fois était attirant à plusieurs niveaux. Il y avait un peu trop pensé du fait qu'il avait été plus inactif que d'habitude ces jours ci.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Genesis se tourna vers le simulateur tandis que Cloud glissait la matéria dans une fente de son brassard. Cinq grandes abeilles mécaniques apparurent devant lui.

Le bourdonnement était un peu ennuyeux et Cloud porta un coup d'épée sur le premier insecte mais il esquiva facilement. Cloud essaya de nouveau et l'insecte se déplaça à nouveau tandis qu'un autre essayait de le piquer. Agacé, Cloud décida qu'il pouvait bien commencer en utilisant les grands moyens, et jeta un sort Éclair à la créature qui tomba sur le sol. Il y avait maintenant quatre abeilles très énervées qui s'approchaient de lui. Il esquiva et réussi à frapper l'une des créatures, mais une autre passa ses défenses et le piqua à la main.

- Aïe, merde, jura-t-il avait de lancer un autre sort Éclair.

Il en restait à présent deux et elles ne semblaient pas très contentes. Décidant que Genesis aurait voulu le voir utiliser ses matérias de toute façon, il décocha un autre sort, esquivant le dernier insecte qui vola vers lui. Il finit comme son prédécesseur. Alors que la dernière abeille tomba, la simulation s'acheva.

- Peux-tu penser à un élément qui rendrait les choses infiniment plus facile pour toi ? dit avec un demi sourire sur le visage.

- Probablement une matéria Tout liée à l'Éclair, mais ce n'est pas comme j'en possédait une, dit Cloud en envoyant un regard à demi peiné à Genesis.

- Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu devrais le savoir maintenant qu'avoir un expert en matéria en tant que mentor a ses avantages. De plus c'est ton anniversaire, donc je me sens un peu généreux, dit Genesis en tirant une autre matéria bleu.

Cloud le remercierait correctement plus tard, mais pour le moment, il secoua la tête.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me la donner avant de commencer la simulation, hein? dit il en glissant la matéria dans la fente liée à la matéria Éclair.

- Eh bien, je dois m'assurer que tu es attentif, Genesis lui fit un sourire arrogant. Maintenant, nous allons recommencer la simulation.

Beaucoup d'abeilles de simulation moururent ce jour là.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Plus tard ce soir-là, après s'être douché et changé, Cloud se retrouva assis dans son salon avec Genesis, Angeal, Zack et Sephiroth.

- Tu es sûr qu'on ne peux pas manger le gâteau d'abord ? dit Zack avec de grands yeux, regardant Angeal.

Cloud devait admettre que le double gâteau au chocolat avait l'air délicieux, il y avait même des copeaux de chocolat fantaisies dessus.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Maintenant installe-toi ou tu vas gâcher la fête, dit Angeal, envoyant à Zack un regard sévère.

La sonnette de la porte retentit et Genesis alla récupérer la nourriture Wutaiënne qu'ils avaient commandé. Cloud y était devenu accro.

- Je t'avais prévenu dernière fois, Zack. Je devrais aller jeter ces misérables choses par la fenêtre. Genesis fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il lui remettait sa boîte contenant du poulet et des champignons. Répète après moi les champignons ne sont pas de la nourriture.

- Les champignons sont une excellente nourriture, dit malicieusement Zack , en prenant sa boîte tandis que Genesis fronçait les sourcils.

- Tiens, dit Genesis en tendant à Sephiroth une boîte de riz blanc et de port frit.

- Angeal. Genesis poussa une boîte de poulet aigre-doux vers lui.

- Ah, c'est le mien, dit Genesis, en posant sur la table basse la boîte contenant du riz blanc et du poulet.

- Tiens Cloud, dit Genesis, en lui remettant la dernière boîte avant de s'asseoir. Cloud attrapa ses nouilles sautées et ses raviolis à la vapeur.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu vas passer l'examen en même temps que moi. Je suis resté troisième classe presque aussi longtemps que tu as été dans le programme des Cadets ! s'écria Zack.

On pouvait lire sur son visage à quel point il était heureux pour Cloud. Ce garçon ne connaissait il pas la jalousie ?

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu l'ais recommandé si tôt, dit Angeal en regardant Genesis.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait fait. Lazard a juste lu les rapports de mission.

Genesis était déjà passé là-dessus plusieurs fois. Angeal semblait penser qu'il ne faisait passer le programme plus rapidement que pour des raisons malsaines.

- Tu aurais encore pu refuser, répondit Angeal.

- Pourquoi aurait il refusé ? Je suis certain que Cloud fera un Seconde classe parfaitement capable, intervint Sephiroth.

- Tu auras la chance de le voir par toi-même lors de l'examen, dit Genesis en regardant l'homme.

- Je suppose que oui, reconnu Angeal.

- Que diriez-vous d'ouvrir les cadeaux? s'écria Zack.

On aurait pu croire que c'était son propre anniversaire.

- Je suppose que c'est aussi bien maintenant que plus tard, reconnu Genesis.

- Tiens, dit Angeal, décidant d'y aller en premier.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce que Cloud aurait aimé, alors il avait visé à l'aveuglette.

Il ouvrit le cadeau soigneusement enveloppé pour y trouver un livre de contes de fée qu'il posa sur ses genoux.

- Je sais que tu adores Loveless autant que Genesis, mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrais prendre plaisir à lire autre chose.

- Je vous remercie, Angeal, lui sourit Cloud.

Sephiroth sortie ensuite un paquet de son manteau. Cloud l'ouvrit et trouva un ruban rouge dans la boîte. Cloud le prit entre ses doigts.

- Où as tu... ? Genesis le regarda lui même n'en possédait pas.

- Je l'ai trouvé durant ma dernière affectation. J'en possède déjà un et j'ai pensé que cela ferait un bon cadeau, expliqua Sephiroth.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Je n'en ai jamais vu, dit Cloud.

Il pouvait dire que ce n'était pas une bande de tissu ordinaire il était léger, fluide et se ressentait comme une matéria.

- C'est un ruban, dit Genesis. Tu l'attaches à ton bras et il te protège de la plupart des altérations d'état lancées par l'ennemi.

- Wow, je vous remercie, dit Cloud

- Je t'en prit, sourit Sephiroth.

Genesis sorti ensuite une petite boîte d'argent.

- Je la gardais pour la bonne personne.

Cloud l'ouvrit et en tira une petite boucle d'oreille en argent. Genesis tira cheveux en arrière pour s'expliquer.

- Tu es mon autre moitié, j'ai donc pensé que tu devais porter la deuxième.

Les yeux de Cloud s'humidifièrent tandis qu'il étreignait Genesis, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux.

- C'est de loin la chose la plus guimauve que j'ai jamais entendu et je suis allé dans des bars louches et ai entendu bon nombre de répliques de drague foireuses, renifla presque Zack.

Genesis semblait être sur le point de l'incendier quand Cloud tendit la main et frappa Zack sur le bras.

-Il y a bien une raison pour laquelle tu es toujours célibataire, dit Cloud, regardant l'homme.

- Hey, hey! Désolé , dit il, tendant son paquet. Tiens.

Cloud l'ouvrit et en tira une boîte de préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant. Cloud rougit et Genesis attrapa Zack par la peau du cou. Zack sembla chercher le soutien d'Angeal, mais, pour une fois, son mentor l'ignora.

- Explique toi, Fair, grogna Genesis.

- J'ai juste pensé que, étant donné qu'il a atteint l'âge légal, ce serait juste une question de temps, jusqu'à ce que vous savez et je voulais que vous soyez préparés, dit Zack à toute vitesse.

- Nous y allons, Zack, dit Angeal en se levant.

- Mais nous n'avons même pas mangé le gâteau ! protesta Zack.

- Les mauvais chiots ne reçoivent pas de gâteau, cassa Genesis.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Zack, les yeux écarquillés. Je veux dire, je sais que c'était un peu déplacé, mais quand même.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, dit Angeal en traînant son élève hors de l'appartement.

Cloud, rouge comme une betterave, referma la boîte de Zack et Sephiroth fut heureux, il était le seul à profiter du moment.

A suivre...

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre de La sérendipité est un mystère infiniment **

Zack et Cloud passent leur examen afin de devenir Soldats de deuxième classe sous l'œil attentif de leurs mentors respectifs, du directeur Lazard et de Sephiroth. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et les choses tournent mal.

**Le 23 août 2014.**


	15. Chapter 15

**NdT: **Sept heures et demi. Il m'a fallut **sept heures et demi **pour boucler la traduction et la relecture de ce chapitre. J'ai cru que je ne finirais jamais. Alors, même s'il y a des passages qui semblent un peu bancals niveau traduction, soyez gentils et faites comme si ça passait, oki xD ?

* * *

**Auteur original : **Dark Hikari Twilight

**Titre original :** Serendipity

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (28 chapitres)

**Traducteur : **C-Translator

NdA = Note de l'auteur

NdT = Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Cloud se tenait les bras croisés dans l'hélicoptère, le moteur bourdonnant dans ses oreilles. Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors et vit un second hélicoptère volant à environ six mètres d'eux. Genesis et Sephiroth, qui avait décidé d'assister à son examen, étaient avec lui dans l'engin, tandis que Zack, Angeal et Lazard étaient dans l'autre.

- Rappelle toi, Cloud, ce sont tous tes ennemis là-bas. N'hésite pas, ils te tueront si tu leur laisses la moindre chance, dit Genesis.

Il lui rappelait que les hommes de l'infanterie de la Shinra ne devaient pas être pris à la légère. C'était un examen pour eux comme pour Zack et Cloud. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de personnel médical installé dans les environs pour s'assurer que personne n'y perde la vie.

- Je sais, je sais, la seule personne à qui je peux faire confiance est Zack, dit Cloud en levant la main. Même si je te vois avant la fin de l'évaluation, tu seras mon ennemi.

- Allez, rend moi fier, sourit Genesis alors que l'hélicoptère se rapprochait du sol.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Cloud regarda dehors et vit Zack sortir à son tour. Il leva le pouce vers Cloud et bondit. Cloud secoua la tête. Zack ne savait pas être sérieux.

Cloud plongea la tête la première, se redressant juste avant que ses bottes ne frappent le train, juste derrière Zack.

- Il fallait bien que tu ais l'air plus cool que moi, hein? le taquina Zack avec son sourire habituel.

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être cool, c'était la façon la plus aérodynamique de descendre, commenta Cloud

- Oui, et Sephiroth n'a aucune idée d'à quel point ses cheveux lui donne l'air putain de cool, proclama Zack.

Cloud roula les yeux.

- Allons-y, dit Cloud, passant devant Zack avec son katana sortit.

La mission commença officiellement.

Zack suivi Cloud sur le train, encore en extase de faire ça avec une autre personne.

- Baisse toi! cria Cloud quand plusieurs fantassins surgirent du côté du train, l'un d'eux pointant un lance-roquette dans leur direction.

Zack se plaqua à côté de lui tandis que des balles filaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Cloud tendit la main, jetant un sort Glacier 2 sur celui avec le lance-roquettes avant qu'il ne puisse tirer. Genesis était sérieux; ils essayaient de les tuer putain!

Zack prit alors l'initiative de bondir et d'en mettre quelques uns hors d'état de nuire. Cloud se redressa et balança son katana en arc, en frappant un autre tandis qu'il poussait une unité d'infanterie par dessus le bord du train filant à toute vitesse. Les combats avaient commencé.

Cloud, motivé par le fait de réaliser à quel point tout ceci était sérieux, dévala le train, sautant par-dessus les espaces entre les voitures, abattant les hommes dès qu'ils apparaissaient, certains avec des sorts Glacier, d'autres avec son épée. Zack n'était pas aussi rapide que lui, mais il avait plus de force brute, ce qui lui permettait de rester aux côtés de Cloud. A présent, Cloud comprenait pourquoi Angeal et Genesis allaient si bien ensemble.

Ils mirent en place une bonne façon de combattre, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais travaillé ensemble auparavant, leurs enseignants leur avaient eux-mêmes si bien inculqué leur style de combat qu'ils l'utilisaient comme s'ils avaient toujours combattu ensemble.

Même Genesis dû admettre que Zack complétait très bien Cloud; quand Zack ralentissait juste un instant, Cloud était là pour le couvrir. Si Cloud était en train d'être submergé, Zack était là pour égaliser le niveau à nouveau.

Les doutes d'Angeal concernant le passage de Cloud en seconde classe quittèrent son esprit. Il était évident pour tout le monde qu'ils regardaient quelque chose d'incroyable en dessous d'eux. La fierté d'Angeal en son élève gonfla tandis que ce dernier repoussait un autre homme du train.

Quand le train s'arrêta, ce qui aurait dû à l'origine marquer la fin de la mission qu'ils venaient d'accomplir, ils se retrouvèrent face à un scorpion mécanique géant.

- Eh bien, regarde Cloud, nous avons un nouvel ami, dit Zack, sautant du train en face de la créature.

- J'ai remarqué, fut la réponse de Cloud tandis qu'il vérifiait ses matérias avant d'atterrir à côté de Zack. Couvre moi un instant.

Zack hocha la tête et se précipita vers la chose pour attirer son attention tandis que Cloud utilisait son Acuité sur la créature.

Il jura presque. Pourquoi essayaient ils de les tuer? Sa puissance atteignait au moins deux fois la sienne et celle de Zack en pleine santé, mais les yeux de Cloud s'élargirent; il était faible contre les sorts Éclair. C'était donc la raison pour laquelle Lazard avait mentionné la matéria Éclair. Cloud refusa presque obstinément d'utiliser la matéria, mais il décida que cela ne ferait que soulever encore plus de questions. Pourquoi un jeune homme, qui avait un maître des matérias en guise de mentor et qui était visiblement doué avec les matérias lui-même, n'utiliserait pas une matéria qu'il savait effective sur un monstre? Il ne pu tout simplement pas protester parce qu'il se savait en tord.

Prenant sa décision, il canalisa un sort Éclair de niveau deux, ses réserves d'énergie le lui permettant encore, et l'air autour du scorpion crépita tandis que Zack bondissait en arrière pour ne pas être lui même électrocuté.

Cela sembla réellement l'énerver. Il abattit l'une de ses pattes géantes sur Zack tandis que sa queue lançait un rayon laser à Cloud. Zack tenta faiblement d'attirer son attention sur lui, mais ses attaques à l'épée n'était pas aussi destructrice sur la chose que les sorts Éclair tirés en masse par Cloud tandis que ce dernier évitait sa queue.

Cloud essaya de garder ses distances, mais le monstre continuait de le suivre. Il finit par se retourner et essaya de maintenir sa position, enfonçant profondément son épée dans son œil électronique. Le scorpion lança sa queue et Zack fut envoyé brutalement contre un mur.

- Zack! s'écria Cloud, tirant son épée et essayant de sortir de la ligne de mir de la créature, quand une aura rouge entoura soudainement le scorpion.

OooOoOoOoOoOo

- Quelque chose ne va pas, nota Genesis, observant le combat.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un scorpion faire ce genre de chose, reconnu Sephiroth.

- Lazard, avez vous une idée de ce qu'il se passe en bas! cria pratiquement Genesis à la radio qui lui permettait de communiquer avec l'autre hélicoptère.

- Il n'en a aucune idée, la programmation du scorpion a été en quelque sorte endommagée et il est hors de contrôle. Lazard a essayé de l'arrêter quand il a commencé a rayonner de l'aura, mais tout a été verrouillé. La seule chose qu'il sait, c'est que quels que soit les dommages, cela a poussé ses réglages à leurs puissances maximales, leur annonça la voix d'Angeal à travers la radio.

Il regarda de nouveau en bas juste à temps pour voir Cloud essayer de lancer un autre sort alors que la créature l'envoyait percuter le mur à côté de Zack.

- Posez cette fichue chose immédiatement! cria Genesis au pilote.

Il aurait bien plongé lui-même, mais ils étaient si haut dans les airs que même lui ne pourrait s'en sortir indemne.

- Oui, commandant, répondit homme au volant de l'hélicoptère avant d'amorcer la manœuvre pour se poser.

Genesis retint son souffle en voyant le Scorpion se rapprocher de son élève.

OooOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud lança un sort de guérison sur lui-même et voulu faire de même pour Zack, mais il n'en eu pas le temps. La jambe du scorpion s'écrasa sur le mur au-dessus de lui, provoquant la chute de débris autour de lui. Il roula au sol pour éviter de se faire écraser.

Son Acuité lui avait dit qu'il était vulnérable contre les sorts Éclair mais il avait déjà jeté ce sort sur lui une douzaine de fois et combiné avec son sort de Soin jeté plus tôt, ses niveaux d'énergie étaient dangereusement bas. Il pensa à prendre un des éthers que Genesis lui avait donné, mais ils étaient de moins en moins efficaces pour restaurer ses niveaux d'énergies étant donné que ces derniers progressaient. Il jeta encore quelques sorts Éclair, mais ils firent autant de dégâts qu'auparavant et Cloud jura.

Il n'était pas sûr de quoi faire quand une lueur bleue commença à l'entourer. Il failli ne pas réaliser ce qui se passait au début. _Une Limit Break? Vraiment! _Lui hurla son esprit. Il avait seulement lu quelques choses à leur sujet et une fois, au cours d'une mission particulièrement délicate, il avait vu Genesis utiliser ce qui y ressemblait, mais jamais il n'avait été sujet à cette sensation.

"Grâce à la présence de Genesis, je n'ai jamais été poussé à mes limites" pensa Cloud, tandis qu'il laissa le pouvoir le submerger.

Il tendit son épée tandis que des énergies rouge, bleue, jaune, brune, et verte s'enroulèrent autour de son épée _Feu, Glace, Foudre, Terre et Poison._ Cloud les libéra.

- Pentastrike! cria-t-il en enfonçant profondément son épée dans le robot.

Le scorpion reçu l'explosion et fut projeté dans le mur, provoquant la chute d'autres débris.

- Zack! cria Cloud quand il réalisa que certain débris allaient tomber sur son ami.

Dans un flou rouge, Zack disparu et Genesis atterri à côté de Cloud portant le jeune homme, tandis que Sephiroth fonçait vers le sol, empalant le scorpion tout droit. Il explosa et s'effondra sur le sol. Sephiroth sauta loin de lui et atterri en face de Cloud.

Toutefois Cloud resta encore sur ses gardes, l'épée levée pour se défendre. Personne ne lui avait dit que la mission était terminée.

- Baisse ton arme, Cloud entendit la voix de Lazard derrière lui tandis qu'Angeal courrait récupérer Zack des bras de Genesis.

- Tu vas bien? demanda Genesis en le regardant.

- Je vais bien, mais Zack! Je n'ai pas eu la chance de le guérir! proclama Cloud, mais il ne pensait pas avoir assez d'énergie pour tenter la manœuvre maintenant.

- Tout va bien, Strife, dit Lazard tandis qu'Angeal guérissait son propre étudiant.

- Je suppose que cela signifie que nous avons échoué. Je vous l'avais dit que je n'étais pas encore assez bon pour passer seconde classe, dit Cloud avec un soupire résigné.

- Au contraire, vos performances étaient parfaites concernant la partie de l'examen adaptée pour les Soldats de Seconde classe, l'informa Lazard. Le robot que vous étiez censé combattre a mal fonctionné. Le fait que tu t'en sois sorti comme tu l'as fais est un grand signe de ton potentiel. A ce niveau de réglage, il aurait été difficile pour un Soldat de première classe standard de s'en occuper.

Cloud faillit être bouche bée comme un poisson, ou presque, mais il regarda juste Genesis, abasourdi.

- Le directeur a l'intention de lancer une enquête à ce sujet, mais de toute façon, demain matin, toi et Fair serez des Soldats de seconde classe. Ton Limit Break est très impressionnant par ailleurs.

- Je vous remercie, dit Cloud, essayant de ne pas rougir.

- Retrouvez moi dans mon bureau à neuf heure demain, j'aurais tes nouveaux uniformes et ton équipement, dit Lazard, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Idem pour Fair, si l'infirmerie le remet sur pied, dit Lazard à Angeal, qui tenait toujours Zack.

- Je pense que je devrais l'y emmener maintenant, dit Angeal.

- Oui, allons-y, nous pourrons discuter de tout le reste plus tard, dit Lazard en s'éloignant afin d'appeler quelqu'un pour commencer à nettoyer le gâchis résultant du combat.

- Vous réalisez tous les deux que ça sent Hojo à plein nez? leur dit Sephiroth lorsqu'il furent seuls.

- Bien sûr que oui, cassa Genesis tandis qu'il commençait à guider Cloud pour retourner à l'hélicoptère.

Sephiroth n'était pas au courant de la moitié de ce que Genesis et Cloud préparait.

- As-tu déjà un plan? demanda Sephiroth à l'homme.

- Non, menti Genesis.

Il n'était pas encore prêt à inclure l'homme dans son petit plan avec Lazard.

Sephiroth plissa les yeux. Il savait que Genesis lui mentait. Comment osait il le tenir à l'écart d'un plan, quel qu'il soit, dont le but était de protéger Cloud.

_Cloud ne devrait même pas être avec Genesis!_ Grinça l'esprit de Sephiroth.

- Je pense que je vais aller m'allonger, honnêtement, dit Cloud, se tenant la tête. Je pense que j'en ai encore trop fait avec les matérias. J'ai mal à la tête. Nous pourrons en parler plus tard.

L'esprit de Sephiroth se calma quand il prit conscience de la douleur de Cloud.

- Très bien, j'apporterais le dîner, dit Sephiroth, ne laissant pas la chance à Genesis de protester.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'hélicoptère tandis que Cloud et Genesis montaient à bord.

OooOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud dormit tout l'après-midi tandis que Genesis allait et venait dans l'appartement. Il était un peu inquiet concernant les prochaines injections Mako de Cloud, considérant ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, mais honnêtement Cloud s'était bien adapté en fin de compte. Tant qu'Hojo n'ajoutait pas quelque d'anormal à la Mako, Cloud s'en sortirait bien, il en était certain.

Convaincre Lazard de monter son projet était difficile. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le danger que courrait Cloud entre les mains d'Hojo. Lazard lui avait dit que s'ils poussaient les choses trop rapidement, tout s'écroulerait autour d'eux et le pire, c'est que Genesis savait qu'il avait raison. Le Président savait probablement tout à propos des petites expériences d'Hojo et pour le faire tomber, cela signifierait faire tomber le Président avec lui. C'était une tâche beaucoup plus compliquée.

Pour la millième fois, il regrettait d'avoir été celui qui avait amené Cloud à Hojo, attirant son attention. Depuis ce jour, il ne quittait plus son téléphone où qu'il soit et faisait toujours en sorte qu'il soit chargé, au diable son fanclub.

Il avait également parlé avec Lazard de réviser le programme du SOLDAT. Il avait été douloureusement évident lorsqu'il avait examiné le dossier de Cloud qu'il aurait échoué dans le programme si Genesis ne lui avait pas littéralement foncé dedans. Tout le potentiel de Cloud aurait disparu, en train de dépérir dans l'infanterie régulière, simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas su entrer dans le moule. Le pire dans tout ça, selon Genesis, était le fait qu'il n'aurait jamais rencontré le blond qui était maintenant le centre de sa vie.

Lazard avait regardé Genesis et reconnu que c'était quelque chose à examiner, mais faire quelque chose à ce sujet avant de s'occuper de Hojo serait quasi impossible. Lazard s'était contenté de faire des promesses et Genesis allait s'assurer qu'il les tiendrait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les yeux de Cloud s'ouvrirent et il se redressa, les événements de la journée lui revenant. Il était maintenant un Soldat de deuxième classe. Il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'il s'était assis au bord du puits avec Tifa, promettant de venir la sauver, d'être son héros. Il avait été si plein de détermination alors, mais en avait perdu une grande partie au cours des premiers mois de sa formation de Cadet. Maintenant, il savait qu'il avait la force d'être le héros qu'elle avait voulu, même s'il ne pouvait pas être plus pour la jeune fille.

Il se leva, décidant qu'à la sensation de ses muscles endoloris, ce jour là était le bon jour pour utiliser son bain à remous. Il entra dans la salle de bains et commença à faire couler l'eau en se déshabillant. Rapidement, l'eau fut prête, un peu de vapeur s'élevait de la surface tandis qu'il se glissait dedans, soupirant quand la sensation de l'eau chaude l'envahit.

Ses pensées se mirent à errer, comme elles le faisaient toujours. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de se contenter de rien de plus que quelques douces caresses et les baisers ici et là venant de Genesis. L'homme continuait de le traiter comme s'il allait le briser s'il tentait d'aller plus loin.

Ses rêves ne l'aidaient pas non plus, lui fournissant d'innombrables versions sur la façon dont il finirait dans le lit de Genesis, ou sur le canapé, sur le sol ou contre un mur. Il avait cru mourir en ouvrant le cadeau de Zack, mais maintenant il espérait désespérément pouvoir en profiter, la boîte étant actuellement enterré au fond de son placard.

Pendant un temps, il avait pensé que peut-être Genesis n'était pas attiré par lui de cette manière, mais un matin, il s'était réveillé et était allé vérifier si son mentor l'était également, seulement pour le trouver en train de gémir le nom de Cloud dans son sommeil. Il était évident, d'après le léger mouvement de ses hanches, que Genesis rêvait de certaines choses en particulier. Cloud avait fermé la porte à la hâte. C'était là son problème actuel. Oh, comme il aurait aimé avoir le courage de rejoindre Genesis dans son lit ce matin là.

Genesis semblait déterminé à garder leur relation «innocente» jusqu'à ce que Cloud soit première classe et, alors qu'il semblait être sur la bonne voie, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir aussi longtemps. Il savait qu'il aimait Genesis et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Il était certain que c'était de la faute d'Angeal si Genesis gardait ses mains à leurs places et Cloud avait presque envie de détester l'homme. Après tout, il était la raison de la réticence de Genesis concernant le fait d'entamer une relation. Une partie de lui pensait que peut-être Angeal avait juste besoin de se trouver quelqu'un lui même. Genesis lui avait dit que l'homme était hétéro, mais Angeal ne semblait pas être intéressé par _qui que ce soit_. Cloud renifla, c'était probablement son "honneur en tant que SOLDAT" qui l'empêchait de laisser toute personne entrer dans son lit.

Les pensées de Cloud dérivèrent sur l'idée d'aborder le sujet avec Zack. L'élève d'Angeal était visiblement beaucoup plus décontracté au sujet des relations, il aurait certainement envie de trouver quelqu'un dans le lit d'Angeal et alors peut-être que l'homme resterait en dehors de la vie amoureuse de Cloud et Genesis.

Au moins, Zack serait plus compétent sur le sujet que Cloud ne l'était. Bon sang, pour tout ce qu'il savait, Angeal pouvait avoir eut une petite amie décédée dont il faisait encore le deuil. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise de demander à Genesis; " Hey, aide-moi à trouver un moyen pour que ton ami se fasse sauter comme ça, il ne se mêlera plus de nos affaires et tu pourras avoir autant de sexe que tu veux avec moi." Cloud renifla à cette pensée.

En fait, Cloud remarqua que toutes ces réflexions sur Angeal et le sexe lui avait fait oublier son propre problème. Il soupira, prenant le temps de se laver avant de se sortir la baignoire tandis que l'eau était drainée.

Il enfila quelques vêtements de détente, ne voulant pas vraiment porter un uniforme de troisième classe. D'ailleurs, peut-être que s'il s'habillait du mieux qu'il pouvait, le pouvoir de la volonté de Genesis pourrait s'éroder ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il sorti la chemise de soie que Genesis lui avait acheté le premier soir, la laissant partiellement déboutonnée, et se glissa dans la paire de pantalons noirs la plus serrée qu'il avait. Enfin, il enfila son collier d'argent et vérifia sa tenue dans le miroir. Bon sang, il se sentait comme une fille qui tenterait de séduire son petit ami.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cloud sortit, s'attendant à voir Genesis, mais fut légèrement surpris de trouver Sephiroth assis sur le canapé à la place.

- Ravi de te voir en forme, dit Sephiroth en lui lançant un léger sourire.

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux après cette sieste, je l'avoue, dit Cloud en se déplaçant vers le canapé ou il s'assit à côté de Sephiroth.

- Genesis est allé prendre des nouvelles Zack, ou plutôt, il est allé prendre des nouvelles d'Angeal, qui s'inquiète pour Zack, dit Sephiroth, un léger sourire toujours sur le visage.

Ils étaient tous les deux au courant de l'opinion de Genesis concernant Zack.

- Très bien, dit Cloud, se détendant dans le canapé .Une idée sur quand il sera de retour?

- Bientôt, très probablement. J'ai commandé de la nourriture à emporter pour dîner ce soir, si cela ne te dérange pas. Je pourrais essayer de nous faire cuire quelque chose, mais je ne pense pas que tu veuilles faire la connaissance du département des incendies, lui sourit Sephiroth.

- Vous ne savez vraiment pas cuisiner quoi que ce soit? demanda Cloud, surpris.

A Nibelheim, tous le monde avait reçu un enseignement de base sur les compétences en cuisine. Cela pouvait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort.

- Cela ne faisait pas partie des compétences qu'Hojo considérait comme nécessaire de m'enseigner, dit Sephiroth mais son sourire avait disparu.

- Je suis désolé, dit Cloud, sachant que mentionner l'enfance de Sephiroth était douloureux pour l'homme, même s'il ne l'admettrait pas.

- C'est bon, cela ne me dérange pas d'en parler avec toi, dit Sephiroth honnêtement.

Quand ils étaient seuls comme en ce moment, Sephiroth pouvait au moins faire semblant que Cloud était sien.

- Je pourrais vous apprendre si vous voulez? proposa Cloud

Il se sentit alors stupide; si Sephiroth avait voulu apprendre à cuisiner, il aurait demandé à Angeal ou Genesis, qui savaient évidemment cuisiner. Sans parler du fait que Genesis était bien meilleur que lui dans ce domaine. Il ne connaissait vraiment que les bases.

Sephiroth retourna l'idée dans sa tête; personne ne lui avait jamais proposé de lui enseigner _quoi que ce soit_ avant. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de savoir cuisiner sur le champ de bataille, mais être capable de préparer son propre repas et faire quelque chose que Hojo croyait inutile, retenu son attention. De plus, passer plus de temps seul avec Cloud était un gros bonus.

- Merci, Cloud, je pense que je vais accepter ton offre, dit Sephiroth avec un sourire.

Genesis ouvrit la porte à ce moment.

- Comment va Cloud? demanda-t-il avant de se tourner et de fermer la porte.

- Je vais bien, dit Cloud, regardant Genesis.

Sephiroth ne manqua pas à quel point son visage s'éclaira.

- Bien, glissa Genesis avant de voler un baiser des lèvres de Cloud.

C'était un pas dans la bonne direction au moins. Pendant les premières semaines, Genesis avait refusé de lui manifester de l'affection à moins qu'ils ne soient totalement seuls.

- Comment va Zack? réussi à demander Sephiroth, gardant ses émotions sous contrôle.

- Le chiot va bien, il a déjà été relâché de l'infirmerie. Angeal doit être en train de le ramener à l'heure qu'il est. Il a encore besoin de se reposer donc il ne pourra pas se joindre à nous pour le dîner, expliqua Genesis.

- C'est bien. Là, au milieu du combat, j'ai cru qu'il avait été gravement blessé, dit Cloud, le soulagement clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

- Cet garçon a la tête dure, dit Genesis, montrant sa tête. Il était inquiet pour toi aussi, et aussi un peu gêné que tu ais obtenu de meilleurs résultats que lui. Il est toujours ravi d'être passé Seconde Classe, cependant.

- Vous combattez très bien ensemble. Je pense que vous serez mis en duo sur plus d'une mission, souligna Sephiroth.

- C'était assez impressionnant vous concernant, ajouta Genesis.

- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit sur le moment. Zack semblait juste être là où je sentais qu'il devait être, expliqua Cloud.

- Eh bien, il semblerait juste qu'Angeal et moi nous vous ayons imprégné au point que vous vous battiez exactement comme nous le faisons. C'est la première fois que je suis en mesure de le voir en action, répondit Genesis.

Cloud se sentit très heureux de lui-même.

OooOoOoOoOoOo

Le dîner fut bref et Sephiroth s'excusa par la suite. Cloud et Genesis étaient maintenant assis seuls, profitant chacun d'un livre. Ou bien, du moins Genesis profitait d'un livre.

Cloud s'agitait presque, relisant le même paragraphe, encore et encore, essayant de rassembler son courage.

Enfin, il posa son livre et se dirigea vers Genesis, qui était étendu sur le canapé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Cloud? demanda Genesis, posant son livre.

- Non, enfin, j'espère que non, du moins, dit Cloud, un peu hésitant, avant d'embrasser Genesis avec autant de passion qu'un garçon de seize ans pouvait rassembler.

Tandis qu'elle augmentait, il grimpa sur les genoux de Genesis.

- Cloud? demanda finalement Genesis quand il se retira par besoin d'air.

Cloud le regarda seulement, les yeux remplis de tout l'amour et le désire qu'il ressentait pour l'homme.

- S'il te plaît, plaida Cloud. Je t'aime.

C'était la première fois que Cloud exprimait ouvertement ce qu'il ressentait.

- Cloud... la voix de Genesis était lourde d'émotion. Je t'aime aussi...

Et il savait qu'il le pensait

- Mais-

- Pas de mais. Si tu m'aimes, s'il te plaît, pourquoi, je ne suis pas assez bien? pleura presque Cloud.

- Je ne te mérite pas, dit Genesis en le tirant dans une étreinte. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes. Une fois que tu l'as perdu, tu ne peux pas le récupérer.

- Je m'en fiche, je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, je n'ai même jamais regardé qui que ce soit d'autre, dit Cloud en serrant Genesis.

- J'aimerais tant te dire la même chose, Cloud, mais j'ai une longue histoire. C'est derrière moi maintenant et je serais heureux si tu restais avec moi, mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses les mêmes erreurs que j'ai fais, dit Genesis, se résolvant à admettre ses craintes à Cloud.

- Tu n'es pas une erreur, tu ne seras jamais une erreur, dit Cloud alors que ses larmes finissaient par sortir. Je t'aime et je pense que je serais le plus heureux des hommes si je restais ici avec toi.

Genesis fit de son mieux pour essuyer les larmes à l'aide de baisers.

- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu ressens, il suffit de donner un peu de temps. Donne moi une chance d'en faire quelque chose de spécial pour toi.

Cloud se redressa un peu, essuyant ses yeux, assimilant les paroles de Genesis.

- Je pense que je peux le faire, laisse-moi au moins rester couché à côté de toi.

Genesis le tira dans ses bras.

- Toute la nuit, si tu le désire.

A suivre...

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre de La sérendipité est un mystère infini **

Cloud et Zack reçoivent leur équipement de Seconde Classe. Lazard en profite pour informer Cloud et Genesis de ce qu'il a découvert à propos du dysfonctionnement du scorpion.

Mais il est également temps pour Zack et Cloud de recevoir leur nouvelle injection et Sephiroth décide qu'il ne laissera pas Hojo sans surveillance cette fois-ci, dusse-t-il en souffrir.

**Le 27 août 2014**


	16. Chapter 16

**NdT: ** Euhum...je...viens juste de jeter un coup d'œil aux reviews...que je n'avais pas vérifié depuis...euhum la mi-juillet. En fait, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir autant de reviews pour une traduction. Et c'est donc en m'inclinant bien bas que je vous remercie tous pour vos petits commentaire et vos encouragements *s'incline*. Merci à Yunaeris, hinata-lou (au passage, le chapitre 14 est...à sa place xD), Kangoo et Lunagarden, je vous aime :D

Et merci aussi aux followers dont je n'ai pas les noms :)

Et merci à ceux qui lisent. Oui, je sais que vous lisez, car je possède...le pouvoir des statistiques de lecture! (fin, c'est le site qui le fait tout seul en fait...)

**Auteur original : **Dark Hikari Twilight

**Titre original :** Serendipity

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (28 chapitres)

**Traducteur : **C-Translator

NdA = Note de l'auteur

NdT = Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

- Clouuudd! fut le seul avertissement qu'il reçu, alors qu'une forme floue noire le percutait et le tirait dans une étreinte à lui briser les os.

- Zack! haleta Cloud

- S'il te plaît, Zackary, abstiens toi de tuer mon élève, dit Genesis alors qu'Angeal apparaissait au coin.

- J'étais seulement tellement heureux de le voir après hier. Mec, je suis tellement content! dit Zack, libérant Cloud et jetant son poing en l'air.

- Je suis heureux de te voir sur pieds à nouveau et à propos, j'étais inquiet pour toi hier, dit Cloud après avoir repris son souffle.

- Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien ! dit Zack, souriant comme un fou.

- Zack, calmes toi, tu es un Soldat de deuxième classe maintenant, dit Angeal, bien qu'il souriait toujours fièrement.

- Oui, Angeal, dit Zack avec une moue factice tandis que le groupe atteignait la porte de Lazard.

- Ah, c'est bon de vous voir tous ensemble, dit Lazard depuis son bureau. Tout d'abord je tiens à officiellement vous féliciter tous les deux, seconde classe Strife et Fair. J'ai terminé la paperasse ce matin, et le président les a signés il y a peine trente minutes.

Lazard tourna ensuite son attention vers Cloud ;

- Il est particulièrement heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui gravi les échelons presque aussi rapidement que le général et ses commandants. Il retourna son attention aux deux. Vous avez tous les deux un avenir solide dans cette société.

J'ai fait amener vos uniformes et votre équipements standard, qui doivent être dans les casiers juste à l'extérieur de mon bureau. J'ai cependant des ordres officiels pour vous deux. Vous êtes attendu directement aux laboratoires après notre entrevue pour recevoir vos injections de deuxième classe. Une fois que vous aurez récupéré, je vous envoie tous les quatre au continent Nord. Nous avons eu des rapports d'activités terroristes couplées avec un grave problème de monstres près du Village des Ossements. J'allais envoyer une unité d'une dizaine de Soldats et d'unités d'infanterie, mais puisque vous semblez travailler si bien ensemble, ce sera juste vous, dit Lazard avant de se lever. Dans trois jours, un convoie livrant des fournitures partira et vous pourrez les accompagner Si vous avez besoin de plus de temps pour récupérer, faites le moi savoir et je ferais d'autres arrangements pour votre Voyage**.**

- Oui Monsieur, répondirent les quatre.

- Très bien, commandant Hewely, Fair, vous pouvez disposer. J'ai encore une chose à régler avec le commandant Rhapsodos et Strife, dit Lazard.

Angeal hocha la tête et accompagna son élève pour récupérer son nouvel équipement.

Lazard poussa seulement un dossier vers Genesis.

- C'est le rapport officiel sur l'incident d'hier. Je dois le transmettre aux services concernés cet après-midi.

Genesis l'ouvrit et manqua de déchirer le rapport en un millier de tout petits minis morceaux.

- Un dysfonctionnement _**mineur**_ dans la programmation?

- Quand j'ai essayé de pousser pour obtenir plus de détails, j'ai été refoulé. La piste s'arrête aux portes du département scientifique, mais je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas surpris. La mission sur laquelle je vais vous envoyer n'a aucun lien avec notre enquête en cours. Je voulais juste que vous et Cloud sortiez de la ville quelques temps, pendant que je creuse cette histoire. De cette façon, si la piste mène vers le sud, vous ne serez pas impliqué, et serez toujours avec la compagnie pour faire quelque chose. J'envoie Sephiroth au Wutai pendant deux semaines pour inspecter les troupes, dit Lazard en se rasseyant.

- Êtes vous sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ? demanda Genesis.

- Vous étiez le premier à parler de monter l'enquête pour protéger Cloud. J'ai la chance de tirer quelques ficelles et si les choses s'écroulent, je ne veux pas de dommages collatéraux. Juste parce que vous êtes les seuls avec qui je travaille ne signifie pas qu'ils n'accuseront pas les autres . Il suffit de faire profil bas, dit Lazard avec un air confiant.

- Je n'aime pas ça, mais je suppose que je peux comprendre votre stratégie, reconnu Genesis.

- Prenez ceci. Il n'est pas relié à la compagnie et ne peut pas être tracé. Si quelque chose arrive, je l'utiliserais pour communiquer avec vous, dit Lazard, remettant à l'homme une étrange sorte de PHS. Il y a également des fichiers sur la carte mémoire qui détaillent ce que nous avons découvert jusqu'à présent. J'imagine que mon bureau sera saccage si quelque chose arrive. J'ai déjà soigneusement effacé tout ce qui vous concernait. Vous pourriez avoir à esquiver quelques questions sur la raison pour laquelle vous avez été sur un si grand nombre de missions, mais cela devrait être assez facile de mettre ça sur le compte de la formation de Cloud.

- Pensez vous vraiment que tout cela soit nécessaire ? demanda Genesis en empochant le téléphone.

- Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne ferais pas cela si je ne pensais pas que je pourrais m'en sortir. Mais il y a toujours un risque et je préfère couvrir mes arrières, si les choses venaient à mal tourner, dit Lazard. Mais il vaut mieux emmener votre élève recevoir ses injections Mako. Je pense que j'ai pris assez de votre temps, commandant.

- Bonne journée, directeur, je vous remercie de votre temps, dit Genesis en saluant avant qu'ils ne sortent de la pièce.

- Cloud! Ils m'ont donné une matéria Soin! Regarde! dit Zack, courant vers Cloud. Tu devras absolument m'apprendre à m'en servir.

Cloud souri seulement.

- Cela devrait être très semblable à l'utilisation d'une matéria Feu, mais je pourrais t'aider un peu, si tu veux.

- Qu'est ce que tu as eut ? dit Zack.

C'était presque comme Noël pour lui et Cloud compris vraiment pourquoi on l'appelait le chiot.

- Je ne sais pas encore, je n'ai pas encore ouvert mon casier, répondit Cloud, beaucoup plus réservé que Zack.

- Je pense que tu as besoin d'une laisse, dit Genesis en regardant Zack.

- Hey! cria Zack un peu indigné.

- Genesis, tu ne peux pas être agréable, au moins pour un petit moment. Sinon, comment allons-nous survivre à cette mission? dit Angeal, en secouant la tête.

- Je suis sûr que je peux obtenir des tranquillisants quelque part, dit Genesis avec un sourire narquois.

Cloud ne pu s'empêcher de rire un peu à la dernière phrase de Genesis.

- Non, pas toi aussi Cloud! dit Zack, couvrant son visage avec ses mains. Je pensais que tu étais mon ami!

- Je suis ton ami Zack, mais c'est juste-

Son rire le rattrapa. Cela faisait du bien.

- L'image mentale de Genesis qui te poursuit avec un pistolet tranquillisant.

Zack se mit à rire un peu.

- Je suppose que c'est assez drôle.

Cloud secoua la tête. Il ouvrit son casier pour trouver plusieurs uniformes de seconde classe propres. Il ne se soucia même pas du fait qu'ils soient violets, juste qu'ils soient _les siens_. Il trouva également un peu d'argent, et une bague avec une gemme rouge qui ressemblait à une flamme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? dit Cloud, tenant l'anneau.

- Haha, je suppose que Lazard se trouve drôle, dit Genesis, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Ce fut au tour d'Angeal de rire un peu, tandis que Zack regarda son mentor, aussi confus que Cloud l'était.

- C'est un Anneau de Feu, ça annule la magie Feu, expliqua Genesis.

- J'aurais bien aimé en avoir un à quelques reprises, dit Angeal qui avait cessé de rire mais souriait toujours.

- Oh, comme si j'allais incendier Cloud. Il aurait dû le donner à Zack, s'il était inquiet à propos du fait que je fasse frire quelqu'un, dit Genesis en regardant vers son ami.

Zack, pour sa part, arrêta de rire et se glissa derrière Angeal.

- Eh bien, non, mais je suppose que de cette façon, si pour une raison quelconque je suis dans ton chemin, tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter, non? dit Cloud.

- Je suppose que c'est vrai, reconnu Genesis.

- Pourquoi ne t'ont ils pas donné de matéria, je veux dire, tu peux les utiliser mieux que moi, demanda Zack.

- Probablement parce qu'il savait que ce serait un gaspillage de fournitures. Tandis que toi, cher chiot, tu ne pourras jamais faire la différence, les matérias qu'ils nous filent ici sont toutes des matérias manufacturées. Cela n'a pas d'importance pour la plupart des gens, car ils ne seront jamais être en mesure de tirer le tout potentiel d'une matéria naturelle de toute façon . Cependant, pour des maîtres des matérias, c'est comme la différence entre un hamburger rance et un bon steak pour le dîner, expliqua Genesis en essayant d'utiliser des mots que Zack comprendrait.

Zack regarda seulement sa matéria, puis de nouveau Genesis.

- C'est dégoutant.

- Exactement, mais je crois que nous n'avons plus le temps d'en discuter aujourd'hui. Cloud a un rendez-vous et toi aussi, dit Genesis, commençant à partir.

- Il a raison, allez Zack, dit Angeal en se tournant pour partir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il va faire quelque chose de louche comme il l'a fait la dernière fois, n'est ce pas? demanda Cloud, un peu hésitant.

- Non, sauf s'il veut finir avec une rapière enfoncée dans la gorge, au diable le plan de Lazard, dit Genesis avec un froncement de sourcils, évacuant sa frustration sur le pauvre bouton de l'ascenseur.

Zack avait voulu déposer son nouvel équipement dans sa chambre avant ses injections Mako, Cloud voulait juste en finir rapidement.

Cloud était encore un peu nerveux. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en le fait que Genesis viendrait à son secours. C'était qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Hojo. Genesis ressentit son malaise, releva la tête de Cloud et l'embrassa.

Cloud se détendit un peu tandis que Genesis s'écartait.

- _Mon ami, votre désir est porteur de la vie, le don de la déesse_, dit Genesis à l'oreille de Cloud.

- _Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses, rien n'empêchera mon retour_, chuchota Cloud en enroulant ses bras autour de Genesis.

- Ça, tu peux en être certain que je ne vais pas te laisser disparaître, dit Genesis, rendant l'étreinte.

Cloud avait découvert que la seule chose meilleure que Loveless pour calmer ses nerfs, était Genesis, d'autant plus si Genesis citait Loveless. Il se pencha et lui vola un dernier baiser avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent.

- Je vais attendre juste devant.

Genesis lui fit un petit sourire, Cloud laissa sa main glisser de celle de Genesis et se dirigeât vers le laboratoire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Ah, Strife. Je dois dire que je suis surpris, mais heureux de te voir ici pour ta prochaine série d'injections Mako. Et je vois ton stupide commandant a finalement appris sa leçon, dit Hojo, le nez plongé sur son presse-papiers, comme toujours.

Cloud se demanda si la vie de Hojo y était reliée. Cloud resta silencieux. Il avait appris par Sephiroth que la plupart des paroles d'Hojo n'avaient pour but que de pousser le bouchon. Cloud avait réagi les premières fois, mais après avoir découvert la valeur du silence, il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait plus facilement endurer ses sessions.

- On voit que tu passes du temps avec Sephiroth, tu commences même à te conduire comme lui, dit Hojo, secouant la tête, mais en même temps, il semblait étrangement heureux. Peu importe Strife. Déshabille toi et va dans la douche, dit Hojo en pointant la cabine et Cloud fit rapidement ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Cette fois, il pensa à fermer les yeux quand il fut frappé par la pulvérisation acide. Il sortit et se dirigea vers la table où se tenait Hojo. Hojo lui fit juste signe de se coucher.

- Je suppose qu'avoir quelqu'un d'habitué à mon laboratoire est un avantage, dit Hojo en commençant à sangler Cloud sur la table. Tu es comme un bon petit soldat, n'est ce pas, Stife? murmura Hojo en glissant le masque à gaz sur le visage de Cloud et Cloud sombra dans l'inconscience.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Genesis n'était dans le couloir que depuis un demi-heure quand Angeal et Zack sortirent bondissant hors de l'ascenseur. Du moins, Zack bondissait, Angeal ne faisait que suivre son énergique élève.

- On dirait qu'on a de la chance qu'Hojo et Hollander soient disponibles directement, dit Zack, balançant ses bras.

- Ton examen était prévu depuis un certain temps. J'imagine qu'il l'a inclus dans son calendrier, dit Angeal, regardant Zack

- Je sais, mais il ne faut pas genre des semaines d'habitude avant de recevoir les injections? Je veux dire, Kunsel est passé seconde classe le mois dernier et il a reçu ses injections il y a juste une semaine !

- C'est parce que le programme régulier fait passer plusieurs personnes à la fois et cela tend à ralentir le système. Toi et Cloud êtes les seuls dont les injections sont prévues actuellement, expliqua Angeal.

- Très bien! On se voit quand je me réveille! dit Zack en sprintant joyeusement vers le bureau d'Hollander.

Angeal se retourna vers Genesis.

- Que dirais-tu d'une tasse de café ? Ils en ont au moins pour plusieurs heures.

Genesis jeta un regard en arrière à la porte d'Hojo. Il ne voulait pas laisser Cloud, mais à quoi cela lui servait il de rester debout devant la porte.

- Je suppose qu'une tasse de café serait le bienvenu, dit Genesis, se repoussant du mur.

Angeal soupira presque de soulagement. Il était inquiet pour son ami. Il savait que l'intérêt d'Hojo pour Cloud les avait tous mis sur les nerfs, Gensis encore plus. Bien sûr, Angeal ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Si cela avait été Zack, il savait qu'il serait intenable, même s'il ne sortait pas avec Zack.

- Allons-y, dit Angeal, emmenant Genesis vers l'ascenseur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Ça fait un certain temps, n'est-ce pas? dit Angeal, tenant sa tasse de café.

Ils avaient décidé de s'asseoir dans le salon du SOLDAT, la plupart des deuxième et troisième classe étant en mission pour la journée.

- Un certain temps que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvé ensemble sans nous sauter à la gorge? Je suppose, dit Genesis avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Angeal était son plus vieil ami après tout.

- Je dois admettre, tu m'as impressionné, dit Angeal. Je pensais vraiment que tu ne prenais pas le programme de mentorat au sérieux. Puis, quand tu as trouvé Cloud, je croyais vraiment que tu me faisais une blague. J'ai regardé son dossier et je n'ai trouvé absolument rien de prometteur à son sujet. Les progrès que tu as fait avec lui sont étonnants. C'est le meilleur argument que j'ai pour inclure d'autres Premières Classes dans le programme, je dois vraiment te remercier pour cela.

- Tu devrais remercier Cloud autant que moi. Je n'aurais pas pu faire quoi que ce soit s'il n'était pas aussi disposé et déterminé. Je dois admettre que je ne pensais pas que cela _vallait_ vraiment _la peine_ d'être le mentor d'un Cadet avant. Ils se ressemblaient tous pour moi, la force brute, une faible intelligence et le truc de Devenir un Héro comme Sephiroth dans lequel ils se noyaient, dit honnêtement Genesis.

- Il est assez unique, je l'admets, dit Angeal, se penchant en arrière dans son siège. En le voyant avec Zack, je veux dire, est-ce nous ressemblons vraiment à ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, oui, vous l'êtes, dit doucement une voix grave derrière Angeal.

- C'est sympa de te joindre à nous, Sephiroth, dit Genesis, tendant sa tasse de café à l'homme.

- Je n'interromps rien, j'espère ? dit Sephiroth, croisant les bras en les regardant.

- Juste deux d'amis assis ensemble pour discuter. Sers toi une tasse, prends une chaise et assis toi avec nous, dit Genesis en désignant tour à tour la machine à café et la table.

- Où sont vos élèves, d'ailleurs? dit Sephiroth en se dirigeant vers la machine à café.

- Ils reçoivent leurs injections de deuxième classe, répondit Angeal.

Sephiroth s'arrêta et se tourna pour les regarder.

- Et vous n'êtes pas avec eux? dit il cachant à peine le choc dans sa voix.

- Règles de la compagnie, dit Genesis alors qu'une grimace apparaissait sur son visage. Le personnel non-scientifique n'est pas autorisé à être présent lors des injections de Mako. Apparemment, ça a toujours été comme ça. Secret de la compagnie et tout...

- Je n'aime toujours pas ça, dit Sephiroth en s'asseyant à leur table.

- Et moi donc? Surtout après ce que Hojo a fait pendant les premières injections de Cloud. Si tu penses que tu peux lui faire faire une exception aux règles pour _toi_, tu peux aller là-bas et vérifier les choses par toi même, dit Genesis, grimaçant toujours.

- Je pourrais faire cela, dit Sephiroth, en posant sa tasse.

- Tu es plus fou que je ne le pensais, dit Genesis en secouant la tête.

- Je suis sérieux, Hojo est toujours en train d'essayer de me faire entrer dans son laboratoire, pour une raison ou une autre. Si je lui propose un peu de mon sang ou quelque chose, je suis sûr qu'il me laissera rester avec Cloud, dit Sephiroth, regardant sa tasse de café.

- Sephiroth, tu détestes les laboratoires. Pourquoi ferais-tu cela? dit Angeal, regardant l'homme en état de choc.

Un coup d'œil à Genesis lui montra qu'il ne comprenait pas beaucoup mieux.

- J'ai passé toute ma vie à être sujet aux manipulations d'Hojo. Cloud n'y a eut à faire que pendant deux mois. C'est terrifiant de te réveiller avec cet homme qui te fixe au-dessus de toi, sachant que tu es seul, même pour moi, dit Sephiroth, montrant plus d'émotions à ses deux amis qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

- Mais quand même- commença Genesis, ne sachant pas comment finir sa phrase.

- Cloud est mon ami, et comme vous me l'avez dit maintes et maintes fois, les amis font des sacrifices les uns pour les autres. Passer une heure supplémentaire dans le laboratoire pour qu'Hojo me prenne du sang vaut bien la peine si je peux m'assurer de l'état de Cloud, dit Sephiroth d'une voix déterminée.

- Qu'en est il de ce que tu as dis à propos du fait qu'Hojo essayait d'utiliser Cloud contre toi? Ça ne risque pas d'empirer les choses ? demanda Genesis, soucieux.

- J'en doute, Hojo n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de motivation pour ce qu'il fait, dit Sephiroth en regardant Genesis.

Genesis voulu discuter davantage avec Sephiroth, mais son désir de savoir qu'Hojo ne faisait rien à Cloud l'emporta sur tout argument qu'il avait dans la tête.

- Merci, dit il finalement même s'il était encore tendu.

Sephiroth voulu dire à Genesis qu'il ne le faisait pas pour lui, mais ce n'était pas juste.

- Je te verrai plus tard.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Genesis se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- S'il va là-bas, je peux au moins aller attendre à la porte.

Puis il partit. Angeal jura presque, mais son honneur l'en empêcha. Il avait été si près de sortir l'état actuel de Cloud de l'esprit de Genesis avant que Sephiroth n'arrive.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit avant, sortez, cassa Hojo quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux.

- Je ne crois pas que vous m'ayez jamais dit de sortir de votre laboratoire, dit Sephiroth un peu austère.

- Quelle agréable surprise, je croyais que tu étais cet ennuyeux Rhapsodos. Que puis-je faire pour toi, mon garçon? dit Hojo, repoussant ses lunettes sur son visage.

- Je pense que vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, dit Sephiroth alors que ses yeux parcouraient le corps de Cloud, froid sur la table de laboratoire.

- Oh, je pense que même toi connais les règles, déclara Hojo. Cependant, je suppose que je pourrais être convaincu de te permettre de rester, il y a quelque chose que j'ai eu envie de tester depuis un certain temps.

- Peu importe, dit Sephiroth, enlevant sa veste et s'asseyant.

Il réussi à jeter un coup d'œil sur l'écran de Cloud. Sa concentration Mako était à 12%, mais tous ses signes vitaux semblaient bons.

- N'importe quoi pour lui, c'est ça? insista Hojo en prenant un flacon.

Sephiroth resta silencieux. Hojo rempli une seringue avec le contenu d'un flacon, quoi que cela puisse être.

- Retire ton ruban.

Sephiroth le regarda simplement , mais fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé, portant sa main jusqu'à son bras droit et déliant son ruban avant de le placer dans sa poche. Hojo ne perdit pas de temps et injecta le contenu de la seringue à Sephiroth. Sephiroth saisit son bras sous l'effet de la douleur qui le brûla.

- Du venin de malboro. Je me suis toujours demandé combien de temps il faudrait à ton corps pour l'éliminer naturellement. J'imagine qu'il faudra environ une heure ou deux, mais je peux me tromper, dit Hojo avec son sourire tordu.

Sephiroth serra juste les dents quand une vague de nausées s'empara de lui. Pour le bien de Cloud, il supporterait cela.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une demi-heure passa et Sephiroth ne pouvait plus se tenir debout. Il était désorienté et prit de nausées. Des tremblements ravageaient son corps et il était certain qu'il avait de la fièvre. Cela n'avait cependant pas d'importance. Il pouvait voir le moniteur de Cloud de là où il était; 14% de concentration Mako. Sephiroth était certain que c'était élevé pour un seconde classe, mais Cloud avait commencé à 10% et ses signes vitaux étaient bons.

Sephiroth laissa ses yeux se fermer juste un instant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sephiroth se réveilla et répandit le contenu de son estomac sur le sol, mais il se sentait aussi beaucoup mieux. Son esprit était un peu flou, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le laboratoire et Cloud! Il s'assit assez rapidement pour être prit d'un nouveau vertige.

- Toi et ce garçon serez toujours divertissants, dit Hojo, griffonnant quelque chose. Une heure bien, c'est intéressant. Ton corps semble plutôt efficace avec les poisons, il faudra que je m'en souvienne.

Il ne comprit que la moitié de ce que Hojo disait, fixant l'écran de Cloud 15% mais encore stable. Sephiroth poussa un soupir de soulagement, remettant son ruban et son manteau.

- Les injections de Strife sont terminées. Je m'apprêtais à aller sortir Rhapsodos de son éternelle tournoiement dans le couloir, mais tu peux l'emmener, si tu le souhaites. Je sais qu'il signifie beaucoup pour toi, dit Hojo avec son sourire tordu.

Sephiroth continua de l'ignorer, attendant qu'Hojo détache Cloud et lui remette une partie de ses vêtements. Quand l'homme s'écarta, Sephiroth souleva Cloud comme une mariée et quitta les laboratoires.

- Cloud! s'exclama Genesis en le prenant des bras de Sephiroth, bien qu'il rencontre un peu de résistance.

- Il va bien, le moniteur a dit qu'il était à 15% de concentration, mais il est resté stable tout le long, l'informa Sephiroth, l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Je n'aime pas le fait qu'il semble le plomber sans fin de Mako, mais Cloud semble gérer cela assez bien. Merci encore une fois Sephiroth, pour avoir gardé un œil sur lui, sa voix pleine de reconnaissance.

- Je le ferais encore si je le devais et ce sera probablement le cas quand il passera Première classe, dit Sephiroth, bien que ses mains le démangeaient de reprendre Cloud. Je vois qu'Angeal est parti.

- Zack a terminé ses injections il y a une demi-heure, l'informa Genesis.

- Très bien, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je pense que j'ai besoin de repos après ça. Je pars pour une mission au Wutai demain matin, dit Sephiroth, se tournant pour partir.

Il devait sortir avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? dit Genesis en le suivant jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

- Il m'a injecté du venin de Marlboro, dit Sephiroth ne trouvant aucune raison de cacher la vérité.

- C'est homme est fou ! lâcha Genesis une fois dans l'ascenseur.

- Je le sais bien, dit Sephiroth, un peu énervé que Genesis l'ai suivi, mais il était insensé de penser que l'homme aurait plus passé plus de temps à l'étages des laboratoires.

- Je suppose que oui, dit Genesis avec un froncement de sourcils.

Puis il baissa les yeux vers Cloud. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait résister à son envie de tuer le professeur psychotique.

- Je compte sur toi pour comprendre quelque chose bientôt, dit Sephiroth avant de quitter l'ascenseur et de se diriger rapidement vers sa chambre.

Genesis aurait pu être préoccupé par les mots de Sephiroth, s'il n'avait pas été sûr de deux choses. Tout d'abord, Sephiroth avait très peu d'amis et se souciait profondément de ceux dont il était proche, et deuxièmement, l'homme ne voyait absolument aucune allusion à une relation amoureuse. L'idée que Sephiroth soit réellement amoureux de Cloud était très loin de son esprit tandis qu'il rentrait dans son propre appartement.

Cette nuit-là, dans son sommeil prodigué par la Mako, Cloud rêva de Sephiroth qui venait le sauver d'un dragon qui ressemblait étrangement à Hojo.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre de **La sérendipité est un mystère infini**;

Une fois réveillé et remis de ses injections, Cloud demande à Genesis d'aller se promener dans le secteur 8. Ils auront l'occasion de découvrir l'existence du fanclub de Cloud nouvellement créé. Cependant, tout ce bonheur est fragile et pourrait bien être brisé par un événement en apparence anodin mais qui enclenchera les rouages d'une crise aux conséquence dramatiques.

**Le 30 août 2014**


	17. Chapter 17

**NdT :** Je n'ai aucune excuse pour le retard. J'étais persuadée d'avoir posté les chapitres hier matin, j'en suis désolée.

**Auteur original : **Dark Hikari Twilight

**Titre original :** Serendipity

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (28 chapitres)

**Traducteur : **C-Translator

NdA = Note de l'auteur

NdT = Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 17 **

Cloud fut réveillé par l'odeur du bacon. Il cligna des yeux tandis que la brume du sommeil disparaissait de son esprit. Ses muscles lui faisaient un peu mal, mais dans l'ensemble, il se sentait beaucoup mieux que la première fois qu'il avait reçu ses injections mako. Il enfila son nouvel uniforme que Genesis (ou tout au moins, il supposa que c'était Genesis) avait accroché dans son armoire. Sur sa commode étaient posés le ruban offert par Sephiroth et son anneau de feu.

Un sourire niais s'installa sur son visage tandis qu'il regardait l'Anneau. Il semblait convenir à la personnalité de Genesis et dans sa tête, cela lui semblait être un symbole de sa connexion à l'homme. Il mit ses accessoires et se dirigea vers la porte.

Le repas que Genesis avait préparé pour lui n'était pas aussi important que la première fois et il nota qu'il n'était pas affamé non plus. Il y avait du bacon, des crêpes, des œufs et des fruits.

- Merci, dit Cloud allant quémander un baiser de Genesis avant de s'asseoir pour manger. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

- Juste une nuit. Je pense que tu t'es réveillé une fois tard dans la nuit, mais tu t'es rendormi de suite, l'informa Genesis.

- Oh, de toute façon je me sens toujours beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois, dit Cloud avant de prendre une bouchée de crêpe.

- Ça passe généralement mieux après la première fois, approuva Genesis.

- Alors, quel est le plan pour aujourd'hui? demanda Cloud à Genesis.

C'était généralement lui qui décidait de l'emploi du temps.

- Je n'ai pas décidé, dit honnêtement Genesis. Je suis toujours préoccupé par ce que Lazard nous a dit. Il me dit de ne pas être téméraire puis il décide de partir seul et de faire quelque chose qui pourrait tout faire basculer.

- Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment expliqué toute cette histoire, dit Cloud.

Cela le tracassait depuis un certain temps. Il avait confiance en Genesis et il savait que le département des sciences menait des projets immoraux. Il aimait Genesis, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que, parfois, il avait l'impression d'être un pion.

Une expression indéfinissable passa sur le visage de Genesis, avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux.

- Je suis désolé Cloud, c'est juste...

Il fit une pause.

- Tu n'as jamais posé de questions et je n'ai jamais pensé à y répondre. Tu sais tout sur les expériences du département scientifique et honnêtement, il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à dire.

Genesis avait l'air coupable.

- C'est bon, je te fais confiance, je voudrais juste savoir ce qui se passe. Surtout si tu penses que les choses vont basculer avec le directeur., dit Cloud en baissant les yeux, mordant dans un morceau de lard.

- Eh bien, Lazard est là-dessus depuis un certain temps. Quand il est devenu directeur du SOLDAT, cela lui a donné accès aux dossiers du département des sciences. Cependant, pendant des années, il y a eu des rumeurs au sujet d'expérimentation sur les humains pratiquées au sein du Département des sciences, mais la plupart des gens pensaient que ce n'était que des légendes urbaines. Avec toutes les histoires qui circulent, ce n'était pas possible que tous ces gens disparaissent et que personne ne le remarque, non ? commença Genesis.

- Mais il y avait un moyen une guerre avait lieu, des gens mourraient. Personne ne regardait jamais de trop près le nombre de morts, jusqu'à ce que Lazard ne commence à examiner les dossiers de son prédécesseur et ne trouve un nombre alarmant de décès survenus ici, sur le continent, bien loin des combats. La plupart ont été classés comme des accidents ou des attaques de monstres et ce n'était pas un grand nombre par rapport à ce qu'on perdait à la guerre. Dix à quinze par an, contre des centaines, poursuivit Genesis.

Cloud avait cessé de manger alors qu'il écoutait.

- Puis il a trouvé les dossiers rapportant des disparitions dans les taudis. Tu as bien vu que là-bas, la Shinra a oublié la plupart des gens qu'ils y ont enfermés en construisant la plaque . Il y a quelques personnes qui se soucient d'eux , mais pour la plupart, leur situation désespérée est restée telle quelle. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, dit Genesis avec dégoût.

Cloud se rappela la nuit où Zack l'avait traîné là-bas avec Kunsel. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait rendu malade, mais Zack et Kunsel n'avait même pas bronché. Il dû admettre avec culpabilité qu'il n'en savait pas beaucoup sur les taudis avant d'y avoir été.

- Il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information Il était évident que c'était un secret mal gardé et que le président devait être au courant ainsi que beaucoup des haut-placés de la Shinra. Cependant, Lazard, lui, a dû se battre pour en arriver là où il est. Il sait ce que c'est que d'être jeté sans autre considération. Après ta première mission, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions et tu connais la suite.

Cloud hocha la tête. C'était à partir de ce moment là qu'ils s'étaient impliqués avec Lazard.

- Cela ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu ou il entend faire de tout cela, souligna Cloud, reprenant son repas.

- Plus nous creusons, plus la situation empire, admit Genesis. Au départ, nous avions juste prévu de faire tomber Hojo. Il était la source du problème. Mais quand il est devenu parfaitement évident que le Président était au courant et soutenait les projets d'Hojo, et bien, tu comprends le problème.

Cloud comprit et tout à coup, il n'eut plus faim. Ils ne parlaient plus de se débarrasser d'un homme du Département des sciences, ils parlaient de se débarrasser du président, ce qui finalement signifiait aller à l'encontre de la société tout entière. Cela engendrait une foule d'autres problèmes. Pendant qu'ils préparaient de sombres desseins, le monde dépendait de la Shinra.

- Maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi nous devons être prudent. Je ne sais pas ce que Lazard a prévu mais je n'aime pas ça. J'aurais dû avoir cette conversation avec toi plus tôt, reconnu Genesis. J'aurais dû te mettre au courant des dangers avant, mais je ne le savais pas moi-même jusqu'à ce que nous soyons enfoncé là dedans jusqu'à la taille. Si tu veux un moyen de te retirer de tout ça, je peux en trouver un.

- Non! dit Cloud presque avec violence. Je vais t'avouer que je me suis senti un peu utilisé pendant un certain temps, mais seulement parce que je ne savais pas exactement ce qui se passait, mais je ne te tournerai jamais le dos et je ne peux plus tourner le dos à tout ça, pas plus que tu ne le peux, dit Cloud en secouant la tête. Si je peux aider, je le ferai, je le jure. D'ailleurs, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement.

Genesis poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais fait, si tu avais voulu partir.

Cloud souri seulement.

- Comme je l'ai dit, tu es coincé avec moi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sephiroth était déjà parti pour sa mission plus tôt ce matin et Zack se reposait encore, mais Angeal s'attendait à ce qu'il se réveille bientôt. Ils s'apprêtaient à être envoyés sur une longue mission durant laquelle ils n'auraient probablement pas beaucoup de temps pour se reposer. Genesis voulait voir l'évolution des performances de Cloud après ses dernières injections mais cela pouvait attendre le lendemain. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter plus tard, mais il avait demandé à Angeal s'il souhaitait tester Cloud et Zack ensemble, juste pour voir si ce qu'ils avaient observé sur le train était un coup de chance.

Il se sentait également un peu agité et ne voulait pas simplement rester assis dans l'appartement. Normalement, cela n'aurait pas été une mauvaise chose, mais depuis la _demande_ de Cloud, il pouvait sentir la puissance de sa volonté s'affaiblir. Il avait promis de rendre ça spécial pour lui et il le ferait, même si cela le tuait.

- Cloud, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui? demanda enfin Genesis au jeune homme assis à ses côté.

Cloud fredonna pour lui même, réfléchissant à la question. Il était tellement habitué à suivre l'emploi du temps de Genesis.

- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas t'entraîner ou sinon tu ne m'aurais pas posé la question.

Cloud regarda Genesis tandis que l'homme hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller nous promener dans le quartier du théâtre? Je n'ai pas beaucoup eut l'occasion de regarder les environs.

Le visage de Genesis se tordit en un sourire. Bien sûr, cela signifiait quelques démêlés avec son fan club, mais ce serait agréable.

- C'est bien pour une raison que je t'aime, dit il avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Cloud.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à marcher au milieu du quartier du théâtre, vêtu d'habits de ville. Genesis avait remis son chapeau et sa chemise rouge, mais portait toujours son manteau de cuir habituel à cause du froid. Cloud était vêtu d'un col roulé bleu clair, avec le manteau bleu que Genesis lui avait donné.

- C'est lui! Oh qu'est ce qu'il est mignon, je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près ! entendit il une jeune fille s'exclamer, penchée vers son amie.

Il secoua la tête. Genesis était à lui, peu importe à quel point ces filles le trouvaient mignon.

- Oh! Et ses cheveux! C'est juste à se damner, on ne voit pas cette nuance de blond très souvent. Et ses yeux, ils sont si bleus! Même avec la Mako! murmura son amie en retour.

Cloud hésita un instant. Elles parlaient de lui? Il lutta pour ne pas rougir et un rapide coup d'œil à Genesis lui confirma que son mentor avait entendu et se retenait de rire.

- J'ai rejoint son fan club la semaine dernière! Il est si mystérieux. C'est l'étudiant du commandant Rhapsodos! Mais on l'a aussi beaucoup vu avec le général Sephiroth. Ceux de l'Élite Argentée ont faillit se mettre en rogne! Personne ne sait rien de lui, dit la première jeune fille.

Si elle pensait avoir été calme et discrète, Cloud et Genesis avait conscience qu'elle les suivait tandis que la conversation se poursuivait.

- Oh, je veux les rejoindre, comment s'appellent ils? répondit la seconde.

- La croisade d'or!

La jeune fille eut un petit rire et l'œil de Cloud se crispa.

- Ils pensent qu'il est de leur devoir sacré de découvrir ses secrets!

- La croisade d'or, hein? Il faut que je vois si je peux les rejoindre, je suis sûr qu'ils aimeraient ce que je pourrais leur dire, lui chuchota Genesis à l'oreille.

- Je vais te tuer, dit Cloud en secouant la tête.

- Non, tu ne me tueras pas, tu m'aimes trop, dit Genesis en riant un peu. D'ailleurs, je t'avais prévenu à leur sujet. Je t'avais dit que tu finirais par avoir le tiens.

- On pourrait penser qu'ils auraient quelque chose de mieux à faire de leur temps, répondit Cloud avant qu'un flash d'appareil photo ne les aveugle.

- Puis-je avoir un autographe! dit une fan après avoir prit la photo et en leur tendant un cahier avec des pages blanches.

- Bien sûr, mademoiselle, dit Genesis.

Il prit le stylo qu'elle leur tendait et signa la page, encourageant Cloud à faire de même.

- Oh chère Gaia! Merci! elle poussa un petit cri avant de filer.

- Pourquoi les encourages-tu ? demanda Cloud confus.

- Parce qu'ils ont leur place. Avoir des gens qui se tournent vers nous est une bonne chose. Cela signifie que nous faisons quelque chose de bien. Qu'est-ce qu'un héros, s'il n'a pas la volonté du peuple derrière lui? demanda Genesis à Cloud.

- Un méchant, répondit facilement Cloud.

C'était un concept qui avait bien été étudié dans Loveless.

- Exactement, dit Genesis avec un sourire. La plupart du temps, ils sont inoffensifs. Parfois certains d'entre eux vont un peu trop loin, mais tu ne dois pas faire de leur cas une généralité.

- Comme celle qui a fait irruption dans la salle de bains de Sephiroth? dit Cloud en regardant Genesis, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux bavardages qui l'entouraient.

- Ça, c'était juste hilarant, dit Genesis avec un sourire narquois.

Cloud secoua la tête, avant de repérer un stand qui vendait du merchandising Loveless. Il entraîna pratiquement Genesis dans sa direction.

- Commandant Rhapsodos, les reconnu la vendeuse qui sembla alors un peu nerveuse.

- Regarde Genesis, dit Cloud, tenant un collier en argent.

C'était un médaillon qui avait la forme d'un ouvrage de Loveless.

- Si vous le souhaitez, monsieur, prenez-le, insista la vendeuse.

- Êtes-vous sûre? dit Cloud, regardant la femme, l'air confondu.

- Bien sûr! Tout pour plus grands fans de Loveless, dit la femme avec un sourire.

- Merci, dit Cloud en lui rendant son sourire.

- Bonne journée, mademoiselle, dit Genesis, inclinant son chapeau et emmenant Cloud.

- C'était gentil de sa part, dit Cloud alors qu'il glissait le médaillon dans sa poche.

Il avait l'intention d'y mettre une photo de lui et Genesis plus tard. Si Genesis était d'accord.

- Vraiment généreux, répondit Genesis mais il avait l'air sarcastique.

Cloud lui jeta un regard confus.

- Elle en aura vendu plus d'une centaine d'autre d'ici demain matin, l'informa Genesis.

Cloud avait toujours l'air confus et Genesis soupira. Genesis avait eu affaire à des gens comme la vendeuse toute sa vie ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de Cloud.

- Réfléchis y, réfléchis à ton fan club. Tu aimes quelque chose, alors ils le voudront, cela leur fait croire qu'ils sont plus proches de toi. Elle ne te l'a pas donné pour être gentille. Elle te l'a donné pour pouvoir le vendre à ton fan club, finit Genesis.

Le visage de Cloud se décomposa alors qu'il glissait sa main dans sa poche pour sentir le pendentif.

- Ne sois pas trop bouleversé. Tu l'aimais quand même et il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne le gardes pas. Je voulais juste te faire comprendre sa motivation. Elle ne sera probablement pas la dernière à t'offrir quelque chose ou à te faire utiliser quelque chose juste pour son propre profit.

- C'est juste que ça semble si- je ne sais pas...malhonnête? dit Cloud, regardant Genesis.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, aussi longtemps que c'est quelque chose que tu aimes vraiment, il n'y a pas trop de problème. Je veux dire, tu ne vas pas arrêter d'acheter des choses ou de faire des choses tout à coup. Je reçois des abonnements saisonniers gratuits pour le Théâtre, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce qui va m'empêcher de continuer à y aller, n'est ce pas ? expliqua Genesis.

- Je suppose que c'est une chose de plus à laquelle il faut s'habituer, soupira Cloud.

- Maintenant, remontons nous le moral! Je crois entendre des acteurs dans la rue là bas, dit Genesis en saisissant la main de Cloud.

Il le tira vers un attroupement qui écoutait un homme et une femme qui allaient et venaient, jouant une scène de théâtre. Pour une fois, la foule était trop concentrée pour remarquer qui était parmi eux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Vous voulez quoi ? demanda Cloud surpris en regardant Genesis et Angeal tandis que Zack faisait de même avec la même expression.

- Nous voulons vous affronter, répéta Genesis. Nous n'allons pas vous faire de mal, mais honnêtement, nous savons que le style de combat de chacun de vous deux est parfois meilleur que le nôtre. Ce sera agréable de voir à quel niveau vos styles de combat ressemble aux nôtres.

- Si tu le dis, répondit Cloud en regardant Angeal.

Il ne savait pas encore trop quoi penser du mentor de Zack. Il était également clair, en regardant Zack, que ce dernier avait peur de Genesis.

- Allez, Cloud, dit Angeal, plaçant une main sur son épaule. Je veux que tu te donnes à fond. J'adapterai ma force si nécessaire en retour.

Cloud jeta un dernier regard en arrière vers Genesis, qui avait une expression diabolique sur le visage, avant de retourner à Angeal. Ils étaient dans la cour que Sephiroth utilisait pour s'entraîner avec les invocations.

Ils se mirent en face l'un de l'autre et Cloud tira son épée.

- N'aie pas peur d'utiliser tes matérias, souviens toi que je suis habitué à affronter Genesis, et généralement Sephiroth en même temps, essaya de l'encourager Angeal.

- Très bien, monsieur, dit Cloud, se mettant en position de combat.

Il voulu regarder à nouveau Genesis et Zack, mais il savait qu'il devait se concentrer, s'il allait affronter Angeal.

Cloud plongea en avant dans un pic de vitesse, balançant son épée en arc. Elle rencontra l'épée standard qu'Angeal utilisait généralement. La Buster Sword restait constamment attaché à son dos.

- Bien, dit Angeal, repoussant un peu Cloud, qui tira ensuite un sort Glacier dans sa direction.

Le combat avait commencé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une demi-heure plus tard, le combat continuait toujours. Angeal et Cloud s'amusaient réellement. Zack et Genesis avait terminé leur affrontement plus de dix minutes auparavant, quand Genesis avait mis le pantalon du jeune homme en feu. Il avait rit puis mit fin au combat et à présent, ils regardaient Cloud et Angeal.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls cependant. Plusieurs deuxièmes et troisièmes classe qui passaient par là et même quelques Turks regardaient le combat avec fascination. Les deux impliqués n'avaient aucune idée du spectacle qu'ils offraient alors que les épées s'entrechoquaient et que les sorts étaient lancés.

Cloud avait senti quelque chose en lui prendre le dessus et l'instinct de bataille inné était le meilleur mot pour le décrire. Ses altercations avec les monstres durant les missions ne duraient jamais aussi longtemps et il se sentait toujours réservé durant ses combats avec Genesis. Le système de réalité virtuel ne parvenait pas non plus à fait bouillir son sang comme à présent. Un sourire s'installa sur son visage. Il aimait ce sentiment, il l'aimait vraiment.

Il s'élança de nouveau, poussant son épée en avant avec toute la force dont il était capable. Angeal se prépara à esquiver et aurait facilement réussit, s'il n'avait pas regardé dans les yeux de Cloud. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut l'impression que c'était Sephiroth qui le regardait. Il se figeât assez longtemps pour que l'épée de Cloud pénètre profondément dans son épaule. Il cria et s'effondra sur le sol tandis que Cloud retirait son épée.

Cloud, pour sa part, était en état de choc. Il était certain qu'Angeal aurait pu et aurait même dû esquiver cette attaque. Au moment où il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne le ferait pas, Cloud n'avait pas eut assez de forces pour arrêter son propre coup.

- Angeal ! cria-t-il quand le sang se mit à couler.

Il ne su comment, mais Genesis et Zack se retrouvèrent à leurs côtés.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Genesis à Angeal qui lançait un sort de Soin.

- Je vais m'en remettre, dit Angeal, retirant sa main, mais la blessure saignait toujours.

- Angeal?

Zack regarda son mentor avec inquiétude. Il n'en savait pas autant sur les matérias que les trois autres mais il était certain que le sort de Soin aurait dû faire _quelque chose._

- Cloud? dit Genesis en le regardant, se souvenant de la mission quelques semaines auparavant.

Cependant, il ne savait pas si ce que Cloud avait fait à Angeal était similaire à ce que les monstres lui avait fait.

- Je vais essayer, dit il en prenant la matéria Soin maîtrisée de Genesis

Il ferma les yeux sous l'effet de la concentration. Il se concentra entièrement sur la plaie. Elle cessa finalement de saigner, mais ne guérit pas totalement. Quand il eut fini, Cloud s'effondra dans les bras de Genesis, épuisé par l'effort.

- Je pense que je devrais aller voir Hollander, dit Angeal.

Son épaule allait un peu mieux, mais il avait encore mal. Genesis voulu l'arrêter mais décida de faire preuve de bon sens. Angeal avait toujours été plus « fragile » que Genesis.

- Très bien, laisse moi aller déposer Cloud pour qu'il se repose et je te rejoins, dit Genesis.

- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas nécessaire. C'est une blessure à l'épaule. L'épée de Cloud doit avoir une propriété spéciale. Tu as dit que tu l'avais trouvé dans le fond de l'armoire d'une salle d'entraînement. Qui sait à qui elle appartenait avant ou ce qu'elle peut faire. Prends soin de ton élève et quand il se réveillera, assures toi qu'il comprenne bien que je sais que c'était un accident, insista Angeal.

Genesis voulait en discuter, mais pas ici, on les regardaient toujours.

- Très bien, tiens moi au courant de ce qui tu découvriras.

Sur ce, il prit Cloud dans ses bras et se dirigea vers leur appartement. Zack aida Angeal à se rendre à l'infirmerie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Angeal! s'écria Cloud en se redressant sur son lit.

- Devrais-je être jaloux que tu cris le nom d'un autre homme dans ton sommeil? sourit Genesis depuis la porte.

Cloud eut la bonne idée de rougir.

- Tu sais que je ne penses pas à lui de cette façon ! protesta Cloud. Je suis juste inquiet pour lui.

- Je sais, je sais, le calma Genesis. Je venais justement te réveiller de toute façon. Il va s'en remettre. Ils ne savent pas très bien pourquoi sa blessure ne guérissait pas avec le sort de Soin, mais Hollander est sûr qu'elle guérira correctement toute seule. Angeal a cependant été retiré de la mission de demain. Quelle chance pour moi, je vais devoir surveiller Zack.

- Tu crois la parole d'Hollander ? demanda Cloud qui se sentait encore coupable.

Genesis haussa les épaules.

- Hollander n'est pas Hojo.

- Je suppose que oui, reconnu Cloud mais il se sentait toujours mal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Angeal n'est pas en colère. Il sait que c'était un accident et il a dit que c'était de sa faute de toute façon. Il a été momentanément distrait. Il a une assez haute estime de tes aptitudes au combat, dit Genesis, venant s'asseoir à côté de Cloud sur le lit.

- Il va vraiment s'en remettre ? demanda à nouveau Cloud.

- Oui, il va vraiment s'en remettre, dit Genesis, embrassant le front de Cloud.

Il avait encore quelques questions et doutes lui même, mais, pour le moment, Cloud n'avait pas à être victime de la paranoïa de Genesis.

- Maintenant, vas, je vais faire le dîner, c'est le dernier repas décent que nous aurons pour les prochaines semaines! proclama Genesis avant de se lever du lit de Cloud.

Cloud sourit seulement et suivit Genesis hors de la pièce

A suivre...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre de **La sérendipité est un mystère infini **

Genesis, Zack et Cloud partent pour leur mission sur le continent Nord. Le constat qu'ils font sur place est assez alarmant. Ils ignorent encore que ce n'est que le début de leur cauchemar.

**Le 6 septembre 2014**

**NdT : **Oui, on repasse en période scolaire donc il n'y aura plus qu'un chapitre par semaine par fanfiction qui sera posté le samedi étant donné que je n'ai pas accès à internet à l'internat en semaine et que je n'aurais pas autant de temps que pendant les vacances pour traduire.


	18. Chapter 18

Un mois sans chapitre ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout C-Translator ?!

Allais-je finir de traduire ce chapitre un jour ? Moi aussi, je me le suis demandé...Mais voilà, C'EST FAIT ! Bon, maintenant, j'ai le chapitre 19 de « 28 jours » à attaquer...

**Auteur original : **Dark Hikari Twilight

**Titre original :** Serendipity

**Statut actuel:** Terminée (28 chapitres)

**Traducteur : **C-Translator

NdA = Note de l'auteur

NdT = Note du traducteur

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Genesis se pinça l'arrête du nez en regardant ceux rassemblés devant lui. Étant donné qu'Angeal avait été retiré de la mission, Lazard avait décidé d'ajouter quelques hommes supplémentaires au groupe. Plus précisément, le Soldat que Cloud avait embrassé cette nuit fatidique, Kunsel, et un autre troisième classe du nom de Luxière, qui ne tenait pas en place parce qu'il partait en mission avec _Zack_. Que Gaia lui vienne en aide, il allait tuer quelqu'un.

Kunsel, au moins, garda ses moyens et resta silencieux une majeure partie du temps alors qu'ils étaient assis à l'arrière du convoi. Zack discutait avec Luxière, racontant les événements de sa promotion de deuxième classe, qui étaient étrangement précis. La plupart des gens auraient vanté leur propre mérite dans cette situation, mais il reconnaissait le mérite de Cloud. Cloud était assis à côté de Genesis, lisant le livre qu'Angeal lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, il avait en quelque sorte la capacité d'ignorer les deux Soldats turbulents assis en face d'eux. C'était une compétence dont Genesis était très jaloux.

Cloud leva enfin les yeux de son livre avec une expression étrange sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda Genesis.

- Je ne suis pas malade, dit Cloud comme si cela était une profonde découverte.

- Non, tu étais en bonne santé lors de ton examen d'avant la mission, dit Genesis, confus par les paroles de Cloud. Pourquoi t'attendais-tu à être malade ?

- J'ai toujours eu un abominable mal des transports, dit Cloud. Le voyage de Nibelheim à Midgar a été l'une des pires expériences de ma vie.

- Hmmm, dit Genesis. Très probablement la Mako. En fait, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui souffrait du mal des transports auparavant, mais nos améliorations nous protège des maladies les plus courantes, donc il n'y a pas des lieux à ce que cela protège du mal des transports également.

- C'est vraiment génial, dit Cloud et il avait presque les larmes aux yeux. J'avais tellement peur d'être malade lors du trajet et d'être connu comme le Soldat qui est toujours malade.

- Tu n'aurais pas vraiment eut besoin de t'inquiéter. Si ton mal des transports avait persisté, il existe des médicaments que tu peux prendre pour le soulager, souligna Genesis.

- Ça existe ? dit Cloud avec surprise.

- Cloud, parfois tu es tellement mignon que j'ai juste envie de te serrer contre moi comme un chocobo en peluche! s'écria Zack, riant un peu.

- Zack, cassa Genesis à son attention, mais cela eut plus d'effet sur Kunsel, qui semblait essayer de se fondre dans la parois du camion.

- Oh, je sais qu'il est ton chocobo! dit Zack, riant encore.

- Zack! Ce fut au tour de Cloud se fâcher contre lui. Je ne suis pas un chocobo

- Bien sûr, tu ne l'es pas! dit Zack avec un sourire.

- Vraiment...dit Cloud en secouant la tête.

- Ignore-le, dit finalement Genesis.

Cloud regarda seulement Genesis, puis retourna à la lecture de son livre.

- Un tel amour, dit Zack avec un haussement d'épaules, puis il retourna à sa conversation avec Luxière.

Genesis se remit à réfléchir à qui serait victime d'un « accident » durant cette mission.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Merde, il gèle ici, dit Zack en sortant du camion.

- J'aurais dû te jeter par dessus le bord du ferry. Cela nous aurait épargné à tous beaucoup de mal, dit Genesis avec un froncement de sourcils, mais il était évident que le pyromane ressentait le froid aussi lorsqu'un un frisson le traversa.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible, dit Cloud en haussant les épaules.

Il était le seul à ne pas essayer de se réchauffer un peu.

- Dit celui qui a grandi au milieu de montagnes couvertes de neige, grommela un peu Zack.

Leurs deux autres compagnons avaient choisi de garder le silence, mais il était clair que le froid commençait à les affecter eux aussi.

- Tu sais, je déteste être d'accord avec le chiot, mais il gèle ici et le fait que tu puisses rester là en manches courtes et sans être sur le point de mourir d'hypothermie n'est pas naturel. Passons à l'intérieur, dit Genesis.

Ils avancèrent dans la ville, qui n'était pas tellement une ville, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un ensemble de tentes entourées par plusieurs tas d'os. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas été très créatifs pour donner un nom à la ville, comme Genesis l'avait pensé à l'origine. En ce moment, il se demandait si Lazard ne le détestait pas.

- Commandant!

Il entendit quelqu'un appeler et tourna la tête. Il vit un homme sortir rapidement du camp, tandis que les travailleurs s'empressaient de décharger les véhicules qui les avaient conduits ici.

- Oui ...? La voix de Genesis s'estompa alors qu'il faisait face à l'homme.

Il n'était pas sûr d'à qui il s'adressait.

- Venez, allons à l'intérieur avant qu'elle n'arrive, dit l'homme un peu à bout de souffle.

- Avant que quoi n'arrive ? demanda Genesis un peu confus, mais il commença à suivre l'homme entre les murs de fortune construits autour du camp.

- La tempête, répondit il avec crainte. Cette dernière semaine, nous avons été pilonnés par de surnaturelles tempêtes de neige, il y en a une qui se prépare en ce moment, vous ne sentez pas le froid?

Genesis regarda seulement l'homme c'était un continent rempli de glace, comment une tempête de glace ne pouvait elle pas être naturelle et comment pourrait-il ne pas sentir ce foutu froid?

- Bien sûr, fut tout ce qu'il répondit, bien que ce soit calmement.

L'homme les conduisit à une grande tente de toile d'environ cinquante mètres sur neuf mètres et de six mètres de hauteur au centre, trois mètres sur les côtés. Au milieu se trouvait un grand feu pour chauffer l'endroit. Le sommet possédait une zone de maillage avec un autre gros morceau de matériau au dessus pour évacuer la fumée.

- Nous l'utilisons habituellement comme une salle de réunion, mais pendant que vous êtes ici, elle sera à vous pour faire ce que vous voulez, lui dit l'homme dont il ne savait toujours pas le nom.

Genesis acquiesça , notant qu'il faisait au moins plus chaud dans la tente, mais que par rapport à ses normes habituelles, il gelait encore.

- Merci, je ne sais toujours pas votre nom, cependant.

L'homme eut l'air presque heureux.

- Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un comme vous s'en soucierait! s'écria l'homme, son visage virant un peu au rouge. Vous pouvez m'appeler Raeges.

- Eh bien Raeges, pouvez-vous, pour moi et mes camarades, nous expliquer ce qui se passe ici? demanda Genesis à l'homme.

Il avait lu le résumé de la mission de Lazard, mais il était toujours préférable de demander à la population locale, des détails se perdant parfois pendant la transmission.

Raeges sembla plutôt heureux et entama son histoire.

- Tout a commencé il y a environ un mois, commandant. Les hommes creusait sur le terrain de fouille, quand ils ont été attaqués. Cependant, ne vous méprenez pas, les attaques de monstres sont normales ici. Normalement, nos travailleurs peuvent gérer ces problèmes dans cette région. Ces choses étaient différentes, sa voix de nouveau un peu craintive.

- Qu'est ce qui vous a attaqué ? demanda Genesis.

Traiter avec les gens de la ville pouvait se révéler assez compliqué mais c'était mieux que d'y aller à l'aveuglette.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment les décrire. Ces créatures ressemblaient à de grands loups, avec des yeux rouges, la fourrure grise, presque blanche. Elles étaient probablement deux ou trois fois plus grandes que des loups normaux. Elles semblaient aussi beaucoup plus intelligentes. Elles ont commencé à enlever nos hommes. C'est devenu tellement dangereux que nous avons cessé d'aller au site de fouilles. Ensuite, les tempêtes ont commencé, et je crains bien que si vous ne pouvez pas nous aider, nous devrons abandonner le site, termina Raeges.

Genesis jeta un coup d'œil à Cloud et ce dernier confirma qu'il pensait la même chose. Cette mission ne serait pas autant déconnectée de leur enquête qu'ils l'avaient pensé. Le résumé de la mission parlait de «grands monstres blancs», ce qui n'était pas anormal pour un continent recouvert de glace. C'est pourquoi cela se révélait réellement nécessaire de parler avec les habitants.

- La demande de mission mentionnait également quelque chose à propos d'une activité terroriste?

- Avec tout ça, j'avais presque oublié, dit Raeges en se frottant la nuque. Moins d'une semaine avant les attaques de monstre, le bâtiment principal, le seul qui n'était pas une tente, a été pillé, puis incendié.

- Savez-vous ce qui a été volé? Ou tout était trop détruit par l'incendie? demanda Genesis.

L'homme devant lui secoua la tête.

- C'est cela qui est étrange. Les seules choses à avoir été volées sont deux vieux squelettes de monstres que nous avions déterrés. Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce qu'ils étaient, c'était tout un fouillis et nous allions les transférer pour étude. Ces éléments ont une certaine valeur, ne vous méprenez pas, mais il y avait plusieurs autres petits objets, qui avait beaucoup plus de valeur dans le bâtiment.

- Très bien, nous allons nous installer et commencer à vérifier les alentours, dit Genesis à l'homme.

- Je vous remercie. Je vous recommande d'attendre que la tempête passe. Je vais aller m'assurer que le matériel a été pris en charge. Nous vous servirons le dîner vers six heure, euh, comment vous dites avec le temps militaire [Note 1]? Seize heure? dit l'homme, incertain.

- Dix-huit heure, mais nous comprenons très bien les horaires civil. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, dit Genesis à Raeges.

- Très bien, je vous remercie beaucoup, monsieur, dit Raeges avec un léger salut avant de se glisser hors de la tente.

- Vous trois, suivez le. Voyez si vous pouvez aider avec les fournitures. Ce serait idiot que quelque chose se perde ou que quelqu'un soit blessé, dit Genesis faisant signe à Luxière, Kunsel et Zack. Cloud et moi allons mettre de l'ordre dans notre pièce à vivre.

- Oui, monsieur! dirent Kunsel et Luxiere avec un salut.

Zack lança à Genesis un regard étrange, avant d'ajouter son propre « Oui, monsieur. » puis ils sortirent de la tente.

- Zack pense probablement que tu les as fais sortir pour me molester, dit Cloud avec un petit rire.

- C'est tentant, mais nous avons besoin de tout mettre en place et je voudrais te parler de ce que cet homme nous a dit, dit Genesis en allant déposer leurs sacs.

- Ces loups semblent définitivement être des variantes de ceux que nous rencontré avant, reconnu Cloud.

- Je me demande si Lazard soupçonnait quelque chose quand il nous a envoyé ici, dit Genesis presque à lui-même.

- J'en doute, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il fait de son mieux pour garder Angeal et Sephiroth à distance de ces incidents. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait envoyé Angeal et Zack ici s'il pensait honnêtement que cela y était lié, répondit Cloud.

- J'aimerais vraiment savoir de quelle créature provenait ces os, dit Genesis, installant un sac de couchage.

- Si Hojo est vraiment derrière tout cela, ça ne peut qu'être mauvais. Quoique qu'avec tout ce qu'il voudrait faire avec les choses qui se trouvent ici, qui sait, répondit Cloud.

L'esprit de Genesis fonctionnait à plein régime, assemblant toutes les informations dans sa tête. Cloud s'allongea sur le dernier sac de couchage. Ils étaient d'un côté de la grande tente et Zack, Kunsel et Luxiere étaient de l'autre, le feu entre eux.

- J'ai une théorie, mais si c'est la bonne, je ne souhaite vraiment pas avoir raison, dit Genesis, secouant la tête. Quelqu'un vient et vole un tas de vieux os. Ensuite, ces monstres apparaissent et commencent à attaquer les gens. C'est comme si le nom d'Hojo était écrit dessus. Mais cela signifie qu'il peut _contrôler_ ces créatures.

- Tu penses que ces hommes que les monstres ont capturé sont des expériences maintenant? demanda Cloud.

- Très probablement. Ou alors, nous sommes devenus tellement paranoïaque que nous cherchons Hojo partout. Y compris dans un désert aride de glace et de neige... Genesis énonça la dernière partie d'une manière un peu trop sérieuse au goût de Cloud.

- Alors maintenant, nous sommes paranoïaque à propos de notre paranoïa? rit presque Cloud.

- Je pense qu'il faut que je me fasse un chapeau de papier d'aluminium, plaisanta Genesis.

- Si tu le fais, tu peux être sûr que je prendrais une photo et l'enverrais à ton fan club, répliqua Cloud.

- Alors j'enverrais au tiens une photo de toi en train de dormir, répondit Genesis.

C'était agréable de déstresser un peu de cette façon.

- Oh, que dois-je faire? Mon fan club va découvrir que je _dors_! répondit Cloud en feignant l'horreur.

Genesis laissa échapper un autre rire, réalisant que Cloud le changeait dans le bon sens. Trois mois auparavant, il était dans un état d'esprit trop amer pour seulement penser à rire.

- Allez, on ferait mieux de finir de tout mettre en place ou le chiot va vraiment croire que je profite de toi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Genesis jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la tente, puis referma rapidement le rabat. Moins de cinq minutes après que Zack, Kunsel et Luxière soient revenus, un tempête de glace s'était abattue de plein fouet sur le camps. Le vent hurlait et on entendait la grêle battre à l'extérieur de la toile épaisse. Le peu de temps durant lequel Genesis avait ouvert le rabat l'avait presque gelé jusqu'aux os et il prit conscience que toute personne surprise à l'extérieur serait morte en quelques minutes.

- La tente doit être enchantée, dit Genesis en inspectant les parois.

De petits fils verts tissés dans la toile confirmèrent sa théorie.

- Je me demandais comment cela était possible que nous ayons encore chaud ici ou comment la tente n'avait pas été déchiré en lambeaux, reconnu Cloud.

Il était encore le seul vraiment à l'aise quand il s'agissait de parler avec Genesis. Zack avait d'abord tenter de taper sur les nerfs de Genesis avant de se souvenir qu'Angeal n'était pas là pour le protéger.

Cloud alla s'allonger sur son sac de couchage. Ils avaient mis en place quelques séparateurs de fortune. Dans l'armée, on n'avait généralement pas de vie privée, mais Genesis n'était pas exactement un soldat régulier. Cloud en profitait par association.

Kunsel était assis près du feu, Zack et Luxière étaient assis sur leurs sacs de couchage, Luxière écoutant attentivement une autre histoire de Zack.

- Je ne pense pas que le chiot se rend compte qu'il a un admirateur, murmura Genesis à Cloud alors qu'il s'asseyait aux côtés du blond, affichant son sourire habituel.

- Tu penses que Luxière s'intéresse à Zack? demanda Cloud, un peu surpris.

- Qui d'autre pourrait écouter le chiot raconter comme ça? dit Genesis d'un ton un peu amusé.

Rire quand seul Cloud pouvait l'entendre et rire quand d'autres pouvaient l'entendre étaient deux choses différentes. Il avait une réputation à maintenir, après tout.

- Il pourrait réellement être intéressé, proposa Cloud.

Genesis lui lança seulement un regard qui signifiait « tu es sérieux? »

- Et bien, ça pourrait être le cas, dit Cloud un peu penaud. Penses tu que nous devrions le mettre en garde?

Genesis eut l'air pensif durant un instant et Cloud le regarda.

- Eh bien? dit Cloud, inclinant un peu la tête sur le côté.

- Aussi drôle que ce serait de regarder tout cela se jouer, je ne suis pas un enfoiré au point de me réjouir de la douleur émotionnelle des autres, dit finalement Genesis.

Cloud hocha seulement la tête et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

- Je vais essayer de prendre Zack seul et de lui en toucher un mot.

- C'est probablement la meilleure solution. Il n'accepterait jamais d'écouter ce que j'aurais à lui dire à ce sujet, dit Genesis, s'allongeant sur son propre sac de couchage.

- C'est de ta faute, tu sais. Il n'est pas si mal que ça, tu pourrais être plus agréable avec lui, souligna Cloud.

La conversation était encore à peine plus qu'un murmure.

- Et voilà, tu te remets à parler comme Angeal, dit Genesis avec un soupire

- Angeal peut être un homme intelligent, dit Cloud, regardant en direction son mentor / petit ami.

- Rappelles toi que si nous ne nous en tenions qu'à Angeal, nous serions encore tout les deux célibataires, dit Genesis en se relevant un peu, un petit sourire traversant son visage.

- Ok, tu as raison, sois aussi méchant et sournois que tu veux avec Zack, dit Cloud avec un sourire.

- Je savais que tu entendrais raison, dit Genesis avant de se rallonger. Maintenant, nous allons dormir. Une fois que cette tempête se sera arrêtée, nous aurons beaucoup de travail à faire.

- Très bien, dit Cloud avant de se rallonger lui aussi. Mais tu ne vas quand même pas dormir avec ton manteau, n'est ce pas ?

- Il fait froid, dit Genesis d'un ton similaire à celui d'un petit enfant.

- Tu es une mauviette, ton fan-club ne se réjouirait il pas de savoir ça? Cloud rit et ferma les yeux.

- Des photos de toi endormis, répondit Genesis avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Tu me fais marcher, là, gémit Genesis, en serrant les pans de son manteau contre lui.

Zack, Kunsel et Luxière avaient craqué et enfilé leurs uniformes prévu pour ce genre de climat glacial. Cependant, Cloud était encore dans son uniforme normal.

- Je ne veux pas commencer à avoir chaud. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi à l'aise quelque part, dit Cloud, croisant les bras.

- Pourquoi portes-tu le manteau que je t'ai donné alors, si tu as toujours à ce point chaud? demanda Genesis.

Ils progressaient actuellement péniblement dans la neige vers le site de fouilles abandonné. Les trois autres étaient quelques mètres derrière eux.

- En fait, il ne me tient pas si chaud que ça. Un manteau en cuir comme le tient et celui que tu m'as donné ne protège pas vraiment contre le froid mordant. Au mieux, il protège du vent et garde un peu de la chaleur du corps. Il n'est même pas doublé. Tu aurais dû mettre un équipement de neige si tu as à ce point froid.

Genesis regarda les trois autres vêtus de doudounes blanches et argentée, la tête entourée de fausse fourrure et des lunettes sur le visage.

- Non, merci.

- Alors arrête de te plaindre, dit Cloud en le regardant.

- Pas étonnant que toi et la matéria Glacier vous entendiez si bien. Tu dois avoir de la glace qui coule dans les veines. Genesis se frotta les bras pour produire de la chaleur.

- Peut-être, dit Cloud, tout à fait sérieux.

Genesis allait répondre, mais il s'arrêta quand ils atteignirent le site de fouilles.

- Wow...Zack fut la première personne à dire quelque chose.

- Pas étonnant qu'ils ne voulaient pas revenir ici, dit Kunsel, se plaçant à côté de Zack.

Il y avait des marques de griffes partout, certains des os exposés avaient été brisés par quelque chose de très puissant. Des pièces d'équipement brisé jonchaient le terrain et Zack cru apercevoir une botte abandonnée dans la neige.

- Dispersez vous et cherchez le moindre signe de ce qui aurait pu faire cela, dit Genesis, en regardant les hommes.

- Oui, monsieur! vint la réponse unanime et ils se mirent à sillonner le terrain.

Cloud se dirigeât du côté Est du site et analysa tout ce qu'il voyait. Il s'agenouilla pour voir d'un peu plus près l'un des os brisés. Les marques de griffes semblaient presque identiques à celles que les autres créatures avaient faites. Il était vrai que presque chaque créature rencontrée était quelque peu différente, mais elles avaient de toute évidence toutes mutés de la même créature à l'origine.

Il se leva, cherchant quelque chose qui aurait pu leur donner un indice. C'était la même chose partout, tout était détruit. Cela correspondait certainement au modus operandi [NdT : Mode opératoire] des autres attaques. « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. » Quoi de plus loin des yeux qu'un avant poste isolé sur le continent nord ?

- Hé Cloud! Viens voir.

Il se retourna pour voir Zack qui se penchait sur quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Zack? demanda Cloud en le rejoignant.

Zack se leva, tenant un petit cristal rouge.

- N'est-ce pas une matéria? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Cloud tendit la main et Zack laissa tomber le cristal dedans.

Cloud fredonna un peu tout en essayant de se concentrer sur la matéria.

- C'est une invocation, dit Cloud, un peu excité.

Zack le regardait, complètement captivé.

- Elle est basée sur la foudre, son nom est Ramuh.

- C'est trop cool! s'exclama Zack.

Cloud sourit seulement et lui retendit.

- Non, dit Zack en la poussant de nouveau vers Cloud. Garde la, considère cela comme un remerciement pour m'avoir apprit à me servir des autres matérias. Je doute vraiment qu'ils m'auraient ne serai-ce que considéré comme deuxième classe si je n'avais pas su m'en servir.

- Tu es sûr Zack? dit Cloud, un peu surpris. C'est une invocation et elles sont assez rares comme matérias et j'ai déjà Shiva.

- Bien sûr que je le suis! Tu en feras probablement un meilleur usage de toute façon, dit Zack, en secouant la tête.

- Merci, dit Cloud avant de l'empocher.

Il n'avait pas de fente à matéria libre pour le moment.

- Ce n'est rien, mec, dit Zack en lui frappant sur l'épaule.

Cloud regarda aux alentours et remarqua que tout le monde, y compris Luxière, se trouvait de l'autre côté du site.

- Il y a autre chose dont je voulais te parler, dit Cloud d'un ton hésitant.

- Genesis te pose des problèmes, mec ? dit Zack, changeant de ton.

- Non, ça va avec Genesis, il s'agit de Luxière, dit Cloud en secouant la tête.

- Ce gamin? N'est-il pas la meilleure personne qui soit ! dit Zack en se ragaillardissant un peu.

- Zack, tu te souviens quand nous étions au bar, lorsque tu m'as dit que j'envoyai le mauvais signal à la serveuse qui me draguait? Cloud essaya de faciliter la conversation.

- Bien sûr, je n'oublierai jamais cette nuit-là, dit Zack en grinçant un peu des dents. Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec Luxière?

Cloud manqua de se frapper le front. Pour un homme qui semblait si bien comprendre les interactions relationnelles entre les hommes et les femmes et qui acceptait si facilement que les gens soit gays, il était long à la détente.

- Zack, Luxière t'envoie des signaux ... et tu les renvois, dit finalement Cloud, essayant d'être aussi doux que possible.

Zack eut l'air vraiment confus durant un instant, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Pas du tout, c'est juste un mec cool.

- Zack, il est suspendu à tes lèvres comme une adolescente en plein coup de foudre, dit Cloud, constatant qu'un peu de rudesse était apparemment nécessaire.

- Mais je suis hétéro, lâcha Zack.

- Je sais, comment penses-tu que je me sentais avec la serveuse? dit Cloud en secouant la tête. Je te dis cela parce que je ne veux pas que l'un de vous soit blessé.

Zack soupira et Cloud ne l'avait personnellement jamais vu aussi désemparé, bien que Genesis lui ait raconté certaines choses.

- Qu'est ce que je fais ? demanda finalement Zack à Cloud.

- Eh bien, avec le manque de femmes à embrasser ici, je dirais que tu as besoin de lui parler à ce sujet. Vas-y doucement et tout, dit Cloud.

C'était étrange pour lui de donner des conseils en matière de relation amoureuse, surtout à Zack.

- Je suppose que tu as raison, dit Zack alors que ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Maintenant que tu le dis, je comprends. S'il avait été une fille, je lui aurais probablement déjà demandé de sortir avec moi avec beaucoup d'assurance.

Cloud n'eut pas le temps de répondre quand un cri résonna au travers du site de fouilles.

- LUXIERE! cria Kunsel.

Cloud et Zack tournèrent vivement la tête pour voir le Soldat de troisième classe emprisonné dans la bouche d'une grande créature ressemblant à un loup.

Genesis courait déjà vers lui l'épée levée, tandis que Cloud et Zack se lançaient à travers la zone.

La créature, plutôt que de se tourner et combattre, s'élança dans les bois, Luxière se débattant toujours dans sa bouche.

- Après lui ! ordonna Genesis et ils filèrent tous dans les bois à la poursuite du loup blanc.

Kunsel fut le premier à tomber derrière, la vitesse n'ayant jamais été son point fort et le froid ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Ils couraient en sprint et Zack ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester à la hauteur des deux Soldats agiles.

La chose ne s'arrêtait tout simplement pas, elle ne regardait pas en arrière et Genesis et Cloud pouvaient encore entendre les cris de Luxière. Cependant, après vingt minutes de poursuite, Genesis faibli et Cloud ralenti pour suivre son rythme. Le froid mordant atteignait Genesis plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et en une fraction de seconde, il prit une décision. Il regarda vers Cloud.

- Vas-y, ne le perds pas ou on peut ne jamais le retrouver.

Cloud acquiesça et continua de courir tandis que Genesis s'écroulait sur le sol de la forêt.

A suivre...

* * *

**Dans le prochain épisode de La sérendipité est un mystère infini **

Lazard décide de s'allier à une autre personne concernant son plan contre la Shinra. Et cette personne n'est pas n'importe qui.

_- Bonjour, monsieur Shinra. S'il vous plaît, prenez un siège._

_- Monsieur Shinra, hein? Ça sonne un peu trop comme père, dit poliment l'homme avant de s'asseoir. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler Rufus._

Du côté du continent Nord, la poursuite du loup touche à sa fin mais un sentiment étrange perturbe Genesis au sujet de Cloud.

_Genesis frissonna presque. Maintenant, il savait à qui Cloud lui faisait penser. Il ressemblait à Sephiroth._

_- Ne me force pas à en faire un ordre, Cloud, dit Genesis d'un ton autoritaire._

De plus, ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines car il reste encore une créature qui rode.

**Prochainement sur fanfiction . Net**

* * *

[Note 1] NdT En France, on peut aussi bien dire six heure que dix-huit heure mais dans certains pays, dont les États-Unis, pays de l'auteur, on dit généralement 6 am pour le matin et 6 pm pour l'après-midi. L'heure avec la base de vingt quatre heure (dix-huit heure au lieu de six heure du soir) est plus souvent utilisée dans le domaine militaire.


End file.
